Every Sunset Needs Its Moonrise
by kuroxhime
Summary: DBSK YunJae, YooSu: JaeJoong's infatuation with darkness has never been a problem but one night his life is endangered and he has a run in with Yunho a young man, in fact, he's more than man. Two worlds collide, will their differences keep them apart?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A dark figure stared out the window, watching each lazy raindrop race down the window. He placed his hand on the window, instantly chilling the glass with a fogginess that blocked his view. He stood there a moment, still staring.

"Yunho," said a slender body approaching him. He stood right behind him and rested his arms on the other man's shoulder, his chin resting on them. "You're always so serious and glum this time of month."

Yunho looked at the other man's face and replied, "Yoochun, you know that this is not what I want to be. You know I'd like to be out there, living a normal life instead of hiding in the shadows. The fact that I must live only by night, locked up in this tower until nightfall, kills me."

"I know that, but you know it's impossible to be something you're not. You're part of a bloodline that goes back generations; you can't change your ancestry." Yoochun gave Yunho an understanding smile and Yunho returned it weakly.

"I know it's impossible," Yunho mumbled. "My parents are who they are, but I want to break away from that Yoochun." Yunho took Yoochun's hand and turned around to look at him. "You've been my friend for life, for this dreadful century of my life. You know everything about me. Hell, you know more about me than my own parents! My father, the _almighty_ Mr. Jung, only wants to ensure that his bloodline never dies. He knows nothing about me." Yunho clenched his free fist and held on to Yoochun tighter. "I'd love to go up to him and tell him that I don't give a _damn_ about his stupid bloodline, that I'm disappearing to where he'll _never _find me, that…" Yoochun held a finger up to Yunho's lips.

"You know that if he were to hear you or know of this, you would be locked up permanently for the next 2 centuries. He's a very cold father, but you mustn't speak ill of him, at least, not here."

Yunho grabbed the hand Yoochun had to his mouth and replied, "So now I can't even express myself? It's bad enough that I'm living a cursed life."

"Well, at least you're not alone; I'm sharing this cursed life with you." This time Yunho smiled first, "See, you're not all dead inside. Well, technically you are, but… emotionally…" Yoochun frowned at a laughing Yunho, "Aish, you know what I mean." They both laughed at this for a while. The laughter died, and Yoochun gave Yunho a soft shove and said, "Come on, it's a full moon so it's the best time to hunt." He grabbed Yunho's hand and pulled him towards the door. Seconds before exiting, Yunho could have sworn he saw a figure in the corner. He faintly saw a face as a silver tear escaped its eye.


	2. Ch 1 Sweet Dreams

A/N: Hi! If you've already read Chapter 1 along with the Prologue then disregard this and continue with Chapter 2. I decided to separate them to avoid confusion with my files. Please Review and Thank You! ^__^

* * *

**Chapter 1 Sweet Dreams**

Ah, the day departs once more

And the night comes pouring down

It enters through a heavenly door

Wearing its dark gown

Oh how I see his face

Coming out from out the shadows

As shadow unto shadow all embrace

This shameful sorrow

But soon it will be morrow

"Oh nightly sky, thou mustn't stay"

The sun's light I wished to borrow

To cast this treacherous plague away

But still it remains in the sky

Staring with those starry eyes

Why it mocks me I don't know why

Filling my head with lies

Oh he's still sitting, always sitting

As if there was something he knows

For night to leave he still is waiting

Lost in his own eternal shadow

Jaejoong finished writing the last line of his new poem. He sat there a moment while he thought of what to title it. "Hmmm, I guess the last two words of the poem fit perfectly." He then wrote words above the page of his notebook "**Eternal Shadow**" in slightly larger letters.

"There, it's complete," he said aloud. He sat there at his desk, staring into space while tapping his pen on his notebook.

"YO!" a voice said behind him, startling the daydreaming Jaejoong, who immediately stumbled to hide his notebook.

"Minnie! Don't scare me like that!" he said, holding the notebook behind his back.

Changmin smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Joongie," however, his expression changed as he suspiciously eyed what Jaejoong held behind his back. "Well, it's not like you were doing anything wrong? Or _were_ you?"

"Ah… Min…" Changmin was right, he wasn't doing anything wrong, but he couldn't say anything. He was just too embarrassed to show his writing to people.

"AHA! It's your diary isn't it?! That's why you didn't want me to see it!" Changmin had a grin glued to his face as Jaejoong's eyes went wide.

"Eh? That's not it, it's not a diary. I'm a guy, guys don't have diaries." Jaejoong tried to pull off a very fake laugh but Changmin crossed his arms and frowned.

"Okay, a journal. Guys don't have diaries, _but_ they _do_ have journals," said Changmin sarcastically.

"Yah!! It's nothing of the sort," Jaejoong whined, now annoyed by his persistent junior.

"Well, what's so wrong with me seeing it?" Changmin asked pouting.

"Well…" Jaejoong paused a moment. The boy had a point there. It was just poetry and there was no reason to hide something like that from anyone but… "You're right Minnie, if it's not bad or something 'personal' like a journal or diary, then there should be no problem showing you, it's just…" again, the older boy paused a moment before he mumbled the following words in an even softer tone, lowering his head as he said them. "I'm embarrassed…"

Changmin calmly asked, "Embarrassed? But why?"

"Aish, I'm embarrassed that my poetry isn't good enough for people to read," the raven-haired boy mumbled in the same soft tone, still looking at the ground.

Changmin's eyes lit up as he yelled, "WAH! YOU WRITE POETRY?!?!?!?"

Startled, Jaejoong reached towards the younger boy and covered his mouth to keep him from yelling. Changmin said something incomprehensible, muffled by the older boy's hand.

"What did you say?" asked Jaejoong now letting go of Changmin.

"I said, 'WOW, THAT IS SO COOL!'" the other boy said excitedly.

Jaejoong held a shocked expression as he was taken aback by what Changmin told him. "You,… you,… you think it's cool that I write poetry?"

Changmin nodded excitedly at the older boy's question. "Didn't you know? I love poetry! 'What happens to a dream deferred? / Does it dry up/ like a raisin in the sun?/ Or fester like a sore--/ And then run?/ Does it stink like rotten meat?/ Or crust and sugar over--/ like a syrup sweet?/ Maybe it just sags / like a heavy load. / Or does it explode?' Langston Hughes. How about this one, 'Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, / Over many a quaint and curious volumes of forgotten lore, / While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, / As of…'"

"Yah! That's enough, I get the point," interrupted Jaejoong.

"But I haven't even gotten to the good part," Changmin whined.

"Yeah, well, it's a long poem and I know it by heart so you don't have to recite it for me. Tell me one thing. Why haven't you told me that you were so interested in poetry yourself? I never would've imagined that Shim Changmin would be so knowledgeable in the area of poetry."

"See, everyone thinks that to me, life is food. Although they are seventy percent correct, they underestimate my knowledge. Joongie, you know I'm studying really hard in school. I do it because its fun and I find such nice things like poetry to catch my interest. Besides, you never asked me, so how was I supposed to know you had an interest in poetry too?" Changmin smiled and Jaejoong returned it.

"You have a point there." Jaejoong paused for a moment before saying, "Well… I guess… it would…be alright for you to read it."

"Yah!" The younger boy jumped up and pounced Jaejoong in excitement. He took the notebook from Jaejoong, who handed it to him just a tad bit unwillingly. Changmin skipped to the last page and read "Eternal Shadow." He spent a moment reading, absorbed in the poem as if it had hypnotized him. When he was finished, he looked up at Jaejoong, who had a nervous expression on his face.

"Wow, it's good. I didn't know you could write so well. I'm impressed. It's very dark and deep. It's as if it were a dream." Changmin looked at Jaejoong in awe.

"Well, actually, I wrote it because of a dream I had last night," Jaejoong replied softly.

"Joongie, tell me about it." Changmin's eyes held an eager expression to know more.

"I don't know, it's a little embarrassing… I…"

"Come on, I'm your friend. Why would it be embarrassing?" Changmin interrupted with a set of pleading puppy dog eyes.

"…Okay." Jaejoong finally gave in to the younger boy's puppy dog eyes. They both lay down on Jaejoong's bed as he began to describe his dream.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"So I found myself in a dark room. It wasn't any normal room like mine or yours but the room itself was very dark whether it was night or day. Everything from the furniture, the walls, the floor… it was all so opaque so… dead. So I stood there, at the far corner of the room, looking at my surroundings and then I spotted a figure across the room standing in front of the window. It was dark out; it seemed to have been raining because the glass was sprinkled with raindrops. I was startled but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I was mesmerized. Then he placed a hand on the glass, chilling it. Frosty fog covered the window, sending chills up my spine as well. I was too hypnotized by the sight that I almost didn't notice the person walking into the room. When I _did_ realize he was in the room, I panicked and tried to hide but he didn't seem to notice me. It was as if I was invisible. He went up to the other man and leaned on his shoulder. They began to talk but I couldn't hear much. I heard bits and pieces such as 'living a normal life…hiding…shadows…live…by night… locked up…' Oddly, a pang of sorrow hit my chest. The other man uttered words of 'impossible…bloodline…can't change…' He turned to face the man behind him and then I saw his face, his eyes, filled with a sorrow that clenched at my chest, and I sunk to the ground on my knees without taking my eyes off of the beautiful melancholic face. He was pale but had a glow to him and his aura was full of sadness. Suddenly, tears escaped my eyes as if a leak had sprung and I couldn't contain them. They finally laughed, although it sounded a bit more cheerful, I could still feel the sadness. After a moment of silence, the other man grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. I caught a glimpse of his face for a few seconds, and our eyes met before he was gone. It felt as though he saw me."

Jaejoong sighed, and Changmin just stared in awe at the older boy who had become absorbed himself in his own world as if Changmin didn't even exist.

"Wow! The way you speak about it, it's as if it were real," Changmin finally said after a couple of minutes of silence.

Jaejoong finally snapped out of it, "Ah… well… it's kind of embarrassing but yeah, that's what I dreamt last night and the images have been clouding my thinking all day. I finally got the chance to sit down and write, and a poem emerged effortlessly." Jaejoong and Changmin smiled.

"Knowing you and your obsession with the night, it's typical for you to dream something like that," Changmin replied.

"That's right, you're so in love with darkness, you're dreaming vampires now," said a third voice.

Both Changmin and Jaejoong turned to look at the person who said the last sentence.

"Junsu, when'd you get here?" Jaejoong asked.

"Ah, I happened to walk in when you started to describe your dream. You were too absorbed in your world, and Minnie here absorbed by your words, that I just stood here and listened."

Jaejoong turned slightly red out of embarrassment.

"Jae, no need to get embarrassed; I thought that dream was pretty cool and the way you described it, well, I too was enraptured by your words," Junsu smiled at his friend.

"Yeah… well, I'm going to take a walk, I've a lot to think about. Thanks guys," Jaejoong said.

"Jae," Junsu said before his friend was out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Minnie and I've known you for years. We know you'd rather live by night rather than by day. So, don't be embarrassed to tell us these things. Okay? And take care, it's late."

Jaejoong nodded with a smile, and walked out the door. He took his black jacket from the couch in the living room, grabbed his keys and was out the apartment door.

Back in Jaejoong's room, Changmin and Junsu were still talking.

"That guy, for as long as we've known him, has always had a love for the night and the dark. His entire wardrobe is black too," Junsu told Changmin.

"Yep. By now we can say, it's not a phase," Changmin replied.

"Min, remember when you guys used to share a room and he always turned off your night light?" Junsu began to laugh, "You were always crying about how scared you were."

"Yah! That was when I was little!" Changmin retorted with a pout.

"That was 2 months ago!"

"JUNSU!" Changmin got off the bed and chased after Junsu, who had already disappeared from the room.


	3. Ch 2 Midnight Quarrel

A/N: Hi! So just to let you guys know, I update every 4 days. I hope that is reasonable. This particular update took longer but I will be punctual with my updates from now on unless there is really something extremely serious that keeps me from updating. I don't know what else to say except, READ! Oh! And REVIEW! Thank You! ^___^

* * *

**Chapter 2 Midnight Quarrel**

Yoochun was still holding on to Yunho, pulling him out of the house.

"Hey, Yoochun, was there someone else in the room?" Yunho asked.

"Nooo... Why do you ask?" Yoochun looked at Yunho quizzically.

"No reason…just…just forget it." Yunho thought that he might have been seeing things. This was after all his least favorite day of the month. Maybe the full moon had an effect on him. He didn't really know.

"Hey, Yunho, what kind of blood do you prefer?" Yoochun asked a distracted Yunho.

"Whatever, I don't really care. If it were up to me, I wouldn't even go out hunting," Yunho replied in a low voice.

"Well, I like creeping up on people in dark alleys, or lonely streets. It gets their adrenaline rushing and the fear is just so amusing. The way they look back at you only to find that there's no one there." Yoochun laughed a bit. However, Yunho didn't find that amusing at all.

"Gee, that sounds lovely." With that, both leapt and disappeared into the night.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Jaejoong was walking down a quiet street. The only things that could be heard were his almost silent footsteps, and the only light was that of lonely street lamps illuminating his path. Thoughts of his dream kept intruding, clouding his thinking. They were there, stuck like glue, and weren't leaving anytime soon.

'_Who was he? Why did I suddenly begin to cry? It felt so real, yet it was only a dream. I woke up from it. I wasn't really there, right? His face, how can so much sadness exist within the eyes of one person? I just couldn't help it; it's as if I was crying his pain out because he suppressed it. Maybe I'm just going crazy. The others are right, I've got an obsession. But it's not as if I one day decided to be like this, I just am. When did it all begin? I can't even answer that about myself. Who was he? I want to see him again…__**'**_

Jaejoong closed his eyes, shook his head and gave a sigh. All of this was overwhelming, but no matter what he did to bring himself out of his thoughts just to give himself a moment to breathe, his efforts were futile. He just sunk deeper and deeper, but not enough to lose awareness of his surroundings. After minutes of talking to himself, he realized something was odd. Everything was dark and deserted but his path was always illuminated no matter how much of a ghost town it was. Now he found himself struggling to see where he was because the street lamps had suddenly lost their warm luminosity. Jaejoong thought that maybe this was another sign of the insanity these thoughts were causing him, but he could have sworn that the lights had all mysteriously been extinguished as if out of a classic horror film.

He suddenly felt a dark presence following him; in fact, he was the victim in the film being stalked by a nightly predator. This caused some excitement to run through his body and a tingling feeling began to surge as well, keeping close behind the excitement. For some reason he felt like he was enjoying this fear of becoming someone, or something's prey. He smiled and halted to a stop, turning around knowing that he would find only darkness. He knew that once he was facing the direction he came from, the dark presence would be right behind him. He could feel as it grew closer and tried to sneak up right behind him. He felt it eying his flesh, as if devouring him just through sight. He knew it; somehow, Jaejoong knew that this being would not let him escape, but for a second he felt that eyes came from all directions. It was exciting to know something was watching him as its prey but when that _something_ turned into _somethings,_ his excitement turned into fear. He was surrounded and he could only use his sense of feeling to tell him they were there, but as far as his good ole 5 senses, they were the most useful tools to protect him, but the most useless in his situation. He could not see, he could not hear, he could not smell, he could not taste and he cold not touch his predator.

He stood there and suddenly something human-like flew at him and tried to attack him. All he could do was use his fists and his guts to defend himself, to stay alive.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Yoochun and Yunho arrived at a blacked out street.

"Now this is cheating! They're not allowed to use this method to catch food. What's more, this is my street! I hunt here!" Yoochun was steaming. He was furious that they were using dirty methods to hunt their prey rather than using their skills. The black out was very suspicious and what easier way to catch an unsuspecting victim than by leaving them in pure darkness, hindering their sense of sight. Not only that but they had taken over his hunting territory, and a few had not only decided to visit it for a night but they had taken over in numbers. Who else would be cocky enough to do something so dirty? Yoochun just couldn't stand when other vampires didn't use their own hunting skills. To Yoochun it was just downright degrading, not to mention lazy. Then again, if Yoochun could not get his prey tonight, at least he could do the second most fun thing he could think of; rain on an unsuspecting group of idiot vampires.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Yunho saw the malicious expression on Yoochun's face. Having known the young vampire for a century, he knew that Yoochun had some scheme up his sleeve. Still, no matter how long he's known him, he still found Yoochun's antics unpredictable. All he knew was that Yoochun was up to no good, still, sometimes, he had to admit, it was amusing. He had a feeling that tonight was one of those times. A small smirk made its way to Yunho's face. Maybe, just maybe, tonight wouldn't be so bad after all. Yoochun was holding a large rock, and a wolfish grin was plastered on his face.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Jaejoong was rooted on the spot. He had to do with what he had and now was a crucial moment. Suddenly a girl around his age with short hair approached him. As surprising as this would be and as harmless as she may appear, Jaejoong knew that it would be like kicking himself if he believed her act.

"Oppa, I'm lost. Could you help me?" the girl asked in a sickly sweet voice, which honestly, Jaejoong thought was not at all charming. Jaejoong saw right through it! It was so horribly acted and so stupidly forced that he wanted to laugh in her face. However, before he could let even a snicker escape him, a rock flew at her head and knocked her off her feet, and several other people came rushing towards her.

"Yah! Who the hell did that!!!" screamed the girl in an irritated voice.

Jaejoong looked around. He too wondered where that rock had come from. There was no sign of anyone else other than the crazy girl in front of him and the people that had shown up to aid her. He finally heard loud yet slow approaching footsteps but strangely, he could not distinguish from which direction they came from. He always had sharp senses but at this moment they were useless. However, he wasn't alone. The others also had trouble deciphering where the person was coming from until he came out of the shadows. A fair young man with full lips and wavy hair about the same age as Jaejoong emerged. A smirk appeared on his face and the girl stood shocked. Jaejoong's sight bounced back and forth from their faces. The expressions found were so distinct that you'd wonder if they had a predator vs. prey relation to each other.

"It had to be you Tiffany. You know how annoying you are. It just… you know, it just angers me so much that I want to crush you." Yoochun's expression was condescending. At the same time he had this coolness to him, or so Jaejoong thought.

Jaejoong's observation was intense. He knew that something out of the ordinary was going on. He had a feeling that these were not ordinary people and that somehow, if both hadn't shown up, he'd be dead by now in the hands of one of them. He had to think of a way to get out of there before they quarreled and one emerged victor. Both Tiffany and Yoochun were about to go head to head, although Yoochun's expression was 100 times more confident than Tiffany's. Yet, there was something about Tiffany's expression that told Jaejoong that she wasn't willing to lose and would do anything to make sure she won. Everyone else's eyes were glued intently on the two. Jaejoong thought this was his chance to slowly get away without anyone noticing. He began to take receding steps as slowly and unnoticeably as possible. It seemed to be working because no one seemed to notice that he existed at all. However, he hadn't been exactly right about no one noticing him. He felt someone creep up behind him only seconds too late before he was grabbed and taken away. Jaejoong gasped and closed his eyes in fear. When he reopened them, he was shocked to see that he was somewhere else. He looked around to see that he was in a darker side of town with someone he had never seen before.


	4. Ch 3 Kizuna Bond

A/N: Hey so uh, early post? Chapter 4 will be up when this Chapter was scheduled to be up. So yeah, read please! I just have to express this, I've been yelling it to the whole world anyway but I SAW MIYAVI!!!!!!!! He was amazing!!!!!! Thank You! ^__^

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Kizuna**

Jaejoong found himself speechless. There were so many questions he wanted answered. He wanted to know who the guy was, where they were, how they got there and, although rude, _what_ he was. These questions kept revolving around in his head, but all he could do was stand there and look at him.

Yunho had no idea why he had decided to take this guy out of there. The guy was a human for Boris's sake! Not to mention his prey! But, for some strange reason, he couldn't let this guy get hurt. He didn't want to think that he helped him because he actually _liked_ the human. No, that just wouldn't do. '_I do __**not**__ like him,' _Yunho thought to himself._ 'This isn't personal. The only reason I helped him was because I don't like the thought of us vampires having to hurt the people we feed on. Or feeding on them for that matter!' _

"Hey, you okay?" Yunho finally asked.

Jaejoong was startled and he snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay." He had finally uttered some words to the stranger. Summoning some courage, he used this chance to ask the primary question that had been troubling him. "What happened back…?" He started to say, but somehow looking around made him suddenly want to know his location. "I mean, where are we?"

Yunho himself had to look around and he too wondered where they were but really, he had no idea. All he knew was that he took this guy in the opposite direction and that he kept going until he thought it was far enough away from the commotion. "Well…we went in the direction you were coming from." Yunho didn't know what to say, he really had no idea where they were.

Jaejoong had been going in the direction opposite to his apartment but he didn't recognize where they were. How far had they really gone? He didn't know. "Well, if we move towards the direction that we came from, we'll hit my apartment. Seriously, how far did we go?" Jaejoong checked his watch, surprised to see that it was 12:48am. He felt he'd been walking for a long time before he bumped into that group of strangers and was taken away very far from his home. It's so strange that all of that happened in a matter of 48 minutes. It's virtually impossible but it somehow happened. "I guess we just keep moving forward until we hopefully hit the street where I live to know we're headed in the right direction, or at least get to an area that I'm familiar with."

They walked for nearly 2 hours in silence, never uttering another word to each other. The awkwardness of it all hadn't hit them yet until they arrived at a brightly lit street. They both looked at each other but didn't know what to say.

"Um, it seems that we are going in the right direction. I recognize this area. It should take us 30 minutes to walk to my place." Jaejoong had to say something because it was becoming extremely awkward.

"Yeah, that's fine," was all Yunho could respond.

They had finally arrived at their destination and they both stood in front of Jaejoong's apartment building. Jaejoong took out his keys but stood there while looking at Yunho whose eyes were shying away. "Um, would you like to come in?" Jaejoong was surprised he asked this of a complete stranger but then again, this stranger had helped him after all.

Yunho was a bit taken back by this question, but without thinking about it, he answered, "Yeah, sure."

They took the lift to the 5th floor of the building and walked up to door 513. Jaejoong unlocked the door of his apartment and walked in with Yunho following behind him. The apartment was pitch black and there was no sign of anyone being awake. Jaejoong led Yunho to his room but before walking in, he peeked in to make sure neither Changmin nor Junsu were in there. The coast was clear and both went into the room.

There was still a silence between both of them and Jaejoong broke it by offering Yunho a seat. "Sit down." Yunho did as he was asked.

"I guess, the first thing I'd like to know is, your name," Jaejoong said.

Yunho had just realized that they had not introduced themselves to each other in all the hours they had spent together.

"OH! My name is Yunho, Jung Yunho. What's yours?" he finally said.

"My name's Kim Jaejoong. I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you know what happened back there?" Jaejoong finally asked what he'd been dying to know.

Yunho hesitated for a bit, he couldn't think of anything to make up because if he told the truth, this guy would think he was crazy. "Um, they… uh, they were a gang. My friend Yoochun and I…we…we take frequent walks in this area and we always bump into them. Yoochun really dislikes them and is always sending them home." Yunho hadn't made eye contact once while telling his story and he kept fidgeting.

Jaejoong felt there was something strange about this story. He felt there was something more to it but then again, the story was very logical. Yet, somehow, he was expecting something far-fetched. That was just him, he expected these people to be abnormal or something but as it turns out it was just a gang causing trouble. Then again, it just hit him; will this Yoochun be okay by himself against all of those people?

"I know what you're thinking," Yunho suddenly said, "Yoochun will be okay. He usually handles them by himself without any of my help."

Jaejoong gave a hardly noticeable sigh of relief but afterwards he was curious about so many things, like how they turned up two and a half hours from his home in such a short time span. He was about to ask but decided against it. His curiosity to find out who this Jung Yunho was was greater than his curiosity to find out what had occurred. He was a strange guy who had just gotten him out of a dangerous situation in which he could have been hurt. Jaejoong paused for a moment and then decided to break the silence.

"So, do you mind me asking you a question?"

"Uh, no, go ahead, ask."

"Who is Jung Yunho?" Jaejoong looked at Yunho inquiringly as if wanting to read him just by scanning him with his eyes.

Yunho, taken aback by the question, ended up answering with a question. "What do you want me to say?"

"Whatever you'd like. Tell me anything about yourself. You have tons of options, you choose."

Yunho still didn't know what to respond with, but decided to not let Jaejoong wait, so even if he didn't make any sense, he gave him some words as a response. "Well, Jung Yunho is a dreamer but also a stranger to everyone and everything."

"What does Jung Yunho dream of?"

"He dreams of one day becoming someone to everyone and knowing everything."

"Jung Yunho doesn't want to be that stranger anymore," JaeJoong said.

"That's right. He's tired of having to hide away from the world and never being able to go out and be part of it just like any normal person. Just like you."

Jaejoong and Yunho's eyes met and they stared at each other intently. Neither knew what was going on. Yunho had no idea why he was opening up to someone he'd just met. He had no idea as to what compelled him to open up to a _mortal_… but somehow, he felt he was doing the right thing. Jaejoong wanted to open up to him too and didn't want to hold back.

"Like me? Shrouded by shadows and known for taking nightly walks in deep thought, never aware of my dangerous surroundings? I too, am a dreamer, but not a dreamer like you. I am a dreamer who dreams of something so unreal. I dream of things that aren't normal. I dream of engulfing myself in darkness. Did you know that I hardly go out in daylight? I've never liked it. I hated going to school, so one day I disappeared and locked myself up and I haven't been out in years."

"How many years?"

"10 years. It's not as if I really needed to be there anyway. It was miserable being around people."

"You're a loner?"

"You could say that. I have 2 great friends that have been there for me since childhood. They get me. The rest are too ignorant to really understand that not everyone is the same and that it's better to be yourself, an individual, rather than try to follow the crowd and become a clone."

"You're right about that, but by trying to be yourself, you get shunned away by everyone else. Your own family pushes you aside for not following the patterns of tradition. They push you so far to the point where they lock you up until they don't remember they've got a son. At least I've got Yoochun."

Both looked once more at each other now because of the realization that they both shared something. Their newfound bond seemed to have clicked and they both exchanged a rather weak but comprehending smile.

Jaejoong glanced over at the clock on his bedside table. It was now 5:30 am.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your place?" Jaejoong asked heading towards his bedroom door.

"No, wait!"

Jaejoong's eyes flew open as he realized a pair of arms embracing him. He turned his head and looked up until both of their eyes met. Yunho's soft voice uttered three words, "Let me stay." Jaejoong was drowned in Yunho's pleading eyes for a full minute.

Jaejoong suddenly broke their eye contact and responded, "Okay, you can stay."

Yunho was relieved with Jaejoong's decision and they both exchanged small smiles; however, Jaejoong could not keep eye contact and just kept glancing up at Yunho's eyes.

Jaejoong frequently shied away as Yunho's eyes were fixed on him.


	5. Ch 4 Awkward Silences

A/N: Here's the next one! Yes, I'm going to tell everyone in the world... I SAW MIYAVI!!!! HE WAS SOOO AMAZING AND GORGEOUS AND HE SANG BEAUTIFULLY! That is all! Thank You!

* * *

**Chapter 4 Awkward Silences**

JaeJoong's arms were locked within Yunho's embrace. He turned around to face him still looking peevishly down at his feet and only occasionally glancing up. Just then Yunho realized that he still had the shorter guy in his arms. He slowly slid his arms off of JaeJoong and both stood there feeling awkward. Yunho shot his hand towards his head and rubbed it in embarrassment. They both kept giving each other quick glances.

"Sorry about that," Yunho finally said.

"Oh, don't worry about it," JaeJoong responded. He sheepishly smiled at Yunho and Yunho returned it. Then both of them began to chuckle. The chuckle then erupted into laughter and they both stood there laughing for a while until their stomachs couldn't bear it.

JaeJoong made towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Yunho asked.

"I…" JaeJoong was about to go wake up his friends to get up for school but then he thought '_they can get up by themselves, they're not little anymore'_ and he decided against it. "I was just going to go and check on something."

"Well, if it's not that important, can it wait?"

JaeJoong didn't know what to respond. It really wasn't urgent so sure, why not wait. "It's not that important, it can wait."

Yunho smiled and then suddenly gave out a yawn. He was tired. By now he'd be stuck in his room again but no matter how tired he was he wouldn't sleep. He felt like sleeping now no matter what.

JaeJoong looked at Yunho's tired expression. "You can sleep in my bed if you want."

"Thanks."

JaeJoong too felt a yawn coming in but he tried to stifle it. After waking up the boys he'd be heading to bed to sleep and dream some more.

Yunho noticed JaeJoong's attempt to hide his tiredness. "Um, why don't you sleep here too? It's you're bed."

"You mean together?"

"I don't see why there would be a problem. We're both guys."

JaeJoong thought '_That's true. There's no problem. It'd be like sharing a bed with Changmin or Junsu.'_ "Yeah, you're right, there's no problem at all." JaeJoong got in bed with Yunho and both drifted off to sleep in seconds.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Changmin's eyes shot open. He looked over to his bedside clock to find it was 6:00am. Something was odd about waking up this morning.

"Oh yeah! JaeJoong didn't wake me up today!" Changmin smiled and went over to Junsu's room to see if JaeJoong was there waking him up.

"Junsu!" He walked into the room but Junsu was still sleeping. Changmin climbed Junsu's bed and began to shake him "Junsu! Junsu wake up!"

Junsu groaned, "Ahh, don't want to get up mom."

"I'm not your mom."

"Yes you are JaeJoongie."

"I'm not JaeJoongie either."

"Eh?!?!" Junsu shot up shocked. "Where's JaeJoong? He usually wakes me up, not you Minnie." Junsu pouted cutely like a little spoiled kid who's stubborn and wants his mom.

"I don't know but we better get ready or else we're going to be late for school."

"Fine!" Junsu said stubbornly.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

'_I wonder where JaeJoong is,;_ Changmin thought while looking for his pencil box. _Wait, I should check his room. Maybe he got home tired and just went directly to sleep. Yeah, that's it! And I call myself a genius, why didn't I think of checking his room first instead of worrying.?_

Changmin went over to JaeJoong's room. He turned the knob and walked into the darkened room. Changmin made out a lump on the bed. '_Yay! Joongie's here!'_ He went over and hugged the lump from behind.

"Joongie!"

Yunho was startled from his sleep and found himself face to face with someone he'd never seen before.

"Yah! You're not Joongie!" Changmin's startled eyes traveled down to find JaeJoong's raven black hair. "That's Joongie!" Changmin pointed at the figure curled up in Yunho's chest.

JaeJoong heard noises and fluttered his eyes halfway open. He felt a nice warmness throughout his body and was too comfortable to want to wake up so he closed his eyes again and moved closer to the source of the warmness.

Changmin put his hands on JaeJoong's back and shook him. "Joongie! Wake up, who is this guy?"

Changmin's loud voice woke JaeJoong up. '_Guy? What guy? Oh, Yunho!'_

"He's a friend. Let me go to sleep okay?"

"Just a friend? Then why is he sleeping in your bed and hugging you?"

At this JaeJoong reacted. His eyes shot open and he looked up at Yunho whose expression was that of a puzzled person who had no idea what was going on. JaeJoong thought Yunho would have reacted and would have moved away but Yunho just looked at him dumbfounded. JaeJoong began to inch away from Yunho's warm embrace and then suddenly remembering Changmin was there he quickly stood up.

"Uh Changmin, let's go to school now," JaeJoong said shoving him softly towards the door and following him.

"Wait, Joongie, who is this guy?"

"I'll tell you later, you'll be late." JaeJoong tried to make an excuse to get Changmin to keep walking.

"We still have time. Why don't you tell me while you make breakfast.?"

At the mention of JaeJoong still having to cook breakfast JaeJoong had lost to Changmin. '_Darn it Minnie, why do you have to be so smart?'_

"Um, hyung, what is your name?" Changmin asked.

Yunho had already sat up on the bed and he looked up at Changmin and introduced himself. "I'm Jung Yunho."

Changmin smiled and went up to Yunho and took his hand, pulled him and said, "Hi! My name is Shim Changmin. Hyung, why don't you join us for breakfast? You know, Joongie is an awesome cook!"

JaeJoong turned red at that comment. '_Darn it Minnie, why do you have to embarrass me and be too cute to scold.'_ "Yah! I'm not that great, I'm just an average cook is all," JaeJoong said shaking his hands in front of his face.

"But you cook better than any mom! Honestly, I would never lie about food. I love it way too much!" Mentioning food made Changmin jump up a little and get even hungrier.

JaeJoong gave in, the tinge of red in his cheeks, giving away his intentions to hide his embarrassment. A beaming Changmin grabbed his hand as well and pulled them through the threshold, out of the room and towards the kitchen. Changmin brought Yunho over to the table.

"Sit down and wait here," said Changmin to Yunho, signaling for him to take a seat at the dining table. Changmin went over to the kitchen with JaeJoong and started helping him pull out things from the refrigerator so that JaeJoong could make breakfast. He put toast in the toaster and pulled out the butter.

Changmin then went to the table and sat next to Yunho and began to talk to him and ask him questions.

"So, how long have you been friends with Joongie? I've never seen you with him before."

Yunho didn't answer immediately. He calmly said, "We only just met last night."

"Wow, you've only known him for a couple of hours and already you've gotten into his bed."

Yunho's expression was priceless. His eyes widened and then he heard a yelp from the kitchen. He went over to see that JaeJoong was cradling his hand and had an expression of pain on his face.

"JaeJoong are you okay?" Yunho asked while quickly grabbing the other boy's injured hand.

JaeJoong sheepishly looked away in embarrassment trying not to make eye contact with the other worried boy. "I,… I… I'm okay. It's just a small burn." Immediately JaeJoong's eyes widened and his eyes darted to his hand only to find the other boy's lips on them. He froze there for what seemed like an eternity. '_OMO, what do I do? What is he doing? __**Why**__ is he doing this? Wait, he's kissing my hand. Boys don't kiss each other's hurts!!! Now I don't even make sense. Yaaah, what do I do?'_ JaeJoong still did not pull away because he was permanently frozen on the spot.

Changmin, on the other hand, seemed to be very entertained by this. He was watching all of this intently, making sure he caught every detail of what was happening and picking up every aspect of either boys' expressions. JaeJoong glanced at Changmin and only then did he snap from the spell that had bound him and quickly pulled his hand away from the other boy's grasp. The electricity that he had felt coursing through his hand and spreading towards his body was slowly leaving him and traveling down his body towards ground and was finally gone.

"_Ah! Why did Minnie have to say that? What is a 16 year old boy thinking in that head of his?!?"_

"Joongie didn't let me sleep in his bed for a long time because he said I would be a bother." Changmin broke the silence with a statement that would have followed his previous statement had he been allowed to explain.

"_That's what that boy meant! Darn Minnie, making me freak out and causing me to burn myself and then end up in another awkward moment with Yunho! What was __**I**__ thinking then?????" _

"How did you guys meet anyway, because…"

"Here, keep busy," JaeJoong said, shoving a piece of toast inside Changmin's mouth.

"Yah! It needs butter!" Changmin pouted going to spread some on his bread.

"I'll make more toast!" JaeJoong said. '_Maybe it'll come in handy again.' _ He continued cooking as Changmin stood in the kitchen eating several pieces of toast. Once he was done and had set plates and served food he went back into the kitchen and pulled Changmin towards the table and sat him down before the toast in his mouth allowed him to use it for more questioning.

Just then Junsu had come out of his room.

"Hey who's this g…"

"Eat!" JaeJoong had shoved toast in his mouth as well.

The dinner table was now completely silent as everyone was eating, especially Changmin who was too busy with his meal. Once they had finished, each of the boys had picked up their dish and placed it in the kitchen sink.

Junsu quickly returned to the table and sat next to Yunho and asked, "Hey, what's your name?"

JaeJoong grabbed Junsu and Changmin and pulled them towards the door.

"Mine's Junsu! Nice to meet you!" Junsu yelled after he was out of the threshold.

"Bye!" was all that could be heard from Changmin.


	6. Ch 5 Wrong Bed

Quick update!

* * *

**Chapter 5 Wrong Bed**

Yoochun was now at the front door of Yunho's room. He walked in expecting to find him there.

'_That Yunho. He left me there by myself. Then again, it's not like I can't handle them myself. In fact, I always do and he just watches. Wait, I have to be more considerate, he was pretty down when I practically forced him to come with me.'_

Yoochun found an empty room. There was no sign of anybody being there at all.

'_Yah, where did he run off to? It doesn't seem like he even stopped by here at all last night. Darn, it's already morning and I won't have a chance to go look for him now. Yah! I have to wait till sundown.'_ Yoochun thought as he left Yunho's room.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Nightfall had finally arrived. Yoochun had been anxious to go out and look for Yunho. How could he let his best friend disappear like that? If his parents had finally remembered they had a son and had decided to go check on him, Yunho would be in much more trouble. Not to mention, Yoochun would be in trouble as well because he was the last person he was seen with. But really, how could Yunho just up and disappear like that without considering what would happen to him or Yoochun? The only thing that was left for Yoochun to do was to go out and look in the area they were last night when he disappeared.

Yoochun and Yunho had a very strong connection and it was most likely that Yoochun would detect where Yunho is if he's still in that area. Yoochun quickly scanned the area and finally he sensed Yunho in an apartment building. Yoochun climbed up to the floor and found himself right outside the window, on the balcony of one of the rooms.

'_What is he doing here? Aish, Yunho, how in the world did he end up here?'_

Yoochun was really surprised to sense Yunho here. He could sense that only mortals inhabited the home. So really, how did Yunho end up here? Yoochun peeked inside the window. The room was dark and then he saw a figure on the bed reading a book with a book light? Yoochun was puzzled by what he saw.

'_Yunho disappeared to some unknown apartment and is lying down on a bed to read a book?'_

Yoochun broke in silently and sneaked right into the room until he stood right before the figure on the bed.

'_Yunho's going to get it now. He's going to hear me out!'_

Yoochun jumped onto the figure on the bed and in an instant the book went flying and a dolphin scream filled the room. Yoochun panicked and the only thing he thought he could do was put his hand over the other boy's mouth.

"Look, keep quiet, please," whispered a very alarmed Yoochun. "I'm not going to do anything to you, I promise."

A very alarmed Junsu nodded. Yoochun looked into his eyes to try to show his sincerity. Junsu's eyes changed from extremely widened to soft and slightly calm.

Just then someone walked in the door and turned the lights on.

"There's a guy in your bed too Junsu?" Changmin had walked in to see a guy he didn't know right on top of Junsu lying in his bed.

JaeJoong and Yunho had been on their way after hearing the scream from Junsu's bedroom. They were outside the door when they heard Changmin's question. JaeJoong's eyes had widened at hearing that.

'_A guy in Junsu's bed? What is he thinking!?!'_

Both JaeJoong and Yunho walked in to see Yoochun on top of Junsu.

'_Nice going Yoochun! This is the best way to be caught! A guy on top of another guy and in his bed!!'_

Both boys finally reacted and Yoochun got off of Junsu and stood up and Junsu stood up as well just as soon as he was free.

"It's not what you think!" both boys said in unison as they glanced at each other.

"Yoochun, what are you doing here?" Yunho asked.

JaeJoong's eyes widened. "That's right, it's that guy from the other night!" he said pointing at the guy who only seconds ago had been caught in a very awkward position on top of his roommate Junsu.

'_That Minnie! Making me think wrong all the time! Wait, that means I have a dirty mind!!'_

"Hey. Long time no see Yunho! Where'd you go yesterday? You disappeared on me just like that. I was worried so I went looking for you and I find you here but I ended up in this kid's room. I nearly frightened him half to death!" Yoochun was now looking at Yunho with an expression of anger but still looked like he was trying his hard to keep calm.

"Hey, sorry about that but can we talk about this later?" Yunho was hoping that Yoochun would let it go and listen to him in order to lessen the chances of having his secret revealed. Or worse, Yoochun might decide to use these people as his prey now that they were so vulnerable.

"Talk about it later? You want to talk about it later? I'll give you 3 seconds to start explaining!" Yoochun's temper had risen.

"Yah! Wait, hold on!" JaeJoong said. "Can we go to the living room so that we can sort this out?"

Everyone looked at JaeJoong and then at Yoochun to see if he would agree.

"Fine. Lead the way." Yoochun followed the other guys out of Junsu's bedroom and into the living room.

"Well, have a seat." JaeJoong signaled to the couch and everyone sat. Once everyone was seated JaeJoong sat down too.

"Okay, I guess I'll start!" Changmin said.

"Minnie, I think you should just let them sort this out," JaeJoong said.

"But I need an explanation," Changmin muttered under his breath.

"Yunho, seriously, why are you here? Why are you here with these mortals?" Yoochun looked at Yunho intensely as if wanting to read the answer in his eyes.

"Mortals?" JaeJoong, Junsu and Changmin had asked in unison.

"You mean to say that we're mortals as in we're human and you're not?" Changmin inquired.

"In other words, you're vampires," Junsu added in a sarcastic voice.

Yunho's eyes widened, "NO! Nothing like that. Yoochun here, he, he just plays a lot of video games and sometimes doesn't differentiate between reality and the virtual world, hehe."Yunho tried to fake a laugh but that's exactly how it sounded, fake.

"I don't even know what a video game is!" Yoochun exclaimed.

Yunho grabbed Yoochun by the arm and pulled him away from the group who kept looking at them questioningly. "Yoochun, do you want to reveal to them that we're vampires because I surely don't." Yunho whispered in Yoochun's ear.

"Oh, so you're hanging out with these people and the first thing you do is lie about yourself. Gee, I don't think that's the kind of friend I would like to have Yunho." Yoochun whispered back.

"Look, it's not lying. If they don't ask, why should I tell them? Besides, I did tell them who I was, at least the things that I thought they needed to know. You don't just meet someone for the first time and tell them your deepest darkest secrets. If it ever comes up and they ask 'Yunho, are you a vampire?' then yes, I will tell them."

Yoochun tilted his head a little and said, "Well, you have a point."

In the other corner of the room Changmin seemed like he was about to explode. His fists were clenched and he suddenly stood up and said in a loud voice pointing at JaeJoong and Junsu, "What I want to know is why you two let strangers into your bed but don't let me sleep with you guys?"

Everyone turned to stare at Changmin who apparently was not done yet.

"Is it because I snore?! Bad breath?! I brush my teeth before I go to bed! I'll stop using a night light!"

'_So Minnie's thoughts are that innocent? He's 16! He must have some, dirty thoughts…"_

Changmin was anxiously waiting for a response from his friends.

"Well… Wow! Where did that come from?" JaeJoong didn't know what to say. "Well, what is it exactly that you want?" JaeJoong could think of nothing to really respond to him. Junsu was dumbstruck and Yunho and Yoochun had really no idea what this was about.

"A sleepover!" Changmin replied.

"A sleepover?" everyone asked in unison.

"Well yeah. I mean, we do live in the same house but can't we all sleep in one room and one bed just for tonight?"

Everyone looked at Changmin waiting for him to explain what he really meant.

"I mean, we don't have to go to sleep right away. We can play games and sleep as late as we want, or watch a movie and eat popcorn! It's a Friday night so there's no problem with school. That's the least you can do to apologize for always neglecting me that way. That, and letting other guys into your beds."

Junsu leaned over to JaeJoong and in a low voice asked, "How did that Yunho guy end up in your bed?"

"Can I tell you later?" JaeJoong replied. "Okay, we'll do that Minnie."

Yoochun put his hands together and said, "Well, glad this little dilemma got sorted out. Yunho and I will now be leaving." He put his arm around Yunho and pulled him towards the door. "Nice meeting you guys and hope you have fun on your little sleep over."

"Weren't you the one who wanted things cleared up?" Junsu asked.

Yoochun paused and turned to respond, "Well, while you guys were busy sorting things out my friend Yunho and I sorted out our little deal here. So, laters."

"You guys never sorted anything out. You guys were standing there the whole time while Min gave us this little show." Again, Junsu came in to point something out to Yoochun.

'_What's with this guy? Is he trying to make me angry again?'_

"Well, anyways, whether we sorted things out or not is up to us. Once again good bye and thanks for your hospitality." Yoochun made another attempt to head out the door but was interrupted once again.

"Wait! You guys are supposed to stay. That's the least you can do to apologize for getting in bed with Joongie and Su." This time it was Changmin who had interrupted them and he had his arms crossed, waiting for a response.

"That's right. That's the least we can do to apologize to you Changmin. Yoochun and I would be more than happy to stay for your sleepover."

"HEH?!" Yoochun could not believe what he was hearing from his friend Yunho.

"Yay!" Changmin ran up to the two guys at the doorway and grabbed their hands and pulled them towards his room.

"When did I agree to this? Yunho, I never agreed to this!" Yoochun shook his head and looked at his friend.

"Actually, when we became best friends you said you'd always stick by me. Thanks best friend!" Yunho gave Yoochun a wide smile.

"Yunho, I'll get you back for this one," Yoochun muttered.

Yunho leaned in and said, "You always say that but you never do because you love me so much."

"Grrrr."


	7. Ch 6 New Realizations

Hello! New chapter! -crosses fingers for a review soon before she gets sad and discouraged-

I'll upload 2, NO! 3! new chapters simultaneously for 1 review!!!!!!!!! T_______________T

* * *

**Chapter 6 New Realizations**

That night the boys watched a movie, talked about things, sometimes pointless and sometimes full of meaning. They played video games and laughed together. It was as if all 5 of them had been the best of friends for a long time.

"Here you go Yoochun, let's play 'NARUTO: Ultimate Ninja 2.'" Junsu handed a controller to Yoochun who simply stared at it and said, "What is this?"

"Haha! Have you been living under a rock? Look, this is how you use it in order to play a video game…"

Junsu explained to Yoochun how to play a video game and in no time Yoochun was playing as if he had been playing his whole life.

After a while everyone became tired. Outside, the sun was only beginning to rise. They had done what Changmin had requested. They all went to sleep on one bed. Changmin had wanted to be right in the middle with JaeJoong and Junsu on either side of him. That only left the sides of the bed for Yunho and Yoochun. They slept soundly, cozily, until they had rid themselves of their tiredness.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Yoochun woke up to find himself face to face with Junsu. The other boy was still asleep. Yoochun's heartbeat began to quicken and his breathing shortened.

'_What's going on? Why am I feeling like this?Could I… no, that's not possible… I…'_

Yoochun abruptly stood up still looking down at the boy who had just been a centimeter apart from him. He looked up and saw Yunho was awake. Yunho had his head rested on his hand and was using the other hand to caress JaeJoong's hair. Yoochun understood what was going on with his friend but somehow he didn't find that it was at all right what his friend was feeling for the other boy.

"Yunho!" whispered Yoochun. "Yunho!"

Yunho realized that his friend was awake and calling him. At realizing what he had been doing he stood up quickly. Yoochun walked over to him, grabbed him by his hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Did you think I didn't notice what you were doing?"

"Wait, it's not what you…" Yunho tried to give an excuse but Yoochun interrupted.

"Anyways, this is not about you. Look, I have something to talk to you about."

"Wait, Yoochun has something he needs to talk to me about? Wow, that's a first. I'm usually the one going to you."

"Well Yunho, there's a first time for everything and you're the only one that I can confide in. Actually, even if I could confide in someone else, you'd be the only one who wouldn't freak out…"

"Well, what is it? You sound very hesitant. Is it really that serious?" Yunho looked at his friend Yoochun with an air of curiosity.

"Okay, let's sit down."

"Whoa, now I know this is serious, you just asked me to sit down."

Both boys sat down. Yoochun gave a deep breath and began, "I think I like that Junsu guy."

Yunho looked at his friend for a good few seconds, opening his mouth as if to say something and closing it again when he realized he didn't really know what to say.

He finally uttered the only word that was floating in his head, "What?!?!"

"I know! This is just so wrong!" Yoochun folded his hands together and rested his chin on them.

"Well…" Yunho finally gave a reaction besides surprised and let out a chuckle. "How did this happen? Did that first encounter do it for you?"

Yoochun sat up straight and looked at his friend. "Yunho, it's not funny! I don't know how to explain it but have you seen the guy? He's extremely cute and adorable!"

"Well, that makes sense. You have a liking for cuteness which explains why you still sleep with a Mickey Mouse plush."

"Yunho! Do you have to bring that up? Anyways, Yunho, seriously, there can't be anything between that guy and I, I mean…"

Yunho interrupted, "There's nothing wrong with two guys liking each other. It's becoming more and more common everyday…"

"He's a mortal!"

"Wait, what?" Now Yunho was really confused.

"I don't have a problem with two guys liking each other. You have a liking for that pretty guy don't you?"

"Well I…" Yunho started blushing. "Hey! I said it's not what you think!"

"Sure it's not, the way you were looking at him and the way you were running your fingers through his hair. You can't tell me that's not what I'm thinking because it's EXACTLY that."

"Yoochun, you know my feelings all too well. It's because I finally have a friend who isn't _like_ me but him and I have this sort of bond… so in a way, he's like me."

"Yunho, honestly, if he were just the kind of friend you've always wanted you would not be looking at him with those eyes. This morning I woke up and looked at that Junsu guy the same way you did. My heart began to beat faster and it became harder to breath."

"Oh, so that's why you freaked out this morning." Yunho nudged his friend.

"Yah! Yunho, at least I'm being honest with myself."

"Well, maybe you're right. The mighty Yoochun knows me all too well."

"Hey, what kind of friend would I be?" Both guys began to laugh.

Junsu had been standing in the doorway the entire time.

'_Yoochun likes me?'_

Just then Yunho and Yoochun realized that someone was in the room.

"Junsu, how long have you been standing there?" Yoochun asked.

Junsu faked a yawn. "Huh? What? Oh, you guys were here? I didn't notice. I just woke up."

Yunho and Yoochun exchanged looks of relief.

"Well, I'm just going to go take a shower." Junsu walked away thinking about what he had just heard.

'_Yoochun likes me? Yoochun likes me! Yunho likes Jae. More importantly, they referred to us as mortals. I wonder what that's all about. I wonder how Jae feels about Yunho. Yoochun likes me!!'_


	8. Ch 7 Misunderstandings

A/N: I got 1 review!!!! yay!!!!!!!!!! 3 simultaneous chapters as promised!! ^__^ melland, thanx!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 7 Misunderstandings**

Everyone else had woken up now and was up and about. JaeJoong was doing the usual chores, Yunho and Yoochun kept giving each other suspicious looks, Changmin was raiding the fridge and Junsu was just getting out of the shower.

Junsu could not get what he had just overheard out of his head. Most importantly, the words that kept repeating in his head were, "I like that Junsu guy." Junsu was getting out of the shower. He opened the door to get out of the bathroom and found himself face to face with Yoochun.

Yoochun stood frozen. He looked at Junsu's face, water dripping from his hair onto it. His eyes traveled down his exposed chest and paused where his towel was. He looked back up to Junsu's face. Junsu was also frozen on the spot. Both of their faces had turned red. Just then, Changmin walked by.

"Whoa! Did you two lose all your brain cells?"

"Yes. Uh, I mean… no!!" Yoochun answered very flustered. "I just, was, you…you know what…" Yoochun turned around and walked away.

"Yeah…" Junsu turned around as well and headed to his room.

Changmin stood there puzzled wondering what was going on.

"Hey guys, don't leave me here. Did I miss something?!? Hyungs!!"

Junsu had quickly gotten in his room and had shut the door behind him. He stood there a while with the door to his back, thinking.

'_I've got to talk to Jae. Why was my heart beating so hard? Was it because… wait, it was probably because I was embarrassed. I mean, he saw me half naked, but... that doesn't make sense. We're both guys so it shouldn't be embarrassing. Yah! I just have to go talk to Jae.'_

Junsu went on to get dressed and as soon as he was done left his room.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Yoochun had gone straight to his friend Yunho. He had simply grabbed his friend and abruptly pulled him into one of the rooms.

"Yoochun, what is it now?"

"Oh My God!"

"Since when do you use that?"

"I don't know, I heard it from a girl I fed off some nights ago. She had a freaked out expression and that's EXACTLY how I feel right now, FREAKED OUT!"

"Okay, okay. Let's forget about the 'OMG!' What happened?"

"Huh? 'OMG?' What's an OMG?"

"It's the same as Oh My God, you take the first letter from each word."

"Oooh!"

"Just forget about that, tell me what happened already!"

"Oh okay! You know, about what I mentioned earlier, Junsu…"

"Okay, what about him? Say it!"

"Yeah, well, I was only passing through the hallway and he came out of the bathroom!"

Yunho didn't quite grasp why Yoochun was getting all jumpy about this.

"Um, what, he got out of the shower, and…?"

"What's with that reaction!!" Yoochun raised his voice. "It's a major deal! He was half naked right in front of me his chest exposed that I…"

Yunho looked at a drooling Yoochun and shook him. "Hey, you awake?"

"What?! Oh, yeah! Of course!"

"Certainly didn't look like it." Yunho laughed and Yoochun shoved him away.

"His neck is the only neck I have REALLY wanted to bite! But as you know, if I did that well, I can't do that!! YAAH!! You know what I wanted to do with him right then and there even with Changmin watching?" Yoochun went up to Yunho and grabbed him and put his face in between Yunho's head and shoulder. "I wanted to be this close to his neck and taste him."

JaeJoong opened the door and walked into the room Yunho and Yoochun were in. He looked directly at the pair of boys who were oddly close. His eyes widened at the sight of the two and he let out a gasp. Both boys turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry! I, I, I, didn't mean to intrude, I'll just leave!" JaeJoong quickly backed out of the door as quickly as he could.

"Wait! JaeJoong!" Yunho yelled.

"Whoa! I hope he didn't take that the wrong way." Yoochun said.

"I'm pretty sure he did." Yunho said going towards the door to go after JaeJoong.

"Don't worry Yunho, we'll straighten this out!" Yoochun yelled after him.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Junsu left his room and saw JaeJoong whizzing towards his room.

"Hey, Jae!"

JaeJoong turned around to see Junsu going up to him.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"I'm sorry, I don't feel very well right now, maybe some other time?" JaeJoong turned around, went inside his room and was about to close it.

"It's about Yunho!"

JaeJoong froze for a bit with the door still open, "What about him?"

"Well, there's something I need to tell you about Yunho, and his friend Yoochun."

"Oh, Yunho and Yoochun, well then, I guess you don't have to tell me, I already found out myself."

"You already know Yunho likes you?!"

JaeJoong grabbed Junsu's arm and pulled him into his room.

"What do you mean Yunho likes me? I just saw him with Yoochun in that room together and they looked like they were busy."

Junsu gave JaeJoong a puzzled look, "Busy? Busy how?"

"Well, I walked into Changmin's room and both were in there and Yoochun had his arms around Yunho and it looked like he had his face in his neck and was, well, you know."

"Wow! Maybe they were just hugging, I mean, they are friends after all."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you probably misunderstood the entire thing. Besides, why would you worry what those two are doing together? Wait! You like Yunho!"

"What?!? NO!! I don't like Yunho, it was just embarrassing to walk in on them like that!"

"What if I told you that Yunho has liked you since the first moment he saw you?"

JaeJoong's eyes widened, "How would you know that? If that's the way he feels well, that's the way he feels, it has nothing to do with me."

Junsu smirked, "Oh yeah, nothing to do with you, or everything to do with you? What if I told you I liked Yoochun?"

"Oh, you like Yoochun, well good for you." JaeJoong tried to hide the feelings that Junsu's words were causing him to have.

"Jae, you can't hide it from me. I know you, we're friends, and right now you're thrilled to hear that Yunho likes you and even more thrilled to hear that I've got my eye on Yoochun. Let me add, Yoochun feels the same way as me and I'm pretty sure you feel the same about Yunho."

JaeJoong looked up at Junsu and tried to give him a small smile. "You know how disadvantaged I am in having a good friend like you? I can never hide anything from you including the things I never say. But let me ask you one thing, how did you find out?"

"Oh, this morning, or at least at whatever time we woke up. Both were in the living room talking and I heard their entire conversation, although, there's something I found very strange. They mentioned the word 'mortals' again in reference to us. I know Yunho said it was because Yoochun played too much video games but it's evident Yoochun had never even seen a game console."

"Maybe you're thinking too much into this 'mortal' business," JaeJoong said skeptically.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not but it's still very suspicious don't you think? But anyway, going back to what I overheard, Yoochun was telling Yunho that he liked me but he was very troubled about it and Yunho thought that it was because he was troubled by the fact that I'm another guy. Yoochun was actually freaked out because I'm a 'mortal.' Then Yoochun asked Yunho if he liked you. He tried to deny it but in the end he gave in to Yoochun and admitted it. That's pretty much it."

"Did they notice you overheard?"

"They noticed I was there after their conversation was over but I pretended that I hadn't noticed them, as if I had just woken up, you know, faked a yawn," Junsu said in a clever tone.

JaeJoong began to giggle.

"Jae, why are you giggling like a girl?"

JaeJoong stopped and cleared his throat, "I wasn't giggling!"

"Then what was this?" Junsu imitated JaeJoong and looked at him questioningly.

"A giggle," JaeJoong replied.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Yunho had run out after JaeJoong but he was already inside his room and pulling Junsu inside. He went up to the door to talk to him and explain but then a thought crossed his mind, eyes wide.

_'Maybe Junsu and JaeJoong are more than just friends. Maybe I was just being stupid with this crush of mine.'_

He simply turned around and walked away.


	9. Ch 8 New Additions

**Chapter 8 New Additions**

"Yunho, what happened? Did you get to talk to him?" Yoochun asked.

"He's in his room. Alone, with Junsu!"

Yoochun's eyes widened at the words 'room' 'alone' and 'with Junsu.' "You're not trying to say that JaeJoong and 'MY' Junsu are engaging in a romance. Right?"

"Your Junsu?" Yunho asked.

"Well yeah! Might as well say he's mine now, which means JaeJoong can't have him! Junsu and I are supposed to share a forbidden love. Vampire and mortal…, ah, the romance!" Yoochun said with a sigh.

"Whoa! You're sounding like a girl," Yunho said.

"Not a girl! A romantic!" Yoochun said with a frown on his face.

"Honestly, I've never seen you like this in this century that we've known each other!"

"Well, I've never been in love before! Come on, I know how to find out what's going on," Yoochun pulled Yunho out of the room with him and headed towards the kitchen.

'_And he was the one worried about a forbidden love earlier?!' _Yunho thought as he let himself be dragged away.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Yoochun and Yunho walked into the kitchen to find Changmin there. You didn't have to get to know Changmin for a long time in order to figure out that he was a food fanatic. Food to Changmin was love! If Changmin were to ever get out of sight one could easily find him in the nearest food place or in this case the kitchen.

"Oh hi guys! You want something to eat?" Changmin offered the two that had just entered the room.

"No thanks Changmin," Yoochun replied. "So, Changmin… you three…, how long have you guys been living together? I mean, you're still in that upper year school," Yoochun said.

"Uh, you mean high school," Yunho corrected.

"Whatever," Yoochun replied. "I mean, don't you guys live with those of your bloodline?"

"You mean family. Relatives, parents," Yunho corrected again.

"Yunho, do you want to do the asking?!" Yoochun sounded irritated now.

"Well Chun, if you didn't live locked up all the time and came out to the 'real' world you would know these simple things," Yunho shot back.

Yunho began to understand exactly where Yoochun was trying to get at with questioning Changmin. He wanted to find out whether JaeJoong and Junsu were closer than just friends and Changmin was the easiest, in fact, the only person they could get information out of.

"What Yoochun here is trying to ask, is how long you guys have been living together? It seems very strange that guys your age have a place of your own. I mean, what about your parents?" Yunho inquired.

Changmin paused for a bit, putting down what he was about to bite into. "You see, us three, we're the same. At first we were just three individuals who were forgotten and alone. We found each other and we were no longer alone because we had each other. JaeJoong is the oldest so he has always looked out for us. We're all like siblings. We may not be blood brothers but we are definitely brothers no matter what! If it weren't for Joongie and Susu, I would have probably given up a long time ago and I wouldn't be in school right now. I'm top of my class! Can you believe that?!?!" Changmin smiled.

Yunho and Yoochun couldn't help but smile. Here was such a cute boy right in front of them that was so innocent. They shared a connection with this mortal, of abandonment and hope, yet they were so different from him. They felt they wanted to take care of this boy who had so little yet was so happy for having anything at all. And the motivation that drove this young boy, it was truly amazing. Yes, Yunho and Yoochun were thinking the same exact thing. They wanted to close the bond between this family that was scrapped together with mismatched patches of cloth.

"Changmin, we'd like to become really good friends with you," Yunho said.

Changmin looked at the older boy with wide eyes. "Are you serious?!? You want to join my family?!?!"

"Why not?!" Yoochun said. "Unless… there's not enough room in your family for two more."

"Of course! There's tons of room!"

Changmin was so happy that he got up off his seat in excitement, forgetting (for the first time ever) that there was food in front of him. He went up to Yunho and gave him a giant hug just as JaeJoong and Junsu walked in. JaeJoong and Junsu both wore a puzzled expression on their faces. Changmin looked up at the two and quickly pulled Yunho towards them.

"Everyone! Yunho and Yoochun said they want to be part of our family! Isn't that great?!?!" Changmin said loudly and enthusiastically, jumping up and down holding Yunho's hand. "Finally! We can complete this family!" He ran pulling Yunho with him and grabbed JaeJoong's hand with his free hand. "Yunho will be our daddy!" He put both JaeJoong and Yunho's hands together. "Isn't that right mommy?!" Changmin asked looking up at JaeJoong.

JaeJoong and Yunho stood there, with their hands touching, a shade of rouge creeping onto their cheeks.

_Why does it always feel like this kid knows something! That innocent smile pasted on his face! I swear, if I find out he's been doing all of this on purpose I'll not cook for him for a week!!_ JaeJoong could only look away to try and hide his tinged face but he couldn't help but glance at Yunho, trying to memorize the features of his face: his lips, his eyes, nose, every mark, even the shade of his skin. JaeJoong licked his lips and gulped. Yunho saw this and couldn't help but keep his eyes on those luscious lips that he wanted to claim as his own so much!

Yoochun stood up and interrupted this awkward moment. "Whoa! What about me? Yunho's the dad, JaeJoong's the mom. Junsu is?"

"The older brother," Changmin replied.

"And I am?" Yoochun asked.

"Brother-in-law," Changmin answered.

Everyone just looked at Changmin with wide eyes. No one had expected those three words from Changmin.

"I don't get it, how am I the brother-in-law, might as well be another one of your older brothers," Yoochun said to Changmin.

"Yeah, well, if you were another one of my brothers then how could you date my other brother?" Changmin asked.

Junsu's jaw dropped.

"What are you saying Min?! That this guy and I date!!?!" Junsu said flustered.

"I'm not _this_ guy!" Yoochun shot at Junsu, "I have a name, and I rather you use it. Please."

Yunho had been slightly surprised at Yoochun's sudden change in attitude towards Junsu whom he proclaimed to be head over heels for. What was even more surprising was the transition to softness and the use of politeness. Yoochun's vocabulary lacked many things that mortals used in their everyday life, but those holes were filled in with the vampiric terms, however, no matter how you look at it, politeness and rudeness always exist. Still, Yoochun never bothered with the "please's" and "thank you's". Yunho couldn't help but laugh at this. It was so strange to see this side of Yoochun.

_I guess Yoochun's first romance is serious._ Yunho thought while trying to stifle his laugh.

Junsu looked intently at the other boy that had just been given the title "boyfriend" and "brother-in-law." He knew exactly how Yoochun felt and it was evident that he felt the same way, so why not plunge into this? It's really that simple! However, Junsu had this feeling tugging at his heart and it was the fact that these two guys who suddenly showed up may not even be human.


	10. Ch 9 Craving Your Blood

**Chapter 9 Craving Your Blood**

Everyone was still in the kitchen, but a silence had spread throughout the room that they could even hear the silent humming of the refrigerator. Changmin wasn't about to stand there feeling awkward, and decided to not only talk, but act.

"Well, we've established who's who in the family but we haven't said where I stand. I'm the baby of the family so you guys cannot resist my cute charms!" Changmin smiled sweetly.

Everyone looked at Changmin as if detecting some scheme from him but no one spoke up.

"Sooooo! At my request, you guys are staying tonight!" Changmin continued.

"Wait!" JaeJoong spoke up, "I mean, I don't mind them staying, I guess, but, where are they going to stay?"

"Ha! What kind of question is that Joongie?! Yunho's staying in your room and Yoochun's staying with Junsu!" was Changmin's reply.

Jaws dropped but only for a split second because Changmin had already grabbed Junsu and Yoochun's hands and was pulling them out of the kitchen towards Junsu's room.

"You guys are going to like it here! You guys just need to bring your stuff so you guys can live here!"

Yunho and JaeJoong were standing in the hall watching how Changmin pulled the other two in front of the room and pushed them in there, closing the door behind them. Changmin turned around and looked at the other two.

"We'll just go in ourselves Min. You don't, have to… Do your homework!" JaeJoong said and opened the door right away, Yunho following.

Changmin stood alone in the hallway, giggling. "Ahem!" Changmin cleared his throat. _What's wrong with you! You giggling? I have to admit, they make cute couples. It's really hard to resist a fit of giggles. I'll listen to Joongie, I'll do my homework now._ Changmin walked into his room, sat at his desk and opened his textbooks.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

The room was dark. Yoochun and Junsu stood there just looking at each other. Yoochun felt a lump in his throat forming and all he thought of doing was going to look outside the window. It was dark out and the only light came from a few visible stars and the street lamps. Junsu just looked at him and then he suddenly grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Yoochun asked.

"I'm going out for a walk," Junsu replied as he was slipping his coat on.

Junsu began to walk towards the door but Yoochun suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled Junsu towards him, causing their bodies to bump. Their breath tickled each other and it quickly became heavy. Junsu eyed Yoochun's lips just as Yoochun licked them and swallowed hard. Yoochun began to lean in closer and Junsu closed his eyes.

"Y-y-you know what, I-I-I'll just go with you!" Yoochun said, causing Junsu to suddenly shoot his eyes open.

"What? Oh… sure, whatever," Junsu replied disappointed.

Yoochun opened the door and walked out, pulling Junsu with him.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"Sooo…" JaeJoong said to break the silence.

"Maybe we should go out for a walk?" Yunho suggested.

"Okay, sure!" JaeJoong replied. "Oh! And about Min…"

"He's cute!" Yunho said.

"Y-yeah…" JaeJoong smiled.

Yunho smiled back at JaeJoong and they both headed out the door.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Yoochun and Junsu were both in the hallway just as JaeJoong and Yunho were exiting their room.

Yoochun stopped and said, "Yunho, we're going out," and then he headed towards the door. Junsu just kept quiet and glanced back at the two before they were out the front door.

Both Yunho and JaeJoong noticed that the other two were holding hands.

"So those two…" JaeJoong and Yunho said in unison. They both look at each other and laughed.

"Should we go?" Yunho asked.

"Wait, I should go tell Min so he doesn't wonder where we all went," JaeJoong said.

JaeJoong stood in front of Changmin's room and knocked, "Minnie! Can I come in?" JaeJoong received no response from the younger boy. He decided to turn the door knob and walk in.

"YUNHO!!!!!" Yunho had been putting on his coat when he heard JaeJoong yell. He sped to the door and found a struggle.

JaeJoong was trying to pry Changmin free from the stranger that was pulling him out of the shattered window. He managed to free Changmin's mouth.

"Yah!!! Let me go!!! Joongie!!! Help me!!!" Changmin yelled while kicking and trying to hold on to JaeJoong.

Yunho looked at the face of the kidnapper as a devilish smirk appeared on his face. He recognized him.

Yunho's anger rose and he yelled, "KyuHyun!!!"

Everyone's eyes darted towards Yunho.

"Let, him, go," Yunho said in a demanding tone.

"After I taste his neck," KyuHyun replied.

JaeJoong's eyes widened in fear and he tried to get closer to Changmin but KyuHun grabbed a shard of glass and attacked JaeJoong. JaeJoong covered his face and the shard crossed the back of his arm. Blood began to drip and Yunho went up to JaeJoong.

"Yunho, enjoy!" were KyuHyun's last words before he jumped out the window with a struggling Changmin.

Yunho stood with both his hands on JaeJoong, panicking as he saw the red blood escaping the raven-haired man. The scent of blood had reached his nose and he couldn't contain his fangs from emerging.

JaeJoong looked at Yunho's sudden transformation but didn't move away. He felt Yunho's hands trembling and both their hearts began to beat faster. Yunho pulled JaeJoong into his arms and held him tight. JaeJoong could feel both their hearts beating in unison.

"I don't want to hurt you," Yunho whispered, trying to hold back from sinking his teeth into JaeJoong's pale neck.

He pushed JaeJoong back, causing him to go backwards onto the floor and in a split second Yunho was out the window.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

_I'm sorry JaeJoong! I could have hurt you! I'm going to find Changmin, that's for sure! KyuHyun is going to pay for this!_

Yunho flew through the darkness, following the trail of Changmin's scent.


	11. Ch 10 Two Kidnappings and A Kiss

A/N: I almost forgot I'm supposed to post!! __ There's been so much going on at school and I have my art final project to finish plus organize my portfolio for presentation. -sigh- Thanx again melland. and MusicLOVEPainter, thanx for reading and I'm glad that you like my story so far! I will continue because well, I can't really leave a story that's not even halfway. I really want to know what people think of my fic so far because it really helps. As I write I want feedback to know if I need to be taking a different approach, etc... Also the more feedback the faster I update! Motivate this author!! ^___^

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Two Kidnappings and A Kiss**

"Uaaaaagh!! Let me go!" Changmin said, struggling to break free.

"Not until after I'm done with you," KyuHyun said with a smirk on his face.

"Done, done with me??!?!" Changmin reacted. "What are you going to do? You're not going to…"

"Oh gosh no!! I'm not a pedophile!" KyuHyun responded.

Changmin's cheeks turned red, "I didn't mean _that._"

"What did you expect me to think you thought?! With that reaction!" KyuHyun said.

"You said you were going to bite my neck! I…"

"I'm not going to give you a hickey!" KyuHyun responded again.

Changmin's cheeks became even redder, "I wasn't thinking about that either!! Seriously, what's in your head?!?!?"

"Sex with…. Why the hell am I telling you?!?!?!" KyuHyun yelled.

"OMG! It was a rhetorical question; you weren't supposed to answer that!!!" Changmin said, putting his hand on his face, trying to cover his ever reddening cheeks.

"And look who's arrived! Jung Yunho!" exclaimed Kyuhyun.

"Woohoo! Now I know dad's last name!" Changmin said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Whoah! This kid's you're kid?!?!?" Kyuhyun said surprised. "Sorry man, here's your kid back!" he said letting go of Changmin and pushing him towards Yunho.

Changmin flung himself into Yunho's arms and Yunho caught him.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Changmin whispered to Yunho.

"Um, he's never been very bright," Yunho whispered back.

"Maybe I should tutor him," Changmin whispered again.

"Why are you talking as if this were a joke?!" Yunho whispered again.

"Ahem! What are you guys talking about so secretively?" KyuHyun asked.

"Oh, we're just talking about you!" Changmin exclaimed with a huge smile.

"What were you…"

Yunho interrupted KyuHyun, "Just tell me, why'd you kidnap him!?"

"Your father summons you back," KyuHyun said, his expression suddenly turning serious.

KyuHyun turned his back on them and said, "I may not be very smart, but I could tell he means business, so, if I were you, I'd listen." With that he leapt up in the air and disappeared into the dark.

"So you guys are not human huh?" Changmin said with a serious tone.

"You see…"

"No need to explain. I know you're a vampire and so is Yoochun, but you guys aren't going to hurt us, because you had your chance and you guys didn't," Changmin said.

"Why are you taking this so lightly? It's like that chick in that vampire romance movie who's about to be bitten by a blood hungry vampire and she asks, 'So I'll become a vampire like you?' It's absurd, it doesn't make sense! Anyone would be scared and they certainly wouldn't take being kidnapped by a vampire as a joke!"

"JaeJoong likes you," Changmin said bluntly.

"What?!" Yunho said surprised.

"JaeJoong likes you a lot! And so do you," Changmin said sweetly.

"But, but, I don't think JaeJoong will want anything to do with me! He saw my fangs. I almost bit him!!"

"But you didn't," Changmin said softly.

"You're right, I didn't."

"You guys are destined to be together," Changmin said.

"And how did you come up with that conclusion?!"

"JaeJoong described to me this dream! And,… and, he spoke of a guy who was locked away by day and was part of some bloodline! He was miserable! JaeJoong spoke of him as if he had actually been there to witness his sorrow! He wept for him! He wept for you."

Hearing Changmin's words, Yunho suddenly realized something. "It was him!" Yunho exclaimed. "He was the person I saw that night we met! Before Yoochun and I went out to hunt! Before I stole him away from that mob of vampires! I saw him in the corner of my room, and a tear escaped his eye as our eyes met. But what about…"

"If you're worried about Junsu, he knows," Changmin said as if reading Yunho's thoughts.

"He does?" Yunho said surprised.

"Well, not exactly, but it's so obvious he suspects. That doesn't seem to be a problem for him either because the way Yoochun and Junsu were looking at each other when Junsu came out of the shower, wow!"

"No wonder you're top of your class," Yunho said. _You've got sharper senses than a vampire's!_ Yunho thought.

"Yunho, promise me you'll stay," Changmin pleaded putting his arms around him in a hug, "You're like the dad I never had. It's always been single-mother Joongie."

Yunho blushed, "Well I,… sure, I'll stay." Yunho wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and said, "Let's go home."

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Yoochun and Junsu both walked down the sidewalk silently and slowly. Yoochun still held onto Junsu's hand. Junsu glanced down at it and slipped his fingers in between Yoochun's, causing Yoochun to look down as well.

"You were still holding onto my hand all this time so I…" Junsu paused because Yoochun had given his hand a reassuring squeeze and they both resumed to walking silently, hand in hand.

Each one kept stealing glances at the other as they walked. They both had the same feelings but were too shy to talk to each other. The pulse that flowed from one hand to the other, through their bodies and to their heart, told even more than words could ever. Unfortunately their moment was interrupted by an odd outage of lights. Yoochun knew exactly who this was and he was ready to face the stupid girl.

_Oh Tiffany, why don't you just give up! But wait! What about Junsu! He can't get involved in this!_ Yoochun was sure he'd win but he was afraid of endangering Junsu's life.

Junsu tugged at Yoochun's coat and asked, "Yoochun, what's going on? Who are they?"

"Oh how cute! Yoochun has a boyfriend! You know how disgusting that is?" Tiffany said, approaching Yoochun and Junsu.

"Please! Don't compare us to your face," Yoochun said with a revolted expression.

"You son of a…"

"Say whatever you want! As far as I'm concerned, we don't know whose son you are. In fact, I can't even tell your gender!" Yoochun said.

Junsu just kept quiet, looking at Yoochun.

"Well, if you excuse us, we'll be leaving," Yoochun held on tight to Junsu and turned to leave.

"So you're just going to walk away like that? Coward! You're not going to fight me?!" Tiffany kept trying to anger Yoochun.

Yoochun stopped, "Fight you?! I threw a rock at your head and you flew off like an ugly doll, straight to the ground."

Tiffany had a rock and threw it straight at Junsu's head, but Yoochun was too fast and caught it several inches from Junsu's head. Junsu turned around and saw the rock in Yoochun's head as he crushed it and it turned to smaller particles.

Yoochun was angry, he wasn't about to let the person who attacked Junsu get away. "You really are stupid," Yoochun said heading towards her, but just as she did, other larger male vampires stood in front of her.

"First you have to defeat them to get to me!" Tiffany said in a high pitch voice that sent shivers down your spine, like nail on a chalk board.

"Who was the one talking about cowardice?!" Yoochun yelled.

The first large vampire attacked Yoochun, but he quickly dodge it, responding with a side kick. The second large vampire tried to get Yoochun from behind but Yoochun quickly executed a back kick, causing the vampire to stumble backwards.

A dolphin-like scream reached Yoochun's ears as he threw more kicks and punches at his attackers. Another vampire was carrying Junsu away. Yoochun began to panic, but he still kept his cool during the fight because he kept dodging every punch and kick that flew at him and enraged, he executed a butterfly kick, knocking the first vampire down. The second vampire tried to get Yoochun but he dodged using a reverse roundhouse kick, knocking the vampire down as well. Yoochun ran in the direction Junsu was taken, but a third vampire was standing in his way and he simply gave him a flying kick and keeps going.

Yoochun followed the scent of Junsu and ran over buildings as quickly as he could. This burning feeling in his chest caused him to run even faster than he'd ever run before.

_Tiffany, you're not going to get away with this!_

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"Let me go!" Junsu yelled, kicking and screaming, trying to get free from the clutches of his kidnapper.

"Put him down," Tiffany commanded.

Junsu was down on his feet, but his kidnapper still held on to him.

"Tie him up to that chair," she commanded again.

As much as Junsu struggled he could not break free and the kidnapper only held him tighter, hurting him more.

Tiffany approached Junsu as he squirmed tied up to the chair. "Yoochun likes you a lot doesn't he? He's got good taste too, you're pretty cute. Maybe I should just steal you away from him and keep you," she said in a wicked voice.

She went up to him, held on to his chin and tried to move in closer to him. Junsu moved his lips away from hers; for fear that she would touch his. Then he pressed his lips together as tight as he could to hide them.

"Awww! You've never been kissed before have you?! We'll change that right now," Tiffany said.

Unexpectedly, she was once again, knocked off her feet and went plummeting to the cold concrete.

"A rock!?!?!" she exclaimed.

"How can you call yourself a vampire when you can't even feel that coming," Yoochun said in a mocking manner.

"Yoochun!" exclaimed Junsu.

Yoochun walked towards Junsu, sat on Junsu's lap, straddling, he held Junsu's chin while resting one hand on the wall and said, "Your lips are mine." Yoochun took Junsu's lips in a deep kiss while Junsu's eyes were wide open with disbelief.

Junsu began to kiss back and began to close his eyes, giving into the heavenly kiss, forgetting he was still tied up and couldn't move. They finally broke the kiss when they were out of air.

"Now that was hott!" said a male's voice.

Everyone turned around to look at the person who had spoken.

"KyuHyun," Yoochun said.

"Making out with that mortal in that style in front of his kidnappers, not to mention the bondage!" KyuHyun said in a very excited voice.

Yoochun and Junsu looked down and noticed he was still tied up. Yoochun got up and began to untie him.

"Do you know how horn…"

"What do you want!" Yoochun demanded, interrupting KyuHyun.

"Yunho's father summons you back. I paid Yunho a visit. You two really love your mortals don't you? I suspected Yunho as much, but you Yoochun, not to mention boys for that matter! I have to admit though, that guy you have there's pretty cute. And Yunho's black-haired boy, why, he'd give any girl a run for her money! Damn is he gorgeous! Yunho's son is cute, but he'd kill me if I touched him," KyuHyun said.

"Yunho's son?" Yoochun asked puzzled.

"Yeah! Yunho's son Min," Junsu said, squeezing his hand.

"Oh, that's right!" Yoochun said, understanding what they were talking about.

"What?! Yunho oppa has a son?!?!" Tiffany shrieked.

KyuHyun looked at her and said, "Whoa! You scared me! Do you know how horrible you look? Yunho would have never paid attention to you, especially when you're always picking fights with Yoochun here. Seriously, do you even have a brain?! I should tell Yunho's father to get rid of you."

"No! Please don't! We'll leave them alone!! Don't say anything to Mr. Jung!!" She picked herself up and said, "Everyone, let's go!" and got out of there as quickly as they could.

"She really annoys me," KyuHyun said. "Well, you guys can leave now, oh, and if you see that cute boy Min, tell him I said hi." He winked and left.

"Junsu, I'm sorry I got you into this mess," Yoochun said sincerely.

"You don't need to apologize. Can we just go home?" Junsu asked.

"Sure," Yoochun smiled and carried Junsu back home.

**

* * *

  
**

**Look forward to Chapter 11 – Eumma and Appa's Good Night Kiss**


	12. Ch 11 Eumma & Appa's Good Night Kiss

A/N: Okay! Hope this is a quick enough update!! Don't know exactly how long ago I updated! Sorry!!

Thanx melland for another review!! I know someone's still reading up to this point!! Yatta!! hehe

Well I just came here to do a quick update and I have to quickly go back to doing my homework!! __ I had so much stuff to do that now I'm still pretty tight for time to finish my art portfolio :( -sigh- byes!! and thanx for reading everyone!!

* * *

**Chapter 11 Eumma and Appa's Good Night Kiss**

JaeJoong lay on the floor of Changmin's bedroom, surrounded by shattered glass and broken things that were once placed in an orderly manner by Changmin on the desk. He couldn't even feel the sting of the open skin and more blood kept escaping. What about Changmin? He should be doing something about Changmin. What could he do? He couldn't move. He kept seeing the images of the struggle and the pain of his desperation seeing Changmin in trouble and hearing his screaming seared through his chest. Then the images of Yunho's fangs and the feeling of his trembling hands on him, he didn't know what to think of it. He could have easily bitten him, but he didn't.

_JaeJoong. Go,… go for Changmin. But where? Where am I supposed to look? Yunho, I fell for you, but who are you? __**What**__ are you?_

Tears escaped JaeJoong's eyes but his expression remained indifferent. His hair was tousled and tears kept pouring into them. All he could do was lie there, frozen, confused and lost.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Changmin and Yunho stood in front of the building entrance. They both walked together in silence until they reached the apartment door. Changmin pulled out his keys and opened the door, letting Yunho walk in first. Yunho quickly went directly to JaeJoong and found him on the floor. JaeJoong's blood had stained the carpet and was still slowly spilling.

The scent, the sweet scent of JaeJoong's blood kept tickling Yunho's nose, tempting him to taste it. Yunho only stood frozen in the doorway, afraid to move. His heart threatened to escape his chest as it beat faster and harder. Somehow he quickly moved towards JaeJoong and put his arms around him and held him tightly.

"JaeJoong! JaeJoong!" Yunho said.

JaeJoong did not react, his arms were spread out, lifeless, but the tears that kept escaping proved otherwise.

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault! If you hadn't met me none of this would have happened! Please look! Changmin's here! He's unharmed!" Yunho turned JaeJoong around for him to look at Changmin standing right in front of him.

Changmin walked closer and got on his knees and in a soft voice said, "Joongie, nothing happened. Please, say something." Changmin stroked JaeJoong's hair.

"JaeJoong I,… I care for you more than anyone! I want to protect you! I know we've only just met but the first time I saw you, I felt like you have always been important to me." Yunho said.

JaeJoong began to sob and he slowly began to put his arms around Yunho. "I couldn't do anything. I couldn't do anything to save Min! I panicked,… I froze! I was afraid!"

Yunho held even tighter to JaeJoong as he cried into his chest.

Changmin wore a worried expression; he had never seen JaeJoong so vulnerable. JaeJoong had always been the strongest of the three but now he was as vulnerable as a mother whose child has been taken away. Yes, that's exactly what had happened, a precious child had been snatched away from him and he couldn't do anything about it.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"Why don't we skip the stairs and use the window?" Yoochun suggested.

"Just like that time you scared me? Making my book fly in some random direction," Junsu replied.

"Well, not exactly because _you_ will be coming in with me," Yoochun said.

They both stood atop of the building next to the apartment complex. However something wasn't right. One of the windows to their apartment was wide open, the drapes flowing out of it and dancing in the night breeze.

"Yoochun, something's not right," Junsu said.

"You're right, there's glass all over," Yoochun replied.

"Let's just take the stairs," Junsu pleaded.

"Sure," Yoochun said without complaining.

They walked 5 flights of stairs and finally stood in front of their apartment door. Junsu pulled out his keys, inserting them and turning the door knob. Yoochun walked in behind him. However just as he walked in he began to have a strange feeling. He was suddenly thirsty and couldn't suppress it.

_I,… I smell blood!_

"Junsu, I can't stay here!" Yoochun exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? Of course you can you already heard Min, he said…"

"No! I can't stay!! I smell blood," Yoochun said in an alarmed voice.

"What are you…? Wait! Is someone hurt?!?! The only one here is Min, and Yunho and JaeJoong went out! I don't think they're back yet!" Junsu ran to Changmin's room but just then Yunho walked out with JaeJoong.

It was only a matter of seconds and Yoochun had already lunged forward but Yunho held him.

"Take JaeJoong to another room! NOW!!" Yunho commanded.

Changmin and JaeJoong both went to JaeJoong's room and locked the door behind them.

Junsu approached the struggling pair with panic written all over his face.

"Stay back Junsu, he's too strong!"

Junsu didn't listen, he went up to Yoochun to try and stop him. "Yoochun listen to me!" he said and tried to grab his arm but Yoochun effortlessly flung him across the room.

Yoochun stopped and his eyes widened in fear. "Junsu!" he said and ran up to him. Junsu's eyes were closed and tears began to form on Yoochun's eyes, "I,… I can't believe I did this to you!" He cupped Junsu's face in his hands and said, "It's all my fault!" He leaned in and left a light kiss, "I should just stay out of your life, I'll hurt you more."

Junsu reached up to grab Yoochun's hand. "I may not be Sleeping Beauty but your kiss woke me from the sleeping death."

"Junsu!" Yoochun picked the boy up and held him in his arms.

"Don't EVER say you're going to leave me!" Junsu exclaimed.

"Of course, I'll never say it again," Yoochun said putting him down.

"Ahem, well you guys are awfully chummy," Yunho said.

Junsu smiled.

"Was that true love's first kiss?" Yunho asked.

Junsu only put up two fingers in the air, slightly blushing.

"Why did I suddenly lose that uncontrollable craving?" Yoochun asked.

"Your love is stronger than your thirst,." Yunho said.

Junsu whispered something in Yoochun's ear and then Yoochun whisked him up into the air and headed towards his room.

"Uaaah, I feel like a princess!" Junsu said in his dolphin-like voice, putting his hands up in the air.

Changmin poked his head out the door and asked, "Junsu have you done your homework?"

"Ahhh! My homework!" Junsu exclaimed.

"Oh sorry, you're busy. Go ahead, I'll help you out tomorrow," Changmin said, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Thanks Minnie!" Junsu said.

"Aww, how cute, Su called me Minnie!" Changmin giggled. He turned to see Yunho looking at him. He quickly clasped his hands to his mouth and said, "I wasn't giggling. I'll just go to my room."

"You can't go there, the window's broken," Yunho said.

"You're right; I'll hang out in the kitchen for now then. You should go see Joongie." Changmin smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Yunho opened the door and walked into JaeJoong's room. JaeJoong was sitting on his bed, looking down towards the ground. Yunho's eyes darted towards JaeJoong's still bloody arm.

"We need to take care of that wound, it's still bleeding," Yunho said concerned.

JaeJoong held on to his arm in response.

"I,… I know what you're thinking, but please don't be alarmed, I won't hurt you," Yunho said, showing sincerity in his eyes. "Do you have a first aid kit?" Yunho asked.

"Uh yeah, it's in third drawer of the bedside table on the other side of the bed," JaeJoong said.

Yunho went and got the white box and opened it. He pulled out some antiseptic, white gauze and a bandage. He gently grabbed JaeJoong's arm and began to gently clean the blood on the backside of JaeJoong's arm.

"You never ran from me, unreal like in the movies," Yunho said.

"I was scared, but my heart was beating so fast, I couldn't move," JaeJoong replied in a soft voice.

"I guess panicking and freezing up is also very human-like," Yunho chuckled. "It has always bothered me that when a mortal and a vampire fall in love up on the big screen she doesn't find him being a vampire at all shocking. They act like it's the most normal thing in the world."

"Well, THIS certainly wasn't the most normal thing in the world, I can tell you that much. When I saw that guy taking Changmin away I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I feared something horrible would happen to Minnie. And when I saw your fangs I grew even more scared. I was scared of you, but I was frozen and couldn't move as much as I wanted. What shocked me most was that you gave me a hug that reassured me that you weren't going to hurt me."

Yunho was now bandaging JaeJoong's arm and said, "I was afraid of myself. I was afraid I would hurt you and if I had I would have killed myself."

"Was that the same thing that happened with Yoochun just now?" JaeJoong asked.

"Yes. He tried to stop but it was too much for him and Junsu changed that. I don't know exactly how it happened but Junsu made him snap out of it."

"Love?" JaeJoong asked looking at Yunho's eyes.

"Yes, love."

Yunho looked into JaeJoong's eyes and they inched closer, eyes slowly closing, their lips met. Yunho kissed JaeJoong; his lips soft like silk roses and JaeJoong kissed back. They broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"Now this is true love's first kiss," Yunho said.

"Fairytales. How did you know it was my first kiss?" JaeJoong asked.

"I didn't,… it's my first kiss too,… I'd never fallen in love before," Yunho said.

JaeJoong looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Um,… your clothes… they're covered in blood,… you should change," Yunho said.

"You're right,… I can smell it," JaeJoong replied.

"Not many humans have such sharp senses," Yunho said.

"I guess I'm one of the few."

"Where do I get another shirt for you?" Yunho asked.

"In the first drawer below the closet, just grab any one t-shirt."

Yunho returned with a black t-shirt and saw JaeJoong struggling to take off his shirt due to the injury in his arm. Yunho slipped JaeJoong's shirt off to meet with the sight of flawless pale skin. His body was firm and his arms were muscular. He had his eyes glued to the body of the Adonis. His body had very masculine features but at the same time he looked very delicate.

JaeJoong could feel Yunho's eyes feasting on his body, scrutinizing every detail. JaeJoong gulped because of the feelings that Yunho's eyes were burning through his body.

Yunho couldn't help himself and he slowly grabbed JaeJoong and laid him down on the bed and began to kiss him. JaeJoong responded by kissing him back. Yunho traced his fingers through JaeJoong's body, sending cold chills through JaeJoong. Yunho's hands were cold to the touch but JaeJoong loved it and wanted more. He feverishly kissed Yunho and ran his fingers through his hair. Yunho sat astride and began to kiss into JaeJoong's neck causing JaeJoong to breathe heavily while rubbing Yunho's back. Yunho moved lower and lower, leaving a trail of kisses that sent waves of pleasure throughout JaeJoong's body. Yunho returned to kiss his lover on the lips again and when they broke the kiss he looked at JaeJoong in the eyes for a moment. However, the sweet expression on JaeJoong's face changed as he let out a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Yunho asked.

"Where's Changmin going to sleep?!" JaeJoong asked alarmed.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!! I'LL JUST CLOSE THE SHUTTERS! GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"

JaeJoong and Yunho quickly stood up.

"Was that Changmin?!" Yunho asked.

"Was he eating a sandwich?" was JaeJoong's reply to Yunho's question.

They both ran over to the door and when they opened it Changmin was standing in the hallway, headed towards his room with a sandwich.

"Hi mom and dad! I'm going to my room now and I'll clean up in the morning, although, I might wake up a little late, because I usually don't sleep this late, but I'll go to bed early tomorrow. I still have homework to finish but it wasn't my fault but if I showed up at school and blamed it on a vampire trying to kidnap me they'll think I'm crazy. It was all KyuHyun's fault but oh well!" Changmin smiled and was opening the door to his room but then he turned back and said, "Oh! I almost forgot to give eumma a good night kiss!" He went up to JaeJoong and gave him a small peck on the cheek and hugged him, JaeJoong giving him a small squeeze. Changmin turned to look at Yunho and asked, "Um, can I give appa a good night kiss?"

Yunho was shocked at the request but his heart melted with Changmin's eyes and he said, "Sure." Changmin gave Yunho a peck on the cheek and hugged him, Yunho hugging him back.

Changmin went up to Junsu's door and knocked, "Junsu, good night!! Yoochun good night!! I love you guys!"

Changmin with a big smile went back to the doorway of his room and before going in he looked back at Yunho and JaeJoong and said, "You guys make me just as happy as this sandwich makes me! I love you!" He walked in the door and closed it.

Yunho and JaeJoong were still standing outside in the hallway. They both turned to look at each other and then JaeJoong began to laugh, infecting Yunho because he began to laugh also. They both went back into the room and Yunho went to get JaeJoong's t-shirt and slipped it over JaeJoong's head and rolled it down his naked torso.

"I think we should just rest for today. Everyone's been through a lot." Yunho said.

JaeJoong put his good arm on Yunho's shoulder and said, "I think you're right."

They kissed.

JaeJoong gave Yunho some clothes to change into and they both went to bed. As they both lay there side by side Yunho brought JaeJoong closer to him. Yunho was always cold but he had suddenly turned warm and Yunho felt the change in his body temperature. Yunho leaned into JaeJoong and gave him a warm kiss on the cheek and whispered three words.

"I love you."

A blush appeared on JaeJoong's cheeks as he heard Yunho's declaration.

"I love you."

JaeJoong said those three words to his beloved Yunho. He reached for the switch on the nightstand and the room turned dark.

* * *

**This is a VERY long chapter but YooSu had already had their first kiss last chapter, not to mention a second one in this chapter so I had to start the YunJae action. Of course, this fic is mostly YunJae so they had to outdo YooSu and kiss more ^__^ I also wanted to take it a step further but 2 chapters ago I broke, or KyuHyun broke Changmin's window, so there would be the question of "Where does Min sleep? Don't tell me you're leaving him in the couch?!! And you can't put him in Junsu's room because it's no longer Junsu's room it's YooSu's!" Yunho even asked where he would stay. But again, I wanted some YunJae action and took it far enough to where it was hot and they didn't seem full of lust because it's more than just desire and pleasure, it's supposed to be a bond of true love. However, they thought about Minnie but I felt that it would be a bit awkward to stick Min in with them so I made up shutters that weren't there before and problem solved. In the end I added Changmin cuteness because I simply adore him and he's just too smart and adorable and more adorable.**


	13. Ch 12 Who's Kyuhyun?

A/N: Feel like updating, a lot... don't know when I'll be done with finals and actually be on a computer for updates so I guess a 4 chapter updated. I'm done with finals on the 14th and don't have to go school unless there's finals but I'm actually going to stay away from a computer to make sure I actually study!!!! Thanx for reading!!

* * *

**Chapter 12 Who's KyuHyun?**

Yoochun gently placed Junsu down on the bed. Junsu's arms were still locked onto Yoochun's neck as he looked into his eyes with an intensity. Yoochun let a rouge escape his cheeks in an attempt to hide it.

"I remember this," Junsu said.

"It's how we met," Yoochun replied.

"Except last time you were all over me, taking advantage of my innocence," Junsu said in a victimized manner.

Yoochun grabbed Junsu's arms, unhooking them and pressed him down on the bed, straddling him. He leaned into him, their lips only separated by a film of air, hot breath on each other.

"You mean like this?" Yoochun asked.

"You're blushing," Junsu said.

"So are you," Yoochun said. Yoochun stole a peck.

"That's sweet," Junsu said, biting the left side of his lower lip. "What happened to the erupting volcano?"

"My dolphin cooled me down," Yoochun replied.

"Dolphin?" Junsu asked puzzled.

Yoochun gave Junsu a sly smile and poked Junsu's sides, causing Junsu to let out his dolphin-like scream.

"You're such a cute little dolphin," Yoochun said.

Junsu grabbed Yoochun and pushed him down onto the bed, switching places. "Am I still cute now?" Junsu asked.

"Cute, hott, sexy, edible," Yoochun replied, licking his lips.

"You're not thinking of biting my neck, are you?" Junsu asked inquiringly.

"Your neck is the only one I've ever wanted to bite and the only one I've ever wanted to take care of." Yoochun's eyes shone of sincerity and love.

Junsu lay down, resting his head on Yoochun's chest. He felt their hearts, synchronized beats.

"I love you," rang in unison like their twin hearts.

Junsu closed his eyes wishing their hearts would remain this way forever.

After a moment of serenity lying on his lover's chest Junsu's eyes shot back open. "Yoochun, are you hungry?"

Yoochun looked at Junsu awkwardly and laughed, "Yeah, for you."

Junsu pouted.

"Why are you suddenly asking about food anyway all of a sudden?" Yoochun asked.

"I don't know it's just…"

Junsu was interrupted by a very loud voice.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!! I'LL JUST CLOSE THE SHUTTERS! GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"

"Was that Changmin?" Yoochun asked.

"Was he eating a sandwich?" was Junsu's reply to Yoochun's question.

Both looked at each other and began to laugh.

They heard Changmin speak up again loudly and couldn't keep their laughter in.

They heard a knock on the door and Changmin said, "Junsu good night! Yoochun good night! I love you guys!"

Yoochun and Junsu smiled at each other.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Changmin walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He put down his sandwich on the bedside table. Just as he had done that, a stranger grabbed him from behind, attempting to cover his mouth.

Changmin struggled with his attacker. "KyuHyun… let… go… of… me!" Changmin exclaimed while trying to free himself.

"Who's KyuHyun?" asked his attacker.

"Eunhyuk?" Changmin asked surprised.

Eunhyuk let go of him and Changmin turned around to see Eunhyuk and Donghae standing in front of him.

"How did you guys get in here?" Changmin asked.

"The door was open," Donghae replied.

"Did you have to go and give me another fright?" Changmin asked.

"You were too busy in the kitchen," Donghae said, "besides, at this hour JaeJoong would kill us!"

"And you were being a major fanboy, with the giggles and your speech, why interrupt that?" Eunhyuk asked.

Changmin blushed.

Eunhyuk pinched Changmin's cheeks, "You're so cute!"

"Yah! Let go!" Changmin pouted.

"So… who's KyuHyun?" Eunhyuk asked with interest.

"Ugh! Long story," Changmin replied.

Eunhyuk pulled Changmin from behind, wrapping his arms around Changmin's waist and rested his chin on his right shoulder.

"Come on Minnie, tell your Hyung," Eunhyuk pleaded.

Donghae cleared his throat to grab their attention. "Hyuk, let's tell him why we're here," Donghae said seriously.

Eunhyuk pouted, letting go of Changmin.

Donghae pulled out his laptop and sat down on Changmin's bed. He began to pull up some files and websites onto the screen.

"Hyuk and I have been researching, looking for more leads on the recent attacks. Here are the cases of three more women," Donghae said while turning the computer screen for Changmin to see. "They've all been attacked in the same exact way! Two punctures on the right side of their neck and they were drained of blood. These coincide with the other cases that we'd compiled earlier. They're all the same! Recently the media has been trying to cover up these attacks because they feel they would alarm the civilians too much. They say it's a serial killer with the same murder style. We know it's not."

Changmin's eyes were trying to avert Donghae's who were directed right at him, expecting an answer.

After a long pause Changmin finally replied. "Y… you know what… maybe we should just let this go. Maybe the authorities are right. It might just be some psycho killer."

"WHAT??!?! You're not serious are you?!" Donghae shot back outraged.

"Minnie, we've been following the cases for a long time now! You started this!" Eunhyuk said shocked.

"Yeah, but… maybe it's all just silly stuff. I don't know what I was thinking," Changmin said, still avoiding eye contact.

Donghae wouldn't buy into Changmin's words. ""You know something," Donghae said.

"Know what?" Changmin asked.

"You're acting strange. This is not you." Donghae's eyes were burning holes through Changmin and he could feel it.

"Guys, I appreciate that you two went out of your way to deliver these new findings to me in the middle of the night but I've had a long day and I'm tired," Changmin said.

"Your window's broken and your desk is a mess. What happened?!" Donghae demanded.

Eunhyuk looked back and forth between Donghae and Changmin. He didn't know what to do.

Changmin didn't respond.

"Answer me!" Donghae exclaimed.

"Nothing! Nothing happened!" Changmin yelled.

"There's blood all over! You call that nothing?!" Donghae said, standing up.

"That's not blood," Changmin said.

"Don't lie to me! Those three women were attacked in this area," Donghae said.

Changmin's eyes widened in disbelief.

Donghae caught that reaction and asked, "Who's KyuHyun?"

"What does KyuHyun have to do with this?" Changmin asked.

"That's what I want to know," Donghae said.

Eunhyuk finally decided to interfere. "Donghae, maybe you should calm down, he doesn't look like he's okay right now. We should just go home and come back tomorrow."

"Go home? No. Not until he tells us what the hell is going on here." Donghae was determined to figure out what Changmin was so set on occulting.

Changmin's eyes shifted. He had to think of something quick. "You can obviously tell something happened here! Someone got hurt! Can't you just give me a break? This is hard on me!"

"You see Donghae. He's not okay right now," Eunhyuk said. "Minnie, what happened? Who got hurt?" Eunhyuk was sitting next to Changmin now, putting his arms around the boy in a comforting manner.

Donghae eyed the two. "Okay, I'm sorry Changmin. I blew up in your face but we're your friends. Don't you trust us? Tell us, what happened?" Donghae's voice now rang in a calmer tone but he still awaited Changmin's explanation.

Changmin still kept silent for a moment. He thought of every possible way to try and hide the truth from them but he knew they would eventually find out. Donghae had already seen right through him and his hesitant manner. It wouldn't hurt to continue trying would it?

"Someone broke in," Changmin said.

"Someone broke into your home on the fifth floor," Donghae said.

"They uh, they tried to uh, kidnap me," Changmin said in a low voice.

"What?!?!" Eunhyuk and Donghae exclaimed in unison.

"Donghae, do vampires kidnap people?" Eunhyuk asked.

"I-I-It wasn't a vampire!" Changmin exclaimed.

"I doubt a kidnapper would go through all the trouble of climbing up to a 5th story window. What about the blood?" Donghae asked again.

"Well, I yelled for help and JaeJoong ran in here trying to help me and the kidnapper slashed him with a shard of glass," Changmin replied.

"Is he okay?" Eunhyuk asked concerned.

"Yeah, we've taken care of his wound," Changmin replied.

"Donghae, we should go now, let Minnie rest. He told us what happened," Eunhyuk said.

"I believe you so far, but your story's incomplete," Donghae said.

Eunhyuk grabbed Donghae to pull him towards the door.

Donghae looked down at their linked hands. "We're staying with you Changmin."

"We are?" Eunhyuk asked with a puzzled expression.

"Sorry I came out as mean Min, but I'm concerned for you. We're your friends and we should be here for you." Donghae went up to Changmin and hugged him.

"I-I-It's okay, you guys don't have to do this…"

"You're right. We don't have to, but we want to." Donghae gave Changmin a reassuring smile.

"Minnie, you must be tired," Eunhyuk said going up to him.

"Yeah, I'll just sleep now," Changmin said while trying to get in between the covers. He kept glancing at Donghae with an uncertainty. Was Donghae convinced at all?_ 'I doubt he'll let it go this easily, he's too stubborn,'_ Changmin thought but thoughts came no more because his eyes grew heavy until they shut and he had drifted off into sleep.

Eunhyuk was sitting at the edge of his bed and was looking at the slumbering boy. He raised the covers on Changmin and decided to join him.

Donghae's hand shot out to grab Eunhyuk's arm and pulled him back but just as he had done that Eunhyuk looked back at him in surprise.

"Donghae…"

"Yah! It's nothing," Donghae said, letting go of Eunhyuk before he could say anything.

Donghae left the room and closed the door behind him. He stood there a moment, with the door behind him as support. He let out a big sigh and went to the living room couch to lay down for a bit.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

JaeJoong woke up, slowly opening his eyes as they tried to adjust. He felt a soothing warmth around him, Yunho. JaeJoong shifted in place and turned around to face the slumbering Yunho. Yunho's eyes, closed but alive, going through a stage of everyone who sleeps and dreams. JaeJoong reached out to touch his face, softly running his fingers, memorizing the contours of Yunho's jaw, nose and lips. JaeJoong wanted to kiss those lips again. He couldn't believe those lips were his. A sigh escaped JaeJoong and he leaned in closer to Yunho, snuggling in between his arms and indulging in the security that they brought him. He closed his eyes, allowing his other senses to have a share of Yunho. He took in the sweet scent of his beloved, heard the soft breathing and felt him there, so close.

Yunho began to move, his eyes began to open and the first thing he saw was the top of JaeJoong's onyx and lustrous hair. He gave JaeJoong a tight squeeze and kissed the top of his head.

JaeJoong moved to look up at Yunho. Their eyes closed and their lips met.

"This isn't a dream right?" JaeJoong asked.

"I hope not," Yunho replied.

JaeJoong made to get up but Yunho reached up to grab him and pulled him into his arms.

"Stay a while," Yunho said.

JaeJoong bit his lip and said, "Come on, I have to get up and cook."

Yunho didn't let go of JaeJoong but instead followed him out the door with his arms still around him.

"Donghae!" JaeJoong exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, hello hyung. You're probably wondering why I'm here. It's a long story. Changmin is still sleeping and Eunhyuk is in his room sleeping too." Donghae hoped JaeJoong wouldn't ask any more questions. Once he was sure JaeJoong wouldn't ask anymore he directed his attention to the other man who had lovingly been embracing JaeJoong. _'Who is this guy? Are those two…'_

"Donghae?" JaeJoong said.

"What? Oh, yeah?" Donghae replied.

"Can you go get Changmin and Eunhyuk? I'm about to make something to eat," JaeJoong said.

"Oh yeah, of course!" Donghae got up and went to Changmin's room.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Donghae walked into the room. He saw both boys sleeping soundly. Eunhyuk had his arms around Changmin. Donghae clenched one of his fists and he went up to them. He sat at the edge of the bed and began to shake Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk, wake up," Donghae said.

Eunhyuk turned around and wrapped his arms around Donghae. "Mmmm… Donghae…" Eunhyuk murmured in his sleep.

Donghae swallowed hard. "Come on Hyuk, wake up."

"No, let's sleep a little longer," Eunhyuk murmured pulling Donghae down.

"Hyuk, JaeJoong's making food," Donghae said.

"Food?!!?" Changmin yelled, shooting up into a sitting position. He turned to look at Eunhyuk and Donghae. "You two are awfully close."

Donghae got up right away.

"Where's Joongie? He always wakes me up," Changmin pouted.

"He, uh, he's cooking," Donghae replied, trying to keep composure.

"Oh, okay… well, I'm going to get ready and go eat now!" Changmin said in a cheery voice. He swiftly headed out the door.

Meanwhile, Donghae was left alone with Eunhyuk and the task of rousing him from his sleep.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Everyone was already gathering at the dining table. Changmin had been the first one in his seat, ready to start eating. Yoochun and Junsu had washed up and had sat down too, Yunho was helping JaeJoong in the kitchen and Donghae had managed to wake up Eunhyuk and they both made their way to the table.

Yunho put down the plates and JaeJoong brought the food to the table. At that instant Changmin's eyes began to sparkle. He began to eat as soon as he was served and even had seconds by the time JaeJoong sat down to eat.

"We haven't met, my name's Donghae and this is Eunhyuk," Donghae said.

"My name's Yunho and this is my friend Yoochun," Yunho said in response to Donghae's introduction.

"So uh, where did you guys meet?" Donghae asked.

"It's a little hard to explain," JaeJoong replied.

"I guess you could say through common interests," Yunho replied, looking at JaeJoong.

"I would have to say it was through an accident," Yoochun said.

"Fate," Junsu said, smiling.

Donghae eyed the couples with suspicion. "I see."

"Oh, by the way Changmin, I almost forgot. That guy, what's his name, KyuHyun, yeah, I think that's it, he said hi," Junsu said.

Changmin froze. He didn't even continue chewing his food. "What?"

"He's a little weird, I didn't know you knew him," Junsu said.

"Oh, I don't know him, we just had a run in that's all," Changmin said. "I'm full. I'll just go to my room to clean up and start on my homework. Thanks Joongie for the meal!" Changmin tried to give a wide smile.

Donghae and Eunhyuk followed Changmin with their eyes.

"Thanks hyung for the meal, it was delicious. I'm kind of full so I'll go help Changmin clean up, excuse me." Donghae waited for Eunhyuk to follow but he just continued eating.

"Come on Hyuk, let's go," Donghae whispered.

"But I'm not done yet, I'm still hungry. Do you know how often I get to eat hyung's delicious food?" Eunhyuk asked with his mouth full.

Donghae rolled his eyes and simply pulled Eunhyuk out of his seat.

"Hyung! Your food is amazing! Sorry I didn't clean my plate!" Eunhyuk yelled as he was being dragged away.

"Changmin never leaves food on his plate! Is he sick?" JaeJoong said concerned.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Donghae quickly walked into the room, dragging Eunhyuk with him.

Changmin knew this was coming. He turned around to face Donghae.

Donghae went up to him and pushed him against the wall, grabbing his shirt, "Who's KyuHyun?"


	14. Ch 13 Too Much To Deal With

A/N: update 2/4

* * *

**Chapter 13 Too Much to Deal With**

Donghae looked intently into Changmin's eyes, awaiting an answer.

Changmin continued hesitating but finally responded, "Fine! I'll tell you! But I wasn't lying. Someone did break in, tried to kidnap me and JaeJoong did get hurt."

Donghae let go of him, allowing Changmin to go sit down on his bed.

"Kyuhyun was the one who broke in and tried to take me away. Yunho went after him and saved me. I don't know how Junsu knows him. Last night was the first and only time I'd seen him." Changmin looked up at Donghae.

"There's something else you need to tell us," Donghae said.

"Why should I tell you? It's not as if you don't know already," Changmin replied.

"So he's not human!" Eunhyuk exclaimed.

"What about Yunho and Yoochun?" Donghae asked.

"Yunho's my dad and Yoochun's my brother-in-law," Changmin replied.

Donghae and Eunhyuk looked at Changmin with a puzzled expression. After a minute of confusion it finally dawned on them what he was talking about.

"You mean to say JaeJoong and Yunho are together?!!" Eunhyuk squealed.

"And Junsu and Yoochun are together as well," Donghae said.

Changmin nodded.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

The cavernous hall was dark and dully adorned with opaque drapes of dead-like colors. The room gave the illusion of going on forever with its monstrous pillars and unreachable ceiling.

"Where's my son?!" boomed throughout the room.

Kyuhyun was down on one knee with his head bowed down, not once making eye contact or glancing to look at the fearful figure who had spoken.

"Lord I have found him and he is fine. He has promised to return as you have summoned him. He was out hunting with Yoochun who has worked hard to convince him to feed. I believe he has found some interest for mortal necks Lord."

"My son interested in feeding on humans?" Mr. Jung's question of surprise filled the room.

Kyuhyun continued with his head bowed down. "It's true my Lord. I saw blood spilt before him, human blood."

`"My one and only son, my worthless son, my heir, is finally accepting his destiny. I thought it would be unheard of. Had I been granted another, even younger son I'd have rid myself of Yunho through my own hands. But alas, he has come to his senses. When is he to come forth?"

Kyuhyun, head still bowed replied, "I am not aware of that but I can assure you will have him here once he's quenched his thirst."

"When is that?" Mr. Jung asked.

Kyuhyun, bowing even lower replied, "I am unaware of when but I assure you he'll come forth before new moon."

"New moon?!?! NO! I give you three days to bring him to me."

"As you wish Lord," Kyuhyun replied, forehead almost touching the ground.

The doors were suddenly blasted open and a young female vampire had entered and walked quickly towards Mr. Jung.

"Lord! What is this about Yunho having a son?!?!? Not only that, but Yoochun humiliated me!!!!" Tiffany's face could have been confused to be a tomato.

Kyuhyun's eyes widened. "Tiffany was picking a fight with Yoochun, I saw it! She is the one who has enraged Yunho, and Yoochun does not like it when people make Yunho angry!"

"My son has an heir?" Mr. Jung asked in utter surprise.

"That is not true," replied Kyuhyun.

"You're the one who said it!" Tiffany yelled frantically.

What could Kyuhyun do now? Tiffany could ruin everything. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her down so that she too was bowing.

"How could you just barge in like that Tiffany?!? You need to show some respect! Besides, how dare you enter this hall speaking of humiliation when you yourself attacked our Lord's son and his friend during their hunt?!" Kyuhyun glanced to his right and he could already see the tinge of red deepening in Tiffany's face if her face hadn't been red enough already.

Is this true Tiffany?!" Mr. Jung demanded an answer from her.

Tiffany began to speak in a frightened, shaky voice, "Yes Lord, but…"

"How dare you attack my son?!?!?! Do you really wish to remain an option as bride to my son?!?!"

"Y-Y-Yes…" her voice still shaking.

"Then I suggest you be careful of what you do!! I should not even give you a second chance!! I should just kill you this very moment!!" Mr. Jung's voice rang like thunder.

Tiffany's voice was so shaky she could have been crying, "I promise, it won't happen again, I…"

"I don't care what else you have to say!! Get out of my sight before I change my mind!!"

"Yes Lord!" She didn't' have to be told twice. She got up off the floor, stumbling on her feet and long robes as she ran out the door in a matter of seconds.

Kyuhyun remained, head still bowed with a smirk appearing on his face.

Mr. Jung directed his attention back at him and said, "Rise, go and bring my son as I have ordered."

"As you wish." Kyuhyun stood up and slowly walked towards the door and exited.

Once Kyuhyun was outside he let out a deep sigh of relief and thought, _'Yunho, you better appreciate what I'm doing for you!'_

Kyuhyun continued walking away from the double doors he had exited; however, the problems hadn't ended back there because Tiffany was now approaching him, infuriated.

"I won't forgive what you just did!" she exclaimed.

"I can't believe you ran in there yelling. Besides, I warned you not to do stupid things or else I was going to have your Lord get rid of you." Kyuhyun looked at Tiffany condescending with his hands right at her throat.

"Leave my sister alone," a female voice rang behind Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun let go of Tiffany and turned to look at the owner of the voice. "Well Younha, maybe you should keep her on a leash, or better yet, cage her so she stops being a hazard."

"You're soooo funny Hyunnie," Younha replied sarcastically.

"Don't call me Hyunnie again or I won't care if you're female. You're just a vile vampire like your sister, but surprisingly with an ounce of intelligence.

A frown began to appear on Younha's face.

"Well, I've got to go, I'll leave you two… things…to go about your business." With that Kyuhyun leapt out the window.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

"Min, everything you've said today is just… wow!" Donghae couldn't find the words to say. "It's just… I wasn't expecting any of this! Yunho and Yoochun are guys!!"

"Yeah... they don't resemble girls at all, how could that be surprising?" Changmin asked confused.

"They're guys!' Donghae exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know!" Changmin replied looking at Donghae as if he'd gone insane.

"No! You're just not following me. They're _GUYS_!" Donghae exclaimed even louder than before.

"I _KNOW_!" Changmin exclaimed loud enough to match Donghae's tone.

Eunhyuk stepped in and said, "Changmin, what you have here is a 'Homo no Ignoramus.'"

"What?!" Changmin and Donghae exclaimed in unison.

" 'Homo' equals gay, 'No' is the possessive particle in Japanese and 'Ignoramus' is ignorant. Put it together and it's 'Ignorant of Gays!'" Eunhyuk exclaimed.

"Or a 'Gay's Ignorant,'" Changmin replied.

"Either way you say it it's the same. To a gay Donghae here is an ignorant or he's just ignorant when it comes to gays," Eunhyuk said.

"You know Hyuk, the few times you open your mouth to say something you really don't make sense," Donghae said.

Eunhyuk crossed his arms, pouted and stuck out his tongue at Donghae.

Changmin burst out laughing and in seconds Donghae and Eunhyuk had been infected by it.

Once the laughter began to die down Changmin used that chance to get them out of there.

"Well it was really fun but I have tons of homework to do and today's Sunday so I'll be seeing you two in class tomorrow!" Changmin began to push Donghae and Eunhyuk out his bedroom door, through the living room and towards the front door.

Donghae finally realized what was going on. "Wait!" Donghae yelled, "We're not done yet!"

Changmin replied, "Yeah, we are."

Donghae tried to force himself back in through the door.

Changmin gave Donghae one look and said, "If tomorrow I show up to class without my homework or even slightly incomplete I will kill you."

Donghae immediately stepped back.

Changmin smiled and said, "I'll see you two tomorrow then!" He closed the door and locked it, giving a deep sigh of relief. Although his priority was homework, instead of heading back to his room he headed straight to the kitchen to raid the fridge.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Donghae stood outside the closed door of the 5th floor apartment. How could someone so cute like Changmin be so scary? It was a mystery to him but it didn't matter because sooner or later he'll get his chance to get to the bottom of this.

"Come on Hae," Eunhyuk said while grabbing his hand and pulling him away towards the staircase.

For once Donghae didn't utter a word to argue or protest and simply let Eunhyuk lead him away.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

JaeJoong was doing the usual chores and walked into the living room. While he was tidying up he heard a commotion in the kitchen. JaeJoong knew exactly what to expect but he went into the kitchen to see anyway.

When JaeJoong walked in Changmin looked up at him and said, "Joongie!! I'm starving!!"

JaeJoong had a blank expression in his face but that quickly turned to laughter at seeing the younger boy throw himself on the floor only to begin writhing like a worm holding his stomach.

JaeJoong went up to him and picked him up off the ground. "Well, what do you want to eat?" JaeJoong asked.

"At this moment I don't care what it is! Anything you make is good, sadly I didn't finish your food earlier and I regret not eating more!" Changmin still held his stomach while his face wore an expression of pain.

"I can quickly make you some gimbap," JaeJoong suggested.

"Yes! And a couple bowls of kimchi and rice on the side!" Changmin exclaimed.

JaeJoong continued laughing at his very distressed junior and went on to preparing the dish. He pulled out the ingredients with Changmin's help and quickly began spreading out gim and rice over it. He began to add other ingredients including fish. Then JaeJoong rolled it and sliced it. Changmin's mouth was watering as JaeJoong handed the plate to him. Changmin quickly took it to the dinner table to sit down and start eating while JaeJoong served him a large bowl of kimchi and rice.

JaeJoong watched the boy as he devoured his food and asked for more rice. After several bowls of rice Changmin was satisfied and he picked up his plate, washed his hands and went up to JaeJoong and gave him a big hug in appreciation.

"Thank you Joongie! You saved my life you know that!" Changmin skipped off to his room with a content stomach, prepared to take on his pile of homework assignments.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Changmin was at his desk, not quite in order as it used to be but still a space where he could work on after he had cleared away the shards of glass that had littered it. He had gotten halfway through his homework and with good time too. He thought of continuing but then he thought he deserved a break after getting through so much work. He stood up and began to stretch and just as his arms were up in the air he let out a yawn, covering it. When he opened his eyes he stumbled backwards at what he saw.

"Hello Min," Kyuhyun said.

"What are you doing here?" Changmin asked.

"Well, the window was open so I thought I'd let myself in," Kyuhyun smiled.

"Why are you here?" Changmin asked.

"I don't seem to have gotten through to Yunho about how serious the situation was with his father," Kyuhyun replied.

"What does this have to do with me? Why aren't you going directly to him?" Changmin asked.

"I thought I'd pay you a little visit first," Kyuhyun replied.

Changmin looked at Kyuhyun suspiciously but then he decided not to over think things. "Well, Yunho's with JaeJoong but I advise you not to just drop by like you did just now because JaeJoong will freak! You almost gave him a mental breakdown and if he sees you well, it's just not a good thing."

"I see. Well, I caused a lot of trouble so I'll be nice enough to try and avoid more," Kyuhyun said ruffling Changmin's hair.

"Yah! Don't do that!" Changmin pouted.

"That pout, I can't resist cuteness you know," Kyuhyun said with a devilish smile.

Changmin gave Kyuhyun a look and then he sat down on his desk once again to continue with his homework.

Kyuhyun just watched him but Changmin felt those eyes so close that they wouldn't let him concentrate.

"Could you not look at me so closely?" Changmin asked.

Kyuhyun put his hands up in front of himself and said, "Whatever you say." Kyuhyun went up to Changmin's bed and lay down. "It smells like Changmin," Kyuhyun said.

Changmin turned a faint shade of pink.

"It also smells like someone else was here," Kyuhyun said. Kyuhyun instantly placed himself right behind Changmin with his arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "You weren't with someone else were you?"

"Yeah, I had a sleep over," Changmin replied.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Kyuhyun asked.

"Should you be jealous?" Changmin asked with indifference as he tried to focus on his assignment.

"Is there anything I should be jealous about?" Kyuhyun asked.

"What would make you jealous?" Changmin asked.

"Come on! Not long ago did I hold you in my arms," Kyuhyun said.

"Yeah, kidnapping me was really romantic. You swept me off me feet," Changmin replied sarcastically.

"Magical wasn't it?!" Kyuhyun exclaimed.

Changmin put his pencil down, removed Kyuhyun's arms and turned to look at him. "Okay, I don't care if you're immortal but if I don't finish my homework because of you, you'll be dead." Changmin gave Kyuhyun a look that caused him to back away.

"Whoah! How can someone so cute be so scary?" Kyuhyun went back to lying down on Changmin's bed.

Changmin went back to working on his homework and Kyuhyun just watched him from afar. It was a while before Changmin closed his textbook and put it away into his book bag. Changmin stood up and when he turned around he looked at Kyuhyun for a few seconds as if having forgotten he'd been in the room all this time and then he seemed to remember.

"I'll go see if Yunho's not busy and get him for you, but if he's in JaeJoong's room well… you'll have to wait," Changmin said.

"I don't mind waiting," Kyuhyun said.

Changmin left the room and a few minutes later he'd returned.

"Yunho apparently is in JaeJoong's room," Changmin said.

"Like I said, I don't mind," Kyuhyun said.

Changmin lay down on his bed next to Kyuhyun. "Yah, I'm so tired!" Changmin exclaimed with his arms stretched out.

"Then sleep," Kyuhyun said.

"With you here?! Are you kidding me? I don't trust you, not after I got a glimpse at your perverted mind," Changmin said.

"You don't trust me yet all this time you acted as if I'd never been a threat to you," Kyuhyun said.

Changmin gave out a deep yawn and as much as he tried to keep his eyes open they closed on him.

Kyuhyun lay next to him, staring at him and running his fingers through his hair.

"You're interesting you know that?" Kyuhyun said to the sleeping Changmin.

Kyuhyun took the covers and put them on Changmin. Changmin shifted on the bed and Kyuhyun put his arms around the boy.


	15. Ch 14 What! Marriage!

A/N: update 3/4

* * *

**Chapter 14 - What???!?!?! Marriage!!?!?!**

Changmin's eyes opened for a few seconds. He saw Kyuhyun sleeping right next to him. He closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.

JaeJoong walked into the room to wake Changmin up for school.

"Changmin!" JaeJoong yelled in surprise at the sight of Kyuhyun lying next to him.

Changmin stirred, murmuring incomprehensible words. His eyes opened and he said, "Joongie, good morning," groggily rubbing his sleep-filled eyes. Changmin felt someone next to him. Who could it be? He'd sent Eunhyuk and Donghae away.

He turned to look at the person next to him and yelled, "Ah! Kyuhyun!"

"You know his name?!" JaeJoong yelled in horror.

"Yeah, he told me," Changmin explained. Then it hit him; JaeJoong walking in to wake him up and seeing his kidnapper in bed next to him wasn't something he'd expected find when he woke up this morning.

"Wait! Joongie, this isn't what you're thinking! See, Kyuhyun showed up looking for Yunho and as you can see he didn't hurt me. Actually, he never did intend to hurt me, but what happened the other night was supposed to get Yunho to go see his father. I know that was just bad in every way but he's not a bad guy, really." Changmin looked at JaeJoong, hoping he'd understand.

"I don't care if he's bad or not! What's he doing in your bed?!" JaeJoong yelled.

Changmin gave JaeJoong a weird look and then his cheeks reddened, causing his hands to quickly fly to his face to cover it. "Joongie!!!" Changmin said in a whiny voice, "How could you think that!!?!?!"

_'There goes the innocence factor again!'_ JaeJoong thought,_ 'I don't know if I can believe it anymore, but then again he seems so honest every time!!!'_

"I'm sorry Minnie! Look, one, it was a fright seeing _HIM_ here! Two, I wasn't exactly expecting to find this when I show up to wake you up," JaeJoong continued with shifty eyes, "and three, well, you're at an age… that… you know, you're not a kid anymore."

Changmin leapt up onto his knees and went up to JaeJoong. Putting his arms around him he said, "Na-uh! I'm always Joongie's baby, that's why you have to spoil me!"

JaeJoong laughed and put his arms around him too.

Kyuhyun had lain there the entire time, just listening and watching in amusement. "How cute!" he finally spoke. "Here I was going to ask mom and dad if I could date their son." A sly smile decorated Kyuhyun's face.

"Without _MY_ consent?!" Changmin asked appalled. "You ask _ME_ before you ask the parents, get with the times!' Changmin stuck out his tongue at Kyuhyun and hugged JaeJoong tighter with a pout on his face.

"Gosh, I'm hurt," Kyuhyun said, "Am I not good looking enough for you?"

"Come back when I've got a PhD," Changmin replied.

Just then Yunho walked in. "JaeJoong, it's getting late, Junsu's already up and… Kyuhyun!" Yunho's expression had changed, "What are you doing here?"

Kyuhyun stood up and said," I came to ask for your son's hand in marriage, but I've been turned down. So, the other matter I'm here to address is that your father summons you."

"Tell him I'm not going back," Yunho replied sternly.

Kyuhyun's playful expression had become serious, "Yunho, I can't do that. Your father was very clear that you need to show up in three days. Look, I could have told him where you are and with who, but I didn't."

"And why would you want to do something like that?" Yunho askie.d

"Why wouldn't I?" Kyuhyun replied, glancing at Changmin.

"Fine, I'll go, but on the third day," Yunho said.

"Hey, that's fine with me," Kyuhyun replied.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Donghae and Eunhyuk ran up to Changmin to catch up with him.

"Hey, Changmin, wait up!" Donghae said.

"What's up," Changmin said, still walking towards his locker.

"I'm guessing you finished your homework," Donghae said, "You didn't kill us."

Changmin stood in front of his locker, putting books away and taking those he needed.

Donghae leaned over while Changmin marked things on his schedule.

"Um, could you guys excuse me?" asked a girl behind Donghae.

Donghae turned around to look at her and backed away, thinking he was blocking her locker.

"Um, I want to talk to Changmin," the girl said.

"Go ahead," Changmin said, still marking things down.

"Um," the girl said nervously, "I like you, will you go out with me?"

Changmin turned to look at her, "I'm sorry Sohee, but someone's asked my hand in marriage."

"Marriage?!?!?!!" Donghae, Eunhyuk and Sohee exclaimed in unison.

"If my parents accept, we get married in 10 years, when I get my PhD," Changmin said.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Donghae asked.

"Or guy," Eunhyuk said, resting his chin on Donghae.

"Guy?!?!" Sohee exclaimed.

"Well, if I were a girl, I wouldn't ask a guy's hand in marriage, but if I were a guy, I probably would," Eunhyuk said, putting his arms around Donghae's waist. He looked over to Donghae and asked, "Donghae, will you marry me?"

Donghae shoved Eunhyuk's face away and said, "Hyuk, get serious."

"I am serious," Eunhyuk pouted.

Sohee looked at the pair and then backed at the busy Changmin. "I-I-I'll be leaving, I'll see you in class Changmin."

"Uh-huh," Changmin nodded.

Sohee walked away.

"Hyuk, you scared the poor girl away," Donghae said.

"Not true! So did you," Eunhyuk said.

Changmin laughed, finally closing his locker. "Come on you two, let's go home I'm…"

"Hungry," Donghae said, finishing up his sentence.

All three were walking towards the exit and Changmin said, "You're finishing my sentences, maybe you're the one who asked my hand in marriage."

"Yah!" Eunhyuk said, stopping and point at Donghae who had turned around," So that's why you rejected me!" Eunhyuk ran up to Changmin, flinging himself into his arms. "Oh Minnie, won't you comfort your friend, whose heart has been broken?"

Students who walked by began to give them stares.

"He's just been dumped," Changmin said.

"Ay, 'tis true," Eunhyuk confirmed.

"By his boyfriend," Changmin continued.

"This jerk here," Eunhyuk said pointing at Donghae.

"Hyuk, but I'm the other guy," Changmin said, holding his friend.

Eunhyuk backed away and said, "Omo! 'Tis true! Ay, poor me, alone with no one left, woe is me!" Eunhyuk dropped to the ground in a dramatic style.

Donghae grabbed Eunhyuk's hands and tried to pick him up. "Come on Hyuk get up," Donghae said annoyed.

Eunhyuk writhed on the floor, trying to get loose. "No! Not until you say 'I love you, Eunhyuk, please take my hand in marriage!'"

"I love you, Eunhyuk, please take my hand in marriage," Donghae said indifferently.

Eunhyuk let Donghae pull him up and fell right into his arms. Donghae's cheeks turned red, but he turned away to hide it. Before anyone noticed he grabbed Eunhyuk by the shoulders and turned him around and started brushing the dirt off his backside. "Hyuk, you're worse than a child." He reached into his pocket and found a lollipop. He quickly unwrapped it and shoved it into Eunhyuk's mouth and said, "Here's a lollipop, maybe it'll keep you quiet for a while." He grabbed his left hand and pulled him out the door after Changmin.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Yunho was sitting next to JaeJoong as he typed away in his computer. He noticed every single gesture and movement from the shorter man. Not even the clacking of the keyboard could keep him from his focus, nor was it louder from the _deugun, deugun_ sound that emanated from his own heart.

JaeJoong paused and looked over at Yunho, his glasses, slightly off focus as they had slipped down the crook of his nose. Yunho smiled at him, seemingly for no reason, or maybe it was JaeJoong's expression and how cute he looked in the pair of black plastic rimmed glasses. Yunho reached out to push them back up and JaeJoong laughed a little. Yunho stood up, grabbed his hand and pulled JaeJoong off his seat, leading him towards the bed where Yunho sat down and pulled JaeJoong to sit in between his legs and put his arms around him.

"Why don't we just talk," Yunho said.

"Okay," JaeJoong responded.

"How's your writing going?" Yunho asked.

"So far so good, way ahead of the deadline, which is good," JaeJoong said, "I was running out of things to write but I've been inspired."

"Inspired, really?"

"Yeah, you, you've inspired me to write," JaeJoong said looking back at Yunho lovingly. JaeJoong's expression suddenly changed as he asked, "And your father?"

"My father," Yunho hesitated, "He… uh, he's difficult, I'd have to say. He has this image of the ideal son, his "perfect" heir. He wants someone who is blood thirsty, merciless, fearless, bold, warrior-like, and tremendous, everything I'm not."

"Well, that is true, but if that'd been the case, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you," JaeJoong said, "In fact, I don't think I'd be alive."

"Oh, you'd be surprised how many vampires are weakened by a mortal's beauty," Yunho said.

"You're saying you were only enchanted by my looks?" JaeJoong asked.

"You're the most gorgeous being I've seen in the world; no mortal, vampire or god can match their beauty to yours, but also, no one has the heart that you possess." Yunho leaned into JaeJoong, their lips softly touching.

JaeJoong turned around and was on his knees kissing Yunho back. When they parted JaeJoong's expression was different. Yunho could not ignore the look of torment on his beloved's face. He grabbed him by his chin and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's just, you and I, we're different and the little that you've told me about your father well, what if he causes us to part?" JaeJoong looked away, pain having formed on his beautiful features.

"That'll never happen," Yunho said lovingly, "I won't let it!" his expression becoming stern and determinate. "There's no way he'll separate us! I rather he disowns me, in fact, he seems to already have done so."

"That's not true, he hasn't disowned you, or else he wouldn't summon you back," JaeJoong said, concern growing.

"He has NEVER cared for me! He knows nothing! How he suddenly becomes interested in me is a mystery but all he has ever done is kept me locked up for my defiance and lack of qualities most commendable to him. He's neglected me all my life! How could a son want to comply with anything a monster like him says?" Yunho pulled JaeJoong into his arms and held him tightly. "If it were up to me I would not go, but as it is his order and your life may be at stake I will go and face him if I have to, but I will not be tied up to him anymore."

"Is that even possible?" JaeJoong asked with worriment in his eyes. He looked at Yunho with saddened eyes, "I for the world wish we weren't separated for a second in my mortal life but although I don't know your father I imagine he is forceful, attaining what he wants, when he wants it and by whatever means. He'll make of you an heir whether by your consent or not."

Yunho's voice rang with firmness, "Make an heir of me? The man gave up not quite a century ago but multiple decades yes. He did not see in me what you may see because his eyes are clouded by evil, the evil neither you nor I possess in any form be it spiritual or physical. He will be attracted to that darkness and will crawl to it by any means but when he does crawl it will not be in my direction because I am far from it; I'm closer to the light and not of day, but to you, closer to my radiant savior who has given me some type of luminosity in my dark world."

"Words of a poet," JaeJoong said.

"Not a poet but a dreamer," Yunho replied.

"Others call me a poet but I am indeed no more than a dreamer whose dreams in sleep take form, but present themselves on paper through the aid of ink once they've been pulled out to the realm of reality."

"Or when technological advances do occur, the medium, be it a word processor?" Yunho asked, a smile forming on his face.

JaeJoong pouted and lightly hit him, "What is this, witty prose? Were you not my beloved I would shoot you down with words."

"I pray these words be free of holy water or rays of sun," Yunho said again with a smile on his face.

"Will the Lord's Prayer do?" JaeJoong ask.

"More than enough to kill me," Yunho said.

"Then I will refrain, for in killing you a broken heart I will attain and emotionally bleed to death, causing my end," JaeJoong said.

"Both our ends? How tragic a story, only then will people know these "star-crossed lovers.""

"Nay, not star-crossed lovers; just crossed in the ways forks in the road are." JaeJoong looked at Yunho snickering.

Both broke out in laughter seeing that after so much talk of fear of separation, a serious matter could turn into such an exchange of words and a fit of laughs.

"I know we ended up far from serious but why do you think your father summons you?" JaeJoong asked, not as hurt as before but just serious enough to fit the question.

Yunho shrugged," I have no idea." Then it hit him, "Wait! Unless this is about…"

Yunho's expression caused JaeJoong to become anxious of what Yunho had in mind. "What?!?! Tell me!!"

"Well uh, if I'm not the ideal heir then he'll be looking for a way to make sure his bloodline is kept. And the only way that'll happen is…"

"If you have a son," JaeJoong said, finishing Yunho's sentence.

"Exactly! This means that…"

"You have to marry," JaeJoong said in a lower, saddened voice.

Yunho closed his eyes, sighed and opened them again. If that was the case, what could he do now?

JaeJoong's head had lowered but then Yunho gently tipped his chin up to look right into his eyes and said, "You and I will get married!"

"Huh?!??!?! Marriage?!?!?!" JaeJoong exclaimed with shock written all over his face.

"Yeah! You're saying you wouldn't marry me?" Yunho asked.

"That's not it but, how will that be possible?" JaeJoong asked still not understanding.

"Look, mortal and vampire marriage are completely different. Mortal marriage is a legal contract or spiritual covenant but a vampire marriage is a mystical bond. Once my father gives the blessing it can never be broken." Yunho's face held a smile of assurance.

"And how are we going to make that happen?" JaeJoong asked skeptically.

Yunho only gave him a look that told JaeJoong he had some type of concoction already forming in his head.


	16. Ch 15 The Secrets That Make Us Cry

A/N: Update 4/4 Hope you guys enjoyed this!!!

* * *

**Chapter 15 The Secrets That Make Us Cry**

Changmin, Eunhyuk and Donghae were walking up the stairs.

"Ah," Changmin said.

"What's wrong?" Eunhyuk asked.

"I forgot Junsu," Changmin said.

Donghae gave Changmin a weird look, "Forgot him? You speak as if he were an object or a child."

"An object no, but a child yes," Changmin said putting his hands on his cheeks and smiling to imitate Junsu.

All three were laughing as they continued walking up the stairs but as they arrived on the 5th floor landing they met with a surprising sight.

"Woooo! We were just talking about baby Junsu and here he is, locking lips with some hot guy," Changmin said in a playful manner.

Yoochun and Junsu broke the kiss and started blushing.

Yoochun opened the door and everyone walked in. Changmin went up to Junsu and whispered, "I would have told you to get a room, but thing is you have one. Hmmm, I should have told you to use it."

Junsu pouted and shoved the shorter boy away. Changmin laughed. Yoochun and Junsu headed towards their room and Changmin and his friends headed to his own room.

Changmin opened the door and let a small gasp escape his mouth as he closed it again.

"You know what, let's go eat first!" Changmin said hesitantly.

Donghae looked at him with suspicion but tried to go along with it by simply nodding for fear of starting up another quarrel between the two. Eunhyuk was oblivious.

Changmin gave an inaudible sigh of relief that he'd evaded another disagreement. He began to walk towards the dining area with his friends but he'd relaxed too soon.

"Changmin, why didn't you come in?" someone asked from behind him.

Everyone turned around to see Kyuhyun standing at the doorway.

_'Now I see what he was hiding!'_ Donghae thought. "Oh, hi, my name's Donghae and this is Eunhyuk. We're Changmin's friends from school and your name is?"

Kyuhyun was about to answer, "Kyu…"

"Min!" Changmin interrupted him. "His name's Kyumin!"

"Oh, nice to meet you," Donghae said suspiciously. _'Changmin looks too hesitant at this point! Something's up!'_

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

"Well??" JaeJoong asked, anxiously awaiting to hear Yunho's brilliant plan that had planted that mischievous look on his face.

"I'll tell you later," Yunho said, "Changmin is home with Donghae and Eunhyuk and you didn't cook."

JaeJoong gasped, "That's right! I was too carried away with writing and then this that I forgot to cook! Poor Minnie, he must be hungry!"

JaeJoong quickly scuttled out the bedroom, Yunho following.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Donghae as always would continue his interrogation "So, and how…"

"Changmin!" JaeJoong said, interrupting Donghae and causing everyone to look at him. "I didn't hear you get home."

"Oh, I just got here," Changmin replied.

"Well, uh, the food will be a little late," JaeJoong said hoping Changmin wouldn't throw himself at him in a dramatic state of a famished troupe member.

"Um, it's okay," Changmin said causing everyone to look at him in surprise. "What? Did you expect me to throw myself on the floor and say, 'Feed me! Oh I'm famished!'?"

Everyone nodded.

Changmin crossed his arms and turned around to face away from everyone while putting his nose up in the air.

Kyuhyun went up to Changmin and putting his arms seductively around him whispered something inaudible in his ear that caused Changmin to blush.

"Aish! Get away from me!" Changmin said shoving Kyuhyun away. "Joongie, we'll be in my room for a while." Changmin grabbed Eunhyuk and Donghae and pulled them towards the door.

Kyuhyun tried to follow but after Changmin's friends had gone inside Changmin turned around at the threshold and said, "You, stay out!" and slammed the door in his face.

"What was that about?" Donghae asked imitating Kyuhyun's earlier gestures with Eunhyuk.

"He's being a pain, that's what happened," Changmin said.

"Don't tell me he's the one who asked your hand in marriage," Eunhyuk said.

Donghae looked over at Eunhyuk as if something finally made sense to him. He would have expressed his ideas but that would only complicate the situation so he decided to keep quiet and wait what for what Changmin had to say.

"The whole marriage thing was only in jest," Changmin said while lying down on his bed.

"Jest you say? You're not serious! That girl, whatever her name is, was cute, how could you just throw her away like an old shoe!" Donghae said in amazement.

"Haha! Nice simile Donghae," Changmin laughed, "Comparing a girl to an old shoe, explains a lot!"

"What are you talking about?" Donghae asked confused, "Explains what?"

"Explains why no girl pays attention to you," Changmin said, still laughing. "Oh, your eyes are like soccer balls, big and round! Is that what you say to them?"

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Donghae said irritated.

"I'm not trying to change it. Anyways, could you imagine being in a relationship with a girl no matter how cute she is? She'll be all over you with talk of her and her girlfriends and things she wants to buy and asking if I like her outfit. She'll want you to take her out on dates, buy her movie ticket, ice cream, gifts and more! Then the whole hugs and kisses in public areas! Give me a textbook any day!"

"You exaggerate Changmin," Donghae said.

"Exaggerate?" Changmin asked.

"Yeah, you've never had a girlfriend and all of a sudden you're an expert, acting annoyed as if you've been in so many relationships before that they have been huge disasters and annoyances to you!"

"Well, I'd rather just avoid it 100% of the time. I have priorities and wasting time at a shopping mall while someone is going through a hundred outfits to leave with one isn't my plan," Changmin said.

"JaeJoong and Junsu are in a relationship right now, do they find it to be as awful as you depict it?" Donghae asked.

"That is completely different and they're not me. JaeJoong is already grown up and out of school, takes care of his responsibilities and his relationship with Yunho is based on love, understanding and just being there for each other. Junsu doesn't expect things from Yoochun nor does Yoochun expect something back like most girls do! I know who that girl is, she's in my class and she's not my type to begin with! I have other goals that are different from yours or anybody else's and it does not make space for a relationship!" Changmin was getting more irritated.

"I don't buy it. There's something up with you and that guy," Donghae said.

"Kyuhyun and I have nothing! Every advance I rejected!" Changmin exclaimed.

"You mean Kyumin," Donghae said.

Changmin was caught; he'd given away what he was trying to hide. "That's right, Kyumin."

"Come on Hyuk, we're leaving," Donghae said grabbing Eunhyuk and pulling him out the door.

Changmin gave a deep sigh, "Way to go Changmin! As smart as you are, you can be really stupid!"

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

"Where are you two going?" JaeJoong asked.

"Sorry hyung, we're going home now," Donghae said.

"How about something to go?" JaeJoong asked.

"Yes! I'm sooooo hungry!" Eunhyuk said, his mouth watering.

"Come on Hyuk, we have to go," Donghae said.

"You always do that Hae! You never let me eat whenever I've got a chance to eat hyung's delicious food," Eunhyuk pouted.

"Fine! Stay!" Donghae said, letting go of Eunhyuk and walking out the door alone.

"You two act like a quarreling couple," JaeJoong said.

Eunhyuk sighed, "He had another argument with Changmin which is why he's acting like this. I don't like it."

JaeJoong had quickly set up some to-go dishes for Eunhyuk. "When did it all start? Or why?" JaeJoong asked.

"Since Kyuhyun happened," Eunhyuk said. "Donghae is very stubborn and insists on finding out everything. Changmin is more reserved and he just doesn't want to let everyone know his business. I really don't mind that from Minnie but Donghae seems to be really irked by it. Ever since we found out Kyuhyun wasn't well… 100% human… Donghae just got weirder."

JaeJoong had concern written all over his face. "And that's it? He just knows that about Kyuhyun?"

"Yeah, Changmin won't say much because that's all that Donghae was able to get out of him. I don't want them to fight like this anymore; it's not as much fun as it used to be." Eunhyuk put his head down a bit.

"Don't worry Eunhyuk, it'll pass." JaeJoong took the prepared lunches and handed them to Eunhyuk. "Take this with you and go catch up with Donghae, he'll appreciate it when he's hungry." JaeJoong smiled at Eunhyuk and Eunhyuk returned it.

Eunhyuk put the lunches in his bag and quickly ran out the door with hopes of catching up with Donghae.

Kyuhyun had been hearing everything. "I seem to be causing some problems," Kyuhyun said with a smirk on his face.

JaeJoong only glared at him.

_'I hadn't noticed Changmin and Donghae were having problems,'_ JaeJoong thought and went over to Changmin's room.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Changmin was still lying on his bed, thinking about everything that was going on and hoping it just wouldn't get any worse.

JaeJoong walked into Changmin's room and gently sat on the side of his bed. "Changmin, the food is ready."

"I'm not hungry," Changmin said.

"That's not true, you're always hungry. Something's not right. Tell me Minnie, what's wrong?" JaeJoong asked running his fingers through Changmin's hair in a motherly fashion.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," Changmin lied.

"Eunhyuk told me what's going on with you and Donghae and that he knows about Kyuhyun."

Changmin covered his face with his hands and JaeJoong was hearing muffled sounds.

JaeJoong reached out to Changmin and removed his hands away from his face only to find tears in his eyes.

"Come here," JaeJoong said pulling Changmin into an embrace.

Changmin just fell apart and began crying as if he'd never done so before. "I tried sooo hard to keep it from them! I don't want anyone to get hurt or anyone else to be in danger! I never told you but I started the investigation on the odd murders in town and I had this crazy theory that it was supernatural. I got Donghae and Eunhyuk into this and they followed along but when all of this happened I decided to drop it. It explains exactly what I was trying to find out but Donghae showed up that night with news of recent local murders. The remains of the incident with Kyuhyun made him suspicious and in the end I ended up telling him that it wasn't a normal assault." Changmin continued crying.

"Shhh… don't cry," JaeJoong said softly.

"But I was so stupid! I should have kept it from them at any cost! Donghae… Donghae he… he's trying to find out whatever he can no matter what! What if he gets hurt?!? He's being stubborn! I'm also afraid that our family will be broken after we've only completed it!"

JaeJoong rocked the smaller boy within his arms. "It will never break," JaeJoong said.

"You can't promise that! It already happened before and I don't want it to happen again! I love Yunho and Yoochun a lot! I don't want them to go away ever!"

JaeJoong looked into Changmin's eyes and wiped his still flowing tears away, "Please, don't cry, I'll make sure this newly made family is kept together." He pulled him back into his arms. _ 'Yunho's meeting with his father worries me, but I promised Changmin to keep us together so even if Yunho's idea is farfetched, if it's the only thing that'll work then I'll do it.'_

"Come on Minnie, let's go eat!" JaeJoong said smiling sweetly.

"No, my eyes are all red and puffy… and wet," Changmin said rubbing the tears off his eyes with a pout.

"But no one is out there right now," JaeJoong said.

"Kyuhyun is," Changmin said.

"I'll tell him to go away," JaeJoong said.

"You can't, it's not dark out."

"Fine, I'll bring your food here," JaeJoong said.

"Okay."

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

JaeJoong was leaving Changmin's room and headed towards the kitchen.

"So, what happened with Changmin?" Kyuhyun asked.

"It's none of your business. If it weren't still light out I would kick you out of _MY_ house right now! You've caused enough damage already and after today I don't want to see you around here again!" JaeJoong had anger written all over his face.

"Fine, but I'll be back to get Yunho," Kyuhyun said.

"He doesn't need you to hold his hand. He'll be there."

"Okay, but if he doesn't show up I'll stop by here again," Kyuhyun said.

JaeJoong walked off to the kitchen and prepared something for Changmin.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Eunhyuk ran down the sidewalk in the direction Donghae and him always go. He ran as fast as he could in hopes of catching up with Donghae. He eventually saw him up ahead and caught up with him.

Eunhyuk decided to just walk next to him never saying a word and Donghae didn't say anything either until they got to their usual spot.

Donghae turned around to look at Eunhyuk and Eunhyuk paused in his spot. "I thought you were going to stay," Donghae said.

"No. You know I'll always stick by you. I'm also not taking sides. You and Changmin have to stop this. Especially you. I want it to be us three again like before, but if in the end it's only you and me then that's what it'll be, but your making this difficult and if separation can be avoided then I want you to try."

Donghae scoffed, "Me? I'm the problem here? You're kidding right? If Changmin were that good friend that you portray him to be he wouldn't keep things from us. We're all good friends, right? So then, what is his intention in keeping things from us? You just saw his hesitation today! It's also evident that that guy's name is not Kyumin but Kyuhyun. That's the guy who assaulted him and now he's sheltering him in his home?!! And so is everybody else! Something's definitely not right in that home! JaeJoong and Yunho know EXACTLY who he is and I bet Junsu and Yoochun do too because they mentioned him before! Would you let a kidnapper into your home as if he were a friend?!?!"

"Donghae, I know, it doesn't make sense but you don't know everything that's going on."

"How would I know!?!! Tell me? How? If Changmin doesn't trust me enough to tell me how am I supposed to know, or understand anything?!!" Donghae sunk down to the ground.

Eunhyuk sat down right next to him. "Don't you think that's up to him, to decide whether he wants to tell us or not? I agree, it's strange but friendship isn't just about telling each other secrets but also trusting the other person regardless. Do you trust Changmin? I trust him whether he tells us everything or not. I bet you have your own secrets and I have my own too. Some things I won't say because they're insignificant and I'm bound to forget but other things I'm too embarrassed to say. Don't you feel that way too about some things?"

Donghae realized Eunhyuk was right about this but would he admit that he'd been going about this all wrong? "Hyuk, I understand what you're saying but it's still really strange that he's hiding something like this."

"I don't think it matters whether it's strange to us or not, it's his privacy. You hungry?" Eunhyuk asked.

"What? That was random," Donghae said, laughing.

"I'm serious, are you hungry?" Eunhyuk asked.

"No, it's okay," Donghae said, but Eunhyuk heard his stomach growling.

"That's a lie! You talk about trust and you lie to me, that's not cool," Eunhyuk said pulling out the lunches from his backpack. "JaeJoong packed these for us. He said you'd be grateful when you were hungry." Eunhyuk handed one of the lunches to Donghae.

Donghae took it and smiled. The both ate and Eunhyuk changed the subject to random things that caused them to laugh and simply forget the hostile talk of the past few days.

Eunhyuk laid his head down on Donghae's lap. "This is really what it should be like, just kidding around and laughing about random things. We're not adults yet, so what's the rush? I know we'll be friends for a long time."

"How can you say that? You'll be getting a girlfriend soon and you'll forget about me," Donghae said.

"You're joking right? After that little incident after school, I bet the whole school thinks I'm gay," Eunhyuk said.

"And whose fault is that?" Donghae asked.

"Yours," Eunhyuk replied.

"You're blaming it on me?" Donghae asked surprised.

"Yeah, I am," Eunhyuk laughed. "I'm just being me that's all. I like to joke around and all. People don't like me already so I might as well do whatever I want, have fun. If I just worry about people liking me then that's not being me is it? Do you care what people say about you?"

"I guess I don't really care or else I wouldn't be your friend," Donghae said.

Eunhyuk stood up and looked directly into Donghae's eyes, "Then it doesn't matter does it? As long as you're with people who aren't your friend because of the "cool" factor then it doesn't matter. I don't care as long as you're with me, why should anything else matter?"

Donghae gulped, feeling the heat of the proximity of both their faces. He leaned in closer as if to want to kiss him but instead wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Eunhyuk asked putting his arms around Donghae as well.

"Does it matter?" Donghae asked in response.

"I guess not," Eunhyuk replied and they both laughed.

* * *

**黒姫** 3 U **!**


	17. Ch 16 The Third Day

A/N: Hmmmm, this chapter is a bit spicy so uh, just a warning. hehe This semester is over!!!!!!!!!!!! Now to uh, get a job for the summer.... DX

* * *

**Chapter 16 - The Third Day**

Changmin and Junsu arrived home together. Changmin hadn't spoken to either Eunhyuk or Donghae since he'd accidentally revealed that Kyumin was in fact his kidnapper Kyuhyun. He was expecting Donghae to continue insisting on extracting more information, but to his surprise he wasn't even talking to him. With every encounter in the hallways for two days Donghae ignored him and Eunhyuk gave Changmin a look that said "I'm sorry." He was relieved that the attacks from his friend had ceased but at the same time he was sad. How long this would last, he didn't know but he hoped that it would be soon and that they would make amends and forget about the entire incident. But could his friends forget what he'd revealed to them? Anyone else would have thought that Changmin was crazy if he'd told such a story but Donghae was different. This had to pass soon so that finally life could go back to normal.

"Hey Joongie!" Changmin said cheerfully when he arrived home.

"Hey Jae," Junsu said.

Changmin could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen and let his nose take him straight to it.

"Wah! Brown-Sauce Noodles!" Changmin exclaimed excitedly.

"Go drop off your things and wash your hands," JaeJoong said.

"Yes mom!" Changmin said and ran straight to his room to quickly drop off his book bag and made his way back to the kitchen to wash his hands.

Everyone was coming towards the table. Yunho was helping JaeJoong set up and serve and Junsu, after greeting Yoochun with a kiss called him over to the table. The perfect family! Changmin couldn't help but smile because it had really come true, but really, for how long? Worriment tugged at Changmin's chest but just for a few moments of happiness he'd suppress it. A delicious dinner prepared by JaeJoong and all five at the table, laughing, eating and sharing like any other family should was all he wanted at the moment.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

After dinner JaeJoong and Yunho were to their room. JaeJoong's heart felt like it would escape his chest any second due to fear of what was to come.

"Only a few hours until you go see him," JaeJoong said with eyes directed towards his feet.

"Yeah, but I'll be back, don't worry. I won't leave you," Yunho said reassuringly.

JaeJoong tried hard to keep it in but a few tears escaped his eyes. Yunho wiped the tears away with his thumbs and leaned into him to give him a passionate kiss.

JaeJoong just hugged him tightly, shaking, burying his face into his neck. "I don't want you to go, I have a bad feeling about this," JaeJoong whispered.

"Sh sh sh, don't worry, please. Trust me." Yunho hugged him even tighter and kissed him again, even harder than before. Their breathing grew faster and they continued kissing each other feverishly until they broke it to catch their breath. Yunho looked into JaeJoong's eyes intently as if he were to never see him again after this and he hugged him tightly once more.

Yunho was heading out the bedroom door but JaeJoong grabbed his sleeve. "Before you leave," JaeJoong said, "could you do something first?"

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

"Yoochun. There's one thing you MUST promise me," Junsu said.

"And what is that?" Yoochun asked while playfully embracing Junsu and stealing light kisses.

"You'll come back," Junsu said.

"Of course I will. I would never leave you. I would return from the dead just to be with you. I'll do anything, no one's keeping me away from you, ever." Yoochun's words were like honey to Junsu's listening ears. Yoochun's soothing, soft, supple words engraved themselves within Junsu's heart. He felt them, cutting gently within his soul.

A soft kiss.

"Promise me another thing," Junsu said.

"Anything."

"Bring back Yunho," Junsu said.

"Him and I are inseparable. There's no way I'd leave there without him, nor him without me."

Junsu smiled and kissed him again.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Changmin sat at his desk, apparently doing his homework, but in reality with dreadful ideas clogging his mind. What was this feeling he had that pierced his heart? Yunho! Yunho would be going to see his father tonight! Would he come back? Of course he would! Yunho wouldn't leave JaeJoong, or him for that matter.

_'Yunho, you wouldn't leave us would you? You'll definitely be coming back right? I can't stand this! What if his father keeps him there, with no escape?! What am I thinking? I should think positive! He'll come back and everything will come back to normal...'_

A knock at the door interrupted Changmin's thoughts. "Oh, come in!"

JaeJoong and Yunho walked into his room. Although their facial expressions struggled to appear free of worriment they'd failed. Changmin could notice that JaeJoong had been shedding tears. These were bad signs but Changmin couldn't be seen as weak, he had to act strong.

"Um, you know that I have to go away for a bit. But I'll be back," Yunho said.

"I'm sure you'll be back, there's no way you'd stay there," Changmin said.

Yunho glanced over at JaeJoong and didn't know what else to say. Changmin saw that and he simply got up and walked up to Yunho and gave him a hug.

"This family will not be broken. You and Yoochun will be back and while you're gone I'll take care of Joongie... even if he's the one who takes care of me..." Changmin laughed causing both JaeJoong and Yunho to laugh as well.

There was another knock at the door and JaeJoong opened it. Yoochun and Junsu were standing right outside the threshold.

"Yunho, we should be leaving," Yoochun said.

Changmin darted swiftly past JaeJoong and Yunho and crashed right into Yoochun with a hug. Yoochun's eyes grew wide in surprise as he looked down at the shorter boy hugging him around the middle, like a child.

"Take care of Yunnie okay! I know you two will be back, but still, take care of him!" Changmin said.

"Don't worry kid, I will," Yoochun replied with a smile.

"Also, take care of yourself. Junsu would be very sad if you didn't return and so would I."

With last hugs and exchange of words Yoochun and Yunho walked out the door to find out what awaits them at the Jung Manor.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

"Whatever you do Yunho, try not to contradict your father so much," Yoochun whispered as they walked through the long corridor that led to Mr. Jung's hall. "We want to be able to leave here with as little trouble as we can, so think about what you say before you spew it out."

Yunho nodded in agreement, but would he be able to confront his father without disagreeing out loud in his face? It could cause eternal separation from his beloved. All that was left was to keep composure, yes, composure.

Both stood in front of the immense double doors that separated Yunho from his father. Before pushing the doors open Yunho and Yoochun looked at each other, then proceeded. There he was, the mighty Master Jung, cloaked in nightly colors. Yunho and Yoochun walked up to him in silence and finally stood before him. Yoochun bowed down before him in a knightly manner but Yunho simply stood.

"You're back," Mr. Jung said.

"Yes father," Yunho replied.

"Kyuhyun told me that he'd found you. Your newfound interest in living up to my expectations was a shock. I never thought that my one and only useless son would actually go out to hunt, as our nature intended us to."

Yunho's eyes widened in surprise. He never intended to follow in his father's steps. "I don't intend to follow in your footsteps."

"You dare defy me?!?! No worries though, the simple fact that you've begun to accept your feeding nature is a start, soon you'll start seeing everything the way I do."

Yunho was beginning to grow angry. "I'll never be like you, EVER! Tell me, why is it that I'm hear so that I may leave."

"Leave? You've only just arrived! You won't be leaving here. The only way you'll be leaving here is married. I've chosen for you a group of young ladies I'd like you to choose from." Mr. Jung waved his hand and said, "Enter!" in a thunderous voice. Twelve girls began to flood into the hall in a row, one behind the other. They lined up in front of Mr. Jung's throne and stood, awaiting Jung to present them to the prince.

"These are the girls I have selected for you to choose from; they're from very prestigious bloodlines..."

"Prestigious?! Are you kidding?" Yunho interrupted, scoffing.

Fury shone on Mr. Jung's face, but Yunho didn't allow him to even spit out a word.

"Did you even pay attention to what girls you were "selecting"? Tiffany and Younha are in that group! I don't know the rest but if you have them two, what else can I expect from these other girls?"

Tiffany's face grew red and she began to approach Yunho, "How could you say such a thing Yunho!"

"You, keep your distance," Yunho said, backing off in disgust, "I know you, I've seen your pathetic battles with Yoochun."

"Yunho! You don't have to choose her or Younha. You still have 10 other girls to choose from," Mr. Jung said.

"No! I'll not choose! I've a son!"

Everyone's eyes shot to Yunho, including Yoochun's.

_'What is he saying?'_ Yoochun thought.

"So it is true," Mr. Jung said.

"You knew?" Yunho asked surprised.

"Tiffany walked in here the other day, hysterically announcing that you'd produced an heir."

"Well, then I've brought you confirmation. That is why I cannot marry, nor will I be taking your throne," Yunho said.

Mr. Jung's expression had changed into one that appeared to be scheming. "Well, I understand you."

Yunho taken aback asked, "You do?"

"Of course!" Mr. Jung exclaimed with a sly smile on his face.

"Since when have you ever cared about me?" Yunho asked.

"I might not be the perfect father but I can be understanding. I would like you to bring my grandson's mother forward so that I may give you two my marriage blessing, and of course, I'd like to meet my grandson."

"Well then father, I'll be leaving," Yunho said, turning around and exiting the hall with Yoochun following behind.

"What was that all about?" Yoochun asked Yunho once they were outside.

"Don't worry, it's all part of my brilliant plan," Yunho said.

"Brilliant plan? And you haven't told me why?" Yoochun asked.

"Just trust me on this, I'll let you know later," Yunho said.

"Where are you going?" Yoochun asked.

"I have a score to settle with someone," Yunho said, hastening his steps.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Yunho stood outside the door of Kyuhyun's room. _"Kyuhyun is definitely going to hear me out!"_ It didn't even occur to Yunho that he should knock. He barged into the room and just as he had done so moans of pleasure met his ears. A surprising sight also met his eyes that caused him to freeze for a few seconds before he exited the room, red creeping up his cheeks.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

"Who was that?" Kyuhyun asked, looking back at the door closing.

"Who – cares – just – don't – stop," moaned the man below Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun's pace began to slow down.

"No – please – faster – I'm – almost..." He didn't allow Kyuhyun to stop because he quickly shifted positions and began to ride him harder and faster, even louder moans escaping his lips.

Kyuhyun could not ignore it. Pleasure overtook his mind. "Sung – min – I'm – I'm..."

Both climaxed at the same time and Sungmin lay over Kyuhyun's chest breathing hard, their sweat mixing together. Sungmin raised himself up and moved over to Kyuhyun and kissed him passionately.

"And you wanted to stop," Sungmin said seductively. "I'm still feeling hard, how about we do this again."

Kyuhyun, without saying a word stood up off the bed and began to dress himself up.

"Don't ignore me!" Sungmin said irked.

Kyuhyun turned to look at the pouting Sungmin. He returned to momentarily sit at the edge of the bed, grabbing his chin he planted a kiss on his soft lips. "I'll be back for more," Kyuhyun said with a devilish smile on his face and he stood up once more, heading towards the door.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Kyuhyun walked out the bedroom door and turned to see Yunho whose face was filled with embarrassment.

"Yunho, I'm pretty sure you and JaeJoong have shared steamy nights together," Kyuhyun said in a perverted tone.

Yunho didn't respond.

Kyuhyun laughed, "Does this mean you haven't banged that yet?!"

Yunho in a fury grabbed Kyuhyun by the collar and shoved him against the wall. "Watch your mouth!"

"Whoah, whoah! Easy, I'm sorry."

"Yeah? Sorry? Why did you tell my father I was following in his steps! I have no intention in taking his throne!" Yunho let go of him.

"You're welcome! Look, like I said before, I could have told him where you were and with who and he would've sent people down there to claim your beloved mortal as prey and the other two mortals as well! That is the only thing I thought about to keep that from happening, and I wasn't doing it for you!"

"Changmin," Yunho said.

"Changmin?"

"Changmin! Stay away from him!" Yunho exclaimed.

Kyuhyun scoffed, "Stay away from him? That's up to him and me to decide."

Yunho didn't hold back and punched him in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and knocking him off his feet.

Kyuhyun was on his knees bent over holding his stomach.

"Just stay away from him." Yunho turned to walk away. Off the corner of his eye Yunho could have sworn he had seen someone hiding, watching. He ran over to see if he could catch who it was but they were gone. He couldn't do anything about it so he continued in the direction he was to go until he met up with Yoochun.

"Where did you go?" Yoochun asked.

"It was nothing important. Let's, let's just go home okay."

"I'd love that more than anything! You know, this seems too easy," Yoochun said.

"Tell me about it," Yunho said as they leaped off into the night.

**Hmmm, and your thoughts on this new chapter are?**

**Look forward for the next one!**


	18. Ch 17 Luminosity

A/N: Hello everyone! Here's another chapter, it's a little short. Still, Enjoy! ^__^

* * *

**Chapter 17 Luminosity**

Yunho and Yoochun had taken flight, making their way back to their newfound family. The anxiety they felt was unimaginable. Soon they'd be back home and everything would have turned out better than they'd expected. But that wasn't the case because they were ambushed by a group of cloaked figures on the roof of a building. Yunho and Yoochun had been stopped dead in their tracks. Both stood at the center, looking in every direction, covering each other's backs.

One particular cloaked figure caught Yunho's eye because he'd just given orders for the rest to attack. At the same time, a silver figure could be seen through the corner of his eye in the opposite direction of the mysterious cloaked figure. Yunho and Yoochun were ready with fists in the air and their sharp senses. They worked as a team, blocking, punching and throwing all types of kicks, fly kicks, butterfly kicks and left kicks. They were the perfect team.

"Yunho! I've never fought them before! They're stronger than Tiffany's pathetic group!"

"I can see! Cover me," Yunho said as he fought his way towards the one cloaked figure that sat at the edge of the building, watching.

He stood in front of the cloaked figure who stood up in front of him but as Yunho reached out to him another figure pushed Yunho back, shielding the other and they both dropped down the edge of the building, their cloaks flaring as they made their escape.

Yunho wanted to go after them but Yoochun was outnumbered so he returned to help his friend fight them off.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

"Don't worry Joongie, I'm sure Yunho and Yoochun will be back," Changmin said in a comforting manner.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but I can't help it. I have this bad feeling, clenching my chest, telling me that I shouldn't have let him go," JaeJoong replied.

"Why don't you go take a rest to calm your nerves down. Meanwhile I'll make you some tea." Changmin smiled sweetly and guided JaeJoong to his room and closed the door behind him.

JaeJoong drew in a huge breath and let himself drop on the bed. He was always awake at these hours but his body felt weak, as if tired. Maybe Changmin was right, he should rest, let his body relax a bit in order to calm his nerves. JaeJoong took in deep breaths and closed his eyes and gradually he allowed his breaths to soften, slow down in pace until he was breathing normally. His eyes felt heavy, full of unusual sleep. He let them take him into the land of dreamers and sleep overtook him.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

JaeJoong slowly opened his eyes and the scenery had changed. He was on top of the roof, alone. He saw in the distance two swift figures approaching him. He couldn't make out their appearance for they were like lightning but then he saw that other bolts of lightning had showed up. They had caused the other two to stop. That's when he finally realized who it was.

"Yunho," JaeJoong said.

Yunho and Yoochun were surrounded. JaeJoong couldn't do anything, he was useless once more. For a split second his eyes met with Yunho's and then the eye contact broke. Yunho was headed towards the only one cloaked figure that was inactive but was stopped by another one who had shielded him and they'd escaped.

"Yunho," JaeJoong said once more.

Could Yunho hear him? He'd certainly seen him, but he didn't recognize him. JaeJoong looked down towards his feet and saw that he was only a ghostly figure. He looked up once more only to see that a cloaked figure was attacking Yunho from behind.

"YUNHO!" JaeJoong yelled.

Yunho had turned around as if reacting to his voice and saw his attacker and tried to block but didn't dodge the attack in its entirety. Yunho was flung towards the ground.

JaeJoong without thinking went up to him and tried to touch him, but nothing. His hand went right through Yunho's solid figure. Could Yunho see him?

"JaeJoong, how... what..." Yunho was shocked. Were his eyes playing a trick on him?

JaeJoong on his knees was relieved that Yunho was not greatly injured, but he was without words nor did he know what to do exactly.

"Joongie!"

A voice called out to him and then quickly JaeJoong faded away from Yunho's sight.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

JaeJoong was in his bed shaking, sweating.

"Joongie!" Changmin said, trying to wake him up. "Joongie, wake up!"

JaeJoong's eyes opened abruptly and he shot up into an upright position, hitched breathing. He looked over at a worried Changmin at his bedside.

"Yunho! Yunho's in trouble!" JaeJoong exclaimed.

"Calm down Joongie, how do you know?" Changmin asked concerned.

"I – I – I saw it!" JaeJoong said getting up shakily, nearly stumbling to get his coat.

"Where are you going?!" Changmin asked.

"Something's not right! I – I – I have to go find Yunho!" JaeJoong said bursting out the bedroom door.

"Wait, JaeJoong, you can't go! You don't know where he is!" Changmin yelled going after JaeJoong.

Junsu must have heard what was going on because he came out of his room in alarm.

"What's going on? Where's he going?" Junsu asked puzzled.

"I'm going to find Yunho!" JaeJoong said heading towards the door.

Junsu and Changmin went after him but JaeJoong wouldn't wait. He was out the door and heading swiftly down the stairs.

Changmin quickly ran back to get himself and Junsu a coat while Junsu still followed their senior. Before exiting to catch up with them Changmin grabbed the apartment keys and locked the door behind him before pocketing them.

It was a long way down the stairs but JaeJoong flew down them like they were nothing. He finally arrived at the first floor landing and sprinted towards the building door to exit. Junsu was still some distance away from him and Changmin another distance behind him.

JaeJoong stood outside in the cold darkness, looking in both directions. His heart beat faster, adrenalin pumping through his body. His heart led him and he ran in that direction. Junsu and Changmin were finally outside the confines of the building and they'd stopped trying to catch their breaths. They looked for signs of JaeJoong and looked everywhere to find him and spotted him already having run a distance away from them. They both went after him as fast as they could.

JaeJoong arrived at a darker part of the neighborhood where the lights were scarce for only the moon give some type of luminosity. He didn't think it to be strange but then he remembered that he'd seen something like this happen. JaeJoong stopped, trying to observe his surroundings. His senses were at his disposal and he heard it, a swooshing had gone past him. He'd dodged it. His heart beat faster with both excitement and anxiety. He'd felt the presence again trying to attack but this time he was too quick. A cloaked figure trapped JaeJoong from behind, wrapping his arms around him.

JaeJoong tried to pry himself lose but the hooded figure lowered itself towards his neck. JaeJoong kept struggling but all he was able to do was pull a charm off the cloak. He fought more and more the suddenly an aura surrounded JaeJoong's body causing the figure to stumble backwards and shield away from him back into the shadows. Another cloaked figure appeared to aid JaeJoong's attacker.

Both Changmin and Junsu saw this in amazing, gawking with their mouths open as they arrived and came to a stop at the scene.

JaeJoong stood frozen, zombified, light emitting from his body, his eyes glazed over as if in a trance.

One of the cloaked figures attempted to attack Changmin and Junsu but someone came to their aid.

"Kyuhyun!" Changmin exclaimed as he stood behind the towering figure of his defender.

Junsu held Changmin back in a protective manner but surprisingly the cloaked figure did not fight Kyuhyun or attempt another attack. He went back to aid his partner who was still shaken and on the ground. He picked the shaken figure from the ground and disappeared with him.

Kyuhyun turned around to face Changmin and Junsu. "Are you okay?" Kyuhyun asked with concern only directing himself to Changmin, completely ignoring Junsu.

"I'm fine!" Junsu said sarcastically.

Kyuhyun didn't even glance up to him.

Changmin opened his mouth to respond but he wasn't allowed to do so because an arm reached out to Kyuhyun's shoulder and turned him around. A punch to the face knocked Kyuhyun off his feet.

"I told you to stay away from Changmin," Yunho said sternly.

Yunho turned around to look at his beloved and was amazed to see his transient state. At the same time Yoochun ran up to embrace his dolphin boy. Yunho ran towards JaeJoong.

"Don't touch him," Kyuhyun said, still on the floor.

Yunho turned around to look at Kyuhyun.

"Two cloaked vampires were here and attacked them. The one that tried to feed on your boyfriend here was brought to the ground, shaking after he touched him," Kyuhyun said.

Yunho couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. JaeJoong was still upright but he began to react and he was headed towards the ground causing Yunho to react and hold him in his arms. The strange aura still remained but Yunho remained unharmed unlike the cloaked figure.

Kyuhyun couldn't understand what was going on. He got back on his feet and walked up to them, extending his hand to touch JaeJoong. He hadn't even lain a finger on him but he flinched back in pain.

Yunho noticed Kyuhyun's reaction but he couldn't understand it. "What happened?" Yunho asked.

"It burns, like holy water, or sunlight," Kyuhyun replied.

The aura began to die down and soon he was back to normal, eyes closed and completely passed out in Yunho's arms.

Yunho picked JaeJoong up bridal style and took him away.

"Come on, let's go," Yoochun said to Junsu, picking him up as well and following Yunho.

Changmin stood there, walking over in the direction he'd come from.

"You don't have to walk," Kyuhyun said while standing behind him.

"I ran here, I can walk back," Changmin replied.

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and swept him up, "I'll take you."

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Kyuhyun finally stopped in a darker part near Changmin's apartment building. "Well, here we are."

"Thank you," Changmin said waiting to be put down. Changmin turned around to go inside the building.

"Do you always walk out of the house wearing that?" Kyuhyun asked.

Changmin paused looking back at Kyuhyun and then looking down at what he was wearing, an over-sized jacket over his pajamas, a thin light blue button-up short sleeve top with matching shorts. He turned his head away because Kyuhyun's surveying eyes rendered him uncomfortable.

"You've got nice legs," Kyuhyun said.

Changmin turned red, "Perv!" He tried to lower his shorts a little more to cover his legs a bit more but that only exposed his belly button. Changmin simply turned around and ran towards the building door to get inside as quick as possible.


	19. Ch 18 Explanations, Questions, Jealousy

A/N: Don't exactly remember how long ago I posted so I'll just do a double post! Update 1/2

* * *

**Chapter 18 Explanations, More Questions and Jealousy**

Yunho laid JaeJoong gently on his bed. Junsu and Yoochun were right behind him.

"JaeJoong, JaeJoong wake up," Yunho said softly trying to shake him awake. "What's wrong with him, he's growing paler!" Yunho said in alarm. He cupped JaeJoong's face and felt the icy cold chilling his fingers. "He – he – he's cold! As if..."

"Dead," Junsu said.

Yunho and Yoochun looked at Junsu in alarm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say he was dead, but there's something you need to know," Junsu said.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Changmin was slowly walking up the stairs, thinking. Kyuhyun had come to his aid almost instinctively. The one person who was meant to harm him was now protecting him, not to mention courting him and checking him out.

_"How embarrassing is that? I would have never run out of the house wearing this if it hadn't been an emergency. He's such a pervert anyway! I don't even know why I get flustered around him, but... he did help me out. He protected me... us!'_

Changmin continued walking up the stairs, recalling what had happened and the things that Kyuhyun had said to him.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Junsu gave a deep sigh, "You see, since JaeJoong was a kid, since before we knew him he's always been very sensitive to light. Even if he wanted to, he can't be exposed to it, it makes him sick. His family took him to doctors who gave them no answers. They even talked to specialists and the only answer that they arrived to was that he had a sickness called photo sensitivity. Looking at it from any other person's point of view, it's pretty normal, but that wasn't the only thing that happened to him. Also, it didn't make sense because well, photo sensitivity rules out all light and well, as you can see, he's not sensitive to light, only the sun."

"What happens if he's exposed to sunlight?" Yoochun asked.

"What is supposed to happen according to the list of symptoms is that his skin will get irritated but that never did happen. It simply caused him great pain but strangely enough, it was as if he were burning as smoke emanated from his skin. He would still go to school but he was always covered and even took an umbrella to school. Others teased him for his strange apparel but he never fought with them or really seemed to care."

"If he was so different, then how did you become friends with him?" Yunho asked.

"I don't fall far from the small group of so-called "losers" because I was also an outcast myself. But anyways, one day I sat with him and tried talking to him. He simply looked up and smiled at me. No one had ever done that to me! We were the best of friends and then one day he showed me what would happen to him if he was ever exposed to sunlight. I didn't understand it and I'm sure he still doesn't either."

"What about Changmin? Was he an outcast too?" Yoochun asked.

"Actually no. He was very popular and still is, without saying or doing anything. One day his family was in a tragic accident while he was in school, leaving him an orphan. He seemed indifferent when the news was delivered to him, but we found him crying his heart out where no one could hear or see him. He turned to us and simply let everything out, completely confiding in us. Not long after, JaeJoong stopped attending school and had left his house. We'd see him every day but were not to tell anyone else. Changmin was also supposed to go to foster care and be removed from the school, but for some reason he'd been allowed to stay and different foster care was found for him. JaeJoong had taken custody of him and I'm not sure how he did it. He worked hard to care for him. At my home things weren't getting any better so I ran away to live with them and I was welcome. Living with JaeJoong I came to notice other things happen to him. I saw spells such as the trance he was in today, but the emission of light was a surprise today. He's had seizure-like attacks accompanied by strange dreams. He's been cold like he is now, like in a hypothermic state. I didn't know what to think about any of this and I didn't want Changmin to get worried, so I kept this from him. I knew all his parents had done and I knew that this wasn't anything a doctor can give a diagnosis to. I simply took care of him because he's done so much for us. At this point, it hasn't been anything to really worry about because he's always been well and he's never really debilitated due to these strange symptoms."

Yunho was shocked at everything he'd heard from Junsu, but at the same time he was relieved that these symptoms were in no way harmful to his beloved.

JaeJoong was beginning to gain consciousness again, letting out a small groan and scrunching his face from the pressure he felt on his head.

"JaeJoong are you okay?" Yunho asked still worried.

"I'm fine but my head hurts a little What happened... YUNHO!" JaeJoong was somewhat bewildered at what was going on.

"Shh shh, I'm right here, it's' okay." Yunho's hands softly caressed JaeJoong's forehead, removing locks of hair from his beautiful face.

JaeJoong looked up at Yunho and couldn't believe he was right in front of him. Tears threatened to escape. "Yunho!" he exclaimed as he shot up in a sitting position and threw his arms around him. This time his tone of voice was not of worriment but relief. Yunho had returned just as he'd promised. "What happened? How did I end up back here?" JaeJoong was confused. The last thing he remembered was running out the door because Yunho was in trouble.

Changmin walked through the threshold of the already open door of JaeJoong's room.

"Joongie!" Changmin exclaimed in a relieved tone as he rushed up to his bedside.

"Where were you?" Junsu asked.

Changmin looked up at Junsu and replied, "You left me back there and I was about to walk back but Kyuhyun didn't let me and brought me back."

JaeJoong quickly embraced Changmin in a protective manner. "You guys left Minnie alone with that pervert?!"

Changmin hugged JaeJoong back tightly and said, "Yes, he's definitely a pervert but Joongie, he protected us back there when we were being attacked."

"Sorry about that Min," Junsu said.

JaeJoong shook his head in confusion. "I don't remember everything that happened. Explain everything to me now. What exactly happened?"

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Sungmin lay on the bed, sheets entangled with his naked body. He had feelings of elation overtaking his body.

"I am sooooo in love with you Kyuhyun!" A big smile was painted on his pretty face as he thought about his lover.

His mind traveled to the memories of when he mustered up the courage to confess to him his feelings.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

"Kyuhyun, I need to tell you something," Sungmin said with a tinge of red in his cheeks and butterflies fluttering within his stomach.

Kyuhyun stood at the doorway of his room. He didn't even say a word but simply looked at Sungmin, waiting for what he had to say.

"I – I – I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Sungmin had yelled it out while closing his eyes, his face pointing towards his feet.

Kyuhyun simply extended his hand out and gently touched his chin and tipped his face up. Sungmin's eyes were still closed. Kyuhyun leaned into him and kissed him softly on the lips. Sungmin's eyes shot wide open in shock. He was frozen but trembling. It took a few moments to register what was happening and he slowly closed his eyes and began to kiss back. Their kissing became more intense and Kyuhyun grabbed the shorter boy, pulling him into the room. He turned him around, still kissing him wildly and closed the door behind him, fingers stumbling for the lock. Kyuhyun began to walk forward causing Sungmin to walk backwards until he hit the bed and he fell down onto it. Kyuhyun climbed atop him, straddling him. Kyuhyun's hands reached for the buttons on Sungmin's shirt and began to undo them until his chest was exposed. Kyuhyun ran his fingers on Sungmin's bare skin and his lips moved from Sungmin's lips down his neck, following the trail his fingers had left down his chest. Sungmin's breathing became harder and harder with every second that elapsed. Kyuhyun moved lower and lower until he reached Sungmin's belly button and dipped his tongue inside, sending shivers throughout Sungmin's body and causing a moan to escape his lips.

Kyuhyun glanced up to take a look at Sungmin's face with a devilish smile. He slipped his hand inside his pants and began to massage him, making Sungmin let out a gasp of pleasure.

"Th – th – this is my first time," Sungmin moaned.

"Well then I'll make sure your first time is unforgettable." Kyuhyun continued touching him, rubbing him harder and harder. Sungmin's moans increased. Kyuhyun finally undid Sungmin's pants and exposed him.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Sungmin came back to reality. Just thinking back on his first time made his nether regions excited. He looked down at himself, a bulge had formed under the sheets.

_'Where is Kyuhyun?'_ Sungmin thought. _'I'm so horny, I need him now!'_

It was as if his desires had been heard because Kyuhyun walked through that door a few seconds later. Kyuhyun kicked off his shoes and lay on the bed without even acknowledging Sungmin.

Sungmin didn't know what to think of Kyuhyun's sudden change in behavior but he wasn't about to stop because his body screamed for Kyuhyun.

"What happened to you? You're hurt!" Sungmin said as he noticed a tinge of purple creeping up on Kyuhyun's left cheek.

Kyuhyun didn't answer.

Sungmin cared to k now but at the moment he needed something else more than anything. Sungmin inched closer and closer to Kyuhyun and whispered in his ear, "I need you inside me."

"I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood right now," Kyuhyun replied.

Sungmin pouted at Kyuhyun's rejection, but just looking at Kyuhyun excited him even more. He simply began to unbutton Kyuhyun's shirt.

"I told you I'm not in the mood right now," Kyuhyun said again, but Sungmin didn't stop.

Sungmin began to kiss Kyuhyun and went down to his chest, teasing Kyuhyun's left nipple with his tongue and then enveloping it with his mouth. Sungmin's hand went down to Kyuhyun's pants and he felt a bulge protruding.

"I thought you were not in the mood," Sungmin said.

Sungmin began to move down with his lips on Kyuhyun's chest, hungrily kissing him. He went back up and kissed Kyuhyun full on the lips. Sungmin's hands quickly undid Kyuhyun's pants to reveal his erection. He went back down and his tongue darted to tease the head of Kyuhyun's erection.

Kyuhyun began to moan, creating a smile on Sungmin's face due to his success. His tongue playfully wound itself around Kyuhyun as he began to take him in with his mouth. Sungmin began to suck Kyuhyun's throbbing member, his head bobbing up and down. Sungmin let out moans and he reached down to pump his own cock.

Kyuhyun began to moan even more, enjoying Sungmin's wet, hot, skillful mouth taking him in. Kyuhyun's hand reached out to Sungmin's head and began to push him in deeper while thrusting upwards into him.

Sungmin began to moan even more and his hand began to move faster and faster as his own cock asked for more. Sungmin couldn't take it anymore. He let Kyuhyun's cock out of his mouth.

"I need you inside of me now!" Sungmin didn't care for lubrication, he simply brought himself over Kyuhyun and brought him inside him quickly while letting out loud moans of pleasure as Kyuhyun filled all of him. Sungmin began to bounce up and down quickening his pace while still pumping his own member. His moans increased even more and began to mix with Kyuhyun's. At the same time Kyuhyun was thrusting up, both having synchronized their rhythm.

Kyuhyun changed positions with Sungmin and had him below him, Sungmin's legs now over Kyuhyun's shoulders. Kyuhyun quickened the pace even more than before.

"Hard – er – hard – er," Sungmin moaned.

Kyuhyun did as he asked and rammed into him.

Sungmin was going over the edge, "I'm – I'm – going – to – ah!"

Sungmin came on Kyuhyun's chest just as Kyuhyun came inside of him.

Kyuhyun collapsed over Sungmin, breathing hard, their sweat intermingling.

Sungmin picked up Kyuhyun's chin and kissed him. Kyuhyun kissed him back this time before closing his eyes from exhaustion. He laid his head back on Sungmin's chest and drifted into sleep.

Sungmin just looked down at his lover with a smile.

"I love you, I can't live without you," Sungmin said while watching Kyuhyun sleeping. "You're mine, all mine."

Moments later Kyuhyun began to murmur things in his sleep catching Sungmin's attention.

"Minnie," Kyuhyun murmured almost inaudibly.

"Kyuhyun," Sungmin said, trying to wake him.

"Changmin, Changmin," Kyuhyun continued murmuring.

"Changmin? Who's Changmin?" Sungmin asked still trying to rouse him, but Kyuhyun just continued sleeping and murmuring.

"JaeJoong, you can't keep me away from Changmin..." Kyuhyun's voice trailed off this time and he simply continued sleeping.

Sungmin had no idea who Changmin or JaeJoong were but he was suddenly filled with jealousy.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

"That's pretty much what happened," Junsu said, finishing up the story of everything JaeJoong had missed when he'd gone out to find Yunho.

"But why, why did you go out to look for me? How did you know I was in trouble?" Yunho asked his beloved.

"I – I – I dreamt it," JaeJoong replied.

"What do you mean dreamt it?" Yunho asked.

"I saw you and Yoochun coming in my direction and then suddenly a group of cloaked figures showed up to attack you two. I couldn't do anything then," JaeJoong said, disappointed in himself.

"Then you called my name," Yunho said.

"You heard it?" JaeJoong asked surprised.

"I didn't dodge my attacker completely but I heard you and realized one of them was behind me and managed to avoid most of the attack. You were there, you came up to me, I saw you, but I couldn't touch you. You reached your hand out and all I felt was cold air."

"That's just like the last dream you had Joongie," Changmin said. "The one you described to me, it wasn't really a dream, you were there, in Yunho's room."

"But how can something like this happen?" Junsu asked.

"I don't understand any of this," Yoochun said then an idea popped into his head. "Maybe we can check the books in the Jung Manor Library."

"What for?" Yunho asked.

"What do you mean what for? Do you know how much information those books contain? I used to sneak into it when I was younger. There's a section called "Occulo Historia." One time I tried sneaking into that section but I couldn't. There's a barrier of some sort. I wouldn't know how to get past it."

"What type of barrier was it?" Changmin asked.

"Uh, if I remember I was in one of the large halls and I was standing in front of that particular section but when I tried to step into it I felt all of my energy drained from me, I couldn't go on so I backed away before all of my energy was drained."

"Your energy comes from the blood you take right?" Changmin asked.

"Yeah," Yoochun replied.

"And how long had it been since you'd fed?" Changmin asked.

"I think I had fed that same exact day," Yoochun replied.

"So that's probably why you didn't actually pass out. You'd just fed, so that means that vampires can't enter."

"How do you conclude that?" Junsu asked, "It's a vampire's library."

"Yeah and this is caused by an enchantment which means it can be lifted by whoever placed it. If that is true and the enchantment is meant to only ward off those who feed on blood then mortals can get in."

"We wouldn't let anyone of you inside my father's manor," Yunho said.

"Then how are you supposed to bring your plan about? You have to bring them to your father one way or another," Yoochun asked.

"I'll go," Changmin said.

"You're not going," Yunho said.

"I can get in and out quickly. I also have a theory that once I'm in, the barrier's open until I leave so either you or Yoochun can come with me."

"You're crazy, you can't go," Junsu said.

"We have to find out, if we don't then we'll never know. None of you can stop me because if you two don't take me then I'll go myself."

"I'll take you," Yoochun said.


	20. Ch 19 Friends or Lovers?

A/N: Update 2/2

* * *

**Chapter 19 Friends or Lovers?**

Sungmin had woken up to find himself alone on the bed. He'd only just noticed Kyuhyun's absence but he already missed him. He let out a deep sigh and got out of bed. He made his way to the shower to clean himself off. He'd wash away last night's mess but everything else that happened would be forever tattooed on his body and his mind. He recalled every shiver that ran up his spine, all the pleasure he had felt and Kyuhyun's moaning face, how he had made him go crazy for more. He remembered holding him fast asleep in his arms, he remembered that name... Changmin.

Who was that person that invaded his lover's sleep? Sungmin wanted to get that name out of his head but at the same time he wanted to know who Changmin was. He took some water and patted his face to try to make himself snap out of it, but his jealousy was greater. He began to rub the soap all over his naked body, covering every inch while he spaced off, still wondering, his dark brown eyes, beginning to turn green.

Once he was finished he exited the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He ran his fingers through his hair, water drops flying out of it. He walked out of the bathroom to get dressed but a surprise met him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the person sitting on his bed.

Sungmin couldn't see the person's entire face. A dark hood attached to a long flowing cloak covered most of the intruder's identity.

The stranger simply put on a hardly visible smile and said, "Get dressed."

"Not with you here, get out," Sungmin said.

The cloaked stranger stood up and said. "I thought you might be interested in finding out who Changmin is but I guess I was wrong." He began to walk towards the door to exit.

"Wait! You know who Changmin is?" Sungmin asked in a desperate tone.

"I know _exactly_ who he is and what he is to Kyuhyun," the cloaked stranger said with a shadowed smirk.

"Tell me! Tell me who he is!" Sungmin demanded.

The cloaked stranger walked over to stand behind Sungmin and whispered in his ear the two syllable word, "Lover..."

Sungmin quickly turned around in horror. "That's not true! Kyuhyun is mine! He can't have someone else!"

The cloaked stranger laughed, "Are you that sure? Kyuhyun's taken a liking for that mortal."

"Mortal?! Changmin is a mortal?!!? I'll just go kill him then!"

"No, don't kill him, do what I tell you to do and I'll give you his location," the cloaked stranger said.

"What do you want me to do? " Sungmin asked with fury and curiosity.

"I want you to get close to him, become his friend and extract information from him."

Sungmin didn't understand why he wanted him to do this. "I don't understand, what kind of information?"

"Anything he tells you, about his family, the people he lives with and knows. You can't kill him at all but you can get your revenge as long as you don't kill him because if you do then you will be dead yourself." The cloaked stranger walked towards the door to exit.

"Tell me! Tell me where he is! I'll do what you tell me to do, just tell me where I can find him!" Sungmin's voice was desperate and he was slightly shaking out of rage.

The intruder stopped and turned around. "Very well, you've agreed to follow my orders. And again, I want it to be clear that if your plans for revenge go as far as ending Changmin's life, you'll be joining him in the grave."

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Changmin was walking down the hall heading to his locker. He knew what would happen next; his friends who now appeared to be '_former'_ friends would pass right by him without saying a word to him. Donghae would completely ignore Changmin and Eunhyuk would give his "I'm REALLY sorry" expression. It had become a daily routine in school. Changmin hoped everyday that he would get his friends back. He felt lonely. It's not that Changmin had problems with getting friends, he didn't even have to lift a finger and he had instant friends. Everyone that surrounded him wanted to be as close as Eunhyuk, Donghae and Junsu are to him. Now that Donghae and Eunhyuk don't sit with him at lunch he gets random students trying to talk to him daily be it boys or girls trying to befriend him, make him laugh, ANYTHING! Still, Changmin just looks off past them, his eyes leading him to where his best friends sit at the far end of the cafeteria. Then Junsu comes to his rescue, shoving other students out of Changmin's face and makes him snap out of his stupor. Then Changmin gives Junsu a smile. Everyday, this happens as if a repetitive dream, waiting for something to break the recurring events to make everything change.

Changmin continued walking down the hall thinking that in a few moments he would walk past them and he'd get the same expressions. He saw them coming in his direction and he wanted to muster the courage to speak up to them for once because he was tired of it but two seconds passed and Donghae and Eunhyuk had already left him behind. Changmin paused, he looked pack at them and thought of going over to them, but he didn't, he just stood there, thinking of what he wanted to do but never acting upon his thoughts. When had he become so scared to do something as simple as talking to someone? He didn't know, but he didn't like it. A part of Changmin seemed to have escaped him without his consent. He gave a step and then another as if he'd also forgotten his ability to walk and was scared that any moment he would stumble and hit the ground. After a few slow steps he began to walk normally to his locker to get his belongings and head home with Junsu.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

"We're home!" Junsu yelled just as he walked through the door. Yoochun had been waiting for him in the living room and met his little dolphin boy with a peck on the lips.

The door was wide open as Changmin hadn't walked in yet. Changmin was lagging, still making it up the last few steps before the fifth floor landing. He finally walked in through the door, his limbs, lethargic. "Joongie! I'm home!" he yelled out in a very cracked voice.

"I'm in the kitchen!" JaeJoong yelled in response to Changmin.

Changmin walked over to his room to leave his things and he came back out and headed to go see JaeJoong.

JaeJoong had been cooking to make sure dinner was ready before Changmin arrived in a famished state. He turned to look at Changmin but something was wrong. He hadn't burst through the door cheerfully, complementing the delicious scents of his cooking.

"Minnie what's wrong?" JaeJoong asked with concern on his face.

"I'm okay," Changmin said in an unconvincing voice.

"You're not okay," JaeJoong insisted.

"Don't worry I'm just tired," Changmin said proceeding to wash his hands to get ready for dinner then walking back to sit at the dinner table.

Yunho walked into the kitchen past Changmin.

"What's wrong with Changmin? He's not his usual cheery self," Yunho said.

"I asked him but he doesn't want to tell me anything. He didn't even rush up here as fast as he could because he was hungry," JaeJoong said with a frown on his pretty face.

"I noticed, I can usually hear him throughout the house but this time I didn't know he was home until I saw him just now."

"Yeah... I'll have to talk to him later," JaeJoong said.

Yunho grabbed plates and chopsticks to set the table while JaeJoong was finishing up with dinner.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Changmin had gone directly to his room after dinner. He pulled out his textbooks, writing utensils and notebook to do some homework but most of the time he simply found himself staring out into space and sometimes just staring at the traces of the broken window, lifted paint and scratches on the windowsill that hadn't gone away even after the window had been replaced. If that hadn't happened then he would still have his friends. If he'd never met Kyuhyun, he'd still have his friends. Kyuhyun, is he really to blame? Could he really blame him? He could blame anyone. He could blame himself for not telling Donghae the truth right away. He could blame Donghae for being too stubborn. He could blame Kyuhyun for kidnapping him in the first place. He could blame Yunho's father for sending Kyuhyun to destroy Yunho's life. He could even blame Yunho for being Kyuhyun's target. He couldn't blame anyone especially when he cared so much about them and not even Yunho's father, someone he didn't know or like for that matter.

Changmin hadn't found an ounce of concentration so he dropped his pencil and stood up and headed over to his bed where he plopped his body and pulled the pillow over his face. He held it tight over his face as he let out a scream to air out his frustrations. He then loosened the hold and began to breathe hard. There was a knock on the door. He removed the pillow.

"Can I come in?" JaeJoong asked from the opposite side of the door.

"Yeah," Changmin said, loud enough for JaeJoong to hear him.

JaeJoong walked in and sat down on the side of the bed. "What's wrong?" JaeJoong asked.

"I – I can't concentrate on my homework," Changmin replied, looking distressed.

"Then something must be bothering you," JaeJoong said, "tell me." JaeJoong extended a hand out to stroke Changmin's hair.

"I – I miss them," Changmin started, "I miss them a lot."

"Donghae and Eunhyuk."

Changmin sat up and put his arms around JaeJoong, burying his face in his chest as JaeJoong put his arms around him and held him tight.

"I want to talk to them but when I tell myself to do it nothing comes out of my mouth. I just stand there and then they're gone and I miss my chance again. It's been three weeks since we last spoke. Eunhyuk always has this look on his face that says "I'm sorry Changmin" but I don't want him to be sorry. I want him to be my friend again. I want Donghae to be my friend again." Changmin couldn't hold it back and began to let tears escape and began to sob quietly.

JaeJoong simply did soft shushing sounds while he softly rubbed Changmin's back in soothing circles.

"Tell me Joongie, what can I do?"

JaeJoong sighed, "Minnie, I can't tell you what to do. I wouldn't know myself but right now you need to do something to get your mind off of this."

"But what, what can I do? I can't even concentrate on homework to get my mind off of things."

JaeJoong thought, "Well, why don't you come with me and we'll think of something. Getting out of this room might help you relax a bit."

"Okay," Changmin replied.

They both stood up and Changmin hugged JaeJoong tightly. "Thanks."

JaeJoong took his thumbs and wiped Changmin's tears from underneath his eyes.

Changmin smiled.

They walked out of the room and into the living room. JaeJoong had a lot of things to do such as the daily chores and Changmin volunteered to help.

"Minnie, could you remove the covers from the beds and replace them with clean ones?" JaeJoong asked Changmin as he took the laundry bins to separate the lights and darks.

"Sure," Changmin said heading over to JaeJoong's room first. He walked in without knocking since he had seen Yunho walk out of it. He pulled off the white covers and the sheets. White. It didn't make much sense for someone so dark like JaeJoong. In appearance it was nonsensical but knowing JaeJoong at heart, white was the one color that described JaeJoong. Pure.

Changmin continued removing the covers and sheets and he finally had them in his hand when he kicked something with his feet. He bent down to see what it was, looking under the bed. It was a round object. He extended his hand to pick it up. It was a round charm still attached to a dark ribbon whose threads appeared to have been torn off by force. Changmin studied the design. It was simple, a dark center swirling to let out three tails within a circle and initials. P.J.S. Changmin's fingers felt the charm, memorizing the crevices with his touch. Where did this come from and who did it belong to? He wanted to know but decided to pocket it and continue doing what he was doing and worry about it later.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Donghae and Eunhyuk were at their usual spot where no one would bother them with anything. Donghae had his laptop out and Eunhyuk just sat there, looking at him. Donghae hadn't spoken a word, just like most days when he would sit there and appear to ignore Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk didn't know why he would bother with someone who was stubborn like this and insisted on their point of view being the correct one above all.

Donghae had promised to try and make amends with Changmin but after three weeks, that hadn't happened. Eunhyuk was tired of passing by Changmin in the hallway everyday and having to give him the same look while Donghae simply ignored him. He didn't dare tell Donghae anything but he also didn't like doing this to Changmin.

Eunhyuk glanced up to look at Donghae again as he clacked away on his laptop searching things up. Eunhyuk knew that Donghae hadn't given up and so he spent hours a day recompiling information and acting as if he'd stopped but it was too obvious. What could Eunhyuk do?

"Donghae," Eunhyuk said.

"Mmm," Donghae replied, not once diverting his eyes off the screen.

"Donghae you promised," Eunhyuk said.

This time Donghae didn't reply.

"It's been three weeks!" Eunhyuk exclaimed.

Donghae didn't even flinch.

Eunhyuk stood up, he couldn't take it. "You speak of friendship and how others aren't true to that but you're the one who's not true! Everything you say is filled with hypocrisy! I'm not over there with Changmin even though I think he's right! I'm here now! But... you don't care, so... I'll just leave." Eunhyuk struggled to keep tears from escaping his eyes. He didn't want Donghae to think he was weak like a girl. He turned to leave but he couldn't. Something was holding him back, a tight grip on his arm.

"Don't, don't leave, I need you," Donghae said.

"Are you lying to me again? Why would anyone need me? I don't think anyone wants to need me because nobody really does care. With you and Changmin I felt needed, wanted but now things have fallen apart and they're still a mess. I hate it. You promised, you promised to put it behind you, move on and make amends."

Donghae's arms slowly wrapped themselves around Eunhyuk and he held him tight. "I'm sorry, I'll try to keep my promise but I still need time. It'll be soon but please, don't ask me to do it now."

"Then when?" Eunhyuk asked.

"Soon, just... not now." Donghae knew that his answer still wouldn't make Eunhyuk happy but what else could he say? If he said he'd make up with Changmin tomorrow he knew he wouldn't keep it and it would be an even greater lie that Eunhyuk would not forgive at all. "Why don't we just go home," Donghae suggested.

"Okay," Eunhyuk replied.

Donghae began to pick up his things and put his laptop away. Eunhyuk picked up his backpack and waited for Donghae to join him. They walked side by side and although they'd spoken the most they had done in the last three weeks they remained silent on their way home. They finally arrived at Donghae's front porch and Eunhyuk would wave good-bye like always.

"Why don't you stay tonight?" Donghae asked.

Eunhyuk was taken aback by this request. "Are you sure your mom won't mind? I don't even have a change of clothes or something to sleep in and I have to tell my mom."

"Actually, no one's home today, not even my sister. As for clothes you can just borrow something of mine and you can call your mom now can't you? I'm sure she won't mind." Donghae gave Eunhyuk a smile.

Eunhyuk let out a smile himself. Donghae took his hand and led him to the door. He pulled out his keys and let them both in. The house was dark but they could still see where they were going. Donghae led Eunhyuk up the narrow stairs that led to his room. Eunhyuk had been in Donghae's room countless times but he'd never seen it dark and shadowed. Donghae reached for the light switch and it was just as Eunhyuk had seen it before. Donghae let go of his hand and Eunhyuk felt the difference, a feeling of being alone.

Donghae dropped his backpack and headed to his dresser. "I've got something here that you can wear. Is a t-shirt and shorts fine?" Donghae asked while rummaging through his clothes.

"Yeah sure," Eunhyuk said putting his things down.

Donghae walked back to him and handed him a red t-shirt and black shorts. Donghae held clothes for himself in the other hand and he began by removing his school blazer. Then he proceeded to removing his already loosened tie and unbuttoning his white shirt. Eunhyuk stole glances as he began to slowly remove his own clothes. He felt somewhat embarrassed, but why should he? They were both guys. Soon they were both fully clothed.

Donghae pulled out his laptop and hooked it up to the wall jack and opened it again to commence his unceasing investigation. Eunhyuk sat at his bed looking at him and Donghae noticed his expression.

"How about we go down to the kitchen and make something? We really haven't eaten since lunch and I bet you must be hungry," Donghae said.

This created a smile in Eunhyuk's face and he nodded happily.

They both made their way down the stairs and to the kitchen. Eunhyuk paused at the living room to call his mom and let her know where he was staying. Then he walked into the kitchen where they made themselves sandwiches and sat at the living room to watch a movie as Donghae had suggested. This had shaken the bad feelings that Eunhyuk had as they both laughed and talked like they'd done so before so many times. It was getting late but it didn't matter. Eunhyuk was beginning to fall asleep on the couch and Donghae thought of rousing him so they would go upstairs to sleep but he didn't dare bother him. He just looked at the slumbering face of his friend Eunhyuk asleep on his sleeve. He too began to feel his eyes droop of tiredness but he had to get them up to his bedroom.

Donghae decided to carry Eunhyuk up there. He slowly removed his head from his shoulder and picked him up. He was light. He made his way up the stairs with him and put him down on his bed. He looked at his face almost leaning into it but he stopped only centimeters away and walked back down the stairs to pick up and turn off the television. He returned back upstairs and lay down next to his friend. He looked at him once more before pulling the covers over them. His eyes felt heavier than before and he closed them, finally going to sleep himself.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Donghae's alarm clock rang and he instinctively opened his eyes. He looked down and Eunhyuk had wrapped his arms and legs around him like a giant teddy bear. He could feel Eunhyuk's steady breathing. He didn't want to wake him but it was about time they started getting ready for school. He moved to wake him but decided against it and stayed that way a few moments, just looking at him. Then Eunhyuk alone began to wake.

"What time is it?" Eunhyuk asked.

"It's 6:15," Donghae replied.

"I still have a few more minutes," Eunhyuk said burying his face in Donghae's warm chest.

"Come on Hyuk, we have to get ready," Donghae said.

Then Eunhyuk opened his eyes wide. "Donghae? What are you..." He looked at his position then looked around the room that he didn't recognize as his own. "What am I..."

"You stayed the night, remember?" Donghae asked.

"Oh, that's right," Eunhyuk said. He moved away from Donghae, embarrassed.

Donghae stood up, heading out his bedroom door. "I'm going to take a shower," he said and exited.

Eunhyuk gave a nod of acknowledgement. He sat there a moment. He looked down at his clothes, it was Donghae's. It smelled like Donghae's things. He'd shared Donghae's bed, slept right next to him. These feelings crept up into his chest but he didn't quite know what they were. A few minutes later Donghae walked back into the room, sopping wet.

"I left a towel in there for you," Donghae said.

Eunhyuk looked up and saw Donghae's naked body dripping with water. "Ah, yeah, thanks," he said before quickly running out of the room. It had seemed impossible but they were both finally dressed and ready for school with good time even though Eunhyuk had felt awkward in so many ways.

Donghae went to his laptop to put it away to take to school and then he saw it. A message.

_**I have the information that you need, but I can't give it to you like this. It has to be in person. If you really want it then contact me so we can plan to meet.**_

_**LSM**_

"Donghae," Eunhyuk said entering the room to collect his things.

Donghae looked up from his screen and quickly closed it before Eunhyuk could get a glance at it. "I'll be right there." He put his laptop away and picked up his things and headed down the stairs with Eunhyuk. This is exactly what he'd been looking for, but what about Eunhyuk? Eunhyuk trusted him. He would have to keep this from him.

_'I'm sorry Eunhyuk.'_


	21. Ch 20 Messages of Friendship & Betrayal

A/N: Enjoy Chapter 20!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 20 Messages of Friendship and Betrayal**

**I'm interested. When and where do we meet?**

**-LDH**

**Today after dark. I'll be at your door so be sure no one else knows about the purpose of our meeting.**

**-LSM**

Donghae sat in front of his laptop staring at the message. His family was still away which made this perfect but he'd asked Eunhyuk to stay the night again and he'd accepted.

**Is there anyway we can meet during the day?**

**-LDH**

**After dark. No exceptions.**

**-LSM**

Donghae cursed under his breath. He thought that maybe they could meet while Eunhyuk reported home before heading to his place.

**Fine, but there's someone with me.**

**-LDH**

**Just walk outside alone and I'll be there.**

**-LSM**

**Fine.**

**-LDH**

Donghae pressed the send button. Now all he had to do was wait till nightfall. He closed his laptop and headed out of the classroom to meet up with Eunhyuk to go home.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

The routine hallway scene played in Changmin's head minutes before he turned the corner. He had to change it. Maybe he should just turn around and walk in the opposite direction and avoid it or he should just speak up. He saw it happening again, Donghae ignoring him and Eunhyuk's eyes yelling "I'm sorry." Once again he only thought but didn't act on them because he turned the corner and walked as they came into view in the distance. He thought that this time he would talk to them but they only got closer until they were side by side and Eunhyuk brushed his side. However, Eunhyuk didn't just brush by him; he grabbed Changmin's hand for a split second and slipped a piece of paper in his hand. Changmin once again had kept his mouth shut but this time the routine had changed with that simple note. Changmin only continued walking until he arrived at his locker without even glancing at the piece of paper. He pocketed it. He grabbed his things and headed home.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Donghae and Eunhyuk were leaving campus, headed to their usual hang out spot.

"How about we just go directly to my house," Donghae suggested.

"Okay but let me first go to my house," Eunhyuk said.

"Why don't you just call your mom again and tell her you're staying over again?" Donghae said.

"Well... I really should go get some clothes; I don't want to keep borrowing clothes from you. I'm even wearing your school uniform," Eunhyuk said a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind so come on, let's go!" Donghae gave Eunhyuk a smile and they headed in the direction of Donghae's house instead.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Changmin lay down on his bed thinking. He thought so much he didn't even know what he was thinking about at all, but his jumbled thoughts found their way to the note on the right-hand pocket of his blazer. He put his hand inside and pulled it out. For a few seconds he didn't even raise his hand up to look at it and finally he raised it above his head. He studied the piece of baby blue paper, neatly folded. He finally opened it and read it:

**Sorry for seeming to side with Donghae. I know he's going about this all wrong, but he promised me that he'll let this go soon. I'm hoping things will go back to normal already. I miss you!**

**-Eunhyuk**

A small smile began to creep on Changmin's face. After troubling himself so much about his friends this was the first thing that had actually resulted positive from all of this. A tear escaped his eye. A tear of happiness. There was hope that he'd get his friends back and it might not be tomorrow or this very instant but there was hope.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Donghae and Eunhyuk had spent the first portion of their time together doing homework that they'd neglected to do for the last few days. Afterward, they went through the same routine of the previous day and Eunhyuk still felt more awkward than before. This time Eunhyuk borrowed a gray shirt and black shorts. Sometimes things seemed too good to be true. The vast amounts of fun they shared in only a matter of hours and the laughter that echoed through their lungs, pinching at their sides, could only mean that things were looking better. To leave the worries and hostilities behind was heavenly and easily remedied by childish games. However, things can naturally fade to black, literally, as night arrives. Eunhyuk's head, once more resting on Donghae's shoulder, radiated a type of peace that had only been felt one other time. Yesterday.

It's easy to look down at someone and see that they are more than one can ask for. Donghae felt this way. It's difficult to see that one is making this person suffer by being thick-headed. Donghae felt this too. He knew there was something he had to do, his previous engagement that he was almost willing to disengage for Eunhyuk. Still, looking down at such a sense of security in the form of a friend made him stay a while. All else could wait. Slowly, Donghae's arm snaked around Eunhyuk until Eunhyuk's head rested on his chest and he wrapped his arms around him.

_'Why do I care so much for this monkey-haired boy?'_

Donghae held him tight and lightly kissed his head. A gesture such as that can be seen as something more than friendship but Donghae thought it as only a sign of affection to a dear friend. As they remained in that state Donghae's eyes began to droop and his chin began to rest on Eunhyuk's head. Once more he took the boy up but this time he stood there a while, looking at him, chuckling silently as he thought of Snow White sleeping soundly. On his way out of the room he kept glancing back somehow troubled by what he was about to do but finding it difficult to admit his stubbornness he proceeded down the stairs and out the front door into the porch. He saw nothing but darkness slightly alight by street lamps and house lights. He took a few steps further

"Is your friend asleep?"

Donghae jumped and turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," said the guy who had been standing right behind Donghae with a sweet smile.

"You're..."

"LSM! Lee Sungmin!" A huge smile shone on his face.

Donghae just observed for a few moments. Sungmin was wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans. His hair was black and he wore a pair of cross earrings that dangled and shone with the porch light.

"I'm... D-Donghae. Lee Donghae."

"So you're from the other Lee side of the family... interesting..." Sungmin said with a pondering face that made him look somewhat clueless.

"What?" Donghae asked not comprehending.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Sungmin smiled.

"So uh, are you going to tell me?" Donghae asked.

"Oh yeah! So you said you wanted information on a certain vampire," Sungmin said.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm looking for someone named Kyuhyun," Donghae said.

Sungmin was shocked to hear this name. "Oh! Kyuhyun, um... Kyuhyun uh..." Sungmin tried to act as if he couldn't quite remember if he knew Kyuhyun or not. Words he'd heard previously from the stranger of the cloak boomed in his head, _'I give you information and you complete my request or you will pay with your life even if you never touch a hair on the boy's head.'_ This scared him but giving information on his lover Kyuhyun was like delivering his head in a silver platter to keep his own.

Sungmin thought a while before responding. "Uh, could you give me more information?"

"Well, that is his name; I know that for a fact. He showed up at my friend's house and kidnapped him. Do vampires kidnap from homes? I didn't think so," Donghae said.

"Yeah, that is quite strange. What's your friend's name?" Sungmin asked.

"Why would that matter?" Donghae asked suspiciously.

"Well... maybe this person has a connection with this Kyuhyun guy and well there was an alternate motive for the abduction. Your friend _IS_ unharmed right?"

Donghae thought a while; he found this to be very plausible. "Well, that is true and yes, not a drop of blood is missing and not a prick seems to be apparent."

"See, you might already know this but it breaking into a mortal's home is simply too dangerous and a hassle. Preying on someone on the street is simply easier."

"His name is, it's Changmin," Donghae said.

Changmin. The name rang of bitterness in Sungmin's ears but it was exactly what he was hoping to hear. "So he told you his name?"

"He was reluctant at first but I eventually extracted this information from him. Then one day I saw Kyuhyun hanging out in his home as if nothing had previously happened. It was strange. Welcoming your kidnapper in your home isn't exactly the norm for anyone. Also before he gave in and told us the truth behind the incident his roommate mentioned Kyuhyun."

Sungmin was somehow delighted to be finding out something that would surely be of some help in his task. "And what is his roommate's name?"

Donghae was beginning to get a bad feeling about this but he could be closer than he'd ever been before so he continued. "Junsu. He told Changmin that Kyuhyun had said 'hi' and it was also very obvious that Yoochun knew him too."

"Yoochun! And Yunho?"

"Yunho saved Changmin from Kyu..." Donghae paused. "You, how do you know Yunho?"

"How much do you really know about Yunho and Yoochun?" Sungmin asked in response.

It hit Donghae that he didn't know anything at all besides their names, what role they played in the household and what they looked like. "They uh... I don't know anything."

"Did it ever occur to you that they too are blood-suckers?" Sungmin asked.

He hadn't even speculated something like this. "You mean, they too are like Kyuhyun?"

"Ever seen them go out during the day?" Sungmin asked.

"No... but neither does JaeJoong and he's human!" Donghae said.

"Who's JaeJoong?" Sungmin asked.

"Changmin and Junsu's guardian. Yunho's boyfriend."

This was easier than Sungmin had planned it to be. Donghae was letting everything spill faster than a leak.

"Why doesn't JaeJoong go out during the day?" Sungmin asked.

Donghae thought about it. He didn't know either. All this time, all these years, he'd known Changmin, Junsu and JaeJoong but now he felt like he didn't know anyone at all, except Eunhyuk. He was feeling betrayed and now he knew how Eunhyuk felt. JaeJoong couldn't possibly be one of them! It had to be a lie, but the others, it was a lot easier to believe. JaeJoong was simply special. There was something about him that told Donghae that even if he had strange habits he wasn't like the others. It was all a li e. JaeJoong had a mental break down when Changmin was kidnapped; he too was almost attacked. Human blood obviously runs through his veins. Then he thought of Sungmin, asking for him exclusively at night and startling him with the utmost silence. The fact that he knew where he lived without an address was even more remarkable.

"You! You're one of them!"

"Excuse me?" Sungmin asked taken aback.

Donghae could not ignore the look of shock that also said to him, "Crap!"

"Show me your fangs. And JaeJoong has none so you lose there."

If Sungmin wanted more information then he would have to reveal himself to make Donghae rest assured that he never meant any harm and that he was on his side.

"I am, but if I meant any harm I would have already hurt you don't you think?"

"Okay, I won't doubt you but you haven't really told me much," Donghae said.

"I need more information and I need to find out what's going on. I don't really know Kyuhyun but I know Yunho and Yoochun. I can tell you that they're best friends and grew up together. Yunho is the heir to the throne at Jung Manor. They left the manor about a month ago, the last full moon and Yunho's father has been searching for him. I suppose that Kyuhyun was sent to summon Yunho back but the connection he has with Changmin, I don't quite understand it." Sungmin stood there as if pondering on a possible connection, but all he could think of was the word "lover" and as much as he hated to think of it as the one thing that linked the man he loved and that mortal boy together it simply made his stomach sick with rage. "You need to talk to your friend Changmin and try to get bits and pieces of information and report to me; meanwhile I'll see what I can dig up from my end. Tell me what goes on in his home with Yunho and Yoochun. I find it very strange that they're there, it really doesn't make sense."

"I had a fight with him, we're not talking," Donghae said.

"Well unless I know more, I can't help at all," Sungmin said. "He's your friend, friends make up!" Sungmin gave him a cute smile.

"I'll, I'll try," Donghae said.

"Great!" Sungmin turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Sungmin turned to look back at Donghae.

"I don't get it, why would you help me? You're one of them, I don't get it."

Sungmin just smiled and said, "I was bored." Then he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Donghae stood there alone in the middle of the night shivering a bit from the midnight breeze. He walked towards the front door and went back inside and locked the door. He saw that there were still things out of place in both the living room and kitchen. The TV was still on, showing an infomercial for a product he'd never heard of. He switched it off and began to clean up. When he was done he climbed up the stairs feeling tired. He quietly slipped into his room, slowly closing the door behind him, tiptoeing to his bed. Seeing Eunhyuk sleeping reminded him of how much he cared for him and that thought led to a bad feeling clenching his stomach. Betrayal. He tried to shake the bad feeling away but it followed him as he slipped under the covers next to him. His eyes told him he was tired but his mind kept him awake. He turned to look at Eunhyuk, the only sign of peace and without thinking twice Donghae moved in closer to him and wrapped his arms around one of Eunhyuk's arms and held tight, slightly resting his head on his shoulder. Not soon after, Donghae was asleep.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

A few more steps, that's all it would take. Only yesterday the circle was interrupted; would it have been mended today? Changmin didn't know. He'd been given a note of hope but he didn't want to expect anything afterwards. He saw Donghae and Donghae made eye contact. Changmin feeling as if he'd been imagining things looked away and glanced up again; surely, Donghae was in fact looking at him. Changmin's steps slowed down when Donghae was walking straight to him and then Donghae wrapped his arms around Changmin causing his jaw to drop.

"I'm sorry." Two words were all that Donghae said.

Eunhyuk stood next to them looking at the scene in shock. He couldn't believe Donghae had come to his senses.

"I..." Changmin was speechless.

"I'm stubborn, thick-headed, stupid, anything else you want to call me. I don't know how I could really break a friendship with someone like you."

Changmin wanted to cry of happiness but he kept composure.

Donghae let go of him and Eunhyuk hugged him before hugging Changmin.

"I'm so happy! I hated this! You guys not talking was torture! And Minnie, I didn't mean to take sides on this, I just hoped I could get through his thick skull and it seemed to have worked!" Eunhyuk had a huge smile on his face.

Changmin simply laughed as Donghae pouted in response to Eunhyuk's comment on his thick skull.

When Changmin's laughter died down he noticed something strange about Eunhyuk's blazer. The emblem on it was a bit off, just like one of the two blazers that Donghae wears. Not to mention the buttons, they were the same as all of Donghae's shirts, not at all like Eunhyuk's. Then he remembered seeing the same yesterday.

"Eunhyuk, you're wearing Donghae's uniform again today."

Donghae and Eunhyuk tried to say something but they choked and glanced at each other in alarm.

**Hello everyone! So! I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll be bringing you guys more. Gah! Can't wait to finish this story already! **

** I want to know what happens! haha**


	22. Ch 21 Kisses are Hellos or Goodbyes

A/N: Another post!!!!!! Thanx for the review melland. Remember guys!! I want to know what you guys think so I can know if I'm doing a good job or a really bad one. XDD

* * *

**Chapter 21 Kisses Are Hellos or Good-byes**

They knew Changmin was smart and observant but they had no idea how he had arrived to the conclusion that Eunhyuk was wearing Donghae's clothes. This in fact was true but it was just too awkward to admit.

"Y-yah! Why don't we go get our stuff and head out?" Eunhyuk suggested to avoid anymore awkward talk.

Donghae and Changmin both nodded.

When they'd gathered their stuff they caught up with each other and headed towards the exit.

Changmin got in between Eunhyuk and Donghae and grabbed both their arms. "So, you two, what's the deal?" Changmin asked trying to stifle a giggle. "Are you two..."

But before Changmin could complete his sentence he hit the pole in the center of the double doors as Eunhyuk and Donghae had both exited through different doors.

"Ah! That hurt!" Changmin exclaimed rubbing his nose and his forehead.

Donghae and Eunhyuk laughed at him.

"It's not funny!"

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

"JaeJoong, we have to go back there and try and figure out what's wrong with you. I don't know, we might not find anything but it's worth a shot," Yunho said.

"I don't want Minnie to go there if it's dangerous!" JaeJoong exclaimed.

"You think I want him to go? I was reluctant to let him go, but you know that he will find a way to go with or without us and it's better if he has Yoochun and I with him at all times, rather than him going on his own and endangering his life more." Yunho stroked JaeJoong's delicate face affectionately.

"I really don't care if you guys find out or not. I've lived without knowing all this time so why should it matter now?" JaeJoong still couldn't be persuaded to give his consent.

"We have to find out because right now you're in danger. I've endangered all of your lives and I'm greatly responsible for every little thing that happens to you, Changmin or Junsu."

JaeJoong looked at Yunho. "You can't think that! It's not your fault that all of this is happening. You can't be to blame at all! That time I was the one that out of impulse went out and ran into danger."

"What about the incident with Changmin? It was because of me! I was the cause of it and you were the one most hurt! I can't really forgive myself for that!"

"Kyuhyun never meant harm to him..."

"But he harmed you!" Yunho had taken JaeJoong's hand and held it tight.

"I give you my word that nothing will happen to Changmin," Yoochun said.

JaeJoong and Yunho both looked up at him.

"I've fought throughout my entire life. I've single-handedly taken on entire gangs of vampires. I will not be beat. I will put in a lot more to protect him than I ever had." Yoochun's eyes were full of determination and sincerity. JaeJoong could see that.

"I..."

"JaeJoong, I've known Yoochun all my life; I trust him with my life. There isn't any other vampire out there that I would trust full heartedly."

"Okay... just... you guys... be careful." JaeJoong's face was still full of worriment but he trusted Yunho and Yoochun.

Yunho leaned in to give JaeJoong a kiss.

"We've planned everything, we just need to see if Changmin is ready," Yoochun said.

JaeJoong looked up at Yoochun and gave a nod. "Very well."

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

"Joongie I'm home!" Changmin yelled as he walked through the door.

JaeJoong walked into the living room. "Minnie, food's ready and afterwards we're going to talk about you going with Yunho and Yoochun to the J..."

JaeJoong stopped because he saw that Changmin was not alone.

"Donghae! Eunhyuk!" JaeJoong held a surprised expression.

"Joongie, I've invited them for dinner. That's fine with you right?" Changmin asked.

"Yeah, there's no problem there."

Changmin grabbed his friends and led them to his room to drop off their belongings.

"So what have you been doing?" Donghae asked.

Eunhyuk shot a look at Donghae and said, "That's how it started, with a question. One leads to the next and then things get complicated."

"I'm just asking what he's been doing! There's nothing wrong with that!"

"I've just been studying and helping out with chores around the house. Nothing else. It's been boring without you guys. Nothing has happened since you guys were here last," Changmin said. "But now I'm glad that you guys are back! So, you two, about earlier, what's the deal?" Changmin asked.

"I don't get what you're talking about," Eunhyuk replied.

"Oh come on!" Changmin whined. "Earlier you two were all jumpy about my statement on you wearing Donghae's clothes. Is there anything, _else_, going on besides being _friends?_"

"Eunhyuk stayed over at my house the past two days and I let him borrow some clothes," Donghae said.

Changmin pouted, "Kill my fun why don't you. With your reactions, I thought there was something more going on." Changmin let out a sigh, "Oh well. I guess, let's go eat! I'm starving!"

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Both Eunhyuk and Donghae had left for their homes. The family of five was sitting in the living room ready to discuss the matter of breaking into the Jung Manor.

"JaeJoong has given his consent on you coming with us," Yunho said. "Yoochun and I have already planned everything, we just need to know if you're ready."

"If you want we can go tonight," Changmin said.

"Tonight? Already?" JaeJoong asked in alarm.

"Joongie, the faster we get it done the better and you don't have to worry so much afterwards!" Changmin smiled.

"Min's right," Yoochun said. "Besides, if I am correct today the Manor is mostly empty. Everyone's out hunting on a full moon like today's. Also, it would be a good idea for Yunho and I to go there today so that we can get our fill from the stock of blood that way we don't actually go out hunting."

"Alright," JaeJoong said.

Junsu put his hand on JaeJoong's back and began to rub it up and down in a comforting manner. "My Chunnie will protect our Minnie," Junsu said. "And so will Yunho. He's a very protective father. When you were unconscious he punched Kyuhyun really hard, sending him to the ground because he was near Min."

JaeJoong looked up at Yunho. "And you guys didn't tell me this before, why?"

Yunho looked away a bit embarrassed, "You didn't ask."

"You see why I instantly thought Yunho was perfect for Joongie? They make the most amazing parents in the world! The overly protective appa, scaring away the boys and the amazing cook, eumma, worrying about her children!" Changmin gave them a wide smile as their cheeks began to gain a rosy tint.

Yunho cleared his throat. "Well, once it turns dark out we're out of here."

Everyone nodded and stood up to go do whatever needed to be done.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

"Most of our kisses are hellos or good-byes," Junsu said to Yoochun as they sat on the bed of Junsu's dark room.

"I never consider them hellos or good-byes, just what heaven would be like if I could get there," Yoochun said.

Junsu leaned in to give Yoochun a kiss full on the lips. "You're always being so sweet. I really can't imagine why no one snatched you up after so much time."

"I'm wondering the same about you." Yoochun kissed Junsu this time. "You're the only one I've ever been sweet to. I kill everyone with my death glare."

Junsu laughed, "You're kidding right? You can't be that scary? You have such a sexy smooth voice that would woo anybody, looks to swoon for, and a heart that makes mine quicken its pace."

"I could say the same about you. I guess we were fated."

"You mean to say that we were connected by a red thread attached to our pinkies?" Junsu asked raising the smallest finger of his hand.

"I think it's more than that. Put your hand over my heart," Yoochun said as he did the same to Junsu. "Every night and every time I hold you I can feel our hearts beating like one being. Fate decided that we both had to be together."

They kissed again, tasting each other's lips, Junsu's arms linked around Yoochun's neck, their eyes closed. When they broke the kiss they stood up. Yoochun held Junsu within his arms tightly for a few moments and kissed him on the forehead.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

JaeJoong sat on Yunho's lap.

"I know how hard this is for you. You practically raised him, but you trust us right?" Yunho asked.

"Of course I trust you two! I have no doubts that he'll be back home safe, but it's still nerve-wrecking!" JaeJoong said.

"I know, I know," Yunho said.

JaeJoong's eyes were directed towards the floor and Yunho cupped his face in his hands. He brought JaeJoong's face closer to his while leaning into him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much! Changmin was right about you," JaeJoong said.

"So does this mean you're accepting our parental status?" Yunho asked laughing.

"I guess so," JaeJoong said laughing.

"Well then, I guess tonight you'll only be caring for one of your children while the youngest is out on a stroll with me."

"You make it seem like it's nothing! I'll definitely be worried, but I'll be filled with some type of relief knowing that he's with you and Yoochun." JaeJoong kissed Yunho lightly before standing up.

Yunho stood up and followed him out the bedroom.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Changmin had fully changed into something more comfortable that wasn't his school uniform and wasn't shorts. For some reason he'd remembered what Kyuhyun had told him that night of the strange incident with JaeJoong and those strangers who'd attacked them. He picked up a small messenger bag so that he can put in any books he might have to bring back. He felt excited and at the same time scared. He wondered what the inside of the manor would look like but more importantly, what the library, the books would be like. He could already smell them without even being there. He hoped his theory was correct and that everything went according to plans. He knew Yunho and Yoochun would protect him if any complications came up.

On another note, Changmin took out the charm he'd found near JaeJoong's bed the other day and placed it in his pocket. He'd thought about it for a while and the only thing that he could think of was that while JaeJoong struggled with his unidentified attacker that night of the incident he'd pulled this off his cloak. The initials on the design might not tell him much but the design alone would. He would take the opportunity of being within the Jung Manor to investigate the family it belonged to and maybe he would find out who it was that attacked JaeJoong. The sky outside his window was dark. It was finally time.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Everyone was gathered outside. They were exchanging whispers and then JaeJoong hugged Changmin tightly before planting a kiss on his cheek. Junsu ruffled his hair. Yunho carried Changmin and they took flight with Yoochun following.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

They had infiltrated the manor. Yoochun had entered and let them in through his bedroom window for fear that any inhabitant of the Jung Manor might detect the presence of the mortal boy Changmin. Yoochun kept a short distance ahead of them, making sure no one else crossed their path. Yunho followed closely behind Changmin, covering his back. They made their way through the stone corridors. Changmin looked around while he kept moving. He'd noticed that although the manor had a long history and an old appearance, the Gothic architecture had been altered with modern day home décor. It was interesting and quite appealing in an odd sort of way.

Yoochun finally halted. Towering doors hovered over them. Changmin stretched his neck as he looked up at it. These two wooden and intricately decorated double doors might hold what they're looking for. Although he didn't know, Changmin could feel that once entering the room, their questions would finally be answered.

**Cliffhanger anybody??? At first it was written as a cliffhanger because I was cut short on time writing this one, but now that I've posted it's as if it were intentionally. XDD  
**


	23. Ch 22 P is for Park

**Chapter 22 P is for Park**

Before doing anything else Yunho and Yoochun listened closely to any movement that wasn't their own. Once they were sure that no one else was nearby Yoochun proceeded to open one of the doors and Changmin and Yunho walked in quietly with Yoochun following them inside as he softly closed the door. The library was immense. Shelves towered over them like giants. Each shelf had a torch of white fire that illuminated the long hallway. The individual shelf corridors looked dark. Changmin wondered how anyone could look for a book in such darkness. He looked at the names of the sections and then he saw it, _Cognatio_. That's exactly what he was looking for! He would have to get in there before they left the library to figure out what family that particular seal belonged to. Now, the question was, how would he do that if he's only meant to go to one other section and get out out of there right away?

Yoochun seemed to be leading the way as he had already been there and he knew exactly where they were to go. Finally at the far darker end of the library there it was, _Occulo Historia_. It was shadier than the rest of the shelves but if vampires couldn't even get in, it explains why no one's probably visited it in a while. Changmin took a deep breath, this had to work. He took a few steps forward and stepped in through the invisible barrier and he stood there a while. Nothing happened. He signaled Yoochun to follow him and he slowly crossed the barrier and again, nothing happened. Changmin's theory had in fact worked. Yunho stayed outside to keep watch and Yoochun and Changmin began searching through titles. The titles had a lack of consistency as they were in different languages scattered all over. Changmin knew some Latin, but as far as understanding it fluently, there was no way. He caught some words in German but the only word he'd understood was _liebe_. Who wouldn't know that word? He'd come across many dead ends with trying to figure what exactly he was looking for, because, for all he knew, their answers might be in one of these books he'd looked past because he had no idea what they said. Then a book caught his eye. _ Inusitatus Lamia Historia._ 'Lamia' meant witch or vampire. 'Historia' was of course history. 'Inusitatus' seemed to be derived from the word unusual, uncommon. Unusual Vampire History. For some reason Changmin thought that this might have some type of answers. He reached for it and opened it. It was just as he had dreaded; it was all in Latin.

"Yoochun," Changmin whispered, "I found something."

Yoochun went up to him. "What is it?"

"I found this book but it's in Latin and I can't understand it except for the title." Changmin had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Don't worry about it, I can read it." Yoochun smiled at Changmin.

Suddenly Yunho walked in through the barrier. "Someone's here, I heard something."

"That's just our luck, why suddenly come into the library now. No one comes in here as much as I do," Yoochun whispered outraged.

Yunho held a finger to his lips and signaled Changmin to exit through the other end of the corridor but Changmin nodded. He pushed them both out before exiting himself. They quietly walked close to the wall. Changmin had placed the book in his bag and tried to keep alert even though he couldn't quite hear anything. He hoped that they'd taken something useful. He had also hoped for a chance to check out the symbol but it seemed like it would be impossible now.

A moving light flashed at them in between shelves but it kept moving. Yunho decided to go ahead and make sure they could get out without being noticed. Yoochun stayed behind with Changmin. A loud noise was heard behind them and Yoochun pushed Changmin quickly into one of the library sections.

"Yoochun, is that you?" asked an unidentified voice from an old man.

"Ah yes, I was just coming here for a quick read. You know me. I'm one of the few people who shows up here for reading." Yoochun's voice sounded natural.

"Yes, that is true. You used to sneak in here all the time. What kind of book were you looking for?" asked the old man.

"Nothing in particular. I was just browsing through the books to see if there was anything that I hadn't read or had read and would read again. What are you doing here old man?"

"Ah, well I heard some noise and thought I'd come check it out, of course, I should have suspected it was you, but I could have sworn it was more than one person."

Changmin closed his eyes tightly and held his breath, hoping that he wouldn't be detected.

"Old man, your senses are failing you, I'm here alone although the young master Yunho did accompany me here but left."

"Ah yes, the young master; he's a fine young man. It's a pity he won't take over his father's post. I'm sure he would change things fro the better within the manor."

Yes, that is very true."

Changmin could no longer keep holding on to his breath and let it out slowly before inhaling again but just as he had, someone caught him from behind, placing a hand over his mouth. He was about to scream but simply kept quiet for fear that something worse might happen. He looked up to see a familiar face. Changmin calmed down a bit and allowed himself to be carried stealthily out of there and towards the door.

Yunho's eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. The person holding Changmin signaled for Yunho to open the door to get Changmin out of there. Yunho complied because the situation had become dangerous and they had to get Changmin out of there as quickly as possible. However, just as a small light began to flood into the library the old man spoke.

"Who's there?"

"That must be Yunho," Yoochun said.

"Yunho, is that you?" asked the old man.

Yunho cursed under his breath while pushing both guys out of the door. "Ah yes, it's me. I came here to see if Yoochun had finished looking for a book."

Without wasting time both were as far away as they could be from the library.

"Kyuhyun what are you doing here?" Changmin asked.

"Saving you, what else?" Kyuhyun replied.

"I wasn't done you know," Changmin pouted.

"Doesn't matter, that old man may be senile but he still has much better senses than you do. What were you looking for in there anyway?" Kyuhyun asked.

Changmin reached into his pocket and pulled out the charm. "You see this? I need to find out where it's from, but I couldn't find out as that person walked in." That wasn't the sole reason for being in there in the first place but it was a partial truth.

"Well, you certainly can't go back in there," Kyuhyun said.

Changmin's face shone he had just gotten an idea. "No, you're right. That's why you'll go in there and find out for me."

"Me? Go in there? I wouldn't even know where to look," Kyuhyun said.

Changmin pulled out a pen and a piece of paper to scribble something down. "Just go to the section _Cognatio_ of the library and look for this symbol." Changmin handed the piece of paper to Kyuhyun.

"But how will I know whether a book has this information or not?" Kyuhyun asked.

"I guess, just look at the spines, I bet this is on there because if I am correct, this here symbol is correspondent to a specific family."

There were approaching footsteps and Changmin and Kyuhyun turned around.

"What were you doing in there?" Yunho asked angrily grabbing Kyuhyun by the collar.

"I was saving your precious child. You're welcome."

"Let him go, he was only trying to help," Changmin stepped in defending Kyuhyun.

"Yunho, just let it go, he really helped us out while we were in a bind back there. Besides, we still have to get a drink," Yoochun said trying to pull Yunho back.

Yunho let go of Kyuhyun and grabbed Changmin and led him away with Yoochun in the lead.

Kyuhyun just stood there with a devilish smile on his face watching as they walked away. Changmin glanced back at him, trusting that he would find out that one thing for him.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

"You're back!" JaeJoong said running over to crush Changmin in an embrace.

"Joongie! I can't breathe!" Changmin said. When JaeJoong let go of him he reached into his backpack and pulled out an old book. "Someone nearly caught us in there so this is the only book we were able to get. I don't know if it'll be of much help but it seems like something that would be helpful. I don't know, I just felt it."

JaeJoong took the book from Changmin's hands. "It's in Latin, we can't read this," JaeJoong said.

"But I can," Yoochun said.

JaeJoong handed the book to Yoochun who brought it closer to read the title. _"Inusitatus Lamia Historia_. Why did you pick this particular book?" Yoochun asked looking over to Changmin.

"Well, I thought that maybe Joongie's symptoms were recorded in unusual vampire history. I don't know. I just hope this is useful since it's dangerous to be going in and out like that."

"Well, I'll take a look at it and see if there is anything in it that is relevant to what we're looking for." Yoochun took the book and headed over to Junsu's room.

JaeJoong went over to Yunho and put his arms around him and kissed him. Changmin was standing there glancing at them trying to choke back a giggle.

When their lips separated they looked over at Changmin's giggly self. "Changmin go to bed," JaeJoong said.

"Yes mom!" Changmin said walking to his room.

JaeJoong and Yunho stayed behind in the living room.

"JaeJoong, you worry too much. Things haven't turned out to be as bad as we'd thought they would."

JaeJoong still kept his arms around Yunho's neck. "Yes but don't you get the feeling that this is just all too easy?" JaeJoong asked.

"Yeah, we all do, but if we can avoid complications we're surely going to be happy about it. We're not going to call the obstacles to show up because it's just too easy." Yunho's expression suddenly went from joking to serious. "However, today we did have someone walk into the library and nearly catch us. Of course, Yoochun handled it very well and well, Kyuhyun helped too."

"What was he doing there?" JaeJoong asked.

"Well, he saved Changmin," Yunho said.

"Maybe we're totally wrong about him," JaeJoong said.

"I don't know. I still don't trust him. I just have this feeling that he's trouble no matter how many times he's done good compared to bad."

"Or maybe you're just as Changmin said, scaring the boys away," JaeJoong joked.

"You really think I'm like that?" Yunho asked.

JaeJoong nodded cutely. "I bet you almost beat him up again this time."

Yunho kept quiet in embarrassment.

"You did, didn't you!?" JaeJoong laughed. He kissed Yunho. "Let's just go to bed, I'm tired."

Yunho nodded in agreement. JaeJoong took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Changmin fell back onto his bed. He wanted to sleep but he was still too excited. He could stay up all night because, after all, it was a Saturday as the clock read 2:00AM and school wasn't a problem. He wanted to talk to someone but he had no one right now. He couldn't call his friends and tell them what had happened because Donghae might go crazy. Well, maybe he could but he still didn't think he should.

"Hey," said a voice.

Changmin quickly looked up. "Kyuhyun! How'd you get in here?" Changmin asked.

"Your window was unlatched," Kyuhyun said pointing at it. "Anyways, I got your book." Kyuhyun threw the book onto the bed. "What do you need it for anyway?" Kyuhyun asked.

"Remember the guys who attacked us the other night?" Changmin asked.

"Guys with cloaks? Yeah, why?" Kyuhyun asked.

Changmin pulled out the charm. "This thing I showed you earlier belongs to one of them and I thought that maybe if I looked into the genealogy I might be able to figure out whose it is." Changmin took the book and began to leaf through it.

"I see, but why are you so interested?" Kyuhyun asked.

"Why? Because they attacked us! I want to know who's behind all of this. It's more than likely that Yunho's father is behind this, but what if he's not? You never know." He skipped towards the end and decided to start backwards. "Yoochun is in here."

"Of course he is. That's the Park Family genealogy," Kyuhyun said.

Changmin looked back to the cover and read the family name.

"Poor Minnie's so carried away that he didn't even ready the cover," Kyuhyun mocked.

"Don't call me Minnie. You're not allowed to call me that," Changmin said sternly. "Well, now I have the first character on the family seal, P is for Park. Park JS. There are so many JS names, look Park Jung Soo—"

Just as he was saying that name Yoochun walked in with the book in his hand saying. "I found something—" Yoochun paused. "Kyuhyun, what are you doing here?" Yoochun asked seriously.

"He uh, he brought me this book back," Changmin said.

Yoochun walked over to them sitting on the bed and put down the book he had in his hand. "This is my family book. Why did you want this?" Yoochun asked surprised.

Changmin thought it would be much better if he came clean to him so he pulled out the seal with the initials and handed it to Yoochun. "JaeJoong pulled this off his attacker that other night. I thought that if I looked at the family genealogy I could figure out who it was."

Yoochun took it and looked at it. "This indeed is the family crest. What you're thinking makes sense. But what surprises me is that the person who tried to harm you guys is from my family. When I walked in here you said Park Jung Soo."

"Yeah, that's one of the names we saw that fit the initials," Changmin replied.

"That's my grandfather's name," Yoochun said.

Kyuhyun was looking through the book while Changmin and Yoochun had been talking. "He's not the only Jung Soo in the book. Apparently you have a cousin by the same name."

Changmin and Yoochun went to look over at the book.

"I don't know a cousin by that name. This is new to me," Yoochun said.

"Of course you won't know him. You have tons of cousins," Changmin said.

"Oh no, you'd be surprised. We know our families very well but I'd never heard of him." Yoochun took the book from Kyuhyun and looked at it. "He's Aunt Kyung Mi's son!" Yoochun exclaimed in surprise. "I had no idea she had a son; she also never married."

"You don't have to get married to have children," Kyuhyun said.

"That's not the point. I never knew her to have any kind of relationship with anyone and Aunt Kyung Mi is a Park and her son retains the family name."

"She probably had an affair," Kyuhyun said.

"Aunt Kyung Mi would never do something like that," Yoochun said in a defensive tone.

"Of course she wouldn't; she even has the son to prove it. Look, I'm not attacking you or your family. I'm simply saying that just like you had no clue about your aunt's son you can't really know what really happened can you? But it's really strange, I mean, your aunt lives at the manor."

"Yeah," Yoochun replied.

"Then her son lives there too, but the thing is, I know everyone who lives in the manor and I've never met a Jung Soo." Kyuhyun went to look at the book over Yoochun's shoulder. "According to the date in this book he's about our age," Kyuhyun said pointing at it.

Changmin raised a finger and looked up at Yoochun. "What if he's going by a different name?"

"Well that complicates things," Yoochun said.

Kyuhyun walked over to pick up the book that Yoochun had put down. "What's this? "_Inusitatus Lamia Historia." _ Hmmm, Unusual Vampire History, why are you reading this?"

Changmin snatched the book away from Kyuhyun. "Thank you for getting me the other book but I don't think we need to give you other explanations."

"Oh that's right, I did help. You owe me something." Kyuhyun grabbed Changmin's chin and pulled him close but Yoochun instantly pulled him back.

"You should leave now." Yoochun gave Kyuhyun his death glare.

"What are you now? The protective brother?" Kyuhyun said.

"Actually he's my brother-in-law, but yes, he is my very protective brother," Changmin cut in.

"You're a beautiful rose with thorns. Every time I try to pick you I get pricked."

"Those are very pretty words and to tell you the truth, I love my thorns," Changmin said hugging Yoochun around the middle like a child.

Kyuhyun sighed. "Wish your thorns loved me." With those last words Kyuhyun climbed up to the windowsill. He looked back at Changmin once more and Changmin waved good-bye to him with a smile before he disappeared.

"I nearly forgot why I came in here," Yoochun said as Changmin let go of him. "I found something!"

"That's great, I can't believe our luck with this book," Changmin said, "How about I go make some tea so we can talk about this."

"Thing is you won't believe what I found. I don't believe it myself."

Changmin's expression became serious. "Well what is it?"

"JaeJoong, JaeJoong isn't exactly human."

Changmin opened his mouth in surprised and closed it then he opened it again to say something but all that he could say was, "wow."

"Yeah I know, forget the tea."

**I lost track of when I should have posted but I'm pretty sure I was late. :/ Sorry about that and sorry about this new cliffy. I know you guys want to know what's next. Working on it. I also have tons of hw to get done so please bear with me. Saturday night (or more like Sunday morning) when I arrived I got to working on Chapter 23 because I couldn't sleep due to the fact that I was super excited about the Miyavi****雅****concert I went to! (some of you might know... I had to post on LJ...) Hope you liked this! You guys wanted this KyuMin so I gave it to you! (at least those who wanted it... I don't remember _) **

**3142 words**


	24. Ch 23 Making It Official

**Chapter 23 – Making It Official**

Changmin shook his head to knock himself out of his stupor. "Well uh, Yunho and JaeJoong are both sleeping so we'll just have to wait till they wake up so we can talk this through."

"Yeah, you're right. You should rest too," Yoochun said.

"Rest, I'd like that more than anything right now but it'll be virtually impossible to get any rest." Changmin let out a yawn.

"Come stay with Junsu and me," Yoochun suggested.

Changmin giggled. "I can't stay with you two."

"Of course you can. I don't mind. Besides, how do we know Kyuhyun won't return?"

Changmin looked over at the open window. "If I leave that window open and unlatched he'll definitely be back, but I won't. I'll close it."

"Yah, Min, don't be stubborn. Listen to your older brother," Yoochun said.

"You only want to tell me what to do," Changmin pouted.

"Of course, that's what older brothers do," Yoochun said laughing.

"Okay! I give in! I love sleepovers!" Changmin jumped up and grabbed his bear and pillow and followed Yoochun to his room.

Yoochun softly turned the knob and walked in trying to make sure he didn't wake up his cute dolphin from his dreams.

"Yoochun, you're back," Junsu murmured through sleep. "You ran out of here, what did you find?"

"We'll discuss what I found tomorrow, so go back to sleep," Yoochun said. "Oh and I hope you don't mind but I asked Changmin to come and stay the night with us. Apparently Kyuhyun likes to drop by in the middle of the night unexpectedly."

Junsu shot upright. "What?! Kyuhyun broke into Changmin's room?!"

"He didn't exactly break in," Changmin said. "I left the window unlatched."

"But he still broke in, you didn't invite him in," Junsu said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"That's true..." Changmin said.

"Come here," Junsu said waving his arm for Changmin to come towards him; his eyes were squinted as they still didn't adjust to being open so quickly.

Changmin walked over to Junsu.

Junsu reached to grab Changmin's arm and signaled for him to sit down on the bed. "Just sleep here tonight, there's enough room for the three of us. He could easily come back and then JaeJoong will have a fit."

Changmin sat down, putting his pillow for his head down and hugging his bear he lay down next to Junsu. Junsu took the covers and put them over Changmin.

"I don't think he's that bad," Changmin said softly, a yawn escaping.

"We don't really know him so it's better to just be careful about him," Junsu muttered half asleep.

"Okay." Changmin's eyes closed and he quickly fell asleep.

Yoochun watched the two younger boys sleeping. A smile crept onto his face at the sight and although he wasn't tired, he too climbed into bed next to his dolphin boy. He placed his arm around him and closed his eyes hoping that the comfort he felt would bring him peace for the rest of the night while he tried to clear his mind of the worrisome things that had grabbed a hold of their lives not long ago.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Saturday morning all five sat in the living room. Yoochun held the book in his hand waiting to begin the translation. He was hesitating as they all waited to hear what he had found. Changmin seemed the most nervous out of the rest because he knew this would be shocking information.

"Well uh... I don't know how to present this to you guys. Just to give you a heads up it's not really what you guys might expect so uh... hold on to your seats?"

"Come on Yoochun, don't keep us here with the suspense," Yunho said.

"Fine. Well, as I was reading this is what I found. This particular occurrence is only recorded to have happened only once in history. The book tells of a being that appeared to be mortal but was born into a vampire family. They could not explain why this had happened as he had no fangs and had no blood cravings. To avoid any type of embarrassment the family hid the child away from the vampiric community. He began to have transient spells while he slept. Once waking up he would ramble on about things and his family couldn't explain what he was talking about. They appeared to be formed from dreams that he would have. They finally understood that these weren't just figments of his imagination but actually occurrences that he would somehow tap into in real time. They noticed this when one of the family members was out hunting and the boy showed up in an almost ghostly manner."

"That's exactly what happened with Jae! I saw him, but I couldn't touch him," Yunho said.

"That's right and not only that but all of this seems to coincide with JaeJoong. Immediately when I began reading there was no doubt that this was it. Sunlight of course was harmful as he was indeed a vampire. What was even more shocking was that he too emitted a burning light a few times but there is no explanation as to why just that he was in a hypnotic state and never had any recollection of it ever occurring. Afterwards he grew extremely pale and thereafter he began to look more and more like a vampire but still without a need for blood as all vampires do. Drastic drops in body temperature would occur as well along with all these other symptoms and sometimes he even had seizure-like attacks. They had him examined but nothing could explain anything. They finally found that he indeed had fangs but his canines were underdeveloped and not at all strong enough to puncture through human flesh. His family attempted to give him human blood but that was a major mistake. At the taste of blood he turned into a monster becoming completely uncontrollable. His fangs emerged. He had amazing strength and an unquenchable thirst for blood. Not human blood, vampire blood. He attacked his own family killing many, massacred them. No one can explain how he'd returned back to normal but in utter horror at the mutilated and scattered bodies of his family, he took a stake to his heart, tears in his eyes screaming in lament. They called him "The Sun of Darkness." I don't know how much helpful it is to know, but his name was Kim ChangShik."

"Joongie, you're a Kim," Changmin said.

"But they don't necessarily have to be related to have the same family name," Junsu said.

"That's not really true," Changmin said. "It seems we've proven how extensive these families can be. Last night we found that the guy who attacked us, that night of Joongie's blinding light spell is related to Yoochun. He's a Park, but the problem is now that we've come close to finding out who he is we're lost again. There's no clue as to what he goes by. In other words, he uses an alias."

"Wait, when did you guys figure all of this out?" Junsu asked amazed.

"Last night when Kyuhyun –"

"Wait! What was Kyuhyun doing here?!" JaeJoong snapped.

"He broke into your room!" Yunho speculated.

"He didn't exactly break in," Changmin said.

"But he did come into your room without your consent," JaeJoong said.

"Yeah but anyway, that's not important. What's important is what we found out. Besides, he was only helping," Changmin said defensively.

"That's the nth time you've defended him," Junsu said. "Have you got a thing for him?"

"Hold it duck-butt! Don't go around blurting things like that! People will get the wrong idea."

"My baby's got a nice ass doesn't he? And you're right, it is perky like a duck's," Yoochun said putting his arm around Junsu's waist, pulling him close. "So, do you have a thing for him?"

"Gah! You too Chun? Can we drop this? Not to mention stop having dirty thoughts as well. Chun! Going back to Joongie, what do you think of all of this that you've heard?" Changmin asked looking at JaeJoong.

"Uh, well, what can I think? I don't know. I'm, I'm like Yunho and Yoochun?" JaeJoong asked, puzzlement painted on his pretty face.

"It appears to be so. The name fits, 'The Sun of Darkness.' You're a being of light that belongs in darkness. Not only that but you're susceptible to so much danger. Joongie, we'll take good care of you!"

"JaeJoong, you know what this means?" Yunho asked.

"Uh, not exactly," JaeJoong replied.

"If you too are one of us, then there's no problem bringing you before my father. You and I can easily get married!" Yunho jumped in excitement grabbing JaeJoong's face and kissing him by surprise. After letting go with a huge smile on his face from ear to ear he hugged him tightly, pushing him down onto the couch, JaeJoong's arms flailing and his legs up in the air.

Yoochun and Junsu sat there with mouths agape.

Changmin stood up and let out an excited squeal. "Yunho and JaeJoong will officially be my parents!" He jumped up and down before going up to them and giving them a hug as well.

Yoochun and Junsu still sat their. Their jaws had dropped even lower than before.

Finally JaeJoong, Yunho and Changmin sat back down properly. There stood an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Okay," Junsu said, breaking the silence, "that was interesting!"

"Wait! Getting married won't be that easy though. There are just some things that well, won't work out. I can't just show up with you," JaeJoong said.

"Omo! I have the perfect idea!" Changmin exclaimed standing up abruptly.

Yunho looked at Changmin. Both had the same expression. "You're thinking the same thing as I am aren't you?" Yunho asked with a sly smile.

Changmin nodded frantically with a huge smile on his face.

"It's scary! You'd think Changmin were really Yunho's son!" Junsu said.

Yoochun looked over at Junsu. "Tell me about it! Look at their expressions. Identical!"


	25. Ch 24 Tripping, Falling Flat On His Face

A/N: Hey guys! I'd like to update faster but life happens. Any "Hello! I'm doing good today," even if it's not a review for my fic? Tell me how you're doing. Let me know you're reading! Please? I'd like to know my readers are alive and well.

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Tripping, Falling Flat On His Face, It's All Part of His Charm**

"Come on Junsu, it's Sunday, let's go shopping," Changmin whined while pulling on Junsu's arm.

"But I want to stay home with my Chunnie," Junsu replied pouting.

Changmin leaned into Junsu and while looking in all directions with shifty eyes he whispered, "It's all part of '_the plan'_," emphasizing "the plan" in a slightly louder whisper.

"What '_plan'_?" Junsu asked.

"You know, the one Yunho and I came up with," Changmin whispered.

"Ah, the one you guys telepathically transmitted to each other yesterday?"

"Yes! That one!" Changmin whispered excitedly.

"Oh okay!" Junsu said enthusiastically.

"So you're coming?" Changmin asked.

"No," Junsu replied blankly.

"Whyyyy?" Changmin whined dragging out the word.

"Because I don't want to," Junsu said.

Before Changmin could let out another word of protest there was a knock at the door.

'Someone's at the door; go get it," Junsu said.

Changmin glared at Junsu while stomping towards the door. As he opened the door he was met with a surprise.

"Donghae! Eunhyuk!" Changmin jumped at seeing them.

Suddenly Junsu's hands were resting on Changmin's shoulders. "How would you two like to take the adorable Minnie here shopping?" Junsu asked.

"Sure," Donghae said blankly.

'Yes!" Eunhyuk said enthusiastically.

"Good!" Junsu said happily pushing Changmin through the threshold violently.

Changmin turned around. "Junsu—" the door slammed in his face as he flinched. "…wait…"

"Have fun!" Junsu yelled from the other side of the door.

Changmin let out a sigh.

"What was that all about?" Donghae asked.

Changmin turned around with a sheepish smile. 'I think it's about time I tell you what's going on. But you have to promise not to tell anyone and help me. Now that the duck-butt bailed on me you guys are the only ones that can help."

"Sure, tell us," Donghae said.

Changmin looked as if he would burst from excitement before he squealed, "Yunho and JaeJoong are getting married!"

"Omo!" Eunhyuk jumped excitedly and held onto Changmin's hands, both jumped up and down with girlish screams escaping.

"Calm down girls,' Donghae said gaining glares from the two boys.

"Hate to break it to you but two men can't get married," Donghae said.

"Of course we know that but just for a few days we will be giving JaeJoong a complete transformation," Changmin said with a big grin on his face.

"Don't tell me— does he know?" Donghae asked dumbstruck.

"Yes, it's what you're thinking and no, he doesn't. It's a major surprise!"

"Whose idea was this?" Donghae asked.

"Mine of course! And Yunho thought the same too!"

"You sure you two aren't related?" Donghae asked.

"If we are, awesome! If we're not, we will be!" Changmin grabbed both their hands and pulled them down the stairs.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

They'd arrived at the mall. They walked around looking at the shops but never did go into one. They occasionally peeked their heads in but quickly continued walking.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Donghae finally asked.

"You'll wait and see," Changmin said still moving forward.

Changmin finally came to a halt. He saw a shop and when all three boys peeked their head in they were warmly greeted.

Leaning over the counter with a crooked smile and a victory sign bending both fingers back and forth he said, "Welcome to Cinderella's Secret! How may I help you boys?" The young man that had greeted them was very pretty with shoulder length hair. If they didn't already know he was male by his voice, they could have sworn he was a girl.

"Um, we're not exactly sure," Changmin said laughing a little.

"Well come in honey and look around and maybe you'll come across what you're looking for."

"Thanks," Changmin said smiling.

"He seems nice," Eunhyuk said.

"Why here?" Donghae whispered.

"Can't you tell? If we're looking for a female disguise for Joongie, we need the help of someone like him," Changmin whispered in response.

"What do you mean by someone like him?" Donghae asked still not understanding.

Changmin giggled, "Can't you tell? He's gay!"

"Oh," Donghae said, taken aback.

"Um, Mr..." Changmin began.

"I'm not Mr. My name is Heechul. Just call me hyung."

"Okay, hyung. Well we have a situation," Changmin began. "And I was wondering if you could help us."

"Of course!" Heechul said happily.

"You see our friends are very much in love with each other, but thing is they're both guys and one side of their family wouldn't approve of it. They thought that they could just stay away from their families but word got out to one of their fathers that his son has someone and well he wants to meet _her_. That's just the problem; they're expecting _her_. We need a disguise so that our friend will appear to be female and only then will that family leave them alone."

"Wow, sounds interesting. Why didn't he come with you guys?" Heechul asked.

"He doesn't know," Donghae said.

"Well, yeah, we forgot to give him one minor detail in our plan. Still can you help us?" Changmin pleaded cutely.

"Omo! You're so cute!" Heechul said pinching his cheeks. "Of course I'll help!"

"Yay!" Changmin said jumping. "But I don't know where to begin."

"Hmmm," Heechul said with a finger to his lips thinking. "You know what, let me show you something." He walked over to the counter and return with a book. "Here you go, you guys can look through these pictures and maybe you can get an idea from t here!"

Changmin took the book and when he opened it all three boys saw pictures of Heechul in female clothing of different styles and different poses. "Wah! Hyung, you look very pretty!" Changmin exclaimed.

"Thank you! I can do every one of those hairstyles myself along with the make-up and I can also do alterations to the dresses to fit the person exactly. Do you have any idea on their sizes and do you happen to have a picture of him so that I can see what style fits best?"

"Well he has a skinny waist I think 25" or 26" and he's very pretty! Also I think he looks best in black," Changmin said.

"You can't come up with any other conclusion. We've never seen him in anything other than black," Donghae said.

"He's also somewhat built but is still very delicate looking nonetheless. I really wish I had a picture to show you," Changmin said.

"Actually I might have one," Eunhyuk said. "He pulled out his camera and began browsing through it. "It's not today recent but it's not like he's changed drastically or at least he hasn't changed in a way we can tell." He handed the camera over to Heechul who took it.

"Wow! He's gorgeous! I have the exact look for him but as for the dress we might just take a couple of them and try them on him first and see which one fits his body type best. So let's get started and look for possible choice of dresses! Also is anyone of you guys his size, it might help to see if these dresses could be fitting for him."

"Well I don't know," Changmin said.

"Hold on a bit," Heechul said walking over to the counter and pulling out a measurement tape. He wrapped it around Changmin's waist first and measured, then Donghae and finally Eunhyuk. "This boy here, what's your name?"

"Eunhyuk."

"Eunhyuk has the closest waist size so if you don't mind will you try on the dresses?" Heechul asked.

"Okay."

"Great! You'll be my model then!" Heechul said smiling excitedly. He grabbed Eunhyuk's hand and pulled him away to the dressing rooms. "Okay, we'll bring you dresses and you can try them on in here and then you come out so we can have a look!" Heechul walked off to go scavenging for dresses.

Donghae walked up to the dressing room where Eunhyuk stood. "Hey, you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Why not? I won't die if I try on a few dresses," Eunhyuk said, "Besides, I might look cute!"

"You're so carefree," Donghae said laughing.

"I'm back! Here! Try this one," Heechul said handing him a short black dress with spaghetti straps.

Eunhyuk began to undress and slipped the dress on. When he was done he stepped outside.

"You look so cute! However, Changmin did say that this guy was a little built so we might have to go with sleeves although straps are gorgeous and flirty." He went back to look for another dress.

"Here's another one!"

Eunhyuk tried on another dress with short sleeves on it.

"Not quite what I'm looking for."

Heechul went back and forth with several dresses and Eunhyuk tried every one of them.

"None of them are what I'm looking for... I know! I'll be right back!" Heechul ran off again and came back with another dress. "This here dress is fitting right below the chest and short to the knee in a flowing flirty fashion. Since it's not at the waist and flows it's perfect for a guy to wear if he does not have the curves of a girl. It has sleeves that fall off the shoulder in a sexy fashion with straps as well. It's accented a rhinestone pin below the chest." He turned the dress around. "There's ribbon attached so that it can be tied in a bow to be a tight fit and give it a touch of cuteness. This would look great with a pair of opened toed heels and a choker."

"Wah! You really know a lot about fashion and these dresses!" Eunhyuk said amazed.

"Of course I do! These are my designs so I know every one and how to combine them. Now here you go, try it."

Eunhyuk tried it on and walked out of the dressing room.

"Omo! Yes! That's exactly it. Changmin honey, come here please!"

Changmin walked over to them and his jaw dropped when he saw Eunhyuk. "Wah! That dress is so cute! Hyukie! You look so cute!"

A blush appeared on Eunhyuk's face.

"Well then it's settled! I thought it would be much harder but we've narrowed it down to one. Now I'll go choose the accessories and shoes. Wait, do you know your friend's shoe size?" Heechul asked Changmin.

"No worries, we'll just take a few different sizes so he can try them on. When you've taken that dress off could you bring it to the counter please?"

"Sure," Eunhyuk said. He quickly removed the dress and put his own clothes on then headed towards the counter. Donghae just stood next to the dressing room leaning against the wall, his eyes following Eunhyuk up to the front.

Eunhyuk took the dress up to the counter and handed it to Heechul who put it on a hanger and placed it in a long clear plastic bag.

"These are so pretty!" Eunhyuk said looking at the accessories through the counter glass.

"Tell me, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," Eunhyuk said sheepishly.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Heechul asked.

"No. Besides, everyone thinks I'm so weird that they avoid me in school. I'm not someone anyone likes. I'm happy and lucky enough to have Donghae and Changmin as friends," Eunhyuk said somewhat embarrassed.

"You're kidding right? You're so cute and so interesting I can't understand how you're not already taken." Heechul extended his hand out and gently touched his chin. At the gesture Donghae quickly sprung to his feet away from the wall. Heechul noticed this.

"Hyung, you can't be doing this," said another guy who had just arrived at the scene. "Don't be teasing the poor boy."

"Siwon, why do you always ruin my fun?" Heechul pouted.

"Kid, be careful with Cinderella here. He's a kissing monster who will steal the lips of anyone he likes. Not to mention, he already has his Beijing Fried Rice who's only been away to China for a few days and he's already cheating on him" Siwon said.

"I already stole a kiss from him," Heechul whispered over the counter to Eunhyuk.

"Hyung! Don't go around telling people that," Siwon said annoyed.

No one had noticed it yet, but Donghae was right next to Eunhyuk, and without saying a word he'd grabbed his hand and had pulled him away towards a more secluded corner of the store.

"That guy has a thing for him," Heechul comment in a gossipy manner to Siwon while pointing at the two boys.

"Hyung, not everyone's gay like you," Siwon said.

"When have I ever been wrong?" Heechul asked.

"With me!" Siwon said.

"You still enjoyed that kiss," Heechul said gaining a shove.

"What was that all about?" Donghae asked in a demanding manner.

"We were just talking," Eunhyuk said.

"If that other guy hadn't shown up he would have easily taken advantage of you," Donghae said.

"But he didn't." Eunhyuk's attention had now been caught by their surroundings. "Hey look! He even sells costumes," Eunhyuk said pointing at the various Disney character attires.

Donghae looked around distracted from what he was going to say.

Eunhyuk went up to one of the racks and took down one of the costumes and slipped into the dressing room.

"Hyuk, what are you doing?" Donghae asked.

"Having fun!" Eunhyuk said from the other side of the drape. "Donghae, you're too uptight; you need to learn to loosen up a bit."

Donghae saw a red headband on the ground and picked it up and just as he'd looked up, Eunhyuk had walked out of the dressing room.

"Snow White," Donghae said. He walked over to Eunhyuk and put the red headband on his head. He stood a few moments frozen simply staring at Eunhyuk.

"Guys, are you ready to— " Changmin interrupted them but he stopped mid sentence when he saw Donghae and Eunhyuk staring at each other. "Oops! Did I interrupt anything?"

"Uh, no," Donghae nervously replied. "Well be right there."

"Yeah, I'll go change right now and we'll leave," Eunhyuk said going back to the dressing room.

A few moments later all three boys were at the front counter.

"Later today I'll stop by your house and give your friend a full make-over so please write down your address and phone number on a piece of paper and I'll be there. I'll call if anything happens. Say, I'll be there around five. Is that good?" Heechul asked.

"That's perfect since they're going to meet the parents for dinner that night," Changmin said while writing down his information and handing it to Heechul.

"Great! I'll see you guys then. Take care boys!" Heechul said waving them good-bye the same way he'd greeted them with the victory sign.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

There was a knock on the door and Changmin quickly ran to go get it.

"Who is it?" JaeJoong asked from the kitchen as he washed the dishes from dinner.

Changmin grabbed Heechul's hand and lead him over to the kitchen with Siwon following behind. "Joongie, meet Heechul and Siwon! They'll be helping us with _'the plan,'_" Changmin said enthusiastically.

JaeJoong finished the last dish and went over to dry his hands off before walking over to them. "Nice to meet you two, my name is JaeJoong, but Changmin," JaeJoong said to the shorter boy, "neither you nor Yunho told me _exactly_ what the plan was."

"Well, we didn't think you would agree, but now that they're here you can't send them away," Changmin said.

"What is it that I wouldn't agree to?" JaeJoong asked.

"We'll be giving you a make-over!" Changmin said.

"What kind of make-over?" JaeJoong asked worried.

"A disguise! We'll disguise you as a girl!" Changmin said.

At hearing this JaeJoong almost lost his balance and Changmin reached over to hold him up. "Are you serious?!"

"Well, Yunho's father is expecting a young girl and you aren't exactly a young girl even if you're prettier than most. We only need to put up with appearances a few times and that is all," Changmin said.

"I don't know, I don't think we should go on with this," JaeJoong said worried.

"You love Yunho, Yunho loves you. You can't let his father get in between your love!"

"Fine, but this is insane!" JaeJoong said.

"Of course it's insane! What isn't?"

"Well good! Glad you've accepted to do this!" Heechul said enthusiastically. "Now let's see, turn around."

JaeJoong did a 360 and returned to facing Heechul.

"Have you ever walked in heels?" Heechul asked.

"What?! No," JaeJoong replied.

"Well, we better fit you into a pair and get you to practice ahead of time before you fall flat on your face once you're dressed," Heechul said going over to the pairs of shoes he'd brought. He fitted JaeJoong and once they found a pair that was the perfect fit Heechul helped him stand up.

JaeJoong stood up straight. He easily kept his balance but once he gave the first step he stumbled a little. "Careful honey, slow steps and then we can begin quickening your pace and teaching you how to walk like a lady." The practiced for a while with Heechul still holding on to JaeJoong's hand until he finally got the hang of it and he could let go of him.

Heechul went over to put on a pair himself and walked over to JaeJoong professionally. "Now, I will give you an example on how to walk and you try to follow my lead." Heechul walked back and forth moving his hips but not exaggerating too much. "You got that? Now you try."

JaeJoong tried to walk the same way as Heechul but he had lots of trouble as he still wasn't comfortable in the pair of heels. After practicing for half an hour he seemed to have somewhat mastered walking in them.

Heechul clapped happily, "That's great! Now we're going to give you a mani-pedi. We also need to wax your legs and underarms."

"There's no need for that," JaeJoong said.

"Of course there is! You need to be feminine!"

"I meant the waxing," JaeJoong said embarrassed.

"Ah! I get it, one less thing to do. Well then after your mani-pedi we'll go straight to your hair. Hmmm, I think your hair is long enough to where we can just add extensions to give it a more natural look and don't worry about having it permanently. These are specially designed so that they can be put on in a matter of minutes and removed them the same. Oh, and I think loose curls would look gorgeous on you!"

At hearing that, JaeJoong felt relieved. He didn't want to permanently have long hair. He would feel quite strange.

Heechul gave him a manicure, pedicure, styled his hair and had him changed into the dress they'd chosen. Once he was fully dressed including padding for his chest. He began to put his make-up on and put on the choker he'd chosen for him. "This choker not only looks amazing with this dress but it also hides your Adam's apple because as pretty as you are that's one of the things that can easily give it away besides the flat chest we've already taken care of." Last he put on his shoes and stood up. "Let's have a look. Omo! You look gorgeous!" Heechul walked out of the room. "Guys, he's ready!"

Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Changmin and Siwon were all in the living room waiting.

"JaeJoong honey, come out now," Heechul said.

The door opened and JaeJoong walked out perfectly walking with his head slightly lowered in a shy manner.

Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of JaeJoong. JaeJoong gave another step but stumbled a bit and lucky Yunho was there to catch him.

"Tripping, falling flat on his face, it's all part of his charm," Changmin said.

"Everyone laughed at Changmin's remark including the well dressed couple.

"Yunho, you look really good," JaeJoong said.

"Not as good as you," Yunho said looking into JaeJoong's eyes.

"Can we take a picture of you two?" Changmin said.

"Minnie, not a picture, I'm not doing this for fun you know," JaeJoong said.

"Oh come on!" Changmin whined.

"I'd like one too," Heechul said. "You guys are one of the best couples that I've seen, of course, next to my honey and I."

"Fine," JaeJoong said reluctantly.

Heechul and Changmin took pictures of the couple. "Omo! This is just like the prom you never had!" Changmin said.

"And you oddly remind me of a crazy mother with that camera," JaeJoong said.

"Children it's getting late so you best be on your way," Changmin said.

"Of course mother," JaeJoong said.

"Well somebody here has to be the responsible if not adult, teenager," Changmin said.

Changmin escorted them to the door.

"Have fun kids!" Changmin said.

"Wow!" Yoochun said. "He really looked convincing!" He looked over at Junsu and said, "I wonder how— "

"Don't even think about it!" Junsu said.

"Oh but darling, you would look lovely!" Heechul said.

Everyone laughed


	26. Ch 25 The Prince's Heart

**Chapter 25 The Prince's Heart**

"Well, here we are," Yunho said as they both stood before the front gate of the manor. "Are you nervous?"

"Extremely," JaeJoong said frankly.

"Same here but we'll get through this and don't worry, if anything unexpected happens tonight, I'll be here." Yunho gave JaeJoong a reassuring squeeze and both proceeded to entering.

Upon entering the manor JaeJoong could not explain all these feelings he was having at that very moment. A loss of breath stole a sigh from JaeJoong's beautiful lip gloss decorated lips. A tickling sensation moved through JaeJoong's delicate stomach. Shivers, shakes and quivers ran through JaeJoong's moving limbs. Scrambled ideas floated around JaeJoong's tormented thoughts. Yunho's gentle placement of his arm around his slightly exposed shoulders made all of those things turn into a ghost whose memory was being disintegrated. Moments later two immense double doors looked upon them. Condescending. As if having known that they would arrive, the doors opened before them. JaeJoong stared in awe at the tremendous hall that stretched seemingly for miles. He felt small. Nerves clutched his stomach. With Yunho at his side, he took steps forward.

"Something told me I knew I should be expecting you," bellowed Yunho's father.

The loudness caused some fear to take over JaeJoong.

"Father, I am here like I said I would be and I have brought with me the woman I love," Yunho said.

Woman. The word was odd for it was a lie, but it could be considered a half truth if only the second syllable alone had been said. Yunho has not brought forth the woman he loves. Yunho has brought forth the _man_ he loves. This was the entire truth.

"The poor girl looks quite frightened," Mr. Jung said.

"Father you frighten her," Yunho said.

"I frighten her? Nonsense!"

"Not nonsense! It's quite sensible! Father, your cacophonous voice is quite unsettling for such a shy girl," Yunho said.

Lord Jung stood up from his throne and approached the couple. "You may be correct there son. Forgive me young lady for my lack of sensibility. There is no sense in expecting sensibility when one alone forgets in being sensible." Yunho's father chuckled a bit and JaeJoong replied with a shy smile and a small bow.

"Now. now! You two please follow me over to a more private room for dinner as the vastness of the room might also be quite discomforting and not only that, but it does magnify my voice and as we saw earlier, I wouldn't like to appear to be yelling now would I? Come, come now!" Yunho's father led the way over to a doorway, with a jump in his step, which led to a small dining area already set with exquisite china and eating utensils.

"Please do sit down," Yunho's father said as he pulled out the seat for JaeJoong. Jung went back to his son and whispered, "She's gorgeous! You have an eye for women!" He chuckled lightly. Yunho just gave his father a light smile to please.

Yunho sat down next to JaeJoong who was still quite shaken and he held his hand, entwining every finger with his beneath the table.

"Bring drinks, food!" Mr. Jung ordered his servants who bowed before retreating towards the kitchen.

Jung sat down across from the couple with a huge smile on his face and asked, "Now, what is this lovely young lady's name?"

"JaeJoong father."

"This is the mother of your son is that not true?" Jung asked.

"Why yes," Yunho replied.

"Why keep this so hidden from your father son? I would have approved in seconds that you two be united! Tell me, how long has this relationship been going on?"

"Quite a while. Our son is now 16," Yunho said.

"Boris's beard! Sixteen years! What is my grandson's name?"

"His name is Changmin," Yunho said.

"With that name, the boy must be very clever, but why have you not brought him forth for me to meet Yunho?"

"I didn't exactly think that you'd be interested in anything that has to do with me," Yunho said in a slightly spiteful manner.

The old man felt it with a tad bit of remorse. "Ah! Here come the servants," Jung said looking over at the service approaching their table.

"Serve them," Jung commanded to the servants.

One of the servants began to pour blood for JaeJoong.

"Father, I don't think it's a good idea if JaeJoong here drinks this," Yunho said.

"Why not?" Jung inquired.

"Well, you see, she's expecting again," Yunho said.

JaeJoong's eyes widened in surprise and then he tried to hide his surprise with a shy look.

"Expecting again!? But why not allow her to drink up? It's healthy for the child," Jung said.

"It's best if she only drinks fresh blood, you know, it's healthier for the baby," Yunho said.

"Quite true, quite true! Let's not delay this any longer! Tomorrow you two will receive my blessing in marriage! So many preparations to take care of in little time! Do not worry! This will be the grandest wedding no matter what!" Jung was having an attitude that he'd never demonstrated before in the presence of his son. Yunho found this quite shocking but still pleasing as things were going even better than he'd expected.

JaeJoong looked over at Yunho and smiled at him with a bit of comfort and clenched his hand a little tighter.

"Father, nothing big is expected. We'd be more than happy to simply acquire your blessing. We're grateful that you're being so generous but all we want is that you unite us and that my best friend Yoochun be present." Yunho looked at JaeJoong with a loving smile and JaeJoong returned it.

"Son but this is quite grand! I simply can't let my only son's wedding go unannounced," Jung said.

"Unannounced would be best father. Do you know how heart-broken the prospective brides you'd set up for me would be?"

"That is true, but if they never find out officially from me but from some other tongue, they'll come with claims to me as to why I had not informed them of this," Jung said.

"Fine, but not before. A few days after would be preferable," Yunho said.

"You only mentioned Yoochun being a witness. Will you not bring my grandson to meet me?"

Yunho and JaeJoong both looked at each other. "Well, we're not quite sure as he is away with his own studies. Like you said, he must be clever and indeed the boy is."

"Such a pity. Very well, it will be as you want it to be. I will set up the ceremonial preparations and you two just be present tomorrow. If you would like young lady, Yunho can show you around the manor so you may be familiarized with it. I assume you two will be staying am I right?" Jung asked.

"Well, we'd prefer not to," Yunho said.

"Well if you will not stay will you do me the favor of staying a few days at the least?"

"A few days? Well, we'll see. Hopefully that will not be a problem," Yunho said as to not displease his father.

"One more thing you must tell me, from what family are you my dear?"

"She's from the Kim family," Yunho answered in JaeJoong's place.

"Why don't you let the girl speak?"

"As you can tell, she's quite shy," Yunho said.

"Well knowing very well that that's the case I won't push it. The Kims. You know the name rings a bell other than there being so many mortals with that family name but I have heard it spoken of within our kind. Still, I can't quite recall having any relations with them at all. Well, let's forget about it and I'll let you two be on your way."

The three of them stood up and Jung walked over to the couple and extended a hand out to grab JaeJoong's. He kissed it. "Thank you for giving me the pleasure of meeting the beautiful woman that will marry my son."

The couple bowed and exited the room into the great hall. Once in the great hall they headed out the double doors and into the corridor. They smiled at each other and Yunho picked JaeJoong up and took him away to some secluded area of the manor. Yunho put JaeJoong down and once on his feet he slowly walked towards the stone balcony. Yunho slowly walked towards JaeJoong and put his arms around him.

"Can you believe this?" Yunho asked.

"Yes, and no," JaeJoong replied. "Yes because I know that with you anything is possible. No because it's like a dream."

JaeJoong turned around to face Yunho and looking up into his eyes he leaned into him, slowly closing their eyes, they kissed. JaeJoong linked his arms around Yunho's neck and Yunho slid his arms and hands down to JaeJoong's waist. They kissed for what seemed an eternity. Yunho's hands moved up and down JaeJoong's back. JaeJoong's fingers began to disappear into Yunho's hair. When they finally broke the kiss Yunho engulfed JaeJoong into his arms.

"JaeJoong," Yunho whispered into his ear. "Know that you and I will share millions of moments like these together free from the facade that controls us at this very moment. This will all be over soon and you and I will be inseparable."

JaeJoong clutched Yunho tighter. When they loosened their grip on each other Yunho picked JaeJoong up and leapt from the balcony into the darkness.

Someone had been hiding within the shadows with fists clenched in anger. The person quickly walked out of the room having witnessed the couple.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"Minnie! We'd like to stay but you know there's school tomorrow and we must not be late!" Eunhyuk said smiling.

"Well, I'll accompany you guys to the door!" Changmin said.

Eunhyuk and Changmin headed towards the door but Donghae stayed behind. "Hae, you coming?" Eunhyuk asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right there, I'm just straightening up my things. I'll be there in a few seconds."

Once Eunhyuk and Changmin were out the door Donghae saw this as an opportunity to do a quick search but he didn't have to look much because an antique book caught his attention and he picked it up, his fingers tracing the letters of the word _lamia_.

_'If Changmin had indeed dropped the whole idea, why would he have this book?'_ Donghae thought.

"Donghae!" Eunhyuk shouted from the other room and footsteps grew closer. He didn't have a chance to take it for examination so he left it and went over to his things to pick them up.

Eunhyuk peeked his head into the door.

"I'm going," Donghae said walking over to the door. He had to find a way to get it without Changmin noticing.

Changmin waved good-bye to his friends and closed the door behind them. He went to go sit at the couch for a bit.

_'Yoochun and Junsu went out on a walk for some alone time and here I am sitting ALONE anxiously waiting for Joongie and Yunnie!'_ Changmin stood up to go to his room but he went to sit back down on the couch again. _'I can't just go! I need to wait for them to show up and ask for EVERY detail.'_ He threw himself on the couch, laying restlessly on it. His restlessness was too much for him to bear but still, sleep caught him.

No one knew how much time had passed. JaeJoong was unlocking the door to enter the apartment. The couple walked in to find Changmin oddly sprawled on the couch, sleeping with his mouth wide open. JaeJoong tried to stifle a laugh. The couple looked at each other and their soft laughter soon erupted because of the comical looking Changmin. The loudness of the two roused Changmin who looked quite lost having abruptly woken up.

"Wah, who, eh?" Changmin's eyes were half closed and he was quite disoriented as to where he was or what was going on.

JaeJoong and Yunho laughed even more, their ribs suffering. They walked as best they could carrying that bout of laughter to their room.

It took a while before Changmin finally realized what was going on. He quickly stood up and ran over to the couple's room, muffled laughter from the other side still reaching his ears.

"Joongie! Yunnie! What happened! Tell me! Stop laughing at me!" Changmin frantically knocked on the door jumping up and down.

"Okay! Come inside!" JaeJoong said peeking his head out the door still laughing.

"Yay!" Changmin literally flew into the room and onto the bed. "Tell me! What happened?!"

"Well," JaeJoong said stalling to see the younger boy squirm in anticipation. "He approved!"

"He approved!!" Changmin yelled. "Wait, who approved what?" Changmin asked confused.

"Yunho's father approved of us! We're getting married tomorrow!"

Changmin squealed and hugged JaeJoong tightly and then hugged Yunho as well.

"Ah! We have to tell Heechul to stop by again tomorrow to get you ready again!"

"There's also one more thing," JaeJoong said.

"We might have to stay over at the manor for a few days," Yunho said.

"What?" Changmin asked not understanding.

"We didn't give my father a definite yes but to please him we think it's best that we do so. He asked us to stay indefinitely but we refused and the least he wanted us to do was stay a few days."

"I understand," Changmin said, not quite as happy as before but still putting on a smile on his face.

"Don't worry Minnie, we'll be back soon," JaeJoong said stroking his hair gently.

"I'm not worried. Except, who'll cook delicious food for me! I'll starve!!!"

"Yah! You only care about food!" JaeJoong pouted.

Yunho started laughing. "Calm down you two, I bet Minnie cares for the both of us but his stomach speaks louder sometimes."

JaeJoong lightly bit his lip and let a smile escape. Changmin gave an embarrassed smile, flashing his teeth.

"Now go to bed because you have school tomorrow," JaeJoong said.

"Okay!" Changmin gave his parental figures goodnight hugs and walked out of the room.

JaeJoong let out a sigh and plopped onto the bed. He began to take off the heels so his feet could breathe from the discomfort. He began to unclip the extensions that Heechul had explained how to remove and ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it messily and they fell back in place, the ends somewhat curled. He removed the padding from his chest that was just downright creepy and proceeded to remove the choker that had aided to the credibility of his female role. He walked over to his dresser to get some comfortable clothes to change into. He slipped a pair of sweatpants on before removing the dress which he neatly put on a hanger. He began to remove the lip gloss in the mirror and the eyeliner he left. It didn't look half bad but he didn't exactly know how or with what to remove it. He went back to rummage for a shirt to wear and he pulled out one of his many black t-shirts. Before he could attempt to slip it on two arms wrapped themselves around his torso.

"Yunho," JaeJoong gasped.

Yunho's strong arms picked up the petite body and gently dropped it on the bed. Yunho climbed over JaeJoong's body.

"This is the JaeJoong that I love." Yunho leaned in to grab JaeJoong's lips with his own as his hands gently caressed JaeJoong's exposed torso.

A blush appeared on JaeJoong's cheeks. "Soon I'll have the prince's heart," JaeJoong said.

"You've always had it," Yunho said.


	27. Ch 26 Sweet Smiles Can Be Bitter

**Chapter 26 - Sweet Smiles Can Be Bitter**

**I found something that might be of interest to you. A book. However, I might have difficulty obtaining it.**

**-LDH**

**No worries. I'll think of something. However, I would like you to do me a favor. Introduce me to Changmin.**

**-LSM**

**Introduce you to him? Why?**

**-LDH**

Good question. Why? He had to somehow get some sort of revenge and the best way was to get the "best friend" to take him right to him and gain his trust. However, he still needed that book or else that guy will do away with him! Donghae would never help him with that information if he harmed his friend Changmin.

**Well, if you introduce him to me I will find a way to distract him and you can take it without a problem. First I have to get his trust though so this will not be right away.**

**-LSM**

**That seems like a good idea but the problem is not Changmin alone. His entire family is always there and I was lucky that JaeJoong and Yunho weren't there because they were out. I was even luckier when Yoochun and Junsu left as well but even though I was left behind in the room I still didn't get much of a chance to do anything. My best friend Eunhyuk is just really attached to me.**

**-LDH**

**Attached? Well, if you really want this to work then you have to find a way to detach him from you.**

**-LSM**

**That's impossible. I can't do that. He's my best friend! I can't just move away from him like that! We've only got each other!**

**-LDH**

**What about me? Am I not your friend? Am I no one? You've got me don't you? I'm going against my own kind to help you! I'm risking a lot for you!**

**-LSM**

**You did it because you were bored.**

**-LDH**

**Besides that, I've grown quite fond of you in this short period of time. I truly want to help you and it's no longer out of boredom but because it's for you!**

**-LSM**

**I don't know. I just can't do that!  
-LDH**

**Fine. It's up to you, but please know that I will be here, even when he's not.**

**-LSM**

Donghae reclined back into his seat. He was beginning to doubt whether this was in any way worth it. Hurting Eunhyuk up front would be the worst thing he could ever do and he wouldn't want to regret doing something as unforgivable as that. His wanting to know had quickly turned into an obsession for _needing_ to know and it was hard to turn away from digging deeper into the subject.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

The boys were at lunch eating as always.

"So, tell us Minnie, how did it go last night?" Eunhyuk asked as he sat down with his tray next to Donghae.

"It went well! It was much easier than they'd expected!" Changmin said happily. "Except," Changmin's voice changed, "they'll be gone for quite a few days, leaving me without food."

"Cheer up Minnie! We'll go over to your house and cook something for you, right Hae?"

"Sure," Donghae said.

"You two cook? Really!?! But do you guys know how to cook?" Changmin asked.

"No, we don't at all," Donghae replied.

"I'd rather not risk it, it could be dangerous," Changmin said.

"Oh come on Minnie! It'll be fun!" Eunhyuk said.

"You guys can come over to my house all you want but I won't allow you to go into Joongie's kitchen," Changmin said.

Eunhyuk pouted.

"Do you know how long they'll be away?" Donghae asked.

"No clue but it is a few days, maybe a week? They're getting married tonight so Heechul will stop by again and get Joongie all prettied up."

"Ah," Donghae said.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

**Yunho and JaeJoong will be away for a few days but Yoochun and Junsu will still be there.**

**-LDH**

**Well, that's good news! I don't think we need to worry much about Yoochun or Junsu. Well, Yoochun a little because he'll be able tell that we're the same but we'll think of something. I need to meet Changmin right away!**

**-LSM**

**Maybe tonight when they are gone or tomorrow night.**

**-LDH**

**I'd like to know one of Changmin's weaknesses, as in what does he like to make a good impression on him.**

**-LSM**

**Ha! That's an easy one. Food.**

**-LDH**

**On another note, are you and your friend a safe distance?**

**-LSM**

**No. I can't do it.**

**-LDH**

**Just remember what I said.**

**-LSM**

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Heechul had once again worked his magic on JaeJoong and had created a complete transformation. Since from now on, at least for a few days, JaeJoong would have to be on his own without the styling genius of Heechul, he explained how to apply make-up and how to style his hair and the essentials he would need. Since it was such a special occasion Heechul had chosen something traditional with a touch of style that would fit JaeJoong. JaeJoong wore a black silk kimono with a red waistband. Black indeed fit JaeJoong perfectly so although bright colors were customary, black simply looked suave and sexy with such a conservative outfit. Patters were also quite traditional but JaeJoong's kimono was simple with only the embroidered pattern of the fabric, in black. The tightness of the waist band also gave JaeJoong's body form and the flowing red bow on his backside was an eye catcher. Heechul didn't doubt that Yunho's eyes weren't already on JaeJoong's backside with or without such a bright red bow. JaeJoong's hair was styled in quite a simple manner with his hair clipped up in such a way that it looked quite elegant and laid back with curled hair strands sticking from the knot-like bun on the back of his head. His bangs cutely remained in front with a side part. There was hardly any need for any make-up, only lip gloss on his already cherry lips and a bit of eye-liner to accent his gorgeous eyes.

Heechul tilted JaeJoong's chin up. "You know, I can't see it." He put his hand on JaeJoong's neck. "It's there alright, but whoever sees you will be too dazzled with your beauty so there really is no need to cover it up as long as you don't stretch your chin ALL the way up. You're also quite lucky in another way. You don't have to wear those heels you dread wearing so much"

When they were ready to leave JaeJoong said some last minute things.

"Minnie, I left you some dishes but I don't know how long it'll last since it's you. Remember, you just have to heat them up and also, leave some for Junsu."

"I can't promise there will be any left for Junsu," Changmin said looking over at him.

"Hey! You better leave me something!" Junsu said.

"Don't worry about that baby," Yoochun said grabbing the shorter boy and planting a kiss on his lips.

Changmin was trying to choke back his giggling as he glanced back at them.

"Hey giggles, come here," Yoochun said. He ruffled Changmin's hair

Yunho, JaeJoong and Yoochun left with Changmin escorting them to the door. Once they were gone Changmin went back to his room with his friends.

"Wah! I miss them already!!" Changmin said.

"You just saw them," Donghae said.

"Yeah but eumma Jae gone means no food," Eunhyuk said.

"I'm not the only one. Junsu's depressed his Chunnie left," Eunhyuk said.

This was perfect. With Yoochun gone there was no threat for Sungmin. "Hey Min, I have a friend that wants to meet you," Donghae said.

"You have a new friend?" Eunhyuk asked surprised.

"Yeah, his name is Sungmin."

"Oh," Eunhyuk said in a serious tone.

"There was so much going on that it slipped my mind. I hadn't talked to him in a while and he recently e-mailed me asking when he could meet Min."

"Isn't it a little late though? You guys should be leaving soon because tomorrow is a school night," Changmin said.

"Yeah but he works and doesn't go to school with us so this is the only time he can stop by," Donghae said.

"Well okay," Changmin said.

"Well I'll let him know," Donghae said. He excused himself from the room to use the phone and quickly went outside to let Sungmin know.

"What took you so long?" Eunhyuk asked.

"I was talking. He said he would be here right away. He's just gotten off of work and he's close by," Donghae said.

"Do you usually talk to him for that long just to tell him something small?" Eunhyuk asked.

"No," Donghae said. "He put me on hold for a bit before I could speak."

"Ah," Eunhyuk said.

There was a knock on the door.

"That must be him." Donghae went to the door quickly.

"That was fast," Changmin said.

"Yeah, whatever," Eunhyuk said in an oddly unusual annoyed tone as he got up to go to the living room. Changmin followed.

Donghae was at the door talking to his guest.

"Hey guys, meet Sungmin," Donghae said.

Sungmin waved cutely and innocently.

"Hi, my name is Changmin and this is Eunhyuk. Come in!" Changmin said.

Sungmin stepped into the apartment. "I've been wanting to meet you for a while! Here this is for you!" Sungmin handed Changmin a pumpkin pie.

"Pumpkin Pie? Thanks you didn't have to!" Changmin smiled.

"Of course I did! Donghae has told me a lot about you! He's really lucky to have someone as amazing and smart as you! I hope you like the pie; I made it myself!"

"I bet it's really good! I love food! Oh and please sit down," Changmin said.

"Thanks."

Changmin and Eunhyuk sat next to each other and Donghae and Sungmin sat across from them.

"So I finally get to meet Changmin! I don't know what to say!"

"What would you have to say? I'm just another person, no one special," Changmin said.

"But you are very special!" Sungmin said. "Donghae has told me all about your writing accomplishments! You're so young and you've done so much! I've become a type of a fan of yours," Sungmin said in an embarrassed way looking towards his feet.

"I'm flattered," Changmin said.

"I also didn't think you'd be this cute! I thought Donghae here was a cutie but so are you!"

Eunhyuk just watched as Sungmin put his hands all over Donghae and he did nothing to keep them off himself.

"I don't want to be rude but it's a school night and it's pretty late. Donghae and I should be heading home right now," Eunhyuk said.

"Oh! Well then I won't keep you, I'll leave now," Sungmin said.

"No it's okay, we can stay a while longer," Donghae said.

Eunhyuk just stood up and went to Changmin's room where he collected his things and quickly headed towards the door.

"Eunhyuk wait," Changmin said.

"I'll talk to you later Changmin." With that last sentence he was out the door.

"I'm sorry did I say something to upset him?" Sungmin asked innocently.

"He called me Changmin," Changmin said shocked.

"I'm truly sorry for intruding," Sungmin said. "Maybe I should just be on my way, besides, tomorrow I must wake up early for work."

"Sure, nice talking briefly with you," Changmin said.

"I'll take you to the door," Donghae said.

Donghae and Sungmin walked towards the door and Donghae followed Sungmin outside, closing the door behind him.

"Now he's a safe distance," Sungmin said.

"That's not what I wanted!" Donghae said.

"Do you even know why he's upset?" Sungmin asked.

"No."

"Oh well," Sungmin said leaving instantaneously.

Donghae walked back into the apartment.

"Donghae, Hyukie called me Changmin."

"That's your name," Donghae said.

"But he never calls me Changmin." Changmin was worried now.

"I'll be leaving now Min and I'll try to catch up with him. Don't worry." Donghae picked up his things from Changmin's room and left right away.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Eunhyuk was walking at a fast pace on his way home. He would glance over to his left but the spot was empty except for air. It was dark out. He'd left later than most days. He glanced at his watch and it was 3 minutes till 10. He just kept going. Why had he gotten so enraged? At this point he really had no idea what his sudden outburst was all about, or at least not a clear why. He didn't like Sungmin. He didn't have to have a valid reason as to why he didn't like him. In his mind Sungmin was just not a good person even though it was just a gut feeling. He quickened his pace but he was unwillingly brought to a halt. Eunhyuk looked up to find himself with a taller and older group of guys.

"What are you doing here?" asked a guy with a gruff voice and a sick smile.

Eunhyuk gulp and took receding steps but one of them grabbed him by his school shirt.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Donghae ran through their usual path but he couldn't find Eunhyuk. He was already near his own house but kept going until he reached Eunhyuk's house. When he stopped he tried to catch his breath. He took a few moments before he ran all the way to Eunhyuk's house. Eunhyuk was nowhere to be seen. He thought that Eunhyuk was probably already home and it was too late to knock on his door. Still trying to catch his breath he turned around and headed back home.


	28. Ch 27 One

**Chapter 27 - One**

Here they were, once more in front of the towering double doors that led to what happens next. Upon walking into the great hall, the room lit up and although the décor was dark, the candles illuminating every corner emphasized the gradation of dark shapes to black.

At the very center front of the room there sat Yunho's father dressed in his best robes. Instead of a traditional red carpet, it was black. If the witches of fairy tales had their one night as Cinderella this would be a dream come true. For some reason JaeJoong felt comfortable within this environment. He'd spent his life reading and dreaming of something far from his reach hidden within shadows and now these shadows had come to him and he welcomed them.

Yunho held his beloved by his arm. He glanced over at JaeJoong not quite believing that happiness had come to him a century later. He saw JaeJoong's shy face but felt the confidence in his grip. JaeJoong wasn't as scared as he'd been before and neither was he. He knew that everything would be just fine and that today their souls would be united for eternity and nothing or no one could break them apart. Yunho looked forward to see a father. It was still quite unusual to see the look of happiness and a sense of pride on his father's face, but it didn't feel at all fake or with ulterior motives. His father's eyes were sincere.

Jung stepped forward going down a few steps from the platform. He took a few steps towards them as the couple came to a halt.

"I never did tell you this Yunho, but I'll say it now. I'm proud of you."

Yunho had never heard those words before.

"Young lady, you look quite stunning! " Jung said to JaeJoong who bowed with gratitude.

Lastly, Jung walked over to Yoochun. "Yoochun you have been a faithful friend of my son and I thank you for that. I also thank you for being here with him during the most important choice of his life! He didn't want anyone else to be present except you. You two were always inseparable since you could walk and it remains that way a century later. In all my life I've never known anyone like you. My son is quite fortunate for having you." Jung took Yoochun's hand and shook it firmly with both hands.

"Thank you Lord, I'm quite honored by your words," Yoochun said with a smile.

"We will now begin." Jung signaled for his servants to bring him his book. The servant walked over to Jung and opening it to the page he held it open, serving as a podium Jung began to chant in incomprehensible words that JaeJoong was quite nervous to hear but knew that Yunho very well understood because of his assured face. JaeJoong had to try to appear to understand what was going on and not be scared. He glanced over at Jung as he saw his cryptic hand movements but they unsettled his stomach so he tried to keep his eyes focused on his love, letting the other's eyes capture him with their hypnotic spell. As he looked only at Yunho, nothing else mattered. He felt his breath escaping but it didn't frighten him. Yunho grabbed JaeJoong's hand and clutched them tightly. JaeJoong heard Jung's chant become slurred and suddenly a light began to emit from both JaeJoong and Yunho's chest. It turned into a blinding light that enveloped them. A feeling of elation overtook JaeJoong and Yunho. It was an indescribable feeling of being two in one. When they came back to earth, it was over. Yunho leaned into JaeJoong and kissed him, their eyes closed, lost in the moment. They separated and Yunho hugged JaeJoong who embraced him as well.

Yunho's father seemed like a new person. His expression was that of a loving father who was happy only seeing his son happy. Jung approached the couple to give a few congratulatory words.

"I'm very, VERY happy! I know that my son has made an excellent choice and that you too young lady, have made an excellent choice as well! I wish you two the best in all of your endeavors! I would really like to meet that clever grandson of mine Changmin so I trust that you two will bring him forth to me in the future!" Jung smiled.

"Thank you father and when Changmin is back from his studies we will inform him that you would like to meet him," Yunho said.

JaeJoong slightly bowed with a sweet smile on his face.

"I also hope that in the next few days that you have your stay with us you will finally speak. It's not healthy for such a pretty young girl to be so quiet! I'd like to hear the beautiful voice of this beautiful woman before my eyes!"

"Again, thank you father! We will be retreating for the night but we are sure to be at your table soon!"

"Yes, yes! We will celebrate the eternal union of these two young souls then!"

Yunho and JaeJoong bowed and turned to leave. Yoochun bowed last and he turned to follow the couple. They were outside of the great hall with the doors behind them closed.

"Congratulations you two," Yoochun said patting them both on the shoulder with a smile.

"Thank you Yoochun," Yunho said hugging his best friend.

JaeJoong and Yoochun also hugged.

"Well, I won't hold you two. I have to go back to my dolphin. I'll be back to see you guys, make sure everything is well for the next few days." With those last words Yoochun left.

Yunho led JaeJoong through the extensive corridors of the manor until he arrived at Yunho's room. Yunho led JaeJoong in and he looked around.

"This is my second time being here," JaeJoong said.

"I know," Yunho said locking the door behind him.

JaeJoong removed the clip and hair extensions and went on to ruffling his hair which fell back into place. He began to remove the gorgeous kimono to reveal clothes beneath it and neatly put it aside. He removed his light make-up as Heechul had taught him. He walked over to Yunho as he was, the man that Yunho had fallen in love with.

Yunho walked closer to JaeJoong and gave him a kiss full on the lips. JaeJoong's arms were hooked around Yunho's neck and Yunho's hands drew circles on JaeJoong's lower back. Yunho's hands went lower, his fingers slipping under JaeJoong's shirt until his entire hands had found their way inside. JaeJoong felt something indescribable with Yunho's every touch. His body tingled. JaeJoong began to kiss Yunho more wildly and pressed his body onto Yunho causing him to go backwards until his back was against the wall. Yunho quickly began to pick JaeJoong's shirt up and they broke the kiss for a few seconds while the shirt flew over JaeJoong's head. Yunho proceeded to grab JaeJoong's face and kissed him again as JaeJoong's fingers began to work quickly, undoing Yunho's clothes until his torso was also exposed. For a few moments Yunho and JaeJoong looked at each other's bodies with their hands running down each other, causing them to want more of each other. Yunho picked JaeJoong up and he wrapped his legs around Yunho's middle. JaeJoong's hands reached for Yunho's face and he kissed him passionately once more as Yunho walked forward until he was standing in front of his bed and he put him down before climbing atop him.

Yunho kissed JaeJoong again on the lips and then he began to move slowly and sensually down his jaw line and down his neck, trailing kisses down his torso then back up, causing gasps to escape JaeJoong's lips. Yunho's hands moved all over and then Yunho's lips paused at JaeJoong's left nipple and he took it into his mouth causing JaeJoong to let out a moan. JaeJoong's hands quickly went up to clasp his mouth shut and his cheeks were read with embarrassment. Yunho grabbed JaeJoong's hands and put them down away from his cherry lips. Yunho's tongue drew circles on JaeJoong's nipple and then he sucked on it causing JaeJoong to squirm trying to hold in his moaning but he'd failed as he'd let them escape anyway and even louder than before.

JaeJoong's pants felt tight and Yunho seemed to have noticed this because his hands moved down to undo them and he pulled them down off of JaeJoong. JaeJoong was feeling embarrassed as the bulge protruded from his boxers. JaeJoong put a hand over the fabric and began to rub JaeJoong's needy cock. JaeJoong squirmed some more.

"Yunho, stop teasing me!" JaeJoong gasped.

Yunho pulled JaeJoong's boxers off revealing his lover's erection. Yunho's hands grabbed JaeJoong's length and he began to stroke it softly, still teasing JaeJoong, causing him to go crazy.

"Yunho!" JaeJoong gasped.

Yunho finally went down and began to suck on his tip, his wet tongue moving around before taking him in quickly, causing JaeJoong to let out a large moan of pleasure, his back arching. Yunho's hot wet mouth felt so good around JaeJoong's cock. Yunho's head began to bob up and down at a slow steady beat making JaeJoong moan, no longer remembering his embarrassment. Yunho's pace began to quicken sending electricity through JaeJoong. Yunho's nether regions were feeling hot just hearing JaeJoong's moans and he began to undo his pants before his hand disappeared inside. Yunho began to moan with his mouth still pleasuring JaeJoong. JaeJoong raised Yunho's head up off his cock even though he wanted more and he pushed Yunho back yanking his pants and boxers off. JaeJoong quickly lowered to pleasure Yunho's erection first licking off the cum spilling from Yunho's tip and then taking his length into his mouth. Yunho began to moan as JaeJoong sucked his cock. JaeJoong continued moaning as Yunho's sexy voice turned him on even more.

Yunho raised JaeJoong's head up and kissed him, their tongues sliding against each other's. Yunho took two fingers and put them inside of JaeJoong's mouth as he sucked them then he pushed JaeJoong back down, spreading his legs open. Yunho took one finger and began to probe JaeJoong's entrance.

"Yunho!" JaeJoong gasped.

Yunho's finger disappeared into JaeJoong's entrance then it came back out again. He started at a slow pace and began to finger JaeJoong faster before slipping in another finger making JaeJoong go crazy.

"Yunho more!"

Yunho slipped in a third finger making JaeJoong moan even louder. He continued going in and out until JaeJoong nodded that he was ready. Yunho picked JaeJoong's legs up and positioned himself at JaeJoong's entrance and slow slipped his cock inside until he was fully inside of JaeJoong. JaeJoong felt pain but it was overshadowed by the ecstasy of pleasure that he was beginning to feel as Yunho went in and out of JaeJoong.

"Yun-ho-more!" JaeJoong moaned moving his hips upward.

Yunho quickened his pace nearly making JaeJoong go over the top. JaeJoong's hands wrapped around his own cock and he began to pump it, the rhythm synchronized with Yunho's. Yunho moaned and thrust in and out even faster. JaeJoong wanted more and he pulled Yunho down into a kiss. Their sweet moans mixed together as they kissed while Yunho thrust in and out. Finally JaeJoong flipped Yunho on his back, being on top. JaeJoong bounced up and down onto Yunho's cock moving up and down, ramming into Yunho and making him moan with extreme pleasure. Yunho placed his hands on JaeJoong's waist. JaeJoong's cock rubbed against Yunho's stomach, requiring attention and Yunho put his hands around it and began to pump it. JaeJoong and Yunho linked their free hands together and held even tighter as their moans blended in with each other making beautiful music to each other's ears.

"Yun-ho-I'm-go-ing-to-ah!!!!!" JaeJoong came onto Yunho's hand and chest. Yunho and JaeJoong switched positions and Yunho continued ramming into JaeJoong while they both let out sensual moans. JaeJoong's erection came back to life again wanting to be touched and Yunho's hand didn't disappoint.

Yunho felt he was going to burst and he was about to pull out.

"No-Yun-ho! Don't!" JaeJoong moaned! "Stay inside me!"

Yunho did as JaeJoong said and continued until he came inside and JaeJoong came once more onto his own chest.

Yunho finally pulled out and collapsed on top of JaeJoong. JaeJoong grabbed Yunho's chin and brought him into a kiss before moving down to his neck and then moving back up to his lips and kissing him again.

"Yunho, I love you," JaeJoong said.

"I love you JaeJoong."

Yunho pulled JaeJoong's naked body closer to his, their sweat mixing in a chemical reaction. Yunho pulled the covers over their naked bodies. JaeJoong moved even closer to Yunho, putting his arm around him. Their bodies were full of fatigue and soon they fell asleep, their arms still wrapped around each other after having shared the most sacred thing they both owned only with each other.


	29. Ch 28 Fixing Wounds and A Lot of Pumpkin

**Chapter 28 Fixing Wounds and a Whole Lot of Pumpkin**

"Donghae, where's Hyukie?" Changmin asked.

"That's what I was going to ask you," Donghae said.

"But he's always with you!" Changmin said.

"I tried to see if I could catch up with him after he left but I got to my house and he wasn't there. I went to his house and I never came across him. I just thought maybe he'd already gotten home," Donghae said. Donghae had these horrible feelings swirling within the pit of his stomach. How could he be so stupid as to believe Eunhyuk had gotten home safely? Now that he thought about it, Eunhyuk couldn't have gotten home so quickly. He began to run towards the school exit.

"Donghae where are you going!?" Changmin yelled.

"I'm going to go find him!"

Changmin simply stood in the middle of the hallway watching as Donghae disappeared through the door at the end of it.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Donghae ran, looking in ever direction for some sign of Eunhyuk. He picked up his cell phone and began calling him. The phone rang over and over but it kept going to voicemail. As Donghae desperately looked around he kept redialing in hopes that he would pick up and tell him that he was alright, that he'd just felt sick and didn't go to school. He wanted to hear that he was so angry at him he didn't want to see his face today and didn't go to school. He wanted to hear Eunhyuk's voice.

Donghae stopped to catch his breath but continued dialing. Apart from the ringing in his ear from his phone he heard something else. Just as the call went to voicemail it stopped. He dialed again and the other sound began as well. He tried to follow it and it grew stronger. He arrived at an alley and there he found it, Eunhyuk's phone full of scratches and mud playing the pop-ish ringtone. He bent down to pick it up.

_'Where could Hyuk be?!'_

He kept running to the other side of they alley and began to look around, desperately trying to find him. He finally arrived at the nearby park. He began to look there too but he it was fruitless.

_'The usual spot!'_

Donghae ran to their usual spot where they go together just to hang out. He finally arrived there out of breathe and he saw someone sitting in one of the corners.

"Hyuk?"

'What are you doing here? You should be in school," Eunhyuk said with his head lowered.

"The same to you. You didn't show up today and I didn't know whether you went home or not so I came looking for you. I found your cell phone in an alley. Are you okay?" Donghae asked handing the phone to Eunhyuk.

"Go away," Eunhyuk said.

"Don't ask me to do that. I looked EVERYWHERE for you!"

"Just leave, leave me alone!"

Donghae went up to Eunhyuk and grabbed his arm but Eunhyuk winced and pulled his arm away.

"You're not okay!" Donghae went down to look at Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk kept his head lowered so that Donghae couldn't see. Donghae stretched his hand out to raise Eunhyuk's head up. There was a bruise on his left cheek and another near his lip, dry blood still there.

"Hyuk what happened?" Donghae asked cupping his face in his hands while looking directly into his eyes.

"Just go," Eunhyuk said.

"Come on, we have to take care of your wounds—"

"No!"

"YOU'RE HURT DAMN IT!"

Eunhyuk's eyes drooped towards the ground.

"Now come on," Donghae said trying to pick Eunhyuk up.

Eunhyuk winced in pain as Donghae tried to grab a hold of him.

"I'm sorry," Donghae said.

"Don't be sorry. It's just that I can't go," Eunhyuk said.

"What do you mean?!"

"I can't stand up, it hurts too much." Eunhyuk's voice was shaky, cracking up.

Donghae turned around. "Climb on my back."

"No," Eunhyuk said.

"Do it!" Donghae commanded.

Eunhyuk tried to put his arms around Donghae's neck with a lot of effort because of the pain it was creating. After making sure Eunhyuk was secure Donghae stood up. He was light.

"I'm taking you to my house," Donghae said.

Eunhyuk couldn't protest or do anything; he simply rested his aching head on Donghae's back. Donghae carried Eunhyuk to his home in silence. When he arrived at the front porch he pulled out his keys to open the front door and he entered the dark living room and closed the door behind him. He slowly went up the stairs that led to his bedroom. Once inside he gently put Eunhyuk down on his bed.

Eunhyuk's uniform was tattered and dirty with spots of blood.

"I'll go get something from the medicine cabinet," Donghae said. He went out momentarily and returned with antiseptic, cotton, a bowl with water and a cloth. Eunhyuk didn't have the strength to do anything. He just lay there, immobile.

"Let me remove your shirt," Donghae said reaching over to unbutton Eunhyuk's white school shirt. He gently picked Eunhyuk up to remove his blazer and shirt. There were bruises all over Eunhyuk's arms and chest, especially on his sides where he'd been kicked.

"I'll have to bring ice or something for these bruises and some pain medication for you," Donghae said getting up to go get them.

Eunhyuk's hand barely reached up to grab Donghae's shirt sleeve. "Hae, am I broken?"

Donghae couldn't bear seeing his best friend like this. He went over to Eunhyuk, sitting on the side of the bed he cupped Eunhyuk's face. "No, you're not broken."

"What if I am? Will you leave me?"

"No, I wouldn't leave you," Donghae said brushing Eunhyuk's hair from his face.

Tears began to stream from Eunhyuk's eyes.

"Don't cry. It's all my fault. I should have gone with you! If I had—"

"You would have been hurt too," Eunhyuk said. "I was so stupid for running off like that. I don't even know why I was angry."

Donghae brushed Eunhyuk's cheek with his thumb. "I'll go get you that pain medication so that it goes away and you can rest." Donghae stood up to go to the medicine cabinet again and got some water. He quickly returned.

"Here you go Hyuk," Donghae said putting two capsules in his mouth and raising his head up to give him water.

"I'm being very troublesome."

"Shhh, a friend is never troublesome," Donghae said. "Look, I'm going to get you some clean and comfortable clothes to get you into." Donghae went over to find Eunhyuk something to wear and returned. He began to undo Eunhyuk's pants and slowly slipped them off, being careful not to hurt him. "Your knees, they're bloody." Donghae took a cotton swab and put antiseptic on it to dab at Eunhyuk's scrapes. Eunhyuk barely winced from the pain as it was too much effort. "I'm sorry if it stings." Donghae continued until the scrapes were clean and he began to put shorts over Donghae's boxers. "This should be better. It'll let your wounds breathe a bit. He gently helped get Eunhyuk into a sitting position and once he had Eunhyuk propped up he slowly began to slip one of his school shirts onto one of Eunhyuk's arm and then the other before putting him back down. "I'll be right back." Donghae went downstairs to the kitchen and took some ice from the freezer, wrapped it in a bag and paper and took it back upstairs. "I know that this is a little late but it might help lessen the pain, especially on your ribs."

"Thanks Hae," Eunhyuk said softly.

"No problem." Donghae took some more cotton and dipped it in the water and began to clean the blood off of the corner of Eunhyuk's mouth. Once he was done he took the cloth and began to clean the dirt off of Eunhyuk's face and then his hands. "I'm really sorry all of this happened. It's all of my fault. I promise I won't see Sungmin again."

"You promise me you won't see him again? You make it seem like I'm your jealous girlfriend," Eunhyuk said trying to laugh a little.

Jealous. That word. Donghae paused at the word for a few moments repeating it over and over in his head. He felt like there was something in the word but he couldn't quite grasp it at the moment so he shook his head as if to shake it out of his thoughts.

"You hungry Hyuk? I can make you something quick," Donghae said.

"No thanks. I just want to sleep."

"Well I can leave and let you rest," Donghae said.

"Don't. I'd rather you stay." Eunhyuk moved over a little bit further to his right and tried to pat the empty area on the bed. "Stay here with me."

Donghae gave a slight nod and lay down next to his best friend. Eunhyuk's eyes began to shut themselves and Donghae just watched him until he himself felt sleep overtake him an hour later.

**(¯`'•.¸****(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)****¸.•'´¯)**

Changmin dialed his phone for the nth time but once again he had hung up only redial the number of the person who wasn't picking up his phone.

"Donghae, answer me!" Changmin said out loud while nervously pacing the living room floor in between the sofas. He was down to one bar on his cell phone but he still continued dialing over and over again. He'd been trying to contact Donghae since he got out of class but 4 hours later had proven no luck.

There was a knock at the door and Changmin flew to it, nearly slamming into it as he had nearly forgotten to stop to open it. Changmin noisily unlocked the door trying to open it and making a huge commotion with turning the knob.

"DONGHAE! EUNHYUK!"

"Were you urgently expecting them?" Sungmin asked.

"Uh, come in, it's just..." Changmin paused for a few seconds to take in a deep breath before speaking again at the speed of light. "Today Eunhyuk didn't show up to class so Donghae went out to find him and he hasn't called me or sent me a message or anything!! I've been calling him since I got out of class and for the past 4 hours Donghae hasn't answered his phone at all!! Something might have happened to them I..."

Sungmin put his arms around Changmin in a comforting manner, "Shh Shh, calm down, breathe!"

Changmin inhaled and exhaled to try and get himself to calm down but his heart was still beating fast at the worriment and his cheeks were red after having said so much without even a breath.

"There you go, much better!" Sungmin said letting go and then bending down to pick up what looked like groceries.

Changmin had only just noticed that Sungmin had brought something with him. He'd been so wrapped up in his inferences of the worst possible things that could happen to his friends that details of his surroundings didn't exist before then.

"I know exactly what you need to make you feel better!" Sungmin said heading over to the kitchen.

"It's not about feeling better! Donghae hasn't answered!! I have no idea where he is!!"

"I'm sure they're fine!" Sungmin said optimistically.

Sungmin began to set up in the kitchen and Changmin ran up to him. "Wait! What are you doing!?! You can't come into Joongie's kitchen!"

"Why not? I'm going to cook. That's what kitchens are for, cooking," Sungmin said puzzled.

"But it's Joongie's kitchen!! No one else can use it without his permission!" Changmin said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Did you try the pie I brought you yesterday?" Sungmin said catching Changmin off guard.

"No..." Changmin said guiltily.

"Where is it?"

"In the refrigerator," Changmin replied.

Sungmin went over to the refrigerator and pulled out the pie then went over to get a fork and uncovering it he unceremoniously forked out a piece and almost violently tried to shove it in Changmin's mouth. Changmin somehow had forgotten to react so the piece of pie was staring him right before his lips and then he opened it, allowing the sweet pastry to touch his tongue. He closed his lips on the fork and Sungmin slipped it out. Changmin began to chew slowly before reaching out for the pie and the fork and going over to the table to eat it.

"I'm glad you like it!" Sungmin said, not getting a response at all from the busy Changmin. Sungmin saw this as an opportunity to continue what he was doing before Changmin realized that he was defiling his "Joongie's" kitchen. He wouldn't be rude though. He'd clean right after he was done.

It wasn't long before Changmin had devoured the entire pie by himself and had stood up to throw the empty pie tray away and see what Sungmin was doing.

"What are you doing? That's all I have left to say since you ignored me telling you not to use Joongie's kitchen," Changmin said.

"I'm cooking something for you!" Sungmin said enthusiastically.

"Cooking for me?" Changmin asked surprised.

"Yep! Now go back and sit down while I finish preparing this," Sungmin said.

Changmin complied with Sungmin's words and went to sit down at the table.

A few moments later Sungmin showed up with a bowl of what looked like soup in his hands and a spoon.

"Waaah! It smells good!" Sungmin said. "What is it?"

"It's pumpkin soup!" Sungmin said.

Changmin tried it and began to devour it. By the time he was done there was a ring in the kitchen and Sungmin stood up and disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a tray of oddly shaped cookies that had expanded while baking and had stuck to each other.

Changmin saw the messy looking cookies and chuckled a bit. "Hyung, you need to take some lessons from Joongie! His cookies never stick to each other."

Sungmin pouted.

Changmin reached out to tear off a cookie even though it was still hot but managed to not burn himself while blowing air at it to cool it down. He bit it. He blew more at it and began to chomp away.

"Hyung, these are good! The soup and pie were good too! However, you need to lay back on your pumpkin obsession it's just weird."

"You're saying I'm weird?" Sungmin pouted with a hurt expression on his face.

Changmin laughed," Yep, that's exactly what I said."

"Then maybe my cookies and I will go elsewhere," Sungmin said grabbing the tray.

"I didn't say they were bad, just that you were weird," Changmin said holding onto the tray and pulling several cookies off the cookie sheet. "What's next? Pumpkin juice?"

"No."

"Ah okay, well then I'll get some milk to go with these."

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you," Sungmin said.

"Minnie, I felt something..." Yoochun had just left Junsu's room and paused at seeing Sungmin as he came out of the kitchen.

Changmin paused, cookies filling his mouth. He could see the tension between the looks that the two gave each other. Something wasn't quite right.

Yoochun went up to Changmin and whispered into his ear, "Can I talk to you in private for a few minutes."

"Okay..." Changmin said not quite understanding.

Changmin stood up and followed Yoochun to Junsu's room. Junsu stood up and walked up to them when they entered.

"What's up?" Junsu asked.

"Minnie, who's that guy?" Yoochun asked.

"He's a friend of Donghae's, why?"

"Because he's my kind," Yoochun said.

"He is?!" Changmin asked surprised.

"So that's why you had that strange feeling?" Junsu asked.

"Yeah, it was him all along."

"Well, if he was a bad guy don't you think he would have already attacked Donghae or me?" Changmin asked.

"You've got a point there but I still don't trust him. This could all be an act you know. Maybe someone sent him," Yoochun said.

"Well if that were to be the case it's better safe than sorry. You have to be more careful Min and stay away from him from now on or not be alone with him. You never know," Junsu said.

"He's really nice but if that's what you guys want then I'll stay away from him and be really careful," Changmin said.

"Good, now let's go back and I'll deal with him," Yoochun said.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Sungmin watched as Yoochun and Changmin disappeared into the room at the far end of the hallway. This was his chance. He took this as an opportunity to slip into Changmin's room and take what he needed. He didn't have to search long because the book was right in front of him, sitting on the bedside table. He took it and slipped it into the bag he'd brought with him and slipped back out of the room himself.

Sungmin waited a while before Yoochun and Changmin emerged from Junsu's room. In the meantime he'd been cleaning up before Changmin had another fit of "that's Joongie's kitchen you've made a mess of". Yoochun went up to talk to Sungmin.

"You're my kind."

"Does it really matter? It's not like I'm here to do anything bad? You're the same like me, why are you here with a mortal family?" Sungmin asked.

"Just stay away from Changmin okay," Yoochun said.

"I don't want to cause any problems so I'll just head out. Really, I mean no harm and I think Donghae has known me long enough to believe that I'm just as good as you are." Sungmin picked up his back and headed towards the door.

"I'm glad you like it!" were Sungmin's last words before he exited the door waving at Changmin who waved back.


	30. Ch 29 Can't Get Enough

**Chapter 29 - Can't Get Enough**

The ruffling of sheets filled the room as JaeJoong's legs began to move beneath the sheets, rubbing against Yunho's. JaeJoong's hands also moved, caressing Yunho's naked chest as he began to wake up, his eyes, still closed and slowly opening to adjust. JaeJoong's eyes finally opened wide and he looked at Yunho, still sleeping. Just like the first time they'd kissed and they'd woken up next to each other, he couldn't believe that last night Yunho had made him his. Here Yunho was, still lying next to him, their naked bodies still hot against each other. JaeJoong simply lay next to Yunho in silence, watching Yunho's steady inspiration of the air they both shared.

Yunho finally began to stir after a while of JaeJoong's soundless observation of his lover's sleeping state. His eyes opened to the sight of his lover. His arms slipped around JaeJoong's upper body and he ran his hands on JaeJoong's soft pale skin as he pulled him in closer.

JaeJoong moved up to capture Yunho's lips. Their lips, slowly brushing each other's at first, sensually. JaeJoong's hand went up to grab Yunho's face and he began to pick himself up until he was above Yunho, still kissing him sensually, kisses that broke but kept coming. Yunho asked that JaeJoong's lips grant him entrance and they complied, opening enough to let Yunho's tongue slip in. They were both locked at the lips exploring each other's mouths, hitched breathing filling the room. At a sudden brush of their nether regions against each other, JaeJoong let out a moan into Yunho's mouth. That sexy sound gave Yunho the green light to move down from JaeJoong's lips and into his neck. JaeJoong's eyes remained closed, indulging in the shivers Yunho's lips were sending through his body. Yunho began to position himself in a sitting position with JaeJoong astride on his knees. Yunho moved down to JaeJoong's left nipple, causing JaeJoong to let out an even louder unexpected moan.

"We shouldn't," JaeJoong moaned.

Yunho ignored those two words and continued, his tongue quickly flicking at JaeJoong's nipple and the fingers of his left hand circling around the right one.

JaeJoong forgot what he'd said and tangled his fingers in Yunho's hair as he moaned and let the pleasureful feeling take control. Yunho's right hand slipped down to stroke JaeJoong lightly, teasing him and causing him to gasp as if losing air, provoked by only the light feather touch of Yunho's nimble fingers. Yunho was in control of JaeJoong's body, having him at his mercy, his body evidently asking for more. Yunho climbed atop of JaeJoong, laying his naked body down on his back. He claimed JaeJoong's cherry lips again with a passion and once more slipped his fingers below JaeJoong's waistline. Yunho kissed as he stroked JaeJoong's needy cock and even more powerful moans surged from JaeJoong's sweet mouth into their kiss. JaeJoong's voice was arousing to Yunho and was making his nether regions come alive with every sound that escaped the man below him.

"Yunho-ah," JaeJoong moaned. "I'm still sore."

Yunho broke their kiss. "This'll be just for you since your body screams for pleasure," Yunho said with a devilish smirk that JaeJoong had never seen before.

Yunho moved down below JaeJoong's waist where his hand was busy fondling JaeJoong's erection. Yunho continued teasing JaeJoong with his slow stroking movements, making soft, erotic moans escape from his beautiful raven-haired lover. JaeJoong's back arched, trying to lean into Yunho's touch.

"Yunho, please," JaeJoong moaned, his eyes closed and the expression on his face painfully needy.

Yunho lowered down and his tongue began to lick at the head of JaeJoong's cock with quick flicking motions that made JaeJoong moan slightly louder. Then Yunho grabbed JaeJoong's erection and ran his tongue up and down his length several times before returning to the tip and take JaeJoong full into his mouth, making JaeJoong nearly scream and clench the sheets. Yunho rhythmically sucked JaeJoong's cock slowly at first and then sped up, making JaeJoong's hips thrust upwards into Yunho's mouth. Yunho's began to slip JaeJoong's cock out of his mouth and continued pumping him with his hand while his mouth still continued sucking and licking the tip. Yunho returned again only this time sucking him harder and faster making JaeJoong go crazy with pleasure.

"I'm-go-ing-to-come!" JaeJoong moaned loudly as he felt he would burst and Yunho only continued to go faster if it was possible. JaeJoong screamed with pleasure as he climaxed into Yunho's hot, wet mouth, pulling the sheets off the sides of the bed, the walls having heard every sound of JaeJoong's heavenly experience. Yunho slowed down and slowly slipped JaeJoong out of his mouth as he swallowed JaeJoong's cum and licked and sucked the head of his cock clean. JaeJoong lay on the bed panting. Yunho moved up over his body and stared lovingly into JaeJoong's eyes.

"You were delicious," Yunho said and JaeJoong pulled Yunho into a kiss, tasting the saltiness of his own seed in Yunho's mouth.

JaeJoong could feel Yunho's erection poking him so he pushed Yunho onto his back.

"I can't leave you unattended," JaeJoong said, kissing Yunho, this time returning the favor of pleasuring Yunho's untouched nipples with his mouth and hands. Yunho let out deep moans as he felt the feeling travel down to his hard cock. JaeJoong's mouth traveled down Yunho's firm torso until he met with Yunho's hard protruding cock and without losing time slipped his mouth around Yunho, causing him to arch and thrust upwards. JaeJoong slowly sucked, moaning into Yunho's erection making Yunho feel even more aroused as he continued to moan deeply. JaeJoong was feeling aroused himself and slowed down even more, making Yunho go crazy before straddling Yunho, ready to lower himself onto Yunho's needy cock

"You said you were sore," Yunho said, not understanding JaeJoong's actions.

"I also have a strong desire to feel you in me again," JaeJoong said. JaeJoong grabbed Yunho's cock and slowly began to slip it inside of his entrance. He lowered himself until Yunho was completely inside of him. He felt pain mixed with pleasure feeling the intrusion of his lover, pleasure being more powerful. JaeJoong slowly began to bounce, moaning slowly and then speeding up with with his faster movements. Yunho put his hands on JaeJoong's hips and JaeJoong leaned down to kiss Yunho, both moaning into the kiss while Jaejoong kept a steady pace. As the pace quickened their kiss turned messy, their lips separating often and that only made JaeJoong more hungry for Yunho's mouth as he sucked on his lips and licked them with his flitting tongue. Yunho also couldn't get enough of JaeJoong and tried to lean closer to JaeJoong, both kissing each other furiously and letting moans of extreme pleasure escape.

JaeJoong sat back up and rammed onto Yunho harder, his eyes closed screaming, "Yunho!" at the top of his lungs. Yunho interlocked their hands together as he felt himself climaxing and even faster at the sight of JaeJoong's moaning face. While still holding onto JaeJoong with one hand, he freed the other to grab JaeJoong's cock and quickly began to pump it as it had come back to life a while back and had been left unattended. Yunho stroked JaeJoong with speed that was parallel to JaeJoong's riding of his own cock.

"JaeJoong!" Yunho moaned deeply as he felt he would burst.

"Yun-ho-ah-I-love-you!" JaeJoong moaned loudly.

"I love you too!" Yunho moaned even louder.

JaeJoong felt himself go overboard as he came into Yunho's hand and chest followed by Yunho's climax filling his entrance with his seed. With a loud gasp JaeJoong collapsed onto Yunho's chest, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, not bothering to slip Yunho's cock out of his entrance yet. JaeJoong continued panting, trying to catch his breath. Yunho wrapped his arms around JaeJoong. JaeJoong finally slipped Yunho out of him, feeling the void and Yunho feeling the absence of the embrace of JaeJoong's tight entrance.

Yunho began to sit up and turned JaeJoong around so that he was sitting in between his legs, his arms wrapped around JaeJoong's pale body. Yunho kissed JaeJoong's cheek and then his neck.

"We were supposed to get up, if we stay any longer we'll never get out of bed," JaeJoong said teasingly.

"How about we do just that, stay in bed," Yunho whispered into JaeJoong's ear.

"I didn't know this side of you," JaeJoong replied.

"I didn't know that side of you either," Yunho said.

"We're total perverts," JaeJoong said.

"Not perverts, in love. This is what couples that love each other do. We're married and have every right to show our love for each other like this. Even if it means pleasuring each other all day," Yunho said cheekily.

"Do you have enough stamina to do that?" JaeJoong asked.

"For you, I'll last forever," Yunho said with a naughty tone.

"How about we shower," JaeJoong suggested.

"Yeah, there too, I'd love to have you drenched in water."

JaeJoong bit his lip at the thought and could have sworn this was turning him on again after they'd just made love but he tried to stop himself and said. "Just shower and get ready."

"This is like our honey-moon," Yunho said, "when we get back home we have to be very discrete lest our children overhear."

"That's right, we're parents," JaeJoong said suddenly remembering his oh so cute Changmin and Junsu waiting for their return back home.

"We still need to go shower and get ready to meet your father downstairs."

"Fine, Yunho said getting up with JaeJoong still attached to him, not wanting to let him go. They both walked over to the bathroom to shower. Yunho locked the door behind him and JaeJoong turned on the shower. Yunho followed his lover inside, closing the shower door behind him. The water drenched both their naked bodies and Yunho couldn't stop looking at JaeJoong with those naughty eyes and devilish smile. Steam was building up in the shower, spilling out onto the rest of the room. The room was full with steam but then it was filled with JaeJoong's moans as Yunho drove him crazy and JaeJoong's hand slid down the shower door as he tried to grab hold of the slippery glass to try and keep composure.

It was futile that JaeJoong resist and he gave in.

"Yunho!!! More!!! Don't stop!!!"

Yunho was more than happy to please.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

After for what seemed ages, the couple finally emerged from the bedroom, hand in hand and smiling like a pair of Cheshire cats. JaeJoong was once more in female attire, but if it had bothered him before, it didn't look like it did now. It was probably the happiness he felt and knowing that he was with the man he loved, or maybe it was just that this time he was wearing more casual and comfortable clothes, despite the additional enhancement to give him female attributes that as a man he doesn't posses.

"I'm quite pleased that you two have stayed and have joined me for this celebration of your union," Jung said with a grateful tone.

"It's no bother to us both as long as we can please you father," Yunho said.

"Boy, you haven't spoken to me that way before," Jung said.

"Nor have you father."

Jung cleared his throat. "Well yes, that is, true." He changed his tone into a sugary one and directed himself to JaeJoong who simply stood next to Yunho. "And how are you today young lady?"

JaeJoong smiled happily, his wide smile showing the feelings of elation that he had.

"You still don't speak but I'm glad to see you are so happy," Jung said chuckling. He went over to Yunho's side and whispered, "So did you two..."

"Dad! Please! What kind of question is that?" Yunho whispered.

Jung cleared his throat and walked over to face the couple. "Well you two, please follow me towards the dining room so that we can celebrate and I hope to make the announcement of your union soon with your permission."

Yunho and JaeJoong followed.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Sungmin had gotten it; he'd gotten the book and easily gotten away with it. He would now go and take it to that guy and be free to do what he wanted. The corridor felt like it was getting darker with every step Sungmin took even though it really was just his imagination. Once he reached the door he was about to enter, the true darkness enveloped him. If he weren't a vampire he would have been blinded by the darkness but it was still quite strong as he still squinted to try and see.

To Sungmin's surprise, a pair of torches lit up, giving him visibility of his target, the cloaked figure he'd been taking orders from.

"You've brought it I assume," the stranger said.

"Yes, I have." Sungmin took out the book and walked closer only to be stopped by another stranger who signaled that the book be handed to him. Sungmin hesitated.

"Hand him the book Sungmin."

Sungmin did as he was told for fear that his lack of compliance would get him into trouble.

"I am now free to get my revenge," Sungmin said.

"Yes, you're free but you still will not kill the boy," said the stranger.

"Fine," Sungmin said, with a hint of dissatisfaction in his voice. Sungmin turned to leave, returning to the light of the hallways.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Holding the book in his hand he opened it to examine the text. What exactly was so important he had yet to find out but it didn't take long for he found a page that had been book-marked, the story of "The Sun of Darkness."


	31. Ch 30 Too Sweet To Be Pleasant

**Chapter 30 – Too Sweet to Be Pleasant**

Once again Eunhyuk was not at school and this time Donghae had joined him. Changmin couldn't shake the feeling of worriment from enveloping his chest. Changmin once more began to take up yesterday's routine of speed dialing repetitively, nearly making the numbers 4 and 5 along with the "talk" button nearly fall off from excessive use.

"You're still at it Minnie?" Junsu asked walking over to the junior.

"They don't answer!"

"I know they're fine," Junsu said to try and comfort Changmin.

"We should call the police!! Something happened to them, I know it!!"

"How about we wait a little longer and if by tomorrow they're still not answering well we'll put up a police report," Junsu said.

"How about I just go to their houses and find out if they're there. I'm sure if they weren't with their families they themselves would have made that police report. So what do you say I swing by their houses and see how they're dong?" Yoochun smiled in a brotherly fashion at the worried boy sitting on the couch.

Changmin nodded. "Thank you so much Chunnie!! I would feel so much better if I found out that they were doing well and that only their phones had died. Not only would it make me feel better but it will allow me to smack them over the head for being insensitive."

"Yeah, I'll be back soon and let you know what's going on," Yoochun said.

Junsu went up to Yoochun and pecked him on the lips before he turned to walk out the door.

"Don't worry Minnie, let's do something to get all of this out of your mind," Junsu said.

"Like what?" Changmin asked.

"How about we make something to eat?" Junsu suggested.

"No! Not Joongie's kitchen again!" Changmin said sternly.

"Well then what are we going to eat? There's hardly anything in this house now that Jae is away," Junsu said in a whiny voice. As he thought for a few moments his expression changed to enlightened as he snapped his fingers and pointed at Changmin. "I'll get us something from the noddle shop around the corner."

"Okay!" Changmin said feeling his stomach growl for the first time all day since he'd actually paid attention to it.

"Well, I'll grab my coat and head out. I'll be right back okay." Junsu went to his room and walked back out, coat worn and pocketing his keys. "Call me if anything happens, okay?" Junsu patted Changmin on the head like a child and walked out the door.

Meanwhile, Changmin would not only sit in the living room alone with horrible feelings chewing up his insides but now, he was hungry.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Donghae had spent all day looking over his friend Eunhyuk as he rested and tended to him and his wounds. He felt entirely responsible for his friend's pain and hated the fact that he once thought of doing as Sungmin requested, and leave him. It was a horrible thought that had crossed him. Now he realized there was no way he could ever do something like that. Another thought hit Donghae. He was willing to leave Changmin who was also his friend without thinking it twice. That too had been a horrible act and he regretted that he ever did do it, not to mention how much it saddened Eunhyuk. Even thinking about Changmin led back to Eunhyuk.

_'Am I going mad? I'm thinking about this too much? No, I'm completely and solely responsible for this mess. My stubbornness, my selfishness and my pride were everything I needed to create a problem. Why do I realize this now? Is it because Eunhyuk is hurt? Is that what had to happen? Someone I care about a lot had to get hurt? I'm at the point where I can't do anything to revert things to the way they were before. I wish I were back to that day when my stubbornness took over and fight it, but it's impossible. If I had known that this would happen to Hyuk, I would have conquered my pride. Sadly, we never know.'_

Donghae let out a sigh as he stared off into nothingness outside his front porch and then that nothingness stared back at him causing him to stumble backwards.

"Didn't mean to startle you," Yoochun said.

"Oh, I was just, uh, thinking, spacing off, my fault," Donghae said.

"Minnie's been calling you since yesterday and neither you nor Eunhyuk pick up. What's going on?" Yoochun asked.

"Well that night that Eunhyuk left by himself some guys jumped him and he was badly hurt. I found him yesterday, unable to stand up," Donghae explained.

"Is it serious?" Yoochun asked concerned.

Donghae realized that this was the first time he'd actually talked to Yoochun and exchanged more than a few words. It was also the first time he was looking straight at him and he saw concern written on his face.

"Well, it was pretty bad but he'll recover. It wasn't bad enough to take him to the hospital. They were mostly bruises and a few scrapes. Do you want to come up and see him?"

"Sure," Yoochun said following Donghae into the house and up the stairs.

Donghae opened the door to his bedroom and walked in with Yoochun behind him. Eunhyuk was awake, trying to stand up. At seeing Eunhyuk's hands shaking to sustain himself Donghae quickly ran up to him to assist him.

"Wow, it was pretty serious," Yoochun said. "Changmin is worried for you two. He's been calling and neither one of you answers so I came here personally to see how you two were doing. Donghae here told me briefly what happened to you Eunhyuk. Did you know who they were?"

Eunhyuk shook his head. "No, I have no idea who they are and I'd never seen them before. It's not like we have a local gang or anything."

"So you're saying this was done on purpose?" Yoochun asked suspiciously.

"On purpose? Who would want me to get beat up? I'm not important in any way nor have I done anything to anyone," Eunhyuk said.

Suddenly a new realization hit Donghae as a flashback began to cloud his thoughts.

** Donghae and Sungmin walked towards the door and Donghae followed Sungmin outside, closing the door behind him.**

**"Now he's a safe distance," Sungmin said.**

**"That's not what I wanted!" Donghae said.**

**"Do you even know why he's upset?" Sungmin asked.**

**"No."**

**"Oh well," Sungmin said leaving instantaneously.**

"Sungmin," Donghae said.

"What about him?" Yoochun asked.

Donghae hesitated before he tried to explain, carefully thinking about how he was going to put this into words. "Before I say anything, I just have to say that I'm truly sorry. That I was being stupid and I don't know what got into me but I was stubborn and selfish and an IDIOT!"

"What are you talking about Hae?" Eunhyuk asked not quite understanding what Donghae was going on about.

"You told me to let it go like Changmin asked but I didn't. I kept digging deeper into the matter and I did something really stupid."

"Could you explain so that I understand what you're talking about?" Yoochun asked, making himself noticed in the room.

"Before you guys came along, Changmin was doing investigations on the attacks going on. He had a feeling that it was not a serial killer but he thought that they were more than human. So he began doing his research and included us in it. We hacked into the police department files on the cause of death of the victims and they all pointed to one possible attacker, vampires. We were getting closer and closer, especially when Hyuk and I found that new murders had come up and they were in the neighborhood. That night we headed straight to see Changmin but we found the mess of Kyuhyun's attack. Changmin's reluctance to tell us made me angry and I insisted until I found out what really had happened. Changmin had become a victim of the predators we'd been investigating all along so I didn't understand why he'd changed all of a sudden and had simply told us to just drop it. We'd worked too hard to back down and we knew for a fact that our investigation had been leading us in the right direction. During one of our visits Kyuhyun was there and Changmin tried to hide his true identity but during one of our recently frequent arguments he slipped up and I left angry. We didn't talk for weeks even though Hyuk kept telling me to make up with him. One morning I got a message from someone who could help me. I'm sorry Hyuk, but I kept going when you said I shouldn't and it was so promising that I met with this guy. This guy is Sungmin and he told me to make up with Changmin and lead him to Changmin. That's the reason why the day after you'd gotten upset and stayed over I had a sudden change and made up with Changmin.

I knew Sungmin was a vampire, he was too obvious. He told me about you and Yunho. I really couldn't believe it but somehow it made sense. When I asked about Kyuhyun however, he hesitated to tell me anything about him, as if trying to hide something. Even though I noticed him acting strange I still listened to him. He told me that I had to get rid of you Hyuk but I said I wouldn't. I should have seen that he was trying something funny, telling me that you would leave me and that in the end he would be the only one who would be there for me. He said that he was helping me for fun at first, but then he said that he'd gotten a liking to me and was helping me because he cared. So I led him to Changmin that night you got hurt Hyuk. That night that you left angry he said some words to me that just came back. He said, "Now he's a safe distance," and a few other words before walking away."

"So you're saying that what happened to Eunhyuk was on purpose?" Yoochun asked.

"I don't know! It's just that those words caught me as odd right now. Eunhyuk did walk out pretty ticked off but I don't think we would have broken our friendship like Sungmin had told me to do, just like that. Just walking off wasn't the safe distance he was talking about."

Yoochun thought a while. "Well if this was done on purpose then he can't keep showing up to see Changmin. I didn't want to judge him just like that but he seems dangerous."

"Wait, what do you mean by showing up to see Changmin?" Donghae asked.

"He was there yesterday," Yoochun said.

"Is Changmin alone?" Eunhyuk asked.

"He's at home with Junsu right now. We advised that Changmin not get too close to Sungmin because we didn't know him so he knows that he should keep his distance until we were sure there was no threat," Yoochun said. "You said Sungmin hesitated at the mention of Kyuhyun right?"

"Yeah," Donghae said.

"I'll pay him a visit. Chances are Kyuhyun knows Sungmin." Yoochun walked over to Eunhyuk. "Since you two already know, there's no point denying it, but if you two have done your research well you would know that we have special magic of some sort. Mine is healing which all vampires have but mine is stronger and explains why I can fight so well with others like myself and win. I've only done this on other vampires but I'm sure it would work on humans. Eunhyuk, please lay down."

Eunhyuk did as he was asked. Yoochun put both his hands over Eunhyuk's chest and concentrated his healing energy towards Eunhyuk's body. Eunhyuk felt an energy surge throughout his body as the pain began to creep away from his body. Donghae stood in awe as he saw the proof of Eunhyuk's beating slowly disappearing. When Yoochun was done he removed his hands and stood up.

"I'll head over to see Kyuhyun now and guys, please call Changmin before he kills you two, he's worried sick." Yoochun turned to leave and headed out the door.

Donghae walked over to Eunhyuk who sat back up in amazement, seeing that his bruises, cuts and scrapes were gone.

Donghae sat down at the edge of the bed, his eyes directed towards the ground as he said, "Hyuk, I'm sorry."

Eunhyuk looked at Donghae and sighed. "You did wrong. You were an idiot too, but you would never sever our friendship."

Donghae looked up at Eunhyuk who was smiling at him.

"You also looked for me and cared for me. If I didn't have you no one else would have bothered."

"Don't you see?! It was my fault!! If it weren't for me none of this would have happ-" A finger on Donghae's lips interrupted him.

Eunhyuk pulled Donghae into a hug. "Just forget it. I don't have anyone else, but I don't need anyone else!"

Donghae was in shock, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest. He didn't know what to do and then he slowly wrapped his arms around Eunhyuk's naked back, his hands coming in contact with his soft skin. Then his arms wrapped tighter around him and he held him closer, forgetting the crazy beating of his heart pressed against Eunhyuk's. They eventually let go for what had seemed ages and they locked eyes, their faces at a close proximity.

"We should call Minnie," Eunhyuk said.

"Right, we should," Donghae said breaking eye contact as he stood up to get his phone.

Eunhyuk stood up and walked over to where Donghae stood.

"Wow! Look at all the missed calls," Donghae said showing his phone to Eunhyuk.

Donghae pressed the number 3 of speed dial and then the "talk" button. The phone rang until it sent him to voice mail where Changmin's hyper prerecorded voice rang through the receiver. Donghae redialed and the phone rang and led to voice mail again.

"He doesn't answer."


	32. Ch 31 Deranged Love Syndrome

**Chapter 31 Deranged Love Syndrome**

Junsu had just walked out the door leaving Changmin to worry alone. He sat down to try and calm himself down but his legs shook with nervousness. For the first time he was actually raising his hand up to his mouth to chew his nails, but right when his teeth were about to clamp down on the edge of his index finger, there was a knock at the door. Changmin quickly jumped to his feet and ran to the door.

"Donghae! Eunhyuk!"

"It's me again," Sungmin said.

"Oh," Changmin said disappointed.

At Changmin's reaction Sungmin turned his smile upside-down. "You don't look very happy to see me," Sungmin said.

"It's not that, it's just that I still haven't heard from either one of the guys yet. Their phones still remain unanswered." Changmin lowered his head down in sadness.

Sungmin let himself into the apartment without having been invited and Changmin suddenly remembered what his hyungs told him about staying away from Sungmin.

"I don't mean to be rude but now is not a good time for you to be here. Maybe you should go," Changmin said.

Sungmin gave Changmin a pout before saying, "Okay, I'll leave but first, I was wondering if you could do me a favor and I'll be on my way."

"Okay," Changmin said curiously.

"Do you mind getting me a copy of your research paper on endangered species in the ANWR due to oil drilling? Donghae told me you were interested in that field and that your debate against the drilling in the refuge left your opponent speechless. I too am interested and I would love to read what you've written," Sungmin said enthusiastically.

"Okay," Changmin said, "Just wait here and I'll print you a copy really quick."

Sungmin nodded with a smile as Changmin headed to his room. Changmin sat at his computer and opened up his file archive where he quickly pulled up the file onto the screen.

He heard a soft door slam behind him followed by a click and quickly turned around only to see Sungmin with his back to the door.

"What are you doing?" Changmin asked feeling scared at te smile on Sungmin's face.

"Shh, this'll all e over soon," Sungmin said approaching Changmin.

Changmin pulled out his phone to call for Junsu but Sungmin was unnaturally swift and snatched the phone from Changmin's grasp.

"That's not a very smart move. If you don't make this any easier I won't be gentle," Sungmin said with a sick smile, one arm around Changmin's neck and the other with cellphone in hand.

"What are you going to do to me," Changmin asked trying to keep composure.

"If I tell you it won't be fun now would it," Sungmin said, his voice becoming maniacal.

"Why?"

"You still ask?" Sungmin scoffed, throwing the cellphone on the floor.

Sungmin pulled Changmin up by his shirt and violently threw him on the bed. Changmin scrambled up to a sitting position, trying to stay away from Sungmin who was approaching him as he quickly climbed on the bed until he was hovering over him, too close for personal space.

Sungmin licked his lips getting closer and closer to Changmin.

"What are you going to do?" Changmin asked scared, pressing against the backboard of the bed as if he could push right through it.

"You have something that you could willingly give me, but if you don't, I'll just take it by force." Sungmin grabbed Changmin's chin. "I bet he's tasted these lips of yours, lusted after them."

Changmin had no idea what he was talking about. He continued trying to back away, shaking.

"I'll be stealing them away from him."

Changmin tried to shake his face lose from Sungmin's hold to avoid what was coming and he reached to grab the nearest object and shielded his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Changmin said holding the textbook in front of him with both hands. "I've never kissed anyone and I'm not about to let you take my first kiss!"

Sungmin scoffed, "Don't lie!! Your first kiss? You're not as innocent as you look."

"Neither are you!" Changmin shot back. "I'd rather kiss this textbook than you or anyone!"

"Is that how you did it? Is that how you seduced him? With your cherry boy act?"

"I don't know who or what you're talking about!!! Please!! Go! Leave me alone!" Changmin pleaded.

"Don't act stupid!" Sungmin sounded angry. "I'll just take something else from you!"

Sungmin removed Changmin's shield and began to grab at his school shirt, forcefully ripping the buttons off while Changmin desperately tried to fight but Sungmin's strength was too much. Tears were forming in Changmin's eyes. Sungmin was forcing Changmin's clothes off and moving down to his pants, unbuckling his belt while Changmin tried to kick him away.

Changmin was sobbing now, "Please, stop this, don't!" Tears were streaming down his horrified face.

"MINNIE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"JUNSU HELP!!!!" Changmin yelled distressed.

Junsu ran to the door and tried to turn the knob but it was locked and he began to beat on the door. "Open up!"

"I CAN'T!" Changmin cried, trying his hardest to keep Sungmin from removing his pants with violent kicks and fighting with his hands.

The banging on the door got louder as Junsu tried to break it open.

Changmin was choking on his tears. He was scared for his dear life, his mind, becoming a blur from the shock.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Yoochun lost no time when he arrived at the Jung Manor. He went directly to the person he was looking for, Kyuhyun.

"What brings you here?" Kyuhyun asked as Yoochun approached him.

Yoochun's face showed he wasn't on a friendly visit.

"Who's Sungmin?" Yoochun asked, standing face to face with Kyuhyun.

"Why should I tell you?" Kyuhyun asked haughtily.

"He's been visiting Changmin and he could be dangerous!" Yoochun said, grabbing a hold of Kyuhyun's shirt.

Kyuhyun's expression turned to pure terror.

"Fuck!"

"Tell me who he is!" Yoochun demanded.

"Where's Changmin!"

"Answer the fucking question!"

"WHERE'S CHANGMIN?!!"

"At home with Junsu, now answer me!!" Yoochun demanded once more.

Kyuhyun broke lose from Yoochun's grip and ran off, Yoochun going after him.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Junsu continued trying to open the door from the other side.

Sungmin had succeeded in pulling down Changmin's pants and was about to strip him of his boxers. A crash filled the room and Sungmin was flung across the room. Changmin grabbed his clothes, trying to cover himself, still shaking furiously.

Sungmin stood up and faced an angry Kyuhyun.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?!"

"Exactly what you did," Sungmin said, smiling sickly.

Yoochun had opened the door to let Junsu in who stood in shock at seeing a frightened, half naked Changmin curled up in his bed, a destroyed bedroom and the two vampires facing each other.

"You rolled around in the sheets with this fangbanger!! I heard you muttering his name in your sleep!!! You're mine!! Only mine!!!"

Kyuhyun slapped Sungmin.

"Get out. Get out before I do something more than strike you across the face."

Sungmin laughed, holding his cheek. "You don't deny it, you don't deny it!!! I love you!! I would die for you!! Why?! Why did you leave me for a child?!?!"

"Shut up and leave!"

Sungmin approached Kyuhyun, "I won't, I won't leave!!" Sungmin lowered his voice so that it was only audible to Kyuhyun. "What is it that you liked from him? Did he fuck your brains out; let you use him as a slave for quick drinks?" Sungmin's hand was touching Kyuhyun below the waist.

Kyuhyun simply shoved Sungmin away and struck him again.

"I told you to leave."

Sungmin still persisted, approaching Kyuhyun again. "No, no, I love you, I'll do anything. I need you, your body, your love. I need you now." Sungmin was slipping his hands into Kyuhyun's shirt and and Kyuhyun grabbed both his hands to restrain him. "Fuck me, fuck me right now!!! I need you!!!"

Kyuhyun pushed him away once more and struck him.

Sungmin sunk down to his knees, tears in his eyes. "Hit me! Hit me again, please!!" Sungmin's voice was that of a mad person. He crawled to Kyuhyun's feet, holding on to his pants. "Hit me!!! If that's the only way I can feel you touch me, then hit me!! HIT ME!!!"

Kyuhyun grabbed Sungmin by his shoulders and picked him up. "What the hell is wrong with you!??!! I had nothing to do with this kid!!! If you truly love me then you would trust me!! How could you ever think that I would do such a thing!?!"

"Don't lie to me," Sungmin cried. "He steals your sleep and clouds your thoughts. You mutter his name every time you sleep! I can't stand that!"

Changmin just watched, shaking from the same spot on the bed.

Sungmin looked over at the frightened boy and tried to go towards him. "You! It's your fault!" Kyuhyun grabbed him as he kicked and scream. "Let me go!!"

Kyuhyun threw Sungmin hard on the ground. "You won't touch him! Ever!" Kyuhyun grabbed Sungmin by force and jumped out the shattered window taking Sungmin away with him.

Junsu and Yoochun went over to the shaking Changmin.

"Minnie!" Junsu said grabbing his face and then pulling him into an embrace. Changmin hugged back tight and cried uncontrollably with Yoochun soothingly stroking his head.


	33. Ch 32 Friends and Cold Noodles

**Chapter 32 Friends and Cold Noodles**

Kyuhyun had forced Sungmin into a dark alley.

"I already told you that whatever you were thinking is untrue! You're insane! What has happened to you? This is not you! How did you get this idea into your head?" Kyuhyun's tone had begun demanding but had toned down to a voice that said he couldn't fathom Sungmin's sudden change.

"It's you! You're the one who drives me crazy! I can't lose you, I'll die without you." Sungmin looked at Kyuhyun like a love sick puppy with desperate tears spilling.

"You were trying to hurt someone! You were trying to rape him. I can't believe you would do something like that."

Sungmin held on to Kyuhyun's shirt. "For you I would do anything. Why do you care so much about that boy? He's a mortal; we feed on them!"

"It doesn't matter! The Sungmin I know is sweet and kind. That's the Sungmin I fell for and loved all these years. My Sungmin doesn't hurt people or seek revenge." Kyuhyun put his arms around Sungmin, his hands rubbing his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry! I really don't know what got into me, but when he told me you and Changmin were lovers I– "

"Who told you?" Kyuhyun interrupted.

"I don't know who it was, I never saw his face. He wears a cloak and a hood covers his face. I don't know why I listened to a complete stranger." Sungmin was sobbing, feeling regretful for making such a dreadful mistake.

"A while back Changmin and his family were attacked by two cloaked men. Their primary target appeared to be JaeJoong though. I have to tell Yunho."

Sungmin grabbed Kyuhyun's hand. "Before you leave, I'll tell you what I know." Sungmin looked down at his feet." "He had me get information for him in exchange for Changmin's location. I was desperate so I agreed and he told me. However, he threatened to kill me if I didn't do what he asked for. I got close to Changmin's friend Donghae to get Changmin's trust and find out everything that went on in their house. I stole a book and handed it to that guy."

"I don't know the details of what's going on but I do know for a fact that there were two books and whatever those two books contained was very delicate information that might be enough to hurt any one of them."

Sungmin tugged on Kyuhyun's arm. "Why so much interest in the mortals? Why?"

"I'm not quite sure what it is but to me, they're friends, even though they don't exactly trust me very much. I did do some pretty horrible things to them. I kidnapped Changmin to get to Yunho and I really regret doing that. I'm not a bad person, I just made mistakes and I don't want you to fall into that rut that I fell into. I want sweet Sungmin back."

"I feel terrible," Sungmin said, still crying. "That boy's friend is hurt and I don't know how bad."

"What are you talking about?"

"I sent some guys to beat up one of Changmin's friends because he was getting in the way. I can't believe I did that!" Sungmin cried.

"Let's just hope he's fine but come with me, we need to tell Yunho, you need to tell him what's going on. You know what's going on a lot better than I do."

Sungmin nodded. Kyuhyun grabbed his hand and they both leapt up to the adjacent building and disappeared.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Changmin held on to Junsu as if his life depended on it. He was scared of what had just happened. He could have never imagined that something like that would happen to him, and yet it did. He cried uncontrollably, not being able to stop no matter how much he tried to choke down the tears.

"Changmin," Junsu said, trying to get through to him but Changmin just cried and shook. "Changmin please listen to me, calm down."

Changmin tried the best he could to control himself but to no avail. Yoochun and Junsu exchanged worried looks. Yoochun continued stroking the back of Changmin's head and then moved down to his back where for a moment he concentrated his energy to try and soothe the poor boy down. It appeared to be working because Changmin's grip on Junsu softened and his sobs began to die down, his body relaxing from the tension. Junsu slowly let go of Changmin and left him lying back into Yoochun's arms as Yoochun's soothing touch calmed the boy down.

Junsu went over to Changmin's dresser where he pulled out a pair of pajamas for him. He quickly returned and began to dress him up like a child. Changmin's eyes were droopy, dry tears staining his cheeks. He was calm now but his eyes, they were sad, the trauma clearly showing.

A faint knock could be heard but Yoochun clearly caught it.

"There's someone at the door."

"I'll go get it," Junsu said.

Junsu returned to the room with two boys behind him who, at seeing the glass all over and Changmin looking like a mess, ran to him.

"Minnie!" Donghae and Eunhyuk said in unison.

Changmin's eyes didn't even look up at the boys; they simply stared off into the direction of the floor. Donghae grabbed Changmin and hugged him tightly. It was not in Donghae's nature to show so much affection often; maybe it was that he felt remorse eating at his heart.

Changmin slowly reacted and hugged back, slowly slipping back into reality.

"I'm sorry Min," Donghae said.

"Sorry for what?" Changmin asked hoarsely.

"It was Sungmin wasn't it?"

"It was, but you didn't know– "

"I did."

Changmin was shocked. "What do you mean you knew? I don't understand," Changmin said letting go of Donghae.

"I had no idea he was going to hurt you but I led him to you. I considered him suspicious but I was stupid and trusted him, endangering you and everyone else.

"You can't blame yourself," Changmin said.

"I can and I will. It was also my fault that Hyuk was hurt. I don't deserve to be forgiven. I don't deserve you guys."

"You don't know for a fact that Sungmin sent people to beat me up," Eunhyuk interrupted.

"What happened?" Changmin asked. "Are you okay Hyukkie?"

"That night Hyuk left alone some guys beat him up and that's why he didn't show up the next day. I found his phone in an alley. Eventually I found him so badly beat up he couldn't stand up. I took care of him and Yoochun finally showed up and as you can see, thanks to Yoochun Hyuk's all healed up now."

Changmin hugged Donghae and Eunhyuk. "You two don't ever worry me again."

Both boys hugged back.

"Min, what happened? What did Sungmin do?" Donghae asked.

"He-he-he tried to rape me." Changmin closed his eyes as if doing so could erase the images of what had happened. "He thought Kyuhyun and I had something and he acted out of jealousy. Kyuhyun stopped him just in time. They quarreled and when Sungmin tried to attack me again he held him back and took Sungmin away by force. I can't believe that happened to me! I was so scared!" Changmin squeezed them tighter before letting them go.

"That's why Sungmin denied knowing Kyuhyun. Out of all the people he told me about Kyuhyun was the one he knew best," Donghae said.

"How about we stop talking about all of this for now and go eat," Junsu cut in.

So much had happened that Changmin once more had forgotten his hunger. His stomach was screaming for food.

"If I don't eat now I'll definitely die," Changmin said.

Everyone laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well, I'd gotten something from the noodle shop but with Minnie I don't think there will be enough for all of us, not to mention they're already cold," Junsu said.

"I'll cook!" Eunhyuk shot out.

"No! Not Joongie's kitchen. We should eat the noodles and then go out for more food," Changmin said.

"You sure what Junsu got won't be enough?" Yoochun asked.

"Food makes me happy," Changmin said.

"We must make Minnie happy," Eunhyuk said.

"Fine, that's what we'll do then," Junsu said.

Everyone left the room to the dining area where everyone sat down while Yoochun and Junsu were in the kitchen heating up the noodles that were once warm.

Eunhyuk sat at the table looking at the couple from a distance. "They're so cute together."

"Yeah, when they're not being dorks they come through for you. I'm glad to have them in my life."

"I agree, they're great," Donghae said. "I've known Junsu but I didn't know Yoochun and I'm really grateful for what he did for Hyuk. I never thought vampires could be anything other than their nature depicts them to be, bloodthirsty."

Yoochun and Junsu were exiting the kitchen towards the table with food in their hands.

"What are you three looking at?" Yoochun asked the boys whose heads were supported by their hands.

The three boys just looked at each other and laughed. Yoochun and Junsu served the boys and sat down afterwards next to each other. The five talked, ate and laughed.

Changmin ate but for a moment he paused to look at the four amazing people who had come through for him. He watched Yoochun and Junsu feed each other, acting like children again with Junsu's high pitched dolphin laugh and Yoochun's cacophonous and amusing one. He looked over to his friends, Eunhyuk acting his hyper crazy self and Donghae acting annoyed only to suddenly start laughing. Then he thought of the distant Yunho and JaeJoong who would be home soon. He missed them. He finally looked down at his bowl, not quite empty yet and continued eating. Eventually everything was gone and Changmin was still hungry but he felt more tired than anything and he was already dressed for bed so he decided against going out as he'd suggested.

"This was great!" Changmin said, "I'm full!"

"FULL?!" everyone asked in unison.

"Well, not exactly, still close to starving but I'm more tired than hungry." Changmin let out a yawn and headed over to his room but paused at the doorway to look at his disheveled room. Glass once more decorated the floor and desk.

Yoochun walked up behind Changmin and putting his hands on his shoulders said, "Why don't you stay with us tonight. That room is a mess and considering everything that just happened in there it's too much of a reminder."

Changmin turned around to see a smiling Yoochun and nodded. Yoochun reached behind Changmin to close the door and led the younger boy away from the room.

Donghae stood up and said, "Thanks for the meal and I'm grateful you're okay Min but it's late and Hyuk and I should be heading home."

"Why don't you two stay?" Junsu suggested. "Like you said, it's late and it'll be dangerous being out at these hours. You can call home and let them know where you will be staying."

"Well, to keep my parents from worrying we called them to let them know that I would be staying with Hae for a few days to _study_ and Hae's family isn't home so there's no problem there," Eunhyuk said.

"Okay, well since JaeJoong and Yunho are away you guys can stay in their room. I'll go get some extra blankets for you guys." Junsu left momentarily and returned with a small stack which Eunhyuk took from him.

"Thanks," Donghae said.

Junsu led the boys to the room while Yoochun led Changmin to their room.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Donghae and Eunhyuk once more found themselves in an awkward yet familiar situation. They were both alone in a room with one bed. The events of the last few days became their number one thought and this particular situation hadn't felt awkward at all. Now the two boys stood on opposite sides of the same bed thinking too much about that one bed until it was too awkward to stand there that they both got in. They lay next to each other pulling the blanket up and reaching to turn off the lamp light on the nightstands.

"Good night Hyuk."

"Good night Hae."

Afterwards they were both silent, only their breathing filled the room. Neither closed their eyes to sleep but stared into the darkness above them. They stirred beneath the covers; both could feel the other as their arms brushed softly against each other's.

Eunhyuk's hand slowly moved, his fingers creeping over to come in contact with Donghae's until they had slipped in between and had closed. Donghae's hand opened abruptly conveying Donghae's shocked expression like his ever widening eyes in the dark. Then his hand relaxed to close on Eunhyuk's. Both boys strangely felt comfortable and even though their hearts beat faster than normal, it lulled them to sleep.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Changmin walked into the room with Yoochun behind him. Junsu joined them once he'd left JaeJoong's room.

Yoochun and Junsu got ready to rest and got into bed.

"Come here," Junsu said signaling to Changmin.

Changmin went over to Junsu's right side and sat down at the edge of the bed and lay down. Junsu grabbed him and swung him over until he was lying in between Yoochun and himself. Changmin was a little surprised to be lying in between his hyungs. He thought it was bothersome enough that he was staying with them that night.

"Chunnie!" Junsu said turning over on his side to face Yoochun across from him, his head supported by his arm. "What if we had our own child?"

"Eh?" Changmin reacted surprised.

"He'd be cute like Minnie here!" Yoochun said enthusiastically.

"Minnie, what are you thinking now?" Junsu asked.

"You two are dorks..." Changmin said.

"Way to get Min to think of something else," Yoochun said.

Yoochun and Junsu both looked at each other as if communicating something to each other telepathically and then they both got closer to Changmin and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Minnie!" Junsu and Yoochun said in unison.

Changmin smiled thinking that he loved their dorky selves before he too closed his eyes to sleep and hopefully put the events from that night behind him.


	34. Ch 33 It's More Than Just The Truth

**Chapter 33 – It's More Than Just the Truth**

Sungmin paced around the room and Kyuhyun just watched him impatiently.

"Come on Sungmin, you have to go tell them what's going on!"

"I will! I will tell them, but I'm scared! I don't know how to face them! I endangered many people and even hurt that boy myself!" Sungmin continued pacing wondering what he was going to do.

Kyuhyun walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulders, making Sungmin come to a halt. "Don't worry, just go and you'll be fine. They'll be grateful that you told them and apologized. It's better if you tell them yourself than if they later hear it from someone else. I can go tell them myself but if you yourself tell them personally then they'll understand. I know they will because they're understanding people."

Sungmin looked up at Kyuhyun. "I can't!"

"But you must."

"Fine, but there's something I must do first." Sungmin walked over to the desk and pulled out some paper and a pen from one of the drawers. He began to write quickly and Kyuhyun just stood watching the movement of his pen. After a few moments Sungmin put his pen down and folded the piece of paper. He opened the drawer again and pulled out an envelope to enclose the letter in. Finally he sealed it and in the front wrote "Changmin." He turned to hand it to Kyuhyun.

"What's this?" Kyuhyun asked holding the envelope in his hand.

"It's an apology. I want you to give it to Changmin. I know simply apologizing won't ever be enough to repair the damage I've done, but I want him to know that I regret everything I've done. I would like to tell him myself personally but I don't think I could face him anytime soon."

Kyuhyun nodded and smiled. "You've got your heart in the right place, but are you sure you want _me_ to take it after everything that happened?"

"If you don't take it to him who will? I want him to know right away. Now I want you to head over there right now and I'll go look for Yunho."

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle this on your own?" Kyuhyun asked concerned.

"Don't worry about me, just go now."

Kyuhyun hugged Sungmin and was about to kiss him but Sungmin didn't allow it and Kyuhyun left. Sungmin took a deep breath, trying to muster up the courage to tell Yunho everything.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Sungmin didn't know where else Yunho could be. After having searched the manor and Yunho's room being the most likely dwelling, Sungmin's last resort was asking Lord Jung. Like everyone else in the manor he too knew that Yunho's father didn't exactly care for his only heir as Yunho wasn't exactly the ideal son, but where else could the young prince be? Sungmin entered the great hall and to his surprise Yunho was indeed with his father.

Sungmin walked up to where they sat and halted to get down on his knee.

"Lord, I'm sorry to interrupt but there is a matter of great importance that I must discuss with the young prince."

_'Who is this girl?'_ Sungmin thought.

Yunho looked at Sungmin with confusion as he didn't know what Sungmin could possible need to tell him. "What is it that you need to talk to me about?"

Sungmin had to think of something that would tell Yunho that this was important but at the same time not give out exactly what he was going to say. "Changmin sir."

At the mention of the name Yunho and JaeJoong exchanged glances.

"My grandson? What about my grandson?" Jung asked with an intense curiosity.

At Jung's reference of Changmin as his grandson Sungmin grew even more confused.

_'What is Lord Jung talking about? The boy is a mortal.'_

"I'll address this right now," Yunho said. "You don't mind if I leave for a few moments honey?"

JaeJoong shook his head.

"Don't worry about your lovely wife; I'll have one of my men escort her to your room while you take care of that matter."

Yunho stood up and Sungmin got off his knee and bowed deeply before turning to exit the hall with Yunho.

_'Yunho's married? I don't understand. According to Donghae Yunho's lover is supposed to be Changmin's guardian JaeJoong. JaeJoong is a guy and a mortal!'_

Sungmin was thinking too much that he hadn't noticed that they'd exited the great hall.

"So where should we go talk?" Yunho asked.

Sungmin snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry about that. Any quiet and private room will do."

"Another question, how do you know Changmin?"

"Well, when we begin talking you'll know."

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

JaeJoong sat in the great hall alone with Yunho's father. Although he felt immensely awkward, his curiosity for what that guy had to tell Yunho about Changmin was even greater. Not only was he curious, but somewhat unsettled, as if that guy were a bearer of bad news. JaeJoong was enjoying his alone time with Yunho but he always yearned to be back home with Changmin and Junsu. JaeJoong held the younger boys too close to his heart, having taken care of them after what they went through and how they've been there for him as if they truly were family.

"Darling, I greatly enjoy your lovely presence and company but I assume you must be tired and would like to retreat to your quarters."

JaeJoong nodded with a sweet smile.

"Very well then." Jung clapped his hands and in walked a young man from one of the many doors on the right side of the great hall.

"Ah Leeteuk, would you please escort the young girl to her quarters. She is staying in Yunho's room."

"As you wish my Lord," Leeteuk said bowing deeply.

Jung and JaeJoong both stood up.

"Once again, it was a pleasure having you here today." Like many times before, Jung took JaeJoong's hand and kissed it followed by JaeJoong bowing.

Leeteuk bowed deeply and turned to lead JaeJoong out of the great hall. At first he was walking in front of JaeJoong but once they were out he fell behind until he was walking next to JaeJoong.

"So you're Yunho's wife," Leeteuk said.

JaeJoong nodded.

"Sorry, if I'm being rude or something. I'll be quiet if you want me to be."

JaeJoong just smiled as he couldn't exactly say anything for fear of giving away his gender.

"I'm guessing you're shy," Leeteuk said.

They finally arrived at Yunho's room and JaeJoong walked in and Leeteuk bowed down to him before turning to leave.

JaeJoong let out a big sigh. Not talking for extensive periods of time was not fun at all. He had to try and convey what he wanted to say by facial expressions which was difficult in many situations that weren't "yes" or "no" situations. Now he was in Yunho's room and he could slip into something comfortable to wear and remove his female attire. These transformations of his were getting bothersome but he wouldn't have to bear with it much longer. Soon he would be back home enjoying his life with all the people he loves.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Yunho and Sungmin found a room where they could talk in private.

"Yunho, you don't mind if I lock the door? I really wouldn't want someone to walk in and hear something," Sungmin said.

"Go ahead."

Yunho sat down and Sungmin joined him.

"This is so hard for me. I don't know where to start." Sungmin gave a deep sigh to calm himself down. "Okay... I..." Sungmin stood up and began to fan himself as if he were hyperventilating. "I can't do it!"

Yunho stood up. "Calm down."

"It's just that I... I did something horrible."

"What is it that you did?" Yunho asked.

Sungmin sat back down and Yunho followed. "Okay, you know Kyuhyun."

"Yes."

"Well, he and I are together."

"Wait... you and him... that time..." Yunho was beginning to turn red.

Sungmin understood what Yunho was referring to. "I'm guessing you're the one who walked in on us. Anyway, I found out he had something with Changmin."

"Something with Changmin? Is this what this is about? Kyuhyun was warned to stay away from Changmin! Changmin and Kyuhyun have nothing–"

"I know! I know there's nothing between the two, but I thought there was. One night I heard Kyuhyun murmur Changmin's name in his sleep. It's very natural to get jealous of something like that but the next day someone showed up unexpectedly in my room. I never saw his face since it was always covered with a hood. He told me that Changmin and Kyuhyun were lovers and he gave me his location in exchange for information. Hearing that they were lovers I became enraged and would stop at nothing to get revenge. I assume you know who Donghae is."

"Yeah, he's Changmin's friend," Yunho said.

"I used Donghae to get to Changmin because he too wanted something and I was getting information through him and eventually convinced him to let us meet. This happened when you and JaeJoong were supposed to be away and Yoochun and Junsu were out as well. I guess you're wondering why I know so much about your friends and that's because that's what I've been learning about you guys. That's what this guy wanted to know. I don't know why he wanted this information but I was giving it to him. That night we first met Donghae's friend Eunhyuk left alone and I had some guys hurt him." Sungmin looked down in shame. "I regret it now! I wish I'd never done that!" Sungmin was on the verge of crying but tried to keep it in. "I returned the next day to see Changmin to find him worried about his friends. Donghae was probably taking care of Eunhyuk or looking for him. I really hope he's okay. Anyway, knowing I could win Changmin through his stomach I did exactly that. Yoochun suspected me, and he was right to do so. When Yoochun took Changmin into another room to talk to him I snuck into his room to steal a book. I left. The next day I waited outside and I saw Yoochun leave. I continued watching to find the right moment and to my advantage Junsu exited the building. I took that chance and knocked on his door knowing he would open it hoping it was his friends. I got in and I'm guessing the others had told him to be careful around me so he kindly asked me to leave but I made something up to get him to go to his room and told him I would leave after he got something for me. I-I..." Sungmin began to cry. "I tried to have my way with him."

Yunho was shocked at what he heard.

"I hate myself for even trying! Kyuhyun stopped me before anything happened. I'd gone mad! I never imagined I could do anything so cruel!" Sungmin continued crying.

Yunho felt a mixture of feelings, especially anger but he also felt compassion. If anything had happened to Changmin he felt capable of killing, but he was thankful that Sungmin had been stopped. He couldn't imagine how difficult it was for Sungmin to face him with the truth.

"I have to say I'm shocked, outraged, overwhelmed and angry but I'm grateful that you told me. I can't understand the drive for your actions but I can tell you're not a bad person. JaeJoong will not take this well but I'll try to handle this myself."

Sungmin's crying was beginning to stop and he was wiping the tears on his face away. "Kyuhyun was right, you are understanding. He's very fond of all of you."

Yunho was taken aback. He'd treated Kyuhyun so badly before and yet he still said good things about him. _'That guy isn't so bad after all,'_ Yunho thought.

"I sent Changmin a letter of apology. I don't deserve to be forgiven but I must let him know my regret."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you. Changmin's a good boy." Yunho gave Sungmin a compassionate smile.

"JaeJoong, I'd like to meet JaeJoong. Changmin seems to love him a lot and Donghae spoke so well about him," Sungmin said.

"I can take you to him now; he should be in my room."

Sungmin was confused. "I don't understand, your wife is in your room. That girl."

"Oh yes, that's JaeJoong. And yes we are married. And yes, he's a man. Through the disguise we were able to have my father marry us."

Sungmin was shocked. "He's very beautiful. I don't know. I feel ashamed after what I've done. I don't think I could face him."

"Don't worry about it anymore. Come on." Yunho stood up and signaled for Sungmin to follow him.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Kyuhyun stood in the middle of the disaster of that same night. He bent down to pick up a shard of glass and held it in his hand remembering the last time he too had left Changmin's room a mess. He felt sad seeing Changmin's room so destroyed. His textbooks, his desk, his bed, everything was so out of place. Changmin's books always lay stacked neatly on his desk. Changmin's desk was always neat and orderly. Changmin's bed was always made during the day and at night held the young boy as he slept, but now the sheets and covers lay twisted, still holding the memory of what happened a few hours back.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Changmin woke up. The LED clock on Junsu's bedside table read 3:00AM. He felt way too comfortable to want to get up but his stomach was stronger. He knew the noodles hadn't been enough but he didn't want to bother everyone so late at night. Changmin slowly and quietly got out of bed and tiptoed across the room towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Yoochun asked.

Changmin froze. "Restroom."

"Oh," Yoochun said.

Changmin opened the door and as slowly as he'd opened it he closed it. He walked over to the kitchen but he heard something coming from his room. Out of curiosity he went towards his room instead and put his hand on the knob. For a moment he paused and he felt too scared to open the door. He didn't want to walk into that room yet but his hand acted of its own accord and he turned the knob and lightly pushed the door and it swung open.

To Changmin's surprise his room was in order as if nothing had ever happened. Then he saw the remains of the broken window that verified the events of that night. Changmin slowly walked in and saw Kyuhyun.

"I'm sorry; it's just that the window was open... I'm sorry," Kyuhyun said.

"Thank you, but you should leave," Changmin said. "Sungmin he– "

"Shh, don't worry about him. He's really sorry you know."

Changmin glanced up at Kyuhyun. "He is?"

"Yeah. He sent me to give you this." Kyuhyun pulled out the envelope with Changmin's name on it and handed it to him.

Changmin held it in both hands and looked at it.

Kyuhyun turned to leave but then he retracted and turned back and to Changmin's surprise Kyuhyun grabbed his arms and kissed him. Changmin stood shocked, his eyes wide. Slowly Changmin closed his eyes and began to kiss back until he realized what was going on and he pushed Kyuhyun away and slapped him.

Kyuhyun simply stood there, his face slightly turned to the side in the direction he'd been struck.

Changmin sunk down to the floor and covered his face as he began to cry.

Kyuhyun went down to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that; please don't cry."

"But that was my first kiss," Changmin said between sobs. "You stole my first kiss."

Kyuhyun began to chuckle and he ran his fingers through Changmin's hair before pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry Min, please don't cry."

Changmin wiped the tears from his eyes. "Why didn't you ask?"

"Would you have let me?"

"No," Changmin said.

"I'm glad I didn't ask then." Kyuhyun put his hands on Changmin's face and kissed his forehead before standing up and pulling Changmin to his feet. Kyuhyun turned to leave.

"What about Sungmin?"

"He uh... I care for him, I really do, but I fell for you." With those last words Kyuhyun left.

Changmin ran over to the window and stared out into the darkness. He looked down at his desk and he found his cellphone in three pieces, his battery, top and phone itself. It wasn't broken, simply disassembled. Then he looked down at the envelope in his hand and walked over to his bed and sat down. He began to open it and pull out the folded piece of paper and began to read.

**Changmin,**

**The first thing I want to say is that I'm truly sorry. I know a simple apology isn't enough after what I did but I wanted you to know this. I'm not a bad person. I did what I did out of jealousy but that doesn't justify that I did something morally wrong. I can't ever forgive myself for doing something so horrible to you.**

**There's one other thing I want you to know. Kyuhyun really cares about you. I was wrong in thinking that you and him were lovers behind my back because it's not true, but it's true that he feels something for you. Kyuhyun truly loves you. He loves you in a way he's never loved me. I can see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice when he says your name. I love him with my entire life and I know that living wouldn't be worth it for me if he's not with me, but I wouldn't be happy if he's not.**

**I hope that one day you can forgive me.**

**Sungmin**

Changmin read the letter over and over again as once more tears welled up in his eyes. He held the letter close to his heart. He definitely forgave Sungmin but he felt sad. He felt sad for taking way the person Sungmin needed to breathe. It was overwhelming for Changmin that he felt his heart would burst from all the mixed feelings. He stood up walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Food didn't matter anymore. He just wanted sleep. He walked back into Yoochun and Junsu's room and laid back down in between the couple.

"You took long," Yoochun said.

"I was hungry," Changmin said, trying to speak as normal as possible even though he'd been crying.

Yoochun knew Changmin wasn't okay but he decided against asking so he simply stroked Changmin's head and said, "Sleep, you've school tomorrow."

Changmin nodded in the dark and holding the letter close to his heart closed his eyes to sleep.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

JaeJoong comfortably lay down on the bed anxiously waiting for Yunho. He switched to a curled up position thinking about going back home soon. He heard someone at the door and stood up thinking it was Yunho but the door swung open before he could reach it and two familiar figures approached him and before he could say a word they'd knocked him out cold, taking him away.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Yunho and Sungmin stood outside of Yunho's room and upon walking in, the room was empty.

"My father said he would send JaeJoong back," Yunho said.

"Maybe he's still with your father," Sungmin said.

"Maybe." Yunho and Sungmin exited the room and headed back to the great hall.


	35. Ch 34 Chasm of Twin Hearts

**Chapter 34 – Chasm of Twin Hearts**

Yunho entered the great hall feeling distraught because he caught no sight of JaeJoong within the vast room.

"Father, you said you'd send JaeJoong back to my quarters but she is not there," Yunho said approaching the throne with Sungmin following close behind him.

"Why yes, I did say that and I sent her to your quarters escorted by one of my men. I don't understand why she wouldn't be there. Maybe she went out for a stroll about the manor; you know how women are, very curious and don't like being cooped up for too long," Jung said.

"No, Jae would never wander off without letting me know." Yunho was feeling impatient. Not knowing his beloved's location was driving Yunho insane. "Can I trust you father?" Yunho asked in a cold dark tone. "Can I really trust you? How do I know you're not the one keeping Jae from me? I thought your fatherly act was too good to be true. You never cared about me!" Yunho raised his voice and it echoed throughout.

Jung's expression was not what Yunho expected. He could see the hurtful expression in the eyes of his father. "My boy, I'm sorry I never showed you how much I cared. I've finally admitted that I was wrong. Receiving the news of you having established a family made me extremely happy! Giving my blessing to you and your wife left me overjoyed! My boy, if I had never approved of your marriage then why did I seal it? I wanted you to marry other ladies, but the first moment I saw your wife I felt that she was the one for you. You're right; you have no reason to trust me. I haven't been a good father, but I would never harm your other half."

Yunho could see his father's words were sincere. "Then where, where is Jae?" Yunho asked with a desperate voice.

"I'll have every one of my men search the manor." Jung clapped his hands for one of his men to come forth.

A young man walked forth and bowed before Jung. "Yes Lord?"

Jung gave him a strange look. "Kangin, where is Leeteuk?"

"He's away for a few moments, he shall return soon my Lord," Kangin said.

"Tell him I need to talk to him as soon as he returns. I had him escort my daughter-in-law and she is nowhere to be found. This is unacceptable!"

"Yes my Lord," Kangin said.

"Also, gather all my men and bring them here."

"Yes my Lord." Kangin stood up, bowed and returned to where he came from.

Sungmin kept thinking of a way he could be helpful and then he remembered something Kyuhyun told him.

_**"I don't know the details of what's going on, but I do know for a fact that there were two books and whatever those two books contained was very delicate information that might be enough to hurt any one of them."**_

"Yunho," Sungmin said softly.

Yunho turned to look at Sungmin.

"I gave that guy a book. Kyuhyun told me it had delicate information in it."

"The book! Why would anyone else want that book unless, unless they wanted to hurt Jae! Take me to him! You must know where to find him!"

"I'll take you to where I've met with this person before," Sungmin said.

Both Yunho and Sungmin ran out of the great hall as quickly as possible.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

JaeJoong groaned, slowly opening his eyes to an out of focus room. He felt a pain in his head, a pulsating feeling making him close his eyes and wince. He opened and closed his eyes quickly a few times before he could see clearly. He tried to move but he couldn't. He looked down and saw ropes around his torso. His hands and feet were bound.

"You're awake," said a male voice approaching JaeJoong from the dark parts of the room.

"Who are you and what do you want?" JaeJoong asked.

"Legitimate questions and I'll gladly answer them for you, but now's not the time so I'm sorry to say you'll have to save your curiosity for later."

JaeJoong tried to struggle at first even though he knew it was futile but he felt he had to at least try. He quickly gave up and simply sat there.

"Isn't there something you can tell me?" JaeJoong asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, let's talk," JaeJoong suggested.

If JaeJoong could see his captor's face he would have seen a face that clearly shown he wasn't expecting his prisoner to want to strike a conversation. "What can the kidnapper and the kidnapped possibly talk about?"

"I don't know, how was your day?" JaeJoong asked.

"It was quite fine you know. I kidnapped you and now I'm waiting. It's pretty much going according to plans."

JaeJoong's apparent patience completely disappeared in that instance and he began to struggle against the rope and shake his head. "Let me go! Yunho! Yunho will definitely come for me!"

"Yes, I'm sure he will."

"Why do you want Yunho to come?" JaeJoong asked.

"Like I said, you'll find out later, but you're welcome to keep making your list of questions and I'm sure to answer them when the time comes."

The cloaked man disappeared once more into the shadows, leaving JaeJoong alone and desperate to escape.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Yunho looked around him as Sungmin led him. He was surprised that these hallways had always been here and he'd never taken notice of them before. It was only apparent that they existed once they were pointed out. Yunho wondered if Sungmin had had the same impression when he first had to walk these halls. They were dark and quite ominous, as if the walls knew for a fact that they sheltered something sinister. He continued behind Sungmin until they arrived at a dead end, a door that held something that would lead Yunho to his soul mate. Yunho felt his heart beat faster as he saw Sungmin reach out to open the door. All they saw was pure darkness and could faintly make out what the room looked like with their superior senses. Apparently there was no on there. In a split second a torch lit up startling both Sungmin and Yunho and there they saw a table at the center with two cards propped up. Yunho and Sungmin glanced at each other before approaching the table. Their names were inscribed in the front. Sungmin. Yunho. Each picked up the piece of paper that corresponded to them and began to read.

**So Sungmin has gone running to you. Don't worry about your precious JaeJoong. Keep alert for you will see him very soon.**

Yunho looked over at Sungmin who was still reading his with shock.

**You have betrayed me. After you got what you wanted you turned to them. My, my, you are ungrateful. Don't worry though, I'll make you pay.**

"Sungmin are you alright?" Yunho asked concerned.

Sungmin couldn't say anything; he simply handed the note over for Yunho to read.

"Don't worry Sungmin, I'll make sure nothing happens to you," Yunho said.

"You're too kind. I can't believe you're willing to help me after I'm the reason why this has happened! I can't let you do that," Sungmin said.

"You might not want to let me, but I'll make sure this person doesn't lay a finger on you. I'll tell my father to have some of his men available for your sole protection."

"No! You can't do that. I have to help you find JaeJoong! I can be of some help! I have to do this!" Sungmin said.

"But you've also become this maniac's target; I can't let you do that!"

"You might not want to let me, but I have to do this to redeem myself. If I don't help you then I will never be able to live with myself, if I live that is. I want to live knowing that I tried to set things right. Even if that's not the case then I'd like to rest at peace with myself."

"I guess there's no stopping you," Yunho said.

"That's right."

"Well, I'll be impatient but I'll have to wait for them to give me some type of clue as to JaeJoong's whereabouts. We were supposed to be going home tonight you know. I'll have to send a message to Yoochun. They will be expecting us back home and now that won't be the case."

"Changmin."

"Yeah, Changmin will be sad," Yunho said. "He'll have to find out sooner or later, but I don't think that he should know now considering what he's recently been through. I'll have to make sure Yoochun doesn't tell him yet. I hope we can get Jae back before he gets any word of what happened. Minnie loves Jae too much. Jae's been both parents to him and he can't lose him now. He was so happy when Yoochun and I became part of his family. We definitely are a family and I won't let anything tear us apart."

"I never thought humans and vampires could come together such as you guys have. It's truly amazing."

"I never thought it would be possible either, but I feel fate brought Jae and I together for a reason. We share some type of connection that goes beyond this world; I can feel it! That is why I must bring him back, because I know he is a part of me."

"And you a part of him."

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"Yunho, have you any word of JaeJoong's whereabouts?" Jung asked as Yunho and Sungmin entered the great hall.

"We have some clue but not one that will lead us anywhere. Jae has been kidnapped. We've only to wait for them to contact us," Yunho informed his father.

"I can't believe this!" Jung bellowed outraged.

"Father I need a favor to ask of you."

"Anything!"

"I need a messenger sent immediately to Yoochun to inform him of the current situation as they are expecting us back home tonight. He'll inform Changmin as he was to return home briefly to visit us on arrival," Yunho said.

"Yes of course! I'll summon a daywalker to deliver this message of yours immediately!" Jung clapped his hands as he had done numerous times before to bring forth one of his servants who walked over to where Jung stood and got on one knee.

"Call Yesung and bring pen and paper."

"Yes Lord."

A few moments later the servant and Yesung arrived at the scene of the gathering. Yunho took the pen and paper from the servant and began to write as fast as he could. When he was done he folded it and sealed it away in an envelope and handed it to Yesung.

"Please make sure this is delivered to Yoochun's hands." Yunho took another piece of paper and scribbled something down. "This is his location," Yunho said handing the folded sheet to Yesung. "Return and report to me when it has been delivered."

"Yes sir," Yesung said bowing before exiting the great hall.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Yoochun sat at Junsu's desk going through the pages of the book of his family history and looking over and over at the numerous names that belonged to his family's bloodline. He kept returning to the page where the lines connected him to his cousin JungSoo. How could his aunt Kyung Mi keep this from everyone? He still couldn't understand it. He knew her very well and after having found out that such a secret had been kept from him and everyone in the Park bloodline, he felt betrayed. His finger traveled back and forth through the connecting lines as he thought about it until he could no longer think and he stood up to go lay down on the bed that each and every night he shared with his Junsu. Yoochun let out a sigh as he fell backwards onto the soft surface of the mattress. It didn't last long because he quickly stood up as he sensed someone and then he heard a knock at the door. This sounds odd… It couldn't be Junsu, Changmin or the other boys and it definitely wasn't a human. He left the room to head towards the front door and opened it.

"Yesung. Come in." Yoochun was surprised to see him.

"Yoochun sir, Yunho sends a message." Yesung handed the sealed envelope to Yoochun who quickly opened it and read.

**Yoochun,**

**I know we're supposed to return today but something has happened. It's hard for me to say but I must let you know. JaeJoong has been kidnapped and it's definitely the ones who attacked us the last time. It's clear that kidnapping Jae was their objective when they left to go to him, only that time their plans were foiled. I've hit a dead end and all I've left to do is wait to receive word from them.**

**I know what happened to Changmin. Sungmin has informed me and has apologized. He's willing to help in Jae's retrieval as he has had contact with these people. I want you to inform Junsu and Changmin that we're not returning but you cannot let Changmin know what truly has happened. Let Junsu know of the situation, but I don't think it's a good idea to tell Minnie. It'll make things worse for him after the trauma he's just undergone. Take care of them. We don't know what will happen and they too could be in danger.**

**Yunho**

Yoochun couldn't believe what he'd just read. He looked up at Yesung who apparently had no clue about what had been enclosed within the letter.

"Just inform Yunho that I've received his message and to keep me posted," Yoochun said.

"Yes sir," Yesung said slightly bowing and turning to leave.

Yoochun closed the door as Yesung left and slowly walked over to the couch where he let himself drop in shock. How to tell them now?


	36. Ch 35 Walls Whisper Secrets

A/N: Hey readers! I'm currently supposed to be going on a short hiatus. Hope all these chapters kept you guys busy while I was get back on track and hopefully by the time you arrived at this one I'm already back! No huh? No new update right... well, if not then in a few days or maybe tomorrow I'll be back. In the meantime enjoy this chapter! It's fairly long you know and quite surprising! I promise an equally if not longer chapter for my next update so be on the lookout for another update in a few day's time! Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 35 Walls Whisper Secrets of Your Love Life**

"Good morning Minnie. You need to get ready for school," Yoochun said ruffling his hair.

Changmin began to wake up, his eyes attempting to adjust to the light. Once his eyes were fully open he saw he was alone in bed.

"Morning," Changmin said groggily.

Changmin usually jumped out of bed ready for the day to begin. As much as Changmin had laughed and smiled after the attempt at stealing his innocence, Changmin was still not the same. Not only that but he missed JaeJoong so much! His drive for being up in the mornings was clearly breakfast but now he didn't even have that to look forward to. He wished JaeJoong would show up and put his arms around him, hold him and just let him cry while making shushing sound and trace circles on his back like before. He needed to cry and let it all out, but he couldn't. Changmin had to get out of bed and get ready for school despite his strong desire to stay home in bed all day. Changmin lazily sat up and saw the wrinkled letter and grabbed it as he slowly got out of bed practically dragging his body across the room towards the door. Changmin paused in front of the room his friends were staying in and swung the door open only to find the absence of his friends.

"They left early," Junsu said. "I walked in to wake them and when they found how close they were they stood up quickly. Guess they were deeply embarrassed to be found sleeping in each other's arms," Junsu said giggling. "They said they were going to go back home to get ready for school."

"I see," Changmin said. Changmin would have definitely joined Junsu in a fit of giggles but nothing came out.

He continued walking until he reached the closed door of his room. Once more he hesitated in opening it in fear he would find something completely different but he finally turned the knob and pushed the door open. It was just as Kyuhyun had left it three hours back. He walked in to safely store the letter in his desk drawer and get his clothes for school. He walked out to take a shower with hopes that the cleansing water would wash everything away.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Eunhyuk and Donghae ran as fast as they could through the dimly lit streets so early in the morning. When they arrived in front of Donghae's house they came to an abrupt halt to catch their breath. Donghae pulled out his keys to let them both in and they ran upstairs to take quick showers, dress, grab their things and head out again.

They'd gotten ready with good timing so they walked back over to Changmin's house. They both walked in silence only stealing glances at each other every now and then. They finally arrived at Changmin's front door and knocked. Junsu, clad in his school uniform, opened the door.

"Oh hey. Wow, you guys got ready fast. Come in, Changmin will be out soon." Junsu held the door wide open for the two boys and they walked in.

Donghae looked around and saw the door to Changmin's room open. He walked closer and saw the room was pristine. Donghae walked in and saw Changmin putting his belongings away in his book bag.

"Morning Min," Donghae said. "When did you clean your room up?"

"I didn't clean it," Changmin replied.

"Then who did?"

"Well, Kyuhyun did."

That came as a surprise to Donghae. "I didn't expect you to say that. So why was he here?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," Changmin said.

"Okay."

Eunhyuk showed up behind Donghae and said, "Hey guys come eat."

Donghae and Changmin followed Eunhyuk to the dining table where Junsu had set up bowls and spoons, cereal and milk.

"Sorry Minnie, that's all we have until Jae comes back," Junsu said.

The boys sat down to eat quietly and when they were done they stood up to pick up their dishes.

"Min, take care," Yoochun said ruffling Changmin's hair.

Changmin nodded and then he wrapped his arms around Yoochun tightly and Yoochun hugged the shorter boy back.

Then Yoochun and Junsu shared a slow lingering kiss as a good-bye and when they broke it Junsu headed towards the door with the three boys and they all waved Yoochun good-bye.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

As the boys arrived on campus they received strange looks from all the students. Girls could be seen whispering to each other while glancing at them. Boys threw dirty looks at them.

"What's going on?" Junsu asked.

Neither one of the boys had any idea. Upon entering the school building they met with countless flyers flooding the walls. Eunhyuk pulled one down and he was shocked at what he saw.

"Hyuk, what is it?" Donghae asked at seeing his change of expression.

Eunhyuk handed the piece of paper to Donghae.

"What is this?!?!" Donghae yelled out when his eyes met the picture of Heechul and Eunhyuk about to kiss and the word "FAG" written in big bold letters below it. Donghae instantly began to pull down the flyers and caught a glimpse of some pictures of Eunhyuk in a dress which made him even angrier.

"Hae stop!" Eunhyuk said. "There's no point in taking them down. The entire school has seen them already."

"What's the point of doing something like this? Hyukkie has never messed with anyone," Changmin said in a low unusual voice as he clenched his fists.

"Forget it guys; let's just go to class," Eunhyuk said.

"Hyuk, I don't think you should go to your first period class," Donghae said seriously. "You should wait until your next class. I have the rest of my classes with you. You shouldn't be alone."

"What's the worse they can do? Call me a fag? The walls already did that for them."

"Maybe you should listen to Donghae," Junsu said.

"Guys, don't worry. I don't care about what they say to me or about me"

"But Hyuk–"

"Hae, I've told you before; nothing else matters except you guys." Eunhyuk smiled. "Well, I'm heading over to class now and you guys should too."

Eunhyuk walked away and Donghae looked over in his direction feeling uneasy about everything.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Eunhyuk was walking towards his classroom when at the doorway he was stopped by an arm held across the threshold.

"Seunghyun, could you please remove your arm? I'd like to go in," Eunhyuk said.

Seunghyun and the other boys laughed.

"It's T.O.P and no, I don't want to remove my arm," Seunghyun said.

"Fine, then don't remove it," Eunhyuk said before ducking below Seunghyun's arm and going into the classroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Seunghyun asked while pulling Eunhyuk back from his blazer collar.

"Uh, class."

"Seunghyun pulled Eunhyuk back violently and pushed him, causing Eunhyuk to stumble backwards.

"Sol, GD, grab him." Two of the other four boys followed Seunghyun's orders and roughly grabbed Eunhyuk and dragged him away.

"Let go!" Eunhyuk exclaimed, struggling to break free.

Once they were in a deserted hallway the two boys that had grabbed Eunhyuk let go of him, pushing him against the wall.

"Listen to me fag! You're going to respect me you hear," Seunghyun said in a demanding voice.

"Sorry, I won't be rude anymore but I asked if you could let me through nicely and you're the one who didn't respond nicely."

"Stop trying to be a smartass! Look, we don't want a fag like you in our classroom," Seunghyun said.

"So now that I've been labeled all over the school you actually care? I don't mess with you or anybody. I keep to myself and my friends so just let me go to class because I'm already late," Eunhyuk said.

"I don't think you understand me," Seunghyun said with a smirk and grabbed Eunhyuk by his shirt collar and flung him to the ground.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Changmin sat in his usual spot in class at the front row, center column. The professor stood in front of the classroom getting ready to begin class.

"Everyone please pass your homework to the front," Professor Joo said.

"At the mention of homework Changmin gasped. He had not done it. Changmin slowly raised his hand to be acknowledged by the professor.

"Yes Changmin?"

Slowly putting his hand down Changmin said, "I didn't do it," in a morose tone.

The entire classroom erupted into gasps and whispers. Changmin glanced over to his left and he could see Sohee trying her best to not show her surprised reaction.

The professor too was shocked. "Don't worry about it; you never fail to turn in all your assignments. Is there any reason why you didn't do your work?" Professor Joo asked.

Changmin hesitated for a moment. The reason? The question created a sudden rush of images and feelings that began to flood Changmin's insides. Tears threatened to escape. The professor noticed something was not quite right with his student.

Finally Changmin answered, "Yes, there is a reason," in the most serious voice he could make without being shaky.

The voices in the classroom grew louder, no longer caring to be discreet. Changmin felt like he was suffocating in his seat. He abruptly stood up grabbing his bag to leave the room which caused even more of an uproar. The professor was shocked at his number one student's sudden outburst but simply watched Changmin run out of the room.

_'Sometimes bad things happen, even to good kids such as him,'_ Professor Joo thought. He marked Changmin as present and continued with class.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Moments after having exited the room, Changmin realized what he'd just done. At that very moment he hated himself for letting everything get to him and running out like that. He couldn't return now; he'd made quite a spectacle and the only thing he could do now was go to the infirmary. At least, if he found himself in the infirmary he couldn't get in trouble. In fact, he wasn't feeling very well and he would have preferred to have stayed home, but he wasn't sick so he hadn't thought he should miss class. He made his way to the infirmary and met a scene in one of the hallways. Five boys were hovering above a boy on the ground. Changmin began to quicken his step to go see what was going on until he could clearly see that the boy on the floor was his friend Eunhyuk.

"What are you guys doing?" Changmin asked.

Seunghyun looked up from Eunhyuk to see whose voice it was. "It's none of your business. Get out of here unless you want to join him."

"Eunhyuk is my business."

"So you've decided, you want to join him then," Seunhyun said with a satisfied smile.

"Hey TOP, I don't think you should mess with him," one of the other four boys whispered in Seunghyun's ear.

"And why shouldn't I V.I?" Seunghyun asked.

"Well, because he's every teacher's favorite, not to mention extremely popular with the girls and even the guys. If word got out that YOU did something to him the whole school would kill you," V.I. whispered.

"Is that true D-lite?" Seunghyun asked one of the other boys for a second opinion.

Instead of one confirmation Sol and GD joined D-lite in nodding and Seunghyun cursed under his breath. "Why didn't I know this before?"

"We thought you knew," GD said.

"Can't you tell? He gives out a princely aura," D-lite said with an expression of adulation at the thought of Changmin.

Seunghyun gave D-lite a strange look before turning over to look at the shorter, weaker boy who had apparently rained on his fun.

Eunhyuk hadn't wasted time as the five boys whispered between each other and as best he could he stood up quietly so that he would be able to run when the time asked. Changmin made eye contact with him and signaled for him to run but Eunhyuk shook his head.

"Listen punk, you really have nothing to do with this so I'll let you go, but if you don't leave right now I'll have no choice," Seunghyun said trying to sound threatening but unconvincing now that he knew he really couldn't touch a hair on Changmin's head.

"Like I said, Eunhyuk is my business because he's my friend," Changmin said.

Eunhyuk hadn't left but he'd gone a distance away from the five boys.

"You mean this fag here is your friend?" Seunghyun asked with a smirk as he looked down at Eunhyuk only to find him gone, wiping that smirk off his face. All the boys turned to see Eunhyuk standing far from them and Eunhyuk ran for it with the five boys running after him.

"Hey wait! Leave him alone!" Changmin yelled as he ran after them.

Eunhyuk had turned the corner of the hallway long before the boys running after him could catch up to him and he was suddenly pulled into one of the doorways to his right. In a panic Eunhyuk opened his mouth, but before any sound could escape, a hand on his mouth muffled the sound while getting into what appeared to be a restroom stall.

"Donghae?" Eunhyuk said when he finally saw who his captor was.

Donghae held a finger to his mouth and whispered, "Keep your voice down."

Outside in the hallway approaching voices could be heard.

"Get up on the toilet so they don't see you," Donghae whispered and quickly helped Eunhyuk up and got up himself, holding Eunhyuk pressed on the wall. Donghae paid close attention to the other voices and noises coming from the hallway. Donghae turned over to Eunhyuk until both their eyes made contact and they were looking at each other, their faces only an inch away from each other. Donghae swallowed hard.

"Check in there!"

Someone walked into the boy's restroom and Eunhyuk, to keep himself from letting a sound escape from his mouth, wrapped his arms around Donghae and pressed himself to his chest. Eunhyuk watched the person's shadow as it moved across the boy's restroom and at finding nothing it headed back out the door. Eunhyuk gave a silent sigh of relief and signaled to Donghae that the coast was clear. They both slowly got off and walked out of the stall.

"Donghae, what are you doing here?" Eunhyuk asked.

"I was worried something would happen and I was right, they want to hurt you," Donghae said.

Donghae peeked out the door and looked in all directions and signaled to Eunhyuk that the coast was clear so that they can leave.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Changmin followed behind the boys but saw no sign of Eunhyuk at all. Then the five boys came to a sudden halt, apparently having lost sight of Eunhyuk themselves. Changmin had to think of something quick and then it hit him. He pulled out his phone and called someone from his contacts.

"This is Heechul, what can I do for you?" rang an excited voice through Changmin's phone.

"Hyung, I need your help. Could you get down to the school at this very moment?"

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"Donghae, where are we going?" Eunhyuk asked.

"I don't know, we just have to get somewhere safe. You should hide in the infirmary, pretend you're sick just until the next bell," Donghae said.

Cautiously looking around to make sure they weren't seen they made their way to the infirmary but suddenly came to a half when D-lite came face to face with them.

"Hey TOP, he's here and he's not alone," D-lite said.

"He's not with that twerp Changmin is he?" Seunghyun asked from a distance as he made his way to where they were.

"Nope, he's with some other kid."

"Even better," Seunghyun smiled when he got there.

"What's your deal with him?" Donghae shot out at Seunghyun.

"Just that he's disgusting and perverted," Seunghyun said.

"How do you come to that conclusion?" Donghae asked.

"The whole school knows that he's a faggot! Seeing those pictures posted all over the school makes me want to puke."

Donghae caught Changmin the corner of his eye at the other end of the hallway making signs that he should keep them talking more.

"That doesn't give you the right to hurt him," Donghae said.

"It doesn't matter if it gives us the right, we're going to do whatever we damn want," Seunghyun said.

"Can't you reconsider?" Donghae asked, trying to think of more things to say to stall them.

"Reconsider?" Seunghyun asked. "This is funny! Who the hell do you think you're dealing with?"

"I just thought maybe you guys understood reason. You guys are awfully unreasonable. None of the answers you guys have given me so far are valid. If you'd said that Eunhyuk here spread a rumour about you or stole something from you or even spoke rudely to you then I'd understand your anger. The thing is that you guys don't have a reason do you?" Donghae asked.

"Why the hell are we still listening to you? Get them," Seunghyun said signaling his boys to go forth.

"Seunghyun!" Changmin yelled.

"Damn it! It's TOP!" Seunghyun said angrily turning around to see who had said his name only to meet with a surprise. Heechul instantly grabbed Seunghyun and kissed him making Seunghyun freeze in pure shock. The other four watched with their mouths agape at what they were seeing. Seunghyun eventually reacted and shoved Heechul away as he wiped his mouth.

In anger Seunghyun shoved Heechul into the locker causing Heechul to let out a high pitched scream. At that very moment someone else showed up at the scene.

"Hannie!" Heechul exclaimed. "This boy here shoved me against the wall and kissed me!"

Hankyung swiftly ran over and shoved Seunghyun to the floor with full force leaving everyone with their mouths hanging. Seunghyun stumbled to get up and at seeing the fury in Hankyung's eyes decided that the best idea was to run. Hankyung didn't let Seunghyun get away and chased after him with Seunghyun looking back for fear of his own life. The other boys ran after their leader calling his name.

Changmin ran up to Heechul. "I feel bad for him."

Heechul winced and bit his lip. "Now that I think about it, me too. My Hannie knows Chinese Martial Arts. I'd hate to see that pretty boy's face get messed up by my Hannie. Well, I'll go after them, take care honey," Heechul said to Changmin. "You too," Heechul said at Donghae and Eunhyuk before running off.

"Minnie, what just happened?" Eunhyuk asked.

"Exactly what you saw. Who else could stop those guys except that kissing monster and his jealous _Hannie_," Changmin said.

"What do we do now?" Donghae asked.

"Wait till next period? After all, we are in the same class so I won't be alone," Eunhyuk said.

"I guess so," Donghae said.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"Hey, you're friends with that guy," a boy said to Junsu.

"What guy?" Junsu asked.

"That homo," the boy said.

"You're talking about the guy posted all over the school?"

"Yeah him, so you know him?"

"As a matter of fact I do. His name is Eunhyuk and we're friends," Junsu said.

Another boy asked, "Has he ever hit on you?"

"No. I've known him for years and he's never hit on anyone," Junsu said.

"Yeah, but now he's out."

"Are you saying that for all I know you could be gay?"

"Hell no! I'm no fag!"

"For all you know I could be gay," Junsu said.

All the boys moved their desks away from Junsu.

Junsu laughed. "Never been interested in any one of you guys before, only my hot boyfriend."

Junsu didn't care what they thought. He'd be graduating that year and he would always have Yoochun, his family and friends. Junsu simply laughed at the other boys' odd expressions and continued with whatever he was doing.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Changmin, Eunhyuk and Donghae walked together over to their second period class.

"Damn, I forgot this is our free period," Donghae said. "Without class actually going on they can do whatever they want."

"Don't worry Hae, I'll be fine," Eunhyuk said.

Upon entering the room, the same looks that they'd been receiving since that morning they arrived on campus became more intense.

A girl shoved Eunhyuk away from Donghae and Changmin. "Don't get close to them you fag!"

"Leave him alone," Donghae said defensively.

"You guys can't possibly be friends with that fag after the proof posted all over the school," said another boy.

Eunhyuk simply ignored what everyone else said and made his way to his usual seat next to Donghae's. A boy kicked his desk over and Eunhyuk went to go pick it up without protest. Donghae couldn't bear to see this. The boy kicked it down again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Donghae shot at him.

Eunhyuk stopped Donghae from going any further, but it only made things worse because he was shoved to the ground. Changmin went up to him and offered his hand but Eunhyuk's hand was slapped away by someone else and Eunhyuk stood up by himself.

Everyone acted as if Eunhyuk had a disease they didn't want Changmin and Donghae to catch.

"Let go of me!" Donghae exclaimed furiously.

Eunhyuk just looked at Donghae straight in the eyes and hesitated for a split second and then took a few steps forward. Eunhyuk grabbed Donghae by his tie and pulled him into a kiss that left Donghae speechless and made the entire class go crazy.

Girls pushed Eunhyuk away from Donghae while others held Donghae back. Donghae stood frozen due to what had just happened. The room felt as if everyone held their breaths waiting for Donghae to do something. Donghae pulled away from the girls and quickly went up to Eunhyuk and pulled Eunhyuk into a kiss, his hands on Eunhyuk's face.

Girls could be heard wailing and boys could be heard talking in disbelief.

When they broke the kiss Eunhyuk asked, "What took you so long?"

"Just now or my entire life?"

"Both."

"Let's get out of here," Donghae said grabbing Eunhyuk's hand and leading him out of the classroom.

"OMO! Omo, omo, omo!"

Everyone turned their attention to a girl who looked like she would pass out any moment. She ran after the couple and poked her head out the door and in her excitement literally melted onto the floor, almost getting trampled by other students walking the halls.

Eunhyuk and Donghae stood in the middle of the crowded hallway kissing for everyone to see.

Changmin felt happy for his friends and wished he could jump and squeal in excitement, but he couldn't although in his heart he was. He simply let out a smile of happiness and decided to sit down in his seat. The room once more erupted into talk of what had just happened. Changmin felt in an odd mood due to everything that had happened and was currently happening. Changmin couldn't explain where his sudden outbursts were coming from but he stood up and in a loud voice said, "You guys are too noisy! I want to concentrate on my work!."

Everyone lowered their voices and continued in whispers. Still, Changmin could hear their whispers still focused on the same subject of his friends.

"Yah! How can anyone concentrate with all of you? Eunhyuk and Donghae, the guys that just kissed for all of you to see are my friends," Changmin said picking up his things to leave. "The guy in the picture with Eunhyuk is my friend; his name is Heechul and his boyfriend can kill you, he's scary. My parents are both men. I have a brother-in-law and guess what, I don't have a sister!" Changmin was at the doorway already. "You know what else, a few hours ago my first kiss was stolen by a boy! I slapped him, how dare he, but that's not the point! Spread rumors about me; tell the whole school for all I care! This is my family and friends and I only need them!" With that Changmin stalked out of the classroom, perhaps to the library, a quiet place where he could study.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Donghae stumbled to unlock the door with one hand as he held Eunhyuk's with the other. He pulled Eunhyuk in and up the stairs into his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

Donghae grabbed Eunhyuk and kissed him as he pinned him against the wall.

"Why aren't we in school?" Eunhyuk asked with hitched breathing.

"Because we're in my bedroom," Donghae replied.

"What if your parents show up?" Eunhyuk asked with concern in his voice, but his body saying otherwise.

"They're still away," Donghae said burying his neck in Eunhyuk's neck, his hand unbuttoning Eunhyuk's shirt.

"They're always conveniently away."

"I don't mind convenience at all," Donghae said now grabbing Eunhyuk and throwing him on the bed. Donghae quickly straddled him and continued to strip Eunhyuk from his uniform. Eunhyuk did the same, going straight for Donghae's shirt buttons. He ran a hand down Donghae's chest that sent shivers until he met with Donghae's belt and began to unbuckle it. He then proceeded to unbutton and unzip Donghae's pants and without wasting a second slipped his hand inside Donghae's boxers.

Donghae moaned into their kiss at his lover's touch. "Hyuk I want you now!"


	37. Ch 36 In His Arms Tonight

A/N: Update. From now on slow updates. Sorry, sentences are short, too buys watching soccer.... Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 36 In His Arms Tonight**

Changmin literally dragged himself up the stairs behind Junsu. Junsu opened the door to let them both in.

"Chunnie, we're home!" Junsu exclaimed.

Changmin closed the door behind him and barely made it to the couch before he let his body drop.

Yoochun came out of the room to greet Junsu with a kiss but he had a dreary expression. He was about to say something when he saw Changmin's cheerlessness.

"What's wrong Min?" Yoochun asked.

"It's been a long day," Changmin said in a low tired voice. "Someone posted stuff about Hyukkie all over the school. Then I got to class and I hadn't done my homework because of what happened yesterday. I was so angry at myself that I ran out of there only to find some guys bullying Hyukkie. I had to do something to stop them so I called Heechul and he kissed the leader. As a result, Heechul's boyfriend became angry and he tried to kill that TOP guy. When we went to the next class everyone was being mean to Hyukkie because he was supposedly gay. Donghae tried his best to defend him. To everyone's surprise Hyukkie kissed Hae and Hae kissed him back, shocking the entire class."

"They held a make-out session in the middle of the crowded hallway," Junsu added.

Changmin chuckled weakly. "A fangirl literally fainted when she peaked her head out the door. For some reason," Changmin continued, "I felt so annoyed with everyone that I told them to be quiet and even then their whispers got to me that I stomped out of the classroom ranting." Changmin laughed a little. "I even told them about Kyu stealing my first kiss last night."

"Kyuhyun did what?!" Yoochun and Junsu exclaimed in unison.

Changmin looked up at them, suddenly realizing what he'd let slip. It couldn't be helped so he had to tell them. "Last night I woke up hungry, but then I heard noise coming from my room. I was scared to open the door but I did it anyway and I was surprised to see my room was as if nothing had ever happened. Then I saw Kyuhyun. He's the one who put everything exactly where I'd had it before. I told him he should leave but he said he had something to deliver from Sungmin. It was a letter. Then he made to leave but he abruptly turned around and without another word he... kissed me." Changmin looked down feeling a little embarrassed.

"I didn't think he would do that!" Yoochun said. "I just thought maybe he was here to see how you were, but to steal a kiss from you Min?"

Junsu looked at Yoochun with a frown, "You knew Kyuhyun was here?"

"Well yeah... I sensed him last night– ow!" Yoochun had been stopped in mid sentence when Junsu hit him in the arm. "What was that for?"

"Jae will kill you when he finds out you let Kyuhyun get near Minnie!" Junsu exclaimed indignantly.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't think that's what would happen! We've already established Kyuhyun's not the bad guy in this story and he cares for Min."

"Yeah, cares for Minnie. He cares for Minnie a little TOO much!" Junsu said crossing his arms and turning away with an annoyed expression.

"What," Yoochun chuckled, "what's all this about?" Yoochun raised a finger and widening his eyes and forming an "o" with his mouth he slightly tilted his finger to where it was pointing at Junsu and said, "You have an older brother complex!"

"A what? No I don't!" Junsu protested.

"Yes you do! You should see yourself!" Yoochun exclaimed with a teasing smile.

Junsu pouted and let out an almost inaudible sound that sounded like a growl. However, he quickly erased that expression and proceeded to whisper something in Yoochun's ear. Yoochun's eyes grew big and he opened his mouth to speak.

"I pulled Kyuhyun by his shirt collar because I was being over-protective of Min."

Changmin slightly looked up at them from his face-down position on the couch with a raised eyebrow and could see a satisfied smile had formed on Junsu's face.

"When did you do that?" Changmin asked Yoochun.

"Yesterday night. Guess we all love the baby of the house very much," Yoochun said laughing sheepishly.

Changmin returned a small smile. "I'm so glad it's Friday! I finally get to see Joongie and Yunnie."

At the mention of JaeJoong and Yunho, Yoochun's expression changed to seriousness.

"Uh, I just received a message," Yoochun began, "It's from Yunho and he says they won't be home tonight as expected."

Changmin's slightly hopeful expression completely disappeared and he dropped his head back onto the couch.

"Just when I thought things could turn round full circle they go counter-clock wise. Well, when will they be back then?" Changmin asked.

"I, I really don't know," Yoochun replied.

Changmin let out a big sigh of disappointment. "This is just too depressing. The only good thing that has happened is my friends realizing their feelings for each other and even then I couldn't jump up and down with joy. I knew those two were in denial," Changmin said trying to smile.

"Well come on Minnie, I'll get you something to eat," Junsu said.

"I'm not hungry."

"We all know that's not true. You got up in the middle of the night to eat, so no matter how you feel you'll always be hungry," Junsu said with his hands on his hips.

Changmin grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it saying muffled words that neither Yoochun or Junsu could catch.

Soon the muffled words turned into muffled sobs. Yoochun and Junsu exchanged concerned looks and went over to Changmin.

Changmin slightly raised his head and said with tears in his eyes, "I want Joongie's cooking, the delicious lingering scent as I walk into the house from a long day at school! I want to see Yunnie helping Joongie serve dinner. I want to see pretty Joongie's smile and over-protective Yunnie's frown!"

Yoochun grabbed the boy and rocked him.

"I'm being bothersome aren't I?" Changmin asked wiping his tears away. "I'm sorry I'm acting like such a baby, crying."

"Don't worry about that. We're all here for each other to comfort the other when he's down and help when it is needed. We're a family and it's times like these that we need to be there for each other."

Changmin hugged Yoochun tightly before letting go and unexpectedly bursting into laughter. Yoochun and Junsu looked at Changmin with a raised eyebrow as the laughter grew to the point where Changmin had his hands clutching his stomach. Both Yoochun and Junsu didn't know what to say or do.

"I – I – I can't believe I said that!" Changmin exclaimed in a high pitched voice through his laughter.

"Said what?" Junsu asked.

"I have a brother-in-law and guess what, I don't have a sister!" Changmin was bent over in laughter while the other two just looked at him in amazement. Only moments ago tears and sobs had taken over the younger boy and now unstoppable laughter, probably with tears as well, had over taken him as if he were being tickled. As Changmin continued laughing he eventually made his way to the floor where he rolled over in laughter. Changmin tried to breathe in and out to stabilize himself and attempted to get up but the laughter won him over and his hands gave in and he fell back to the floor again. Yoochun stood up and gave him a strange look before sighing and bending down to pick him up and take him over to his room bridal style. Junsu opened the door and Yoochun walked in and gently placed him down on the bed. By that time Changmin had begun to calm down and eventually got to the point where he was simply breathing in and out.

"So, you up for that meal now?" Junsu asked.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Changmin said.

"I'll go out and buy you something then," Junsu said smiling before exiting Changmin's room.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Changmin was well fed and satisfied. Junsu had treated him to quite a large meal in his room and Yoochun and Junsu joined him to keep him company. Junsu and Yoochun then picked up and they talked for a while until a yawn escaped Changmin and he had to rub his eyes.

"You didn't sleep well so you should take a nap right now," Yoochun said ruffling the younger boy's hair.

"I have homework to do," Changmin said, once more trying to stifle a yawn.

"We can wake you up later, it's early, so a nap won't hurt," Junsu said.

"I guess you're right." Changmin laid down on his bed, resting his head onto his comfortable pillow before yawning once more and closing his eyes.

Yoochun and Junsu quietly slipped out of the room to let the boy sleep.

Junsu went up to Yoochun and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Chunnie, I want a baby!" Junsu said cutely looking into Yoochun's eyes.

Yoochun smiled mischievously and bit his lip as he put his hands on Junsu's hips and roughly pulled him onto his own hips. "You know we can try but there are no promises."

"I didn't mean that!" Junsu said pouting, however, his nether regions were beginning to react to the proximity to Yoochun's. Although, that's actually not a bad idea right now," Junsu said before kissing Yoochun.

Yoochun grabbed Junsu and picked him up, carrying him towards their darkened room. Yoochun closed the door with his foot as Junsu reached out to lock it before Yoochun dropped him on the bed and climbed atop him but Junsu swiftly switched positions.

"I think I'll stay here a while," Junsu said before lowering down to kiss Yoochun.

Yoochun put his hands on Junsu's waist as they kissed and his hands sneakily made their way to the clasp on Junsu's school pants.

"Impatient?" Junsu slipped his hands into Yoochun's t-shirt and began to tug on it, pulling it over Yoochun's head before he continued kissing him.

Yoochun returned his hands to the clasp on Junsu's pants and pulled down the zipper. Junsu grabbed Yoochun's hands and held them over his head.

"You're evil," Yoochun said.

Junsu gave Yoochun a devilish smile and rubbed their bulges together making Yoochun let out a deep moan.

Yoochun freed a hand and began to play with the tie around Junsu's neck, trying to loosen it and then he went for the buttons on his shirt, expertly getting them undone quickly with one hand. Yoochun sat up with Junsu straddling him and began to kiss Junsu's neck while his hands slipped Junsu's blazer and school shirt off all at once. Junsu pushed Yoochun back down and began to remove Yoochun's pants, bringing them down below his knees. Junsu saw what he expected to see, Yoochun's bulge under his boxers. Junsu's hand began to rub Yoochun only separated by the thin fabric. Yoochun thrust his hips up as if he could feel more. Junsu's teasing made Yoochun reach out to Junsu's hips and pull down his pants and boxers simultaneously and grab Junsu's erection which made Junsu gasp at the touch. Yoochun gave Junsu a crooked smile as he got on his knees and was face to face with Junsu and he kissed him while having one hand go down to one of Junsu's nipples causing Junsu to moan. At the same time Junsu's hands pulled Yoochun's boxers down and their erections began to rub onto one another. Junsu slowly pushed Yoochun onto his back and they both kicked off their clothes so that they were completely naked. Junsu pressed his hips onto Yoochun, feeling their hardnesses together. Junsu reached his hand out to the night stand blindly looking for something until he grabbed a tube of lubricant. Junsu opened it and slathered it onto two fingers which he took and slipped them into Yoochun who moaned at the intrusion. As Junsu fingered Yoochun's entrance slowly, his tongue began to play with Yoochun's nipples making them harder than they already were. Junsu's pace began to quicken and he slipped in a third finger. Yoochun signaled that he was ready and Junsu pulled out his fingers and positioned himself to enter Yoochun. Junsu slowly slipped his cock into Yoochun and began to thrust slowly and then faster. Yoochun held onto the bed board as he moaned. Junsu saw how Yoochun licked and bit his lips and it only made him more excited that he quickened his pace. He felt an amazing sensation as he orgasmed and felt he was about to cum but pulled out before ejaculation. He took more of the lubricant and lay down on the bed and began to finger himself quickly, preparing himself for Yoochun.

"I want to feel you," Junsu moaned in a high pitch voice.

Seeing Junsu like this made Yoochun even hornier than he already was and he went up to Junsu who slipped out his fingers and grabbed Yoochun's cock.

"Hurry," Junsu moaned.

Yoochun didn't have to be told twice and he slipped inside of Junsu who began to moan even more. Yoochun slowly thrust in and out but Junsu moved his hips to indicate that he wanted him to go faster. Yoochun began to thrust faster making Junsu let out loud moans that Yoochun was sure that not only Changmin would hear, but the entire neighborhood. Junsu's hands grabbed the sheets on the bed pulling them.

"Chunnie! Don't stop!"

Yoochun was going crazy and orgasmed. "Su I think I'm coming!"

"No! Please hold it!" Junsu moaned.

Junsu moved his hips to the rhythm of Yoochun's continuous thrusting. Junsu felt like he was going over the edge, losing himself in the ecstasy. Junsu grabbed Yoochun and pulled him down into a kiss, exploring his lover's mouth with his tongue. Yoochun was going crazy moaning deeply, mixing them with Junsu's high pitched sensual moans. Junsu moved his mouth down Yoochun's jaw and down to his neck where he licked the area of skin before sucking and biting. At the sensation Yoochun let out a loud moan and rammed into Junsu which made Junsu scream and fall backwards, arching his back. When Junsu could muster a bit of control he was able to sit up and put his arms around Yoochun's neck to hold himself up. Yoochun wrapped his arms around Junsu's waist and Junsu bounced up and down while locking lips with Yoochun. Junsu desperately sucked on Yoochun's plump lips.

"Yoochun, I love you!" Junsu moaned before pushing Yoochun onto his back and riding him.

"Junsu!" Yoochun moaned loudly.

Sweat covered both their bodies, making their bodies shine. Junsu placed his hands on Yoochun's abdomen with his back arched as he went down on Yoochun's cock. Yoochun had his hands on Junsu's waist. He then noticed Junsu's unattended cock and grabbed it with one hand making Junsu moan even louder. Yoochun began to pump it slowly at first and then in sync with Junsu's pace. Junsu couldn't take it anymore, he was over the edge, climaxing.

"Chun! I'm going to cum!" Junsu moaned loudly.

Yoochun felt himself climaxing as well and his hand moved faster on Junsu's erection making Junsu bounce faster and moan louder. Yoochun came into Junsu and Junsu came all over Yoochun's chest and hand. Junsu's body dropped onto Yoochun's chest, his breathing heavy and his lips formed a satisfied smiled as he pushed himself up to slip Yoochun out of him.

He looked down at himself. "I'm all sticky."

"I'll lick you clean," Yoochun said sitting up and getting on his knees, starting at Junsu's belly button, running his tongue up Junsu's chest sending shivers through Junsu's body as lips let out a soft moan. Yoochun's ears were enjoying the sound of Junsu's reaction. Yoochun pushed Junsu back and began to use his dexterous tongue to play with Junsu's nipples. Yoochun wondered if Junsu was willing to continue and sure enough Yoochun felt Junsu's cock asking for another ride of his life.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Kyuhyun was outside of Changmin's bedroom window. It would have been closed if it hadn't been destroyed only a day ago and even though the reason for that being so wasn't a good one he felt lucky it wasn't latched closed, denying him entrance. He stealthily slipped inside and saw Changmin sleeping soundly, his breathing soft as his chest went up and down. However, Kyuhyun's attention was caught by another sound coming from one of the other rooms and then he realized they were the moans of two people having sex. He licked his lips as he began to feel a little turned on by the sounds of pleasure and then they got loud enough that even Changmin could hear them clearly. Kyuhyun's eyes darted at Changmin who was apparently still sleeping but he began to stir as if having a dream. Kyuhyun continued listening as he clearly heard a high pitched voice say, "Chunnie! Don't stop!" followed by a, "Su I think I'm coming!" in a deeper voice and then a high pitched, "No! Please hold it!" Kyuhyun didn't know what to do except stand there and listen because indeed he was enjoying those sexy voices and he had the urge to want to watch. Not long after he heard a load moan, "Junsu!" and after some faster louder moans he heard, "Chun I'm going to cum!" from the high pitched voice and not long after even louder moans as they apparently climaxed. Kyuhyun began to feel his pants getting tighter and he swallowed hard.

At that very moment Changmin shot up into a sitting position as if waking up from a nightmare. Changmin hadn't noticed anyone in the room with him and then he turned and saw Kyuhyun standing there.

"Kyu, what are you doing here?" Changmin asked puzzled.

Kyuhyun turned around in embarrassment as the bulge in his pants was extremely obvious.

"I – I just came to see how you were doing," Kyuhyun said nervously.

"Are you okay Kyu? You sound like you're not," Changmin said concerned as he stood up to go up to him.

Kyuhyun quickly went over to sit down on Changmin's bed with the bed board to his back and he grabbed a pillow to put over his lap. "D – don't worry about me. How are you?"

Changmin went back to sit down next to Kyuhyun and said, "I'm doing fine, I was just tired so I took a nap. Except I was having an awful nightmare. Yoochun and Junsu were screaming in pain and calling each other's names."

"Oh!" Kyuhyun said nervously. _'They were really loud, I'm surprised Minnie didn't actually wake up, but they still managed to get into his dreams.'_

Changmin shot out a hand and put it on Kyuhyun's arm and Kyuhyun flinched as the touch sent electricity through his body. "Seriously are you okay?" Changmin asked raising an eyebrow with concern.

"Yeah!" Kyuhyun said in a shaky voice. "I'm glad to hear you're doing good after everything that's been going on. Everyone at the manor is going crazy with JaeJoong's disappearance. You shouldn't be worrying about it right now."

"JOONGIE!! DISAPPEARANCE?!?!" Changmin yelled out in disbelief.

"I'm sorry! I thought you knew," Kyuhyun said regretting having opened his mouth now that he saw Changmin's tormented little face. "It's just that Yunho sent a message to you guys with one of the daywalkers of the manor and I assumed you would know so I stopped by to see how you were doing after hearing the news."

"Yeah, Yoochun received a message but he didn't tell me anything," Changmin said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Minnie, I didn't mean to trouble you more."

"Don't apologize," Changmin said getting up to head towards the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Kyuhyun asked getting up to go after him but then sitting back down remembering why he held the pillow over his lap.

"To ask Yoochun why he didn't tell me," Changmin said.

"Wait, I don't think that's a good idea!" Kyuhyun yelled out as Changmin ran out the door.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Yoochun was completely enraptured by his lover lying below him but then he caught the loud yell of Changmin which had him halt and then listen closely. Junsu looked at Yoochun's face wondering why he'd stopped and then Yoochun jumped out of bed and began to dress up at the speed of light.

"What's wrong?" Junsu asked confused.

"Changmin found out!"

"Found out what?" Junsu asked not understanding.

"He's coming to knock at our door right now!"

Sure enough there was impatient banging on their bedroom door.

"Chunnie!"

Junsu was out of time so all he could do was pull the covers over his nakedness.

Yoochun went up to the door, unlocked it and turned the knob and as he opened it Changmin stumbled inside.

"Chunnie why didn't you tell me Joongie has disappeared!" Changmin exclaimed as he fell to his knees.

Junsu couldn't believe what he was hearing about JaeJoong. "What is he talking about?" Junsu asked looking at Yoochun.

Yoochun closed his eyes and turned away. Yunho didn't want Changmin to find out at all and he hadn't informed Junsu like he was supposed to. "In that message Yunho sent earlier today he informed me that JaeJoong has been, kidnapped."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Changmin asked looking up at Yoochun, a knot forming in his throat making it hard for him to speak.

"He didn't want you to find out Min. He thought it would be too much after what you just went through the other night. He knows everything that happened and he was concerned for you," Yoochun said trying to make Changmin understand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Junsu asked in a stern voice.

"I was supposed to tell you but you know what happened..." Yoochun said with his voice trailing off.

Changmin got up and went over to Junsu's bed but then he noticed something was odd. "Omo! You two were..." Changmin covered his face in embarrassment at realizing that he'd interrupted his hyungs being intimate with each other.

Changmin stood up and yelled, "Kyuuuuu!" before heading towards the door and meeting Kyuhyun who had run up to the doorway in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong?" Kyuhyun asked concerned, putting an arm around the younger boy.

Changmin had buried his face in Kyuhyun's chest. "This is embarrassing," Changmin mumbled.

It dawned on Kyuhyun that Changmin had realized what his roommates had been doing and opened his mouth to make a suggestion. "Let's go back to your room and uh, have you finished your homework?"

"No," Changmin mumbled.

"Well I'll give you company while you work on it and don't worry, I won't bother you while you're doing your work."

Changmin looked up at Kyuhyun and saw a warm smile and nodded. Kyuhyun guided Changmin through the threshold and before he left he peeked back into the couple's room and whispered, "Just so you know, I'm pretty sure everyone in the entire building heard you guys. It's surprising Changmin didn't wake up and hear your moans." Kyuhyun turned around to go over to Changmin's room.

Yoochun closed the door and couldn't help but feel embarrassed and he turned to look over at Junsu who also looked like he wanted to die from the embarrassment. Yoochun went over to sit next to Junsu on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Junsu asked.

"I was going to tell you, honestly, but when you whispered dirty things in my ear and walked up to me suggestively you were the only thing on my mind," Yoochun said.

"That's not a very good excuse," Junsu said with his arms crossed. "I bet Yunho's really worried and I'm worried for Jae, and I know this is just really bad of me to say, but I'm still horny," Junsu said looking away in embarrassment.

Yoochun looked down and saw something poking the sheets up. "I guess there's no other choice but to take care of that, but we really must be quiet."

Junsu wondered how he could keep himself from losing his grip; Yoochun drove him insane. Still, he didn't want Changmin to hear anything so he would have to try his best to moan silently as Yoochun sent him to heaven once more.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"I can't believe it! If I hadn't knocked or the door wasn't locked I probably would have walked in on them," Changmin said, his cheeks tinted red as he sat down on his bed.

"Get that out of your mind," Kyuhyun said going up to Changmin's desk and pulling out some of Changmin's textbooks.

"How did you know I needed those?" Changmin asked surprised.

"Well, I uh, I memorized your schedule, your books, everything about you," Kyuhyun said sheepishly.

Kyuhyun went up to Changmin and rubbing his back soothingly. "Come on, some studying will make you forget your troubles for a while."

Changmin closed his eyes, indulging in the touch, remembering JaeJoong's motherly ways of comforting him. He turned to face Kyuhyun and wrapped his arms around him. "Can you hold me like this for a while? Joongie used to do this whenever I was sad. He'd hug me and soothingly rub my back, making hushing sounds."

Kyuhyun didn't say a word. He simply put his arms around Changmin and moved his hand gently up and down making hushing sounds as tears welled up in Changmin's eyes.

"I really miss Joongie. I hope he's okay. I know Yunnie will definitely find him and bring him home."

Kyuhyun grabbed Changmin's face and planted a kiss on his forehead before wrapping his arms around him again. Changmin pulled away just enough to look up at Kyuhyun and slowly closing his eyes, causing tears to roll down his eyes, he inched closer and kissed Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hadn't expected this from Changmin but he too closed his eyes and kissed the younger boy back tenderly, their lips softly caressing each other. Kyuhyun felt the chastity of Changmin's kiss and he knew that he wanted to stay with him forever and protect him. Changmin broke their kiss and opened his eyes and looked into Kyuhyun's. Kyuhyun's hands held the younger boy's face and his thumbs brushed the tears away softly. Once more he wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun.

"Don't ever leave me. Stay with me always," Changmin said.

Although Changmin's words weren't, "I love you," Kyuhyun knew that this was his way of confessing that he too shared the same feelings. Kyuhyun felt elated and hugged the younger boy back. "I won't ever leave you. I promise, I'll stay with you for eternity."

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Night had fallen and that meant that Yunho could go back to make sure Yoochun had handled things correctly even though Yesung had indeed reported back with a verbal message from his best friend. However, he didn't want to move lest a clue from the kidnapper arrived and he wasn't there at that second. Yunho impatiently waited in the great hall with his father and Sungmin.

"Calm down son, I'm sure you'll get some type of clue soon," Jung said optimistically.

"I can't calm down! Jae, the love of my life, is in danger!"

At that moment after hours of waiting one of Jung's men ran into the great hall. "Lord, something has been found!"

Yunho immediately ran up to the guard and took the note that was in his hands.

**Yunho,**

**Soon you'll see your precious JaeJoong. Go to your room alone. There you'll find another note that will give you your beloved's location. However, come alone. Bring someone else with you and there will be consequences.**

Yunho angrily clenched the note in his hand.

"What is it?" Sungmin asked.

"I have to go get Jae, alone." Yunho ran towards the door without wasting any time.

"Wait you can't do that!" Sungmin exclaimed going after Yunho.

"Yunho, without halting said, "I must. If I'm not alone JaeJoong could get hurt!"


	38. Ch 37 Holding Yunho

A/N: It's been quite a while but I'm back with an other chapter that I hope you guys will enjoy! Also hey there new readers!!! I'm glad you guys are finding my fic entertaining and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Thanx for the reviews!!!

* * *

**Chapter 37 Holding Yunho's Hand**

Yunho arrived in front of his own bedroom door. Behind those doors he'd spent decades pining about his dreaded life. Behind those doors he'd also held his beloved JaeJoong in his arms, kissed him and made sweet love to him in heated passion. Behind those doors was something that would now lead him to JaeJoong who had been taken away.

"Yunho wait!" Sungmin exclaimed catching up to him.

Yunho paid no attention and slowly, hesitantly, turned the knob. He pushed the door and it swung open in a painfully slow speed as he stood there a few moments feeling his heartbeat accelerate. He finally took a step forward, one foot through the threshold. Nothing happened so he proceeded and walked up towards the bed that only last night stopped being his alone. The bed had been decorated with jet black fabric, the covers JaeJoong had used to make the bed before they'd gone to greet Yunho's father. Now those covers were sprinkled with countless blood red rose petals that spilled down onto the floor. Yunho approached the bed and found in the center, where there were no petals, a single red prickly rose intact, with a black ribbon around it and a card attached to it. Yunho reached out to pick it up.

**Yunho,**

**I've decided I want to play a little game to make this more interesting. But first, you have to get rid of Sungmin who's been following you around. I specifically told you to come alone and that's not the case. Shame on you! Afterwards, head out to the balcony of the west wing. ALONE! Only then will the game begin. **

Yunho was furious. He clenched the rose in his hand, crushing the note and pricking himself. Anyone would have winced at feeling the pain from sharp thorns tearing the skin, but Yunho only felt pain in his heart for JaeJoong. Sungmin watched Yunho's desperation.

"Don't fuck with me!" Yunho's outburst startled Sungmin. "You know my every move, everything right to the second! Come out! Show yourself damn it! I can't feel you, but I know you're in this room this very second!" Yunho turned in every direction, expecting someone to come out of hiding any second.

"Yunho, there's no one in here," Sungmin said softly approaching him.

Yunho once more paid no attention. After waiting nothing had happened so Yunho started searching the room.

"Yunho, there's no one here," Sungmin said once more and went over to Yunho and put a hand on his arm. Yunho violently pulled free. Yunho realized what he'd done as he looked at Sungmin.

"I'm sorry."

Yunho was about to say another word after his apology but was left speechless when from behind the dark drape two hands reached out to grab Sungmin. One arm was wrapped around Sungmin's lower body and the other held him around the neck. Sungmin was apparently scared.

"Let him go," Yunho said.

"You said you didn't want to play the little game I proposed so let's just get rid of him permanently and get right to the point."

"Let him go. I'll do what you say." Yunho's stare was dark, direct, determined.

"Very well then," the stranger sighed disappointed. "Seriously Yunho, you're no fun. Shedding a little vampire blood every once in a while won't hurt. It only makes things interesting!"

Apparently Yunho didn't find it funny.

"Okay! It was a joke! You don't have to give me that angry look! If it pleases you, Sungmin gets to live, I guess." The stranger arms slinked backwards then his hands were on Sungmin's shoulders. He grabbed Sungmin tightly before pushing him towards the ground with a force. "Sungmin, pretty Sungmin. Stay out of this."

Sungmin looked up at him.

The stranger went over to Yunho and grabbed his hand. "Come on Yunho. I'll take you to JaeJoong." The stranger only had to tug on Yunho softly because Yunho's feet automatically went forward.

"Yunho! You're not seriously leaving with this guy are you?!" Sungmin asked in disbelief.

Yunho still being led out the door replied, "No matter what, I well get Jae back."

"Yunho wait!" Sungmin exclaimed getting up to run to him and stop him but as he stumbled to his feet the two disappeared leaving Sungmin to grab at the air.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Junsu's hands fervently grabbed Yoochun's face as he kissed him with soft high pitched moans in sync with the fast pounding of Junsu onto Yoochun's hard throbbing cock. Yoochun's arms were around Junsu's waist to keep him in that sitting position.

Junsu detached his lips from Yoochun and he slid his tongue across Yoochun's plump lips before going to nibble on Yoochun's ear. "Chun, I love you. Make love to me all night. I need you, I want you. I need to feel you. Make me cum all night over and over again."

Junsu's whispers were making Yoochun swallow hard. Yoochun pushed Junsu onto his back and taking his lips thrusted harder into Junsu, making the boy below want to scream with pleasure. Yoochun continued and Junsu held on to Yoochun's hair trying to hold onto him and continue kissing him to keep his moans muffled. Yoochun's hand went to Junsu's erection to relieve him and pumped as fast as he could. Yoochun finally came inside Junsu and within a split second Junsu came into his hand making Junsu bite down onto Yoochun's lip, extracting blood. Yoochun pulled out of Junsu, catching his breath and Junsu pulled Yoochun down to kiss him once more, tasting Yoochun's blood, savoring the flavor. Yoochun finally pulled back to catch his breath and began to climb off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Junsu asked as his hand shot out to grab Yoochun's.

Yoochun looked back and went over to push Junsu down to kiss him roughly on the lips before getting up again to grab his clothes and he began to slip his clothes back on. Yoochun sat at the edge of the bed to put on his shoes as Junsu watched. Junsu went over to Yoochun and began to kiss his neck, running his tongue on the area he wanted to mark. Yoochun loved the feeling.

"I don't want to leave you but you know I must go and help out Yunho," Yoochun explained.

Junsu backed away and then he slipped his arms around Yoochun before pressing his cheek to Yoochun's bare back. "I'm being selfish. Jae is in trouble and here I am being a horny teenager."

Yoochun turned around and held his dolphin boy's face between his two hands. "It has been a while since you and I had had a little fun, but I'm surprised you're still full of sexual tension."

Junsu laughed sheepishly. "I guess that with all the homophobic comments at school today the only thought in my head after admitting to my love of another man was, 'I'm going ride my sexy boyfriend all night and moan for all those bitches to hear.'"

"Wow! Is that really what you thought?" Yoochun asked surprised.

"Yeah... they made me really angry! They were badmouthing and judging Eunhyuk so I just had to be honest with them to show them there were more of us who didn't care what they said. If you care about other people's words they keep going."

"I guess that's true," Yoochun said laughing.

Junsu leaned into Yoochun to kiss him once more. "Thanks for tonight. It was amazing, embarrassing and apparently after the embarrassing part I had no shame. Go help Yunho bring Jae back. I'll be here waiting for you after everything's over and we'll continue where we left off." Junsu bit his lip as if imagining their next encounter. Yoochun smiled and pecked Junsu's lips once more before getting up to grab his shirt and put it on before exiting the room.

Junsu sighed as he dropped back onto the bed. He pulled the covers over his nakedness and he found himself feeling tired that he closed his eyes and even though he was awake his eyes didn't want to reopen so he left them waiting for sleep.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Changmin's hands went up into the air as he stretched after focusing on his school work nonstop. Kyuhyun kept his promise and didn't interrupt in any way. He simply sat on Changmin's bed the entire time, watching the younger boy as he focused intently on the textbooks and what he was writing. Changmin let out a big yawn. "I'm finished. I'll get to the rest of it tomorrow."

Those words were Kyuhyun's queue to go up to Changmin. Kyuhyun put his arms around the younger boy and said, "So now I'm free to bother you?"

"No. I don't want you to bother me. Bothering doesn't sound nice. You can now take my full attention though."

"Well, I'd love to take your attention but you're obviously tired and should sleep," Kyuhyun said.

"But it's the weekend. You can keep me up," Changmin said.

Kyuhyun grabbed the younger boy's hand and pulled him over to the bed where he whisked him up and lay him down like a child and tucked him in. He then proceeded to lay down next to him and turned to one side and supported his head up with his hand to look at Changmin.

"Sleep, rest, regain your strength. That'll make me happy." Kyuhyun's hand reached out to caress Changmin's cheek gently and he leaned in to give Changmin a sweet little kiss on his lips before pulling him into his arms.

"You've convinced me," Changmin said. "I think I'll be able to sleep now. You're like a giant teddy bear that keeps me safe at night."

Kyuhyun couldn't help but laugh at Changmin's comparison and kissed his head.

Being surrounded by Kyuhyun's warmth Changmin quickly went to sleep, the soft rhythmic breathing of Changmin filling the room once more. Kyuhyun would have loved to join Changmin's dreams but he found himself thinking over and over again about how much Changmin loved JaeJoong and how much he missed him. If Kyuhyun wanted to protect and care for Changmin he would have to do something and that was to get JaeJoong back home safely. He wanted to stay by Changmin's side but he felt he had to do this for him. He slowly slipped from Changmin's embrace and stood up, tucking the boy in to keep him warm. He made to leave but paused and thought he should explain why he was leaving so he stopped to scribble out a note and left it on his desk to read when he woke up. At that moment the door opened and Yoochun walked in.

"I just came to check on Min," Yoochun whispered.

"He's fine."

"I need to ask you a favor," Yoochun began.

"Sure."

"Take care of him. He's gone through a lot and it's best if someone's there by his side especially at this point." Yoochun turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kyuhyun asked.

"I have to go to Yunho's side to bring JaeJoong back."

"I'll go with you."

"No, you should stay here," Yoochun said.

"I need to get JaeJoong back, for Changmin."

Yoochun replied with a smile, understanding that Kyuhyun's feelings were sincere and that he was truly thinking of the younger boy. Kyuhyun knew Yoochun understood and when Yoochun turned to leave Kyuhyun followed.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

JaeJoong had given up the struggle a long time ago but it was beginning to irk him, seeing a cloaked person sitting silently across from him, still, like a boulder.

"Say something!' JaeJoong finally snapped.

There was no reaction from the other person in the room, not even a flinch as a result of JaeJoong's sudden outburst.

"You're not the same talkative guy from earlier are you? I'd rather _HE_ were here instead. You're making me feel frustrated just watching you sit there!"

Again there was no response and JaeJoong just hung his head down letting out a big sigh and simply thought of the people he loved most to keep himself from going insane.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

In the blink of an eye, Yunho's surroundings had completely changed and Yunho's mind was taking time to register what had just happened. However, there was a sudden tug on his hand that reminded Yunho what had happened and he was aware once more that he'd decided to follow his lover's kidnapper. Yunho was beginning to take a step forward when he recognized where he was, that strange set of hallways Sungmin had led him through. Yunho had to think fast because he was now moving forward. He took his free hand and using his sharp fangs bit into his finger, tasting his own blood. Yunho put down his hand and began to let the blood drip little drops onto the ground to leave a trail. Yunho recognized the path they were taking to be the same one Sungmin had led him through and then he saw it, the room he'd once entered. He stealthily reached out to touch it so that the other wouldn't take notice and left his blood mark. Once more he continued to keep his arm dropped on his side letting the blood escape his finger drop by drop.

The halls were extensive, a labyrinth one would say. Yunho was amazed as to how after living all these years at the manor he'd never known all of this existed. The manor was large but didn't appear to be large enough to hold all of this. Yunho thought it must all be an illusion.

"You know, all of this is actually underground and I'm pretty sure we're no longer beneath the manor." The kidnapper had answered as if he'd read Yunho's thoughts.

Yunho didn't say anything in response; he just continued walking as he was led by the stranger. They'd been walking quite a lot and not long after, they came to a halt.

"Well, we're here. Follow me."

Yunho held his breath and followed but not before leaving a cross-like mark on the door.

"JaeJoong!"

JaeJoong looked up to meet with Yunho standing at the doorway. Yunho ran towards JaeJoong but then he found himself unable to move forward as he struggled with an invisible force that held him back.

"What is this?!" Yunho said as he struggled.

"Did you really think it would be this easy? Oh Yunnie, I thought you were a lot smarter than that. I'm sure it's just the situation though, it's not letting you think straight."

Yunho was taken aback by the nickname he was receiving from the kidnapper. It wasn't something you would hear from someone who had intentions of harming you, then again, it could be that way if they said it with the intention of mocking you. Either way, Yunho didn't trust this person. He'd already done so much harm already hurting the members of his family.

"You look confused Yunnie. How about a little reminder." The cloaked man reached out to his cloak and pulled it down. Yunho and JaeJoong couldn't believe who they were looking at.


	39. Ch 38 You

A/N: Hey there readers! Thanx for the comments and welcome new readers! Here's another chapter although it's short, I hope you guys will Enjoy it! ^__^

* * *

**Chapter 38 You**

"Leeteuk! You're that guy that escorted me back to Yunho's room!" JaeJoong exclaimed.

"So you knew," Yunho said. "You knew Jae was alone and you took the opportunity. I can't believe it!! You work for my father!!"

"Yes. I work for your father, but I also work for myself. Escorting JaeJoong to his room was an order from your father. Kidnapping him was all my idea." A smile formed on his face.

"Why are you doing this?" Yunho asked.

Leeteuk's expression shone that he wasn't getting the reaction he expected from Yunho. "Do you know who I am Yunho?"

"One of my father's men. Someone he TRUSTS!"

Leeteuk pursed his lips. "Is that it? Is that all I am?! Don't you recognize me Yunnie?!"

Yunho didn't know what to say so he kept silent.

"Don't you remember me?" Leeteuk formed a frown and a pout, showing his disappointment.

"What exactly am I supposed to remember?" Yunho asked sincerely not understanding.

Leeteuk could tell Yunho had no clue about what he was talking about. "You forgot." Somehow Leeteuk's voice cracked like he was hurt; a knot had clearly formed in his throat.

"Tell me, what is it that I forgot?"

"Me. You forgot me." Leeteuk turned away from both Yunho and JaeJoong so they couldn't see how this was affecting him. When Leeteuk gained composure he turned to face Yunho once more. "No matter!" Leeteuk exclaimed with a forced smile. "We've got all the time we need to make up for lost time, get to know each other better as we all sit here comfortably! Oh, I'm sorry Yunho, you've been standing there in that awkward position all this time." Leeteuk walked across the room to grab a chair. "I'll get this for you, here sit."

Yunho apparently had no control of his movements because he roughly was brought down to a sitting position by the invisible force that held him.

Leeteuk walked back to get a chair for himself and placed himself where he was in between JaeJoong and Yunho but wasn't in the way of either.

"Well, we've a lot to talk about! I'm pretty sure that if we all come to terms we can avoid more complications even though it'll take the fun out of everything, you know, everyone walking away from this without a single scratch."

Yunho glared at Leeteuk.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Yunnie but I'm also very upset myself. You don't remember me and that really hurts, you know?"

"What do you want?" Yunho asked in a demanding voice.

"So straightforward! Really, you're no fun, ruining everything."

"I want to know NOW!"

Leeteuk's forced smile disappeared at Yunho's raised tone of voice. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you." Leeteuk paused for a few seconds creating suspense that made both Yunho and JaeJoong hold their breaths. Leeteuk turned to Yunho and said, "You. I want you."

Yunho and JaeJoong both turned to look at each other as if wondering if the other person heard the same thing.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Through the double doors of the great hall entered Yoochun followed by Kyuhyun. They met with a very nervous looking Jung who paced back and forth in worriment. As the two young men had entered Jung had turned to look over at them and quickly approached them.

"Thank Boris you guys are here! Yunho, he received a message and he's been asked to go alone! However Sungmin followed him to his quarters where he was to get another clue as to what to do next."

"We'll head over there right away," Yoochun replied before bowing and turning to leave. Kyuhyun did the same and ran after Yoochun.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Sungmin found himself standing in the spot where Yunho and the mysterious man had stood moments before. He hadn't moved from the spot in quite a while. It was as if he didn't believe what had just happened. He swore to himself he would help Yunho as a way to redeem himself from all the wrong he's done and instead he was just standing there helpless.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin looked up to see Kyuhyun who'd called his name and Yoochun running over in his direction.

"Where's Yunho?" Yoochun asked.

Sungmin didn't respond quickly. He gave a long pause before opening his mouth to say, "He, he disappeared."

"What?!" Yoochun exclaimed incredulously.

Sungmin closed his eyes, letting out a sigh before reopening them. "I tried to stop him! He just left with that guy! I ran after him but in that instant they both disappeared in this very spot!" Sungmin raised his voice in desperation. "I TRIED!! I TRIED TO STOP HIM!! I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Shhh," Kyuhyun began in a soft manner going up to Sungmin. "I'm sure you did what you could. It's not your fault. Yunho wasn't forced to go; he went willingly." Kyuhyun approached Sungmin and put his arms around him in a comforting manner instinctively only to receive a death glare from Yoochun. Kyuhyun moved away from Sungmin right away knowing that Yoochun would kill him due to his protective nature in respect to Changmin.

Yoochun cut in to talk to Sungmin. "You had some type of contact with that guy although you don't know his identity. There must be something you might be able to tell us that could somehow clue us in and maybe even lead us to Yunho and JaeJoong's whereabouts."

"Well, when I agreed to do what he asked we had a meeting place through some corridors I wasn't aware even existed. I took Yunho there but we only found notes which told us that JaeJoong had indeed been taken and that he should wait for another message."

"Take me there," Yoochun said. "I'm sure neither one will be there but I don't know, maybe we'll find something."

Sungmin nodded and led the way.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Sungmin walked in front of the two young men that followed. Yoochun and Kyuhyun looked around in amazement, too wondering how they could have missed this part of the manor after so many years. Kyuhyun and Yoochun looked around in every direction, taking in their surroundings. Yoochun's eyes caught something on the floor and he halted.

"Blood."

Kyuhyun and Sungmin turned to look back at Yoochun.

"It's Yunho's blood." Yoochun's eyes traced the spot with the next one up ahead and the ones that followed.

"Yunho's blood?! He's hurt!" Sungmin exclaimed worried.

"No, it's a trail," Yoochun replied. Yoochun darted off in the direction the trail led him and both Kyuhyun and Sungmin followed closely. Eventually Yoochun came to a stop in front of a door where Yunho's finger smudges had been left on it in blood.

"That's the room I used to report to and where we found the notes the first time," Sungmin said.

"He used that as a marker of his location," Yoochun said. "Apparently these corridors are quite extensive. Yunho did this to find his way out." His eyes once more went back to the floor and he saw the continuing trail and followed it once more as fast as he could. He had to get to Yunho and JaeJoong quickly. He had no idea about the kind of dangers they were facing so there was no time to waste. Yoochun stopped for the second time in front of another door. This time the mark on the door was a cross. He was sure that behind that door he would find his friends. His hand reached out to open the door.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"My, my, what's with those looks of shock? You wanted to know what I was after, demanding that I tell you with a raised voice only a few moments ago and now you're completely silent."

"I don't understand, if you want me then why did you bring JaeJoong into this then?" Yunho asked.

Leeteuk laughed a bit. "I don't think you quite understand me. I WANT you! JaeJoong has you and he's in MY way so to put it simple, he has to go." Leeteuk tilted his head to one side and smiled.

"You're in love with Yunho," JaeJoong said softly.

"Yeah," Leeteuk replied with a voice as soft as JaeJoong's before abruptly standing up and going towards JaeJoong with a raised voice. "Then you showed up! You, you disgrace to all vampires!! You – "

"Back off!"

Leeteuk turned to see who it had been that had said that. "Yoochun!" he exclaimed surprised.

"You!" Yoochun exclaimed surprised.

"You know him?" Yunho asked.

"Yeah, he works for your father," Yoochun replied.

"Thank you for pointing out what everyone already knows," Leeteuk said sarcastically. "However, this has nothing to do with Yunho's father!"

Yoochun turned to look at Yunho and gave him a weird look. "You're just sitting there."

"Well I can't exactly move even if I wanted. Apparently Jae's the only one with the ropes holding him in his seat, but believe me, mine are invisible."

"Now, you three, care to take a seat, especially you Yoochun. We've a lot to talk about."

"No thanks, I'll stand," Yoochun replied.

"Very well then, suit yourself," Leeteuk said before he calmly reclaimed his seat. "Now Yoochun, you of all people should know EXACTLY who I am."

Yoochun remained quiet and thought about what Leeteuk said. _'Know him? Besides the fact that he works for Lord Jung, now that I think of it I've known him from somewhere else. But where?'_

Leeteuk studied Yoochun's expression. "Starting to remember something?"

Yoochun dug deep into the recesses of his mind and then it hit him. "Yeah, when we were kids."

"Exactly." Leeteuk smiled victoriously.


	40. C 39 Missing Puzzle Pieces from the Past

A/N: New super long chapter! ^__^

* * *

**Chapter 39 Missing Puzzle Pieces from the Past**

"How about we go back in time?" Leeteuk suggested. "I'll give you the honor of starting Yoochun."

Yoochun took in a deep breath and looked at Yunho who looked clueless. "Back then when we were kids Yunho's parents always kept him isolated because the other kids made fun of him for being different. What was a vampire who didn't want to drink blood? Often Yunho was sick because lack of blood made him weak. He would have to be forced to drink it and often times it was when he was at his weakest point, near death when he could no longer put up a fight. Lord Jung had me care for Yunho, be his companion and I did it not as an order but because Yunho was my friend and unlike the other kids in the coven, he was just really nice."

I honestly was weaker than all the other boys my age which is why I was always picked on. Yunho would show up to defend me even if he couldn't exactly stand up to the other boys. I spent my entire life by Yunho's side, but back then, I wasn't alone. Leeteuk too was there. Leeteuk would get away from his duties whenever he had a chance to see Yunho especially when he was at his weakest points. Leeteuk always made Yunho smile because he had that type of charm that I, too, couldn't help but smile. Not only that but Leeteuk had the power to make Yunho drink the blood he needed to be healthy."

"Yunho soon began to recover and become stronger gradually. I was just happy that Yunho was getting better and it was all thanks to Leeteuk. Us three, we kept to ourselves instead because we fit together perfectly. The other boys however, didn't leave things as they were and they took Yunho as a "prank" they called it. It was true that Yunho was regaining strength but he was still very weak and after the many days they kept him hidden he was wasting away without a single drop. I was useless and scared but Leeteuk was determined to find him and so he stood up to those boys and he managed to get Yunho back. That time he was hardly able to keep himself up but surely he had Yunho with him who at that point was unconscious and extremely weak. I took Yunho from Leeteuk's arms and took him to his room where I fed him in hopes that he would wake up soon. After that I never knew what happened to Leeteuk. I never left Yunho's side until he woke up and well, he didn't remember very much and thought I'd been the one that had saved him. He thought I was great and so I worked hard to stop being weak. Yunho never once mentioned Leeteuk again."

"Yunho apparently completely forgot about me," Leeteuk cut in. "I once tried to get close to Yunho but I wasn't allowed to so I just watched him grow up with Yoochun."

Yunho couldn't believe what he was hearing and if it hadn't been Yoochun the one telling the story he probably would have been in an even greater state of disbelief. As much as Yunho tried he couldn't recall a single fragment of that story within his memories. Before all of this, Leeteuk never existed to him.

"I didn't know," Yunho began. "And I'm sorry, but I don't remember."

Leeteuk hoped that maybe this would jog Yunho's memory but he was disappointed when Yunho was honest and said he still didn't recall anything. He quickly went over to where JaeJoong sat tied up and put his arms around him. "Well, let's just get rid of this obstacle here and we'll simply have to start from square one." Leeteuk smiled at Yunho who looked like he was struggling to break free. Leeteuk moved closer to JaeJoong's neck as he squirmed within the rope's binding.

JaeJoong closed his eyes tightly, fearing his life would come to an end.

"STOP!" Just as JaeJoong had yelled, a bright light covered the room, blinding everyone. When everyone was able to open their eyes they found Leeteuk on the floor and JaeJoong unconscious.

"Leeteuk!" The other cloaked vampire ran over to the body that had dropped on the floor, causing his hood to fall off his head.

"Kangin?" Yoochun said surprised.

The hold on Yunho had disappeared and he rushed over to the unconscious JaeJoong and began to untie him but Kangin noticed and began to regain his hold on him.

"Kangin, they both need to be taken care of immediately!" Yoochun exclaimed.

"No one's going anywhere," Kangin said and he bound Yoochun, Kyuhyun and Sungmin in their spots.

"Kangin, listen to me. I don't believe you agree with what Leeteuk is doing. Am I right?"

Kangin didn't respond right away; he simply looked over at Yoochun as if wondering what to say then looked down at Leeteuk.

"You don't want to do this do you?"

Kangin continued hesitating and then he opened his mouth and said, "No, I don't."

"Then please let us go," Yoochun said.

"I can't do that. Leeteuk will hate me. I don't want him to hate me."

"Please Kangin," Yunho began. "At least let me tend to JaeJoong. You care for Leeteuk so you know what I'm feeling right now seeing that JaeJoong is unconscious and I can't do anything for him. Please."

Kangin bit his lip with furrowed eyebrows. "Fine, but I can't let you go. Yoochun will tend to JaeJoong."

At that moment Yoochun stumbled forward as the invisible hold on him had been lifted. Yoochun went right away to JaeJoong and he felt that his body temperature had dropped as it had the last time Leeteuk and JaeJoong had an encounter. He felt JaeJoong's steady breathing which was a relief to Yoochun and he looked back to look at Yunho and indicated JaeJoong was fine with a nod. JaeJoong began to move a little, lifting his head and then seeing Yoochun.

"What happened?" JaeJoong asked.

"The same thing as last time except this time Leeteuk has been completely knocked out," Yoochun explained.

"Is he alright?" JaeJoong asked with concern in his voice.

Kangin looked up at JaeJoong. "Yeah, he'll be fine." Kangin continued sitting on the ground holding the unconscious Leeteuk in his arms.

I'm sorry. You know, I didn't mean to hurt him on purpose."

"You shouldn't be sorry. I should be sorry for letting all of this happen but I promised that no matter what I will always be by his side," Kangin said.

"I understand," JaeJoong said. "It's tough being alone and when you find someone who cares about you, there's no way you'll let that person go even if it sometimes means you have to do what you think is wrong."

"That day that Leeteuk got Yunho back I nursed him back to health. We were the same, unrelated to any of the important bloodlines within the coven. As children we had duties that would normally be given to adult or at least teenage boys due to our lack of royal lineage. I don't know who my parents were and Leeteuk never spoke of his. Leeteuk actually became of great importance to Lord Jung due to his intelligence and skills. Leeteuk was brought under the tutelage of Lord Jung's right hand to train hard. He kept away from Yunho because he'd been told never to get near the prince by that man. He did as he was told because he yearned for the strength he needed to get revenge on all of those who hurt Yunho."

"We'll wait. We'll wait for him to wake up," JaeJoong said.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Changmin stirred in his bed, his hand going out to reach to the person next to him. "Kyu," he groaned. His hand felt only the sheets and covers of his bed. "Kyu?" Changmin began to open his eyes and he sat up and looked over only to find the space next to him on his bed empty. He sighed and let his body drop back down onto the bed where he stayed quite a long time staring at the ceiling, not wanting to get up. He eventually rolled off the bed in a lethargic manner and slowly walked over to the window where the sky was dark out. He looked over at the clock, 12:00pm. Changmin looked closer and saw dark clouds hovering above, threatening to drop showers on everyone below any minute. Changmin closed the shutters to keep the rain out since the glass at this point would not be replaced anytime soon. He looked down onto his desk and saw a piece of paper propped up with the purpose of being noticed and read. Changmin's hand went out to take it and read it.

**I don't want to be apart from you a single second but I know how important JaeJoong is to you and I want to bring him back for you. I'll be back and I'll stay with you for an eternity like I promised. I love you.**

**Kyuhyun**

Changmin held the note to his chest for a few moments before putting it away in his drawer. Kyuhyun was trying really hard to make Changmin happy and he could feel it. Changmin had never felt this way before, as if his heart was trying to escape. Changmin headed out of the bedroom and went over to knock on Junsu's room only to stop a few steps from the door and put his hand down as he remembered what had happened last night. He turned around to head over to the kitchen instead.

"Good morning," Junsu said behind him.

"More like good afternoon," Changmin replied. "Where's Yoochun?"

"He went to help out Yunho. Is Kyuhyun still in your room?"

"He also went back to the manor," Changmin replied.

"I'm sorry about last night," Junsu said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm at an age where I should know what is couples do even though it's weird..." Changmin's voice had trailed off, making Junsu laugh a bit.

"So what's your status?" Junsu asked with an air of curiosity.

"Fuzzy."

Junsu raised an eyebrow with pouty lips not quite understanding what it was Changmin had meant.

"You wouldn't understand," Changmin said as he turned to walk to the kitchen.

"Why wouldn't I?" Junsu asked going after Changmin.

"Because you don't know what it's like to not know how or why you're in love with someone," Changmin replied.

Junsu stopped and let out a short laugh at what Changmin had said. He turned around to head over to the bathroom. _ 'Changmin's so cute! He's so confused with his feelings even though he knows they exist. He has changed a lot though after so much happened. He's growing up even though he may not want to but because he has to.'_

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"Yah! You owe me," Heechul said from the other end of the receiver.

"What's with that tone?" Changmin asked.

"There's a guy who's stalking me!!" Heechul squealed.

"What guy?"

"The homophobic guy who tried to beat up your adorable friends! Turns out he's not as homophobic as we thought!"

Changmin let his mouth hang open. "T.O.P?! You're telling me T.O.P is stalking you?"

"YES! He's been here all day, watching me from a distance and then he had the audacity to come up to me and tell me he loves me and that he'll do anything for me!" Lol

"Oh, wow. After just one kiss? I would have never imagined that would happen but I'm sure Hangeng wouldn't allow it," Changmin said.

"My Hannie went back to China for a few days to take care of some family matters. You have to help me," Heechul said desperately.

"Tell Siwon to close the shop for you so you can leave or tell him to take you home," Changmin suggested.

"That guy doesn't work Saturdays! He's such a good boy, going to church. I tell him it's a waste of time but he never listens to me and instead tries to get me to go. PLEASE! You have to come get me!! I'm really scared!!"

"Fine Chullie, I'll be there in a bit."

"Hun, I love you so much! Thanks!"

Changmin hung up his phone and went over to his room to grab a coat.

"Junsu! I'm going out! I'm going to Heechul's and I'll be back!" Changmin yelled so that Junsu could hear him.

Junsu came out of the room just as he'd heard Changmin. "Maybe you shouldn't go out. It's dark out and raining really badly."

"Su, don't worry about me. So far I've only been attacked by vampires so I doubt anything would happen to me right now."

Junsu looked unconvinced but he didn't argue. "Alright but don't take too long."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Changmin said reassuringly.

Changmin turned to leave and headed out the front door. When Changmin turned to head down the stairs he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Changmin said as he looked up to see a woman drenched from the rain.

"Don't worry about it," she said and Changmin was on his way.

"Umm, does Kim JaeJoong live here?" she asked as Changmin was walking down the stairs.

Changmin had stopped and turned to answer her question. "Yes, he does but he's not home right now."

"So it's true then," she mumbled softly to herself making Changmin climb back up to the landing.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I'll be on my way, thank you."

Changmin stood in front of her to keep her from leaving. "Wait, you have to tell me what you know. I live with him and something has happened to him and you know. How do you know?"

"I'm his sister. My name's Yoobin. I came because I've been informed from the Jung Manor that my brother has disappeared."

At the mention of the Jung Manor Changmin's jaw dropped. "You know a lot more than JaeJoong ever did all his life."

Yoobin sheepishly nodded.

"You, you have to tell me what you know!"

Just then Changmin's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Minnie! Now he's brought me flowers and he said all these weird things! Get me out of here now!" Heechul's voice was really loud and whiny.

"Is it really that horrible?" Changmin asked.

"Yes! Hannie is the only one for me!"

"You did kiss him."

"Kissing hot boys is one thing but I would never do anything more than that. Besides, it was your fault! You asked me to do that!"

"Fine, I'll be there as fast as I can," Changmin said.

"Please, hurry!"

Changmin hung up his phone and put it in his pocket again. "Sorry about that," he said to Yoobin. "Look, I need to go pick up a friend, but... what you can tell me really urges me!"

"How about I take you to pick up your friend and we'll talk on our way there," Yoobin suggested.

Changmin nodded in agreement and both hurried down.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

The rain had calmed down a bit as only sprinkles began to fall on Yoobin's car as she drove on their way to rescue Heechul.

"I don't know where to begin," Yoobin said.

"The beginning is an obvious place, how about starting there? Don't worry about what I wil think about what you're about to say and how I will react to it. I myself have been to the Jung Manor before and know people who live there."

This came as a surprise to Yoobin. "Who is it that you know?"

"Pleasant and unpleasant people and even those who were meant to be unpleasant and became pleasant. Yunho, Yoochun, Kyuhyun and Sungmin."

"You know Yunho? How?" she asked.

"How about you start first and I fill in the gaps?"

"Okay, she said. "Well, JaeJoong's parents, my parents, are not his biological parents."

"That explains why he's a vampire living with mortals."

"Correct. I don't know if JaeJoong has told you, but he grew up with eight older sisters. My parents never did have a son so they resorted to adoption. One evening as they were leaving an orphanage they met with a woman who was completely covered from head to toe. She held a child in her arms bundled up as well. She asked if they were there to adopt and they said yes. She told them the story of how her sister had only hours ago given birth to a boy but had unfortunately died. My parents said they'd love to take him in but they had rejected them because they had too many children. She told them not to worry, that she would talk to them and that they would come to an agreement so that they would become the legal guardians of the boy. My parents returned to adoption office with the woman and the sat down to talk. The woman would only accept that my parents become the child's legal guardians and she explained that she needed a couple that she knew and trusted even though it was a lie as only moments before they'd met. Furthermore, she said she would keep an eye on the boy and even provide for him financially. Because there were so many of us and my parents did have some financial struggles they did not appear to be good candidates for taking in a child but the woman at the adoption office understood and they setup all the paperwork needed to make my parents JaeJoong's legal guardians. The thing is that my parents had no idea that JaeJoong was not human. The woman told them that he must be kept indoors at all times during the day and could be let out at night. It was strange for my parents to hear something like that. The woman said that JaeJoong was very light sensitive like his mother and that it ran in the family which is why she too was covered. My parents thought it was a reasonable explanation. She visited our home often to see JaeJoong and she was very nice to every one of us, bringing us small presents during her visits. We called her Aunt Kyung Mi because she'd become almost like part of the family."

Changmin had heard that name before and he had to ask. "You're talking about Park Kyung Mi?"

"Yes, you know her?"

"No, I've never met her, but I know that she's Yoochun's aunt," Changmin said.

"Well, one day JaeJoong got near a window as the sun was shining through quite strong and he began to cry. My mother ran up to him and shielded him away. His arm had turned red like a burn. My parents worried and decided to take him to a doctor to see if there was any type of treatment. JaeJoong went through many doctors and no one could explain what was going on. There was nothing that fit the criteria of symptoms that happened to JaeJoong. The doctors were also amazed how quickly his burns healed leaving no indication that they were once there. On one of Aunt Kyung Mi's visits they told her what was happening and that's when she decided to explain everything. What she told us was unbelievable, as if from a movie. She explained that her sister had fallen in love with a Kim who had been banished from our coven. Their bloodline had been diminished as they all had believed it to be cursed. She became pregnant with his child which made her very ill. She knew that JaeJoong was no ordinary vampire so her last wishes were that he be raised with a human family, away from the vampiric world where he could taste human blood. JaeJoong was born healthy and according to her had no need of blood for survival. We were all shocked. We didn't treat him any different because he was the same sweet and loving JaeJoong that we all knew. When he had to begin school it was very difficult because of his condition so if he couldn't play with other children normally, he took up other interests. He spent a lot of his time writing and learning how to cook."

Changmin's stomach began to send him messages at the mention of JaeJoong's cooking. "He's great, I need one of his delicious dishes right about now," he said clutching his stomach.

Yoobin smiled a bit at Changmin's comment. "Well, things didn't get any better because JaeJoong began to have strange dreams where he found himself in a different place and seeing some guy as well as feeling his suffering."

Changmin knew exactly what she was talking about. "Yeah, it still happened but I only found out about it recently. And did you know who it was that he dreamt about?"

"Yeah, once more Aunt Kyung Mi explained that she had set up a blood bond with a vampire named Jung Yunho. The reason why he had these visions was because he had tasted Yunho's blood and could sense him closely, feeling his pain or happiness but she couldn't quite understand the dream-like visions. She simply thought that the bond must be really strong. Her reason for doing this was a form of protection for both as she knew that Yunho was weak and JaeJoong needed some sort of fall back in case the worst possible case would happen, that JaeJoong taste human blood. We didn't understand how that worked and all we knew was that eventually Yunho and JaeJoong had to meet."

"And they have met! It's kind of like fate I suppose," Changmin said.

"How is that they met?" Yoobin asked.

"Well, it's a little strange and you might not believe it but JaeJoong was out on one of his nightly walks when some vampires show up and decide he's dinner. Yoochun showed up to fight with them over territory and before anyone notices Yunho took him away from there. Then in the morning I went to see JaeJoong only to find Yunho and him sharing a bed. To make the long story shirt there was a type of attraction going on between the two and after a few misunderstandings and me being kidnapped they confessed their feelings for each other."

At that moment they'd pulled into the mall parking lot. "You mean they..." Yoobin looked over at Changmin and put the tip of her index fingers together.

"Yeah, they became a couple in only a matter of days after having met. I sensed there was chemistry between the two and I'm guilty of trying to push them together, but all I did was make them realize what was already there."

"I wonder if it was really meant to be that way," Yoobin said.

"I'm sure it was. Those two are bound together which is kind of like our marriage only by the vampiric world. Yunho was being pressured by his father to marry in order to give him an heir so after us finding out that JaeJoong was the same it was safe to take him to the manor but no one imagined that he would be kidnapped. He was supposed to return last night too." Changmin realized that they were already there and that Heechul must be anxiously waiting. "Oh, we're here, I'll go get my friend and come back right away."

"Don't worry, take the time you need," she said and Changmin got out of the car and ran into the building as fast as he could in the rain.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Changmin's clothes had rain spots as he walked into the building heading straight to "Cinderella's Secret."

"Oh Minnie!" Heechul squealed excitedly going up to him and hugging the shorter boy.

"Calm down Chullie, get ready so we can go. Someone gave me a ride and I don't want to keep her waiting."

"I've already prepared to close up, let me just get my bag so we can head out." Heechul quickly went back to the counter and got his things and walked out with Changmin and locked up.

"You're leaving? It's not even closing time! Let me take you home."

Seunghyun had shown up unexpectedly, making Heechul jolt.

"You weren't kidding I see," Changmin said.

"Why would I let a stalker like you take me home!? Go away! You scared half my customers away, not to mention me!"

"Don't you understand? I'm in love with you! I can't stop thinking about you and that kiss, that kiss was amazing! Can't you see? I'm crazy about you! I can't stand seeing other guys walk into your store and flirt with you." Seunghyun didn't sound like his normal self. His persona was unrecognizable.

"This is a joke right?" Changmin cut in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Seunghyun asked in a threatening manner.

"Come on Minnie, let's go," Heechul said softly trying to pull Changmin back.

"You're leaving with this guy?!" Seunghyun asked outraged. "You're coming with me!" Seunghyun went over to grab Heechul's hand but Changmin shoved him away.

"You, stay away from him," Changmin said seriously.

"We're no longer in the school you know, that means no one will come to your aid," Seunghyun said triumphantly.

"That's true, but I have one question for you. Do your friends know?"

Seunghyun's expression changed and Changmin could tell that he was right.

"I'm right then. What would you do if I called one of your guys, say V.I.?"

Seunghyun smiled. "You can't do that. There's no way you have his number."

"Oh, you don't think so?" Changmin pulled out his phone and opened his contacts. "Tell me, is Seung-ri's number 3417-6358?"

Seunghyun's eyes widened.

"I'm right again. Well, I'll just press the "talk" button and let him know what it is you're doing right now that's SO important that you didn't meet up with them ALL day."

Seunghyun never replied. He stood there with a look of defeat.

"Come on Heechul, let's go," Changmin said and they both turned around and left.

"How did you know his friend's number?" Heechul asked.

"There's this guy who's a crazy fan of Junsu that one time he took Junsu's phone and put in his phone number in. After what happened with Eunhyuk and Donghae I thought having his number would come in handy."

"Minnie you're so smart!" Heechul exclaimed pinching his cheek.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"Sorry we took so long," Changmin said as he hurried into Yoobin's car so he they wouldn't get wetter.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

"We had a little situation and had to take care of it but now we're here."

"Hi my name's Heechul!"

"Hi, Yoobin."

"Minnie, she's so pretty!" Heechul then whispered, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No. She's JaeJoong's older sister."

"Minnie, when are you going to hook up with someone?" Heechul asked.

"I've got a boyfriend," Changmin said almost inaudibly.

Heechul erupted in squeals. "Omo! You too! We've got Yunho and JaeJoong, Yoochun and Junsu, Donghae and Eunhyuk, You and your boyfriend and of course me and my Hannie! I guess Siwon can join too, I bet he's just in denial, but, we've got like our own little gay community! I've always wanted to have one of those! Can I be the leader?"

Changmin just smiled at Yoobin in embarrassment. "He's something special." Changmin turned over to look at Heechul, "So we're going to drop you off at your house."

"Can I ask for another favor?"

"I guess," Changmin said.

"Can I stay with you? What if that guy finds out my address and goes looking for me?"

"I doubt it, but fine," Changmin said giving into the older man who hugged him tightly.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"Junsu, I'm home!" Changmin exclaimed as he entered the front door. "You two can sit down."

"Hey Minnie," Junsu said coming into the living room. "Whoa! You said you were going to go see Heechul but instead you brought him and some girl we don't know home with you. No offense," Junsu said to Yoobin.

"Heechul's staying the night, he's got stalker issues and this is Yoobin," Changmin said. "She's one of JaeJoong's older sisters. She came to look for JaeJoong because she heard from the Jung Manor of the recent events."

"I see," Junsu said.

"I know these are family matters and I don't fit anywhere in the picture but I'm under the impression that something serious has happened and if not just serious, bad with regards to Yunho and JaeJoong," Heechul said. This is about their meeting with Yunho's father right? Does anyone care to fill me in?"


	41. Ch 40 I Love You, Goodbye

A/N: New update. This fic will soon come to an end. D:

* * *

**Chapter 40 – I Love You, Good-bye**

"Wow!" was all Heechul said after hearing the story.

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy," Junsu said.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Heechul asked.

"Well, for one, I'm going to call Eunhyuk and Donghae. Right now I can't exactly do anything about this dilemma except compile information and knowing Donghae, he found out quite a few things after I decided to drop everything," Changmin said.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

The sheets and covers were a mess wrapped around the naked bodies of Eunhyuk and Donghae. Eunhyuk's head was resting on Donghae's bare chest. Donghae's phone rang on the bedside table making Eunhyuk open his eyes and reach over Donghae to grab it and answer it.

"Hello?" Eunhyuk said sleepily.

"Hyukkie? Well, I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." Changmin said somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh Minnie!" Eunhyuk exclaimed as he sat down. "No, you're not."

"Could you guys come over right away? JaeJoong has been kidnapped."

"You're kidding right?!" Eunhyuk exclaimed.

"I wish I were," Changmin said.

"Donghae wake up!!!" Eunhyuk exclaimed loudly, shaking Donghae.

"Why? I'm so comfortable here right next to you," Donghae replied pulling Eunhyuk down.

Changmin could hear clearly at his end.

"I'm serious! We have to go to Minnie's house right now! JaeJoong's in trouble!"

Donghae sat up right away. "You're serious?!"

"Yes! Now get dressed!" Eunhyuk exclaimed pulling the covers off of Donghae. "We'll be right there," Eunhyuk said to Changmin.

"Okay," Changmin said awkwardly before they both hung up.

Donghae pulled Eunhyuk up from the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Shower," Donghae said.

"But we have to hurry up," Eunhyuk protested.

"We smell like sex," Donghae said in a naughty voice as he pulled Eunhyuk across the hall and into the bathroom. Donghae turned on warm water that created steam. He extended his hand to Eunhyuk invitingly and pulled him under the shower with him, the water drenching their bodies. Donghae grabbed Eunhyuk's chin and brought it closer to him into a kiss making Eunhyuk lose himself in the moment. Donghae grabbed the soap and began to rub it all over Eunhyuk's body before putting it down again and using only his hands and once more resumed to kissing him as his hands went over to touch Eunhyuk's sensitive nipples causing a moan to escape.

"Shower only," Eunhyuk moaned.

"I think it's a little too late for that," Donghae said as he went down to take Eunhyuk's erection into his mouth, making Eunhyuk gasp. "Should I stop?"

Eunhyuk's answer was obvious as Donghae saw his facial expression full of pleasure and he continued to suck, making Eunhyuk's moans echo all over the bathroom and causing him to try to hold onto the walls to stay up. Donghae's hand went down to his own erection and he began to stroke it with his hand keeping the same rhythm.

"Hae, I'm about to – " Eunhyuk moaned before screaming out as his seed squirted in Donghae's mouth. Donghae continued pumping until he came onto his own hand and he let out a satisfied moan.

Donghae stood up to face Eunhyuk. "You were great." Donghae grabbed the shampoo but Eunhyuk took it away.

"I'll do this before you start getting anymore ideas," Eunhyuk said making Donghae laugh.

Eunhyuk was out of the shower first and he took a towel to wrap around his waist. "Why are we like this?"

"Because we're sex deprived horny teenagers," Donghae replied.

"You say it so shamelessly. Who is this Donghae?"

"This is the Donghae only you get to see. The Donghae who thought of doing all these things to you in secret," Donghae said getting out of the shower.

"My boyfriend is a pervert," Eunhyuk said.

"So is mine, he's helping me live out all of my fantasies," Donghae said as he hugged Eunhyuk from behind and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Now let me dress you up."

"You'll want to undress me just as quickly," Eunhyuk said.

"You know me well," Donghae laughed.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"Minnie are you okay?" Heechul asked. "Your cheeks are all red."

Changmin put his hands to his face, feeling how hot it was. "Nothing, nothing happened," Changmin squeaked awkwardly. "They're coming, uh, soon, I hope."

All four of them continued talking about the current situation, trying to connect everything to make sense of it all as they waited for Eunhyuk and Donghae to arrive. Changmin could feel his heart racing, feeling that they were closer to figuring all of this out but knowing that something was missing and that they would soon find out.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Leeteuk began to finally wake up, his eyes beginning to regain focus as he saw Kangin. "What happened?" Leeteuk asked in a soft tone.

"The same as last time when you tried to take JaeJoong except this time you fell unconscious," Kangin explained.

Leeteuk stood up right away to find everyone still there and when he looked over at JaeJoong he saw a look of relief.

"You're awake, I'm sorry," JaeJoong said.

Leeteuk couldn't understand how JaeJoong could be so calm and composed and so caring. Leeteuk could never apologize for something he wasn't at fault for but JaeJoong did it so easily. Leeteuk furrowed his eyebrows. "Why didn't you let them go?!" Leeteuk exclaimed looking back at Kangin.

"I said I would support you no matter what," Kangin replied.

"You don't want to do this! You hate everything I tell you to do!" Leeteuk shoved Kangin and received no resistance. "You hate me! You're tied up to that promise you made me when we were kids!" Tears of desperation were beginning to escape Leeteuk.

"Kangin doesn't hate you." Leeteuk turned around to look at JaeJoong. "Listen to him, he cares about you."

"That's right," Kangin said. "When have I ever defied you or hurt you? I'm not about to do it now."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Leeteuk wiped the tears away and smiled menacingly. "Changmin."

"You won't," JaeJoong said surprised.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't, just don't. He hasn't done anything to you, he has nothing to do with this!" Yunho tried pleading with Leeteuk but nothing swayed him.

Kyuhyun was struggling to break free, fearing for Changmin on the inside.

Leeteuk went up to JaeJoong and stooped down to his eye level. "Changmin will disappear soon. It hurts, doesn't it?"

JaeJoong shook his head back and forth in disbelief, tears threatening to escape. He mouthed the word "no" over and over, his voice having had escaped him.

Kyuhyun was in the same spot nearly dying. "You will not get to Changmin!!!!! I won't let it!!!" Kyuhyun abruptly hit the ground and his eyes met with Kangin's who gave him a quick nod. Kyuhyun stood up and ran out the door.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin wanted to go to him but he couldn't and just like Kyuhyun, Sungmin was released. Sungmin turned to Yoochun and said, "Nothing will happen to Changmin," and he ran out after Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk glared at Kangin and Kangin returned an indifferent stare.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

There was a knock at the door and Changmin went over to open it.

"It's raining pretty hard, we ran here as fast as we could," Donghae said.

Both Donghae and Eunhyuk were drenched.

"There's this thing called an umbrella," Changmin said as he let them in. "It's like a portable roof that keeps you dry when it rains. Have you guys ever heard of it?"

"What happened to the adorable Minnie?" Eunhyuk asked with a pout.

Changmin replied with a serious look.

"Sorry," Eunhyuk muttered, lowering his head.

"Did you guys run hand in hand through the rain all the way here?" Heechul asked as he looked at their interlocked hands.

Eunhyuk tried to pull his hand away as his face began to take on a tinge of red, but Donghae held on tight and didn't let go.

"Yeah," Donghae replied.

"That's so cute! I want to run with my Hannie in the rain holding hands!" Heechul exclaimed excitedly.

Changmin cleared his throat and everyone's attention was directed to him. "Well as you two already know most of what's going on," Changmin said looking at Donghae and Eunhyuk, "I will briefly tell you guys what's going on and we'll go on from there. First of all, this is Yoobin, one of JaeJoong's older sisters and she has been well aware of JaeJoong's differences and I've filled her in on what I know as she has filled me in on what she knows. Yunho and JaeJoong were due to return last night but JaeJoong was abducted unexpectedly. I'm completely positive that it's the same person that attacked him last time." Changmin pulled out the charm he'd been carrying around ever since he found it. "This crest is a symbol for the Park family and with the help of Kyuhyun I was able to obtain information pertaining to the family. Yoochun confirmed that this was indeed his family and also his being kept in the dark about a cousin his age." Changmin raised up the charm for all to see. "The initials you see here are PJS which stands for Park JungSoo, Park KyungMi's son. Yoobin, did you know she had a son?"

"No," Yoobin replied. "She told us she never married and she'd never had a chance to have a family of her own which is why she cared for JaeJoong as if he were her own."

"Well, apparently that's not true. She has a son the same age as Yunho and Yoochun. Yoochun was shocked and couldn't believe that his aunt had hidden a son from the entire family. We came to the conclusion that this child was out of wedlock which is all the more reason to keep it a secret. This person is undoubtedly living within the manor, but it was concluded that he was using a name that wasn't his own, explaining why no one ever found out his relation to the Park family. At this point Park Kyung Mi is the only connection Leeteuk and JaeJoong have but nothing else can be concluded from this." Changmin continued thinking but even though he'd analyzed every aspect he'd hit a dead end.

At that moment a loud sound came from Changmin's room startling everyone and causing them to look in that direction. Changmin ran over to his room to see what was going on.

"Wait! Changmin!" Junsu yelled after him. "Don't go in there!"

It was too late because Changmin had already swung the door open only to come face to face with cloaked strangers who surrounded him. One of them reached over to grab him roughly and pulled him. Changmin struggled to break free but it was useless because his aggressor was too strong.

Yoobin ran in there and instinctively pulled out a bottle that she opened and sprinkled the attackers with the liquid contents, causing them to cringe back out of the window they'd broken in through. However, they'd taken Changmin with them.

"Damn it! Not Min again!" Donghae said running of the room and heading down the stairs followed by Eunhyuk.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Changmin was still being held by the aggressor as they were beginning to land on the puddly ground still being hit by more rain. Changmin was unaware of what was going on because a few moments later he was tumbling towards the ground as he'd been released. Changmin was in a confused state looking in every direction to try and figure out what was going on and then his eyes locked on Kyuhyun who was battling alone. Changmin sat frozen in his spot unaware of anything else or even conscious of having the ability to move.

"Changmin!" Donghae yelled as he went outside with the others following closely behind.

Changmin couldn't react to sound, just the emotion of fear taking over.

One of the enemies flew towards him but Kyuhyun showed up to whisk him away.

"Kyuhyun watch out!"

Kyuhyun shoved Changmin away and turned to face the attacker, shielding Changmin and took a stake to his heart. It had been Sungmin's voice and now he was rushing over to where Kyuhyun's body was falling to the ground.

"No, no, you can't die! I can't live without you!" Sungmin was panicking as he saw Kyuhyun lying on the ground, his life escaping him.

Changmin's senses returned to him as he hit the ground and he turned over to see where Kyuhyun was now lying, dying. He crawled over as he saw Sungmin put his hands on the stake and remove them as he cried. For two seconds their eyes met and Sungmin impaled his heart with the other end of the stake as he lay on top of Kyuhyun.

"No, no no!" Changmin arrived at the spot and caught Sungmin's final words slowly fading away.

_"...Vita, nex nesis, lamia inlex aeternitas..."_

Just as Sungmin's final words had faded away, he too had faded, disappeared.

"Kyu," Changmin said as he picked up his upper body and rested him on his legs. "You promised you'd stay with me forever! You can't leave!" Changmin sobbed, his tears mixing with the rain that kept pouring on them.

"I will! I will stay with you!" Kyuhyun said as he looked into Changmin's crying eyes. His hand reached out to touch his face and he pulled Changmin down into a tender kiss. "I love you," he whispered and kissed him again, this time passionately, neither wanting it to end but Kyuhyun was slowly fading away and Changmin could feel the coldness of his ghostly presence before he was completely gone. A small blue light surrounded a tear-drop crystal floating in front of Changmin. He reached out to it and grabbed and held it tight in his hand as he cried.

Donghae ran to him and put a comforting arm around a sobbing, shaking Changmin. Changmin hadn't noticed anything else, he hadn't noticed when Yoobin helped the others repel the attackers or when she disappeared. He hadn't noticed his friends there but when Donghae put that arm around him he raised his head up and looked into his eyes. Donghae felt Changmin's pain stinging his heart. Changmin stood up and began to walk rapidly through the rainy street, his fists clenched and loud sobbing.

"Wait!" Donghae exclaims going after Changmin. "Where are you going?! Stop?!"

"I can't let things go any further than this!" Changmin cried.

Donghae ran up to him and stood in front of him putting two hands on his shoulders to stop him. "Stop! This is madness!"

"Let me go!" Changmin cried trying to walk past Donghae.

"You can't just barge in there! What'll you do then?! Tell me!"

The others had caught up to him to try and help Donghae to keep Changmin from doing something reckless.

"I don't know, I DON'T KNOW! But I have to go," Changmin said as he continued crying. "Hae, everyone that's important to me is being taken away from me! I can't let that happen!"

"Then let's go."

Everyone turned around to see Yoobin in her car, the door open for Changmin to get in. "I can help you. Let's go see Aunt Kyung Mi."

Changmin didn't hesitate to get in but his hand was held and he turned to see Junsu.

"I can't let you go alone. I'm responsible for you. I'll go as well."

Changmin looked over at the others. Donghae had opened the back door and said, "I'm not letting you go alone either. We're all in this together."

"Yeah," Eunhyuk said joining Donghae.

"I'll go too!" Heechul said. "I don't know what I can do but I want to help."

Everyone hopped in and Yoobin took off towards the Jung Manor.


	42. Ch 41 Shocking Revelations

A/N: It's been ages but I'm finally back to updating and I hope I can update frequently once more. I wanted to finish this fic before school started Monday but it seems pretty impossible.

* * *

**Chapter 41 Shocking Revelations**

The rain hit the car, each raindrop contributing to the melancholic tune of the weather. Changmin sat quietly in the front seat, his eyes drifting off into the nothingness outside the window. Water slowly dripped from his hair onto his shoulders, hands and knees. No one else said a word. No one needed to. The beating of the rain was enough to describe the feelings of everyone at the moment, especially Changmin who, even though the tears had ceased, the entire sky was crying for him.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Everyone had been in silence for a while. JaeJoong bowed his head down, silently saying a prayer for Changmin with tears on the verge of dropping.

"What are you really going to get out of this?" Yunho asked, breaking the silence. "Are you trying to destroy my life because I forgot you?"

"No, no, no! That's not it at all," Leeteuk said.

"You know, that's exactly what you're doing. Changmin is very important to me and I would never forgive you for that. You might as well kill me now before you make me suffer anymore."

Leeteuk had tears in his eyes. "No, you can't die! That's not it, I don't want you to suffer! Why do you care so much?!" Leeteuk couldn't understand.

"What can I do to make you understand? Friends and family are people I care about and that's exactly what Changmin, JaeJoong, Yoochun and Junsu are."

"But why can't it just be me? It used to just be me," Leeteuk said nearly crying.

"That's not true. I may not remember but I'm sure you were an important friend, like Yoochun," Yunho explained.

"No!' Leeteuk didn't want to understand. He went over to JaeJoong and began to untie him. "You will come with me," he said and grabbed JaeJoong by the hand and pulled him off his seat. "Kangin, DON'T interfere."

Leeteuk pulled JaeJoong towards the door and JaeJoong didn't struggle.

"Where are you taking him?" Yunho asked, his eyes following them.

Yoochun went forward but was held back by Kangin.

"Leeteuk looked back and locking eyes with Yunho said, "Your father," before exiting.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

The car came to a halt in a much darker part of the Jung estate.

"Aunt Kyung Mi doesn't exactly live within the manor," Yoobin said being the first to speak after a silent ride there. "She's been living outside of it for quite a while in separate housing which is why I'm able to come see her and talk to her without worrying about being attacked. It's pretty close to the manor itself and it's a pretty dangerous area but no one REALLY expects mortals to walk right into them just like that."

Yoobin got out of the car and everyone else followed as she led them through a shrouded pathway that led up to a doorway that belonged to a house, that although much smaller than the manor itself, was still quite large. Yoobin rang the bell and they all waited.

The door open and a man answered. "Oh, hello Ms. Kim, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you," Yoobin said with a smile.

"You're here to see the madam I presume? She gave no mention of expecting you," the man said.

"That's right, she's not expecting me. This was a last minute unprecedented visit of urgency. I've also brought some guests with me."

"I see, that's quite a lot of them. Well, you all can come in and I'll inform the madam of your arrival," he said, opening the door widely for all of them to walk through.

Everyone looked around the place in amazement except for Changmin. Changmin just looked down, his eyes locked in a pained and angry expression but still holding a softness around his eyes that showed how scared he was.

A few moments later a woman walked into the room where they were waiting. "Yoobin, how nice to see you," the woman said.

"Aunt KyungMi," Yoobin said as she walked forward to greet her with a hug and a kiss.

"Are you here because of JaeJoong?" KyungMi asked.

"That's exactly it," Yoobin replied.

KyungMi looked past Yoobin at the group of young boys standing in a shy manner.

"Friends of yours?" KyungMi asked.

"Actually, friends of JaeJoong."

KyungMi smiled and said, "Well, why don't you follow me to the living room where all of you can sit down and introduce yourselves to me." She waved a hand for all of them to follow her and led them to the next room.

"Please sit down," KyungMi said, taking a seat herself.

Everyone took a seat, some of them looking nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't bite," KyungMi said and then she chuckled holding a hand up to her mouth, "no pun intended."

The atmosphere lightened up a bit as some of the boys laughed a little as well.

Yoobin once more began with introductions while each one of them bowed slightly when their name was called. "This is Junsu and that's Changmin, JaeJoong's best friends, roommates and in a way his children as JaeJoong has legal custody of them. This is Eunhyuk and that's Donghae, they're JaeJoong's friends and Changmin's classmates. This is Heechul, also a friend."

"JaeJoong really does have some nice friends," KyungMi said.

"Well, we're here to discuss what's going on presently within the manor concerning JaeJoong," Yoobin said.

KyungMi's sweet smile suddenly disappeared, transforming into a pained expression as she thought about the boy she tried to save from the dark world she lived in.

"I thought so," KyungMi replied. "I didn't know he'd come here. Had I not been here the entire time and I'd been living in the manor still, I would have recognized him. I found out only after he'd been taken away because Lord Jung had mobilized his men to find him. Yunho's been worried all day. I had hoped they would meet, I knew they would, but I hadn't foreseen this tragedy."

"You knew they would meet? How?" Changmin asked slightly looking up at KyungMi.

"If Yoobin has told you, then you know that these two share a blood bond. When one has drunk vampire blood, a connection is created between the two and they can feel each other," KyungMi replied.

"Why? Why would you want them to have a bond in the first place?" Changmin asked, now staring into her eyes.

"I had to get that child far from here, but even if JaeJoong was safe elsewhere, there had to be a way to make sure he was protected."

"I don't understand. Protect JaeJoong how?" Changmin asked.

KyungMi hesitated in replying.

"JaeJoong's mother isn't dead is she?" Changmin asked.

"Why do you say that?" KyungMi asked with a wobble in her voice.

"Your sister, your only sister, is Yoochun's mother. You're not going to tell me they're brothers? I'm sure it's not her son so you, are you his mother?" Changmin's stare was intense.

KyungMi was still speechless.

"Are JungSoo and JaeJoong brothers?" Changmin attacked KyungMi with another question.

"How do you know about Jungsoo?" Kyungmi asked in a shocked voice.

"So it's true, he is your son. What's REALLY the truth. I'm sick and tired of so much nonsense!"

KyungMi let out a sigh of defeat. "Yes, he is my son. JaeJoong is not. He's also not my sister's son. In fact, he has no relation to the Park family. His mother is dead and indeed his father is a Kim. You see, I was in love with JaeJoong's father, which is why I took care of his son to protect him from that wretched curse. JaeJoong could not feed on human blood but he had to have blood to live, so I took Yunho's blood to keep him alive."

"Why is JungSoo trying to hurt Jaejoong? Are they half-brothers?"

"My son, trying to hurt JaeJoong? I can't understand what his motive would be. They've never met and JungSoo doesn't know anything about JaeJoong," KyungMi explained.

"If what you say is true, then I don't know either, but JungSoo tried to take JaeJoong away before and I'm certain that this time he's succeeded. One last question," Changmin said more serious than before, " Who is JungSoo's father?"

KyungMi looked as if she'd been dreading the question. The entire room was silent as everyone awaited her answer.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Leeteuk forcefully pulled JaeJoong through the labyrinth with a tight grip on his delicate wrist. JaeJoong willingly followed but Leeteuks' steps were too fast for him to keep up and JaeJoong stumbled forward, trying to keep himself from falling.

In the blink of an eye JaeJoong could see familiar corridors, those leading to the great hall. JaeJoong began to feel bad. Yunho had described his father as tyrannical, but Lord Jung had been everything but that. Jung had welcomed him and approved of their relationship and blessed them, but he had lied. JaeJoong had lied, abused of Jung's trust and now he would pay for that.

Leeteuk had come to a halt, making JaeJoong look up. He saw them, those towering doors he'd entered for the past few days without worry, and now he wished he could get away. A violent tug on his writ told him that he couldn't get away and Leeteuk pushed through one door, pulling him in. There he saw the image of a worried man pacing back and forth.

"Leeteuk!" Lord Jung exclaimed as he ran up to them. "You've brought JaeJoong back!"

JaeJoong looked away, not wanting to meet Lord Jung's eyes.

"Yes, I've brought JaeJoong, your son-in-law." Leeteuk pulled JaeJoong roughly, making him hit the floor.

JaeJoong didn't attempt to pick himself up.

"How dare you treat her like that?" Lord Jung bellowed at Leeteuk and shed over to pick JaeJoong up. "What nonsense is this?! Leeteuk, have you gone mad?!"

JaeJoong felt too ashamed to take Lord Jung's hand, but Lord Jung took his and helped him up. When they were at eye level JaeJoong looked away. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, he tells the truth."

Lord Jung found himself in utter shock, hearing JaeJoong speak for the first time and being told she was really a man.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"Kangin, please, let us go!" Yunho pleaded.

Kangin said nothing.

"You love him, don't give up on him," Yoochun said sincerely.

Kangin bit his lip. "Alright, I'll, let you go, even if, Leeteuk will hate me."

Yunho and Yoochun were both free and they ran towards the door.

Yunho turned back to see a Kangin who looked defeated.

"Kangin, come with us, tell him, tell him you love him." Yunho's hand went out to Kangin and although hesitant, he took it.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Lord Jung was baffled by everything. He stood frozen with his hands on JaeJoong's shoulders. When tear drops began to fall from JaeJoong's eyes Lord Jung snapped out of it.

"I don't know what to say."

JaeJoong didn't reply, he simply cried in shame.

"S-so this means, my grandson Changmin doesn't exist."

"Shim Changmin, I'm his legal guardian but he is neither Yunho's nor my son. Yunho has become a father-like figure for him, but he's not a blood-related heir."

"I-I will never have a successor. You can't give Yunho a son," Lord Jung said disappointed. "All I wanted was a successor, but now, It'll never happen. My bloodline will die with Yunho." Lord Jung dropped his hands down and turned to walk away.

"Father!"

Lord Jung turned to see his son at the far end of the great hall followed by Yoochun and Kangin.

"I love JaeJoong! I was happy when you gave us your blessing! I was happy to know you were proud of me!" Yunho continued walking forward. "I'm sorry we lied to you, but I love him!"

Yunho was standing in front of his father. "You, you never loved my mother did you?"

Jung said nothing.

"You don't have to say anything, I know. Maybe that's why you didn't exactly like me and now I understand it. You, loved someone else."

Lord Jung looked into his son's eyes. He nodded in response.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

The entire room was in shock. KyungMi was on the verge of tears. Changmin stood up.

"Wait Minnie, what are you going to do?" Junsu asked as he reached out to grab his arm.

"I'm not losing anyone else. I have to do something."

Everyone stood up to stop Changmin.

"You can't do something stupid!" Donghae said.

"They'll kill you!" Eunhyuk added.

"I have to try!"

"Then let me give you something," KyungMi said, standing up to go up to Changmin. "They're right, they'll sense you even before you're at the door." She took Changmin's hand and placed a stone with a symbol on it in his hand. "This should protect you." She went over to each one and gave them one. "I'm sure you know how this works. After all, now I know you're the one who infiltrated my enchantment in the library."

Changmin nodded and clutching the stone, headed out.


	43. Ch 42 Leeteuk's Crimson Kiss

A/N: Welcome new readers! Hey there old readers! I've been away for ages at a time. I just started the fall semester and I've got a pile of school work keeping me away from writing this. D: I'm almost done and I want to finish this sooooo badly!!! Sorry to keep you guys waiting.

* * *

**Chapter 42 Leeteuk's Crimson Kiss**

"Wait Min," Donghae said as he ran after Changmin in the darkness, trying to keep up.

"I don't have time to wait."

"Okay, so now you have protection against them, but do you really know what you're going to do? You'll walk in there and then what? Do you know where to go?"

"Listen, Donghae. All I know is that if I don't do something now, I'll hate myself for the rest of my life." Changmin stopped for a few seconds. "Don't come with me. I don't want you guys to be in danger."

"What are you talking about? You really expect us to stand around while you're in danger?" Eunhyuk asked outraged.

"Yes, I do," Changmin said as he continued to walk forward again.

Junsu ran up to get ahead of Changmin and stood in front of him. "Stop! Just stop!"

For once, Changmin listened and did as he was told.

"I don't know what you plan to do. I'm scared for you Minnie, very scared. I don't know if you're even thinking straight and I know you don't want to waste time but we have to think about what we're going to do, and I will not leave you alone for a single second."

"I'm sorry Su," Changmin said as he slightly put his head down. "I know I'm being unreasonable, but losing the one person you love makes you do unreasonable things." Changmin looked directly into Junsu's eyes and Junsu saw the pain, more apparent than before.

"I understand that I don't understand, but at least think about what you're going to do, even if it's only a moment or two."

Changmin nodded in agreement and for a few moments he took the time to think and organize his thoughts a little. He turned to look at Yoobin and said, "Yoobin, go back to KyungMi and wait there. I'm sure she's being updated about what goes on within the manor periodically which would be to our advantage." Changmin turned to look at his three friends. "You guys, go back with her where you'll be safe. I really don't want to lose anyone else. Heechul, I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

"Don't apologize, I would help you in a heartbeat," Heechul said.

"I won't be able to stay put known you're endangering your life and that I'm somehow to blame for it," Donghae said.

"I don't hold anything against you, Hae, but the least you can do for me is stay safe."

"But Min –" Donghae was interrupted by fingers linking into his and he turned to see Eunhyuk.

"Don't worry Changmin, we'll go back, but only for now. We'll catch up with you later," Eunhyuk said.

Changmin nodded and Eunhyuk pulled Donghae away with him with Heechul and Yoobin following.

Changmin turned around to look at Junsu. "I already told you – "

"I know. You're not leaving me alone for a single second."

"Well, what do you plan to do?" Junsu asked.

"I don't have a plan. I'm just going to follow my instincts," Changmin replied. Before Junsu could say anything else, Changmin replied once more. "I know it's not very smart. It's as if I am walking right into the lion's mouth, but you have to trust me on this."

Junsu nodded and followed.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Yunho looked at his father face-to-face, his heart beat escalating in hopes that his father would understand, but a response never came. Jung turned his back on Yunho. It was enough to make Yunho's heart sink into the recesses of a dark abyss.

Lord Jung walked, not to his throne, but made to exit, as if turning a blind eye and a deaf ear to what he'd just seen and heard.

A smirk could be seen on Leeteuk's face as he was clearly satisfied with the turn of events. It didn't last long because a loud disturbance of doors being forced made everyone turn their heads.

"Leave me alone!"

"Let me through!"

Protests had been coming from two young guys at the grand double doors as they struggled to get through the guards. The attempts of Jung's men to stop them were futile as they quickly found themselves drained of their strength inexplicably, causing them to head towards the ground in fatigue.

"Minnie. Junsu." JaeJoong clearly recognized the voices and lifted his head to see them, confirming who they were.

"Joongie!" Changmin spotted him right away and ran over to his side only to be stopped by Leeteuk.

"You're not getting past me," Leeteuk said as he looked down at the teenage boy in front of him.

"Is that a threat?! Park JungSoo!" Changmin said the name loud enough for everyone to hear it, but with little effort as his words echoed throughout the vastness of the room.

Leeteuk was in shock, his mouth agape at Changmin's words.

"You're my cousin?" Yoochun asked in an unbelieving tone.

Leeteuk glanced over at Yoochun before turning back to Changmin. "How the hell did you find out?"

Changmin reached into his pocket and pulled out the charm he'd kept with him for so long and threw it at Leeteuk's feet. "You! Leaving family crests behind, don't you think it made it a lot easier to find out who you are?"

Lord Jung listened, but couldn't understand. "What in Boris' name is going on here?" bellowed Jung's voice.

"You're Yunho's father," Changmin said, directing his attention to Lord Jung.

"Who are you?" Lord Jung boomed condescendingly.

"Shim Changmin."

"You're Changmin?" Lord Jung asked awe-struck.

"Yes sir."

"My supposed grandson," Jung said in a low voice.

"Yes, sir."

Leeteuk had to think fast or he could lose it all.

_'Jung could have compassion for the kid any moment for his damn dreams of having an heir.'_

Leeteuk pushed Changmin to the ground.

"Minnie!" JaeJoong and Junsu said in unison.

Junsu ran over to aid his junior at the same time JaeJoong tried to reach him, but Leeteuk grabbed JaeJoong roughly and forcefully pulled him towards the throne.

"I will not lose!"

Yunho ran over to them but halted at Leeteuk's threat.

"Stay away Yunho!" Leeteuk looked over at Kangin who stood at the far end of the hall looking tormented. "Kangin, you traitor! If you had any decency you would help me this last time."

Yoochun looked over at Kangin and in a low voice said, "You can't believe what he says. He has no idea what he's doing."

Kangin glanced from Yoochun over to Leeteuk. "I – I can't! I can't help you with something that makes me unhappy, that hurts me! I can't help you with something that will torment me all of my life. I'm not referring to doing what I think is wrong, but with you wanting to be with Yunho."

Lord Jung, Changmin and Junsu looked at Kangin with shock at hearing this for the first time.

Leeteuk looked at Kangin with confusion, not fully understanding what he was trying to say. He said nothing and instead continued to pull JaeJoong violently until he was standing next to Lord Jung's throne. He momentarily looked over and saw worried, angry and scared looks of everyone else in the room. His hand quickly reached out to a goblet. Yunho's heart pounded within his chest as if he knew what Leeteuk would do next. Leeteuk brought the goblet up to his lips and drank its crimson contents. He looked over at JaeJoong who stared directly into his eyes, unaware of Leeteuk's intentions. Leeteuk tugged on JaeJoong's collar to pull him closer and getting closer himself, planted his lips on JaeJoong's. JaeJoong's eyes widened and he reacted in pushing Leeteuk away from him but Leeteuk used his immeasurable strength to hold on, making JaeJoong's attempts to get away less than a struggle as he quickly gained access into JaeJoong's mouth, human blood touching JaeJoong's tongue.


	44. Ch 43 You Can't Leave Me

**Chapter 43 You Can't Leave Me**

Leeteuk let go of JaeJoong. JaeJoong's body fell limply to the ground.

"JaeJoong!" Yunho ran over to JaeJoong's body but was intercepted by Leeteuk who went to him and grabbed him.

"Don't go near him, you know what happens to him now. He'll turn into a monster."

Yunho looked at Leeteuk with hate in his eyes. "YOU! YOU TURNED HIM INTO THIS! YOU'RE THE MONSTER!"

Leeteuk's grip loosened from the shock. Yunho hated him.

Yunho shook Leeteuk's hands off and walk past him. Leeteuk fell to his knees, defeated.

"Yunho!" Yoochun said. "You know what happens now. He'll kill you! We don't know how to reverse this!"

"I KNOW! And I don't care. EVERYONE GET OUT!" Yunho saw JaeJoong's immobile body as it began to twitch. JaeJoong was beginning to react. His hands began to grab at the floor as he slowly got to his knees. Shaking, he looked up to meet with Yunho.

"What's happening to me?" JaeJoong asked in a pained voice. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Don't worry about it," Yunho said as he kissed JaeJoong and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly in a reassuring way but his arms shook in fear.

"I'm… I'm changing aren't I?" JaeJoong asked in a trembling voice.

Yunho replied with a tighter squeeze. "EVERYONE GET OUT!" Yunho bellowed, his voice echoing.

JaeJoong's words turned into sobs. "I'm going to hurt you! Yunho! Kill me now before I hurt anyone; I don't want to hurt anyone! PLEASE!" JaeJoong was trying to get out of Yunho's tight grip.

"I won't leave you. I won't kill you."

"You have to!" JaeJoong cried as he continued to struggle.

Yunho only squeezed him tighter. He suddenly loosened his grip on JaeJoong and looking into his eyes again, grabbed JaeJoong, and kissed him deeper than ever before. A tear escaped Yunho's eye. Neither wanted to let go, but JaeJoong pushed Yunho back. When Yunho opened his eyes he met with JaeJoong's blood red eyes, his skin snow white and a pair of fangs. JaeJoong struggled to keep control of himself, shaking his head from the pain it was causing but the curse was taking over. With the last bit of reason he had he grabbed Yunho and flung him across the room with his newfound strength, away from him. JaeJoong was gone and the monster in him had manifested itself, thirsty. The pair of red eyes caught Yoochun in its peripheral and he flew off in Yoochun's direction, poised for the attack.

"Yoochun!" Junsu yelled as he ran a few steps towards Yoochun and stood in front of him just as JaeJoong swiftly flew across the great hall.

Yoochun grabbed Junsu by the waist to pull him away but JaeJoong's grip on Junsu was even stronger and he held him on the spot with Yoochun still reluctant to let go.

"JaeJoong, I know you're in there, please, fight this," Junsu said in a shaky voice.

JaeJoong lowered himself onto Junsu's neck.

"NO!" Yoochun let go of Junsu and pushed JaeJoong away but couldn't separate the beast from his lover. Junsu's life looked like it was slipping as his eyes began to roll back. Yoochun couldn't accept this and with all the strength he could gather he pushed JaeJoong away, sending him towards the ground. JaeJoong remained there, heaving as if he were tired and out of breath.

"Junsu… Junsu don't leave me!" Yoochun laid Junsu down on the ground and quickly put his hands over the open flesh wound. Yoochun's energy was flowing from his hands onto Junsu, making the wound become smaller but the blood kept flowing from Junsu's body and Yoochun's healing wasn't enough.

Changmin went over to them.

"Min, I can't heal him," Yoochun said crying.

Junsu's eyes opened then closed.

"Su, don't close your eyes," Changmin said as he shook Junsu's face.

Yoochun continued to try and heal Junsu but it wasn't working.

"Min," Junsu said softly. "The stone, it, weakened him." Junsu's fingers slowly opened up to reveal what he'd been holding. "Take it."

Changmin did as he was told and he looked back to see that JaeJoong was beginning to get on his feet once more, slowly.

"Chunnie," Junsu said. "I love you."

"No! You're not leaving me!" Yoochun said, his tears rolling down his face. "I promise you! You'll be okay!" Yoochun out of desperation leaned into Junsu's unwounded side of his neck and pierced him with his fangs making Junsu gasped as he felt a change surge within his body. Junsu had been brought over. Yoochun continued to heal the wound on Junsu's neck and he saw that the wound was getting smaller until it disappeared. Junsu lay in shock, his body feeling strange.

"Min, get away, he's now one of us. I have to get him out of here."

Changmin looked at Yoochun with disbelief written on his face.

"It was the only way. I can't live without him. I couldn't force myself to." Yoochun whisked Junsu up and began to take him out of the great hall.

JaeJoong had now gotten to his feet, having regenerated some of the energy he'd lost. His eyes were now on Yunho who was approaching JaeJoong of his own will.

Leeteuk's eyes bounced from one to the other.

_'I've lost so there's no reason for me. If Yunho dies because of me, I can't forgive myself. He hates me now, why live?'_

Leeteuk got up and ran in front of Yunho. "If I can't have you, then I'd rather die."

"Leeteuk!" Kangin yelled. "You can't do this!"

"What do you care traitor?!"

JaeJoong took a step forward.

Changmin had to act, he had to do something, prevent someone else from getting hurt. He quickly ran until he was behind JaeJoong who was now face to face with Leeteuk. Changmin took both stones and pressed them onto JaeJoong whose already weakened body stopped him from reacting quickly enough against Changmin.

"Stop it JungSoo," Changmin said as he continued to weaken JaeJoong who was now on his knees. "Yunho is your brother! You can't be in love with your brother!"

"You lie!"

"I'm not lying! LORD JUNG IS YOUR FATHER!"

Jung couldn't be any more shocked after everything he'd heard and seen, but he was.

"Park KyungMi, your mother, was Lord Jung's lover. Isn't that right Lord Jung?"

Leeteuk looked up at Lord Jung and saw him nod. Leeteuk fell backwards, shaking his head, not wanting to believe. "No, no, NO!" Leeteuk began to cry.

Kangin went over to him and put his arms around him. Leeteuk didn't protest; he had been completely destroyed.

Yunho went over to JaeJoong and Changmin. "You'll kill him, if you take every single bit of his energy he'll die! He needs blood!"

Changmin removed the stones from JaeJoong's weakened body. "I don't know what to do, Yunho, I don't want JaeJoong to go." Changmin began to cry.

"Don't worry Minnie, he won't die," Yunho said. Yunho grabbed JaeJoong and picked him up. JaeJoong was once more regaining some of his strength and was now able to hold himself up. Yunho grabbed JaeJoong's face and offered his neck. JaeJoong's blood thirsty instincts made him pierce Yunho's neck. Changmin gasped, tears still staining his cheeks. JaeJoong's eyes began to return to their normal color. He moved away as he realized what he'd done.

"Yunho."

"Don't worry, everything will be okay now," Yunho said reassuringly but with a shaky voice.

JaeJoong grabbed Yunho tightly, his eyes closing shut with tears falling. A blinding light engulfed them both and filled the room. The light was gone. Changmin looked back at the spot. Empty.

"You can't leave me," Changmin said. He crawled over to the spot, leaving the stones behind. "Joongie, Yunnie, you can't leave me." Changmin began to sob uncontrollably. "You can't leave me! You can't leave me!"


	45. Ch 44 Keep Moving On

**Chapter 44 Keep Moving On**

Changmin cried his heart out in the spot where JaeJoong and Yunho had been only moments before. "You can't leave me… You can't leave me," Changmin said in between sobs in a muffled voice. A pair of hands were placed on Changmin's shoulders and Changmin looked up to see Lord Jung. Lord Jung helped Changmin up to his feet. Changmin wiped his tears and tried to stop crying but he couldn't; his sobs only grew louder and the tears continued to flow. He put his arms around the boy bringing him into a hug.

"Yunho was right about you, you're an extraordinary young man. You are my grandson."

That only made Changmin cry even more.

"Yunho was also right about my reaction to his relationship. I would have never accepted it, but now I regret everything. I didn't want this to happen. I should have paid attention to my son. I was just worried about having a successor, but now, I'm left without one. You boy, are all I have now."

"You're wrong sir. JungSoo is also your son," Changmin said as he moved away from the older man. Changmin turned to leave.

"You can stay here," Lord Jung said.

"I can't. I have to get far, far away. I've lost four of the most important people in my life and I couldn't do anything. Now, I just hope I can keep my sanity at least." Changmin continued walking towards the grand double doors.

"Just know that you have a family here and don't forget me, even if we met in the worst circumstances."

"I can never forget." With those last words Changmin opened the door and walked out.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Changmin walked out through the front door, walking on and on until he found himself outside of the gates. He followed the road away from the manor. The dark night sky was beginning to show red-orange hues, indicating that the sun would soon appear. He continued walking, crying, not knowing exactly where he was going, just that he was going far, far from everything and everyone.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"Stop the car! There he is!" Donghae said. Even before Yoobin had braked, Donghae had opened the door and was getting out. He ran over to Changmin who was walking away slowly.

"Changmin!" Donghae exclaimed as he ran to him. Changmin didn't respond in any way. Donghae caught up and got in front of him, but Changmin just walked around him. Donghae knew something bad had happened. He grabbed Changmin's arm and held it tightly. Changmin didn't protest; he simply continued to walk forward, or at least attempt to.

"Changmin what happened?" Donghae asked.

"They left me," Changmin replied. "I'm just trying to get away."

Donghae let go of Changmin's arm and he continued walking. Donghae walked behind him at a distance.

Everyone else couldn't understand what was going on, but they didn't interfere. They let Changmin walk until he could no more. Donghae and Eunhyuk carried him into Yoobin's car and she drove them to Changmin's home in silence. They arrived at the building.

"Maybe we should take him somewhere else," Donghae said as he thought about how the apartment was once the home of Changmin's family and now, it would be just him, alone.

"No," Changmin said. "I want to stay here." Changmin got out of the car and walked into the building with everyone following behind. Changmin climbed the stairs until he arrived at his floor. His hand reached for the knob and he turned it and pushed open the door that had been left unlocked. He walked in and turned around to look at everyone.

"I'm sorry, but I think everyone should just leave."

"There is no way we're – "

"Okay Min," Donghae said cutting Heechul off.

Donghae went up to Changmin and hugged him. Eunhyuk and Heechul did the same and Yoobin just kept silent. She didn't know whether to hug him or say good-bye, so she just stayed silent. Everyone turned to leave and Donghae closed the door behind him.

Changmin turned around and walked, dragging his feet towards what was once JaeJoong and Yunho's room. He walked in and closed the door. Removing his shoes, he climbed into the bed and closed his eyes.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"Do you really think we should have left Minnie alone?" Heechul asked.

"We'll check on him later today," Donghae said. "I don't know exactly what happened, but Yunho, JaeJoong, Junsu and Yoochun are no longer part of his life. I don't want to assume the worst, but I'll be prepared to hear it. We can't ask him to tell us what happened now. It would be like reliving all that pain once more. He's suffering now and will suffer for a long time."

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"Minnie! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!"

Changmin opened his eyes and saw that he was in JaeJoong's room. He'd heard a voice, JaeJoong's voice. He quickly stood up and ran out of the room and into the kitchen. He saw JaeJoong doing the usual cooking and Yunho helping.

"Joongie? Yunnie?"

JaeJoong and Yunho turned around and smiled at Changmin, but just as they had they suddenly faded away.

"No wait! You can't leave me! You can't leave me!" Changmin opened his eyes and met with the ceiling of JaeJoong's room. He was in bed. It had all been a dream. He was as before; alone. Changmin sat up for a moment, bringing his knees into his chest. He stared straight at the wall in front of him for a bit and lay down again, closing his eyes.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"What if he doesn't open?" Eunhyuk asked.

"Let's just hope he does," Donghae replied. Donghae knocked on the door and waited, but nothing happened. He decided to try the knob. The door was unlocked. He pushed it open and walked in with Eunhyuk following.

"Changmin?" Donghae said. There was no response. He went over to his room and opened the door. Empty. He went over to the next room, JaeJoong's. He opened the door and pushed it open. Changmin was sleeping on the large bed.

"Hyuk, I found him."

Donghae walked in and sat on the bed. "Min," Donghae said shaking him.

Changmin didn't respond so Donghae continued shaking him and calling him. "Min, Min wake up."

"Joongie," Changmin groaned.

"I'm, Donghae."

Changmin opened his eyes to see Donghae sitting on the edge of the bed. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Hyuk and I brought something for you to eat and I won't take 'I'm not hungry' for an answer."

Changmin nodded and stood up, following Donghae out of the room.

"Hey, Minnie."

"Hyukkie."

"Hae and I brought you something to eat. We thought you might be hungry."

Changmin nodded with a weak smile.

"Thanks."

"Sit down." Eunhyuk went over to Changmin's side where he was pulling a chair out and sitting down. "I don't know how to cook but I made you sandwiches. I hope you like them."

Changmin nodded with a small smile. He took a sandwich and began to eat. Changmin was finally on his third one and he looked into the bag asking, "How many did you bring?"

"I made five. I didn't know how much you would eat so better to have more than what you can eat and save for later than you still be hungry," Eunhyuk explained.

"Have you guys eaten?"

"No," Donghae said.

"Then join me. I don't like eating alone. It's a little awkward." Changmin pulled out the last two sandwiches from the bag and handed them to his friends who unwrapped them and began to eat.

"Oh, there's something to drink in the refrigerator. I'll go get it," Changmin said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it," Donghae said getting up to go to the kitchen and returning with 3 cups and juice. He poured juice into each cup and sat down.

When they were done Eunhyuk stood up to pick up.

"Thanks guys…" Changmin began. "I'm glad you guys are here."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Eunhyuk said as he stood up to go to the door. He opened it and saw Heechul standing at the doorway with a box in his hands.

"How's Minnie doing?" Heechul whispered softly.

"He seems fine. He just ate, come in."

Heechul stepped into the apartment and walked over to the dining table.

"Hey Minnie," Heechul said as he put down the box he was holding and went over to give him an affectionate squeeze.

"What's in the box?" Eunhyuk asked.

"See for yourself."

Eunhyuk reached for the box and carefully opened it.

"Oh wow! That's a lot of brownies!"

"Chocolate's always good when you're down."

"That's true," Donghae said.

"Well then, have some Minnie. Indulge in the rich chocolate taste and forget about everything, at least for a few moments." Heechul went over to the kitchen to get four small plates and returned to the table where he placed them in front of each person.

"Help yourselves. There's plenty."

Everyone nodded and began to eat.

"They're really good," Changmin said.

"Of course they are. I made them."

"I guess I'll tell you guys what happened," Changmin began.

"You don't have to," Donghae said interrupting.

"No, I have to tell you guys what happened to JaeJoong, Yunho, and Junsu."

Everyone nodded and waited for Changmin to begin.

"So many things happened so fast. I barged in there with Su and everyone was gathered there, Jae, Yunho, his father, Chun, and Jungsoo. He was indeed the one who took Jae and well, I had no idea why, but a guy named Kangin who was his accomplice revealed that JungSoo's plan was to get Jae out of the way because he was in love with Yunho. Despite what everyone said, JungSoo took a hold of Jae and well, got him to taste blood. Yunho didn't care and was determined to stay with Jae, but Jae pushed him away before he turned. His first target was Chun, but Su came in between and he was hurt. Chun couldn't heal him so he turned Su into one of them."

"But we'll still be able to see him right? He's alive," Eunhyuk said.

"It's not that easy," Donghae said. "Someone who's just been brought over struggles to adapt. He'll attack a human even if it's a friend because he can't control his instincts."

"A vampire by birth can control himself around humans but most will attack at the scent of human blood. It happened before with Chun. At that moment that Su was brought over, Yoochun apologized to me and I was just angry at him. I was being selfish and he was being selfish but then I realized that if he hadn't then Junsu would definitely be gone. It was best for him even though I probably won't ever see him again." Changmin looked down with saddened eyes as he thought about it. He took a bite and continued talking. "Junsu figured out that the stone had weakened Jae and that there was a way to stop him before he could harm anyone else. Yunho tried to approach him but JungSoo with his irrational thinking decided to just end his life there."

"First he goes through all the trouble of messing up people's lives and then he just wants to end his own?" Heechul scoffed. "Unbelievable."

"He truly is mad. I've no idea as to what drove him to all of this. I couldn't let him do that either even if he is the cause of everything. I used the stone to weaken Jae. I also revealed that JungSoo and Yunho were brothers. He didn't want to believe it but Lord Jung clarified to him that I wasn't lying. He pretty much had a mental breakdown."

"Talk about dramatic," Heechul commented.

"Yeah well, Jae's a vampire but after he had his first taste of blood he pretty much needed it as an energy source. I didn't know what to do. I was pretty useless. Yunho said everything would be okay and that Jae would be okay. Yunho…he, uh, let Jae bite him."

"But Yunho's a vampire. It can't hurt him, can it?" Eunhyuk asked.

"Because of the curse, Jae could even take a vampire's life away. Jae miraculously turned back. He was himself again and Yunho was in front of him, slipping away. I just watched. I was hoping it would all be a horrible nightmare. Jae didn't want to accept it and held Yunho tightly and in a flash of light, both, disappeared."

Everyone sat there, awestruck without anything to say.

"You mean, how could, I just – " Heechul didn't exactly now how to word things.

"It has happened before," Donghae said. "The flashes of light have happened before right?"

"Only once, but that was some sort of defense mechanism I assume," Changmin said.

"Exactly. You said it, a defense mechanism. We don't know the extent of his powers but we can say that his feelings, pretty much anything that's really strong, can trigger this," Donghae explained.

"So what you're saying is that they're still alive. That they're not gone forever! That they will be back!"

"I don't know that for sure," Donghae said.

Changmin's hope was beginning to die down.

"Maybe that is the case. Maybe they're both somewhere else, safe, but I can't know that for sure."

"Yeah... I'm sorry. I just hoped that they would finally be home after all of this but last night was the last time I saw them. I still can't come to accept that they're gone and if they ever do come back, I don't know when."

"Don't worry about it Min. I understand you. I can't believe it either. This is just barely getting through to me and I still can't believe it," Donghae said. "I know this really isn't the time, but I would really like to know how it is that JaeJoong hyung went back to normal. He bit Junsu and was still in his frenzied state. From what I understand he would attack everyone but after he bit Yunho he returns to his normal state. Was it because he was a vampire and not a human?"

"I don't think it was that. The story said that ChangShik slaughtered his family," Changmin said.

"Then what happened?" Eunhyuk asked.

"He hurt someone he cared for very much and he too went back to normal. However, he hated himself so much that he ended his own life."

"His lover."

"His lover?" Eunhyuk asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Heechul asked. "This person he cared about was his lover."

"Are you trying to say that the taste of his lover's blood was what broke the curse?" Changmin asked.

"Well, yes. It happened again with JaeJoong and Yunho."

"I guess that could be it." Changmin gave a deep sigh.

"We uh, we finished the entire box," Eunhyuk pointed out.

"Are you serious?" Donghae asked surprised.

Eunhyuk began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Your face," Eunhyuk replied.

"What about it?"

"Just… your expression."

Everyone started to laugh, lightening up the mood a bit.

"You're still wearing those clothes. Won't you get sick?" Heechul asked.

"Oh, right, these got wet from the rain."

"You need to go take a warm shower right now and change into some fresh clothes," Heechul said making Changmin get up right away.

"Yes mother." Changmin stood there for a moment looking at Heechul and feeling JaeJoong's motherly aura radiating from him before going over to his room.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

Upon entering his room Changmin couldn't help but remember everything that had happened. Kyuhyun. It was the first thought that came to his head. He missed him. Their first encounter had been the most outlandish but in the end they'd fallen in love with each other and how it all began was nowhere near how it all turned out. However, it came to a definite end and that was separation.

_'He promised to be with me forever.'_

Changmin couldn't help but tear up just thinking of his first love being gone forever. He wiped the tears away and continued to do what he went in there to do. He walked over to the dresser to get himself some clothes. He walked over to his desk as he reached into his pockets to remove anything from them. From one pocket he pulled out his keys and opened the drawer to throw them in there. In the other pocket he found something he forgot he had in there. He pulled it out and looked at it, a sapphire blue tear-drop shaped stone. It was all that had been left behind from Kyuhyun. Changmin held it up for a few moments. His emotions wanted to overflow but he kept them in and placed it safely into his drawer. He turned to leave the room.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"How are you feeling now? Refreshed?" Heechul asked as Changmin came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Come here," Heechul said spreading his arms out towards Changmin.

Changmin went over to him on the couch and into his arms. Heechul embraced him and soothingly rubbed his back. Changmin closed his eyes and thought of nothing for as long as he could.

A knock on the door suddenly disturbed the silence. Changmin opened his eyes and sat up.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Donghae said getting up right away to see who was at the door.

"Yoochun hyung?"

"I…uh, how's Changmin?"

"I'm fine," Changmin said as he walked up behind Donghae.

Yoochun nervously fidgeted around without really saying anything.

"Come in. Don't just stand there. This is your home too," Changmin said.

Yoochun walked in slowly before turning around to say something. "I'm sorry."

"You did what you had to do and at the moment I was being selfish and not exactly thinking about what would be best for Su."

"I was being selfish, too," Yoochun said.

"Your selfishness helped Su, not mine. How is he?"

"He's fine. He wishes he could see you guys."

"Does he know about Jae and Yunho?" Changmin asked.

"I didn't know how to tell him. After Yunho's father told me what had happened I was in shock."

"It's best that he knows," Changmin said.

"Yeah."

Changmin went up to Yoochun and hugged him tightly. "Give one of these to Su for me."

Yoochun hugged his junior back tightly. "Of course I will."

"I guess all that's left to be done is straighten things up at school. Su was about to graduate this year and his sudden disappearance will be difficult to deal with."

"Also, Min, you're still a minor," Donghae said. "JaeJoong hyung was your legal guardian and now he's, well, gone."

"I'll take responsibility for you, Minnie," Heechul said.

"Can you cook?" Eunhyuk asked jokingly.

"What?"

"Can you cook? Changmin eats a lot. You sure you're ready for this kind of responsibility?"

"Of course I don't cook! My Hannie does! Oh! And he'll be back tomorrow so when we go to pick him up at the airport we'll tell him!" Heechul said excitedly.

"I wonder how he will react to this," Donghae said.

"He'll love it!"

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"Are you sure about this?" Changmin asked, worried.

"Of course I'm sure! Oh look! There he is!" Heechul ran over to the man who was coming towards him with a suitcase.

"Hannie!" Heechul excitedly went over to meet his boyfriend and greeted him with a kiss on the lips. "I've a surprise for you."

"Oh? And what is that?" Hankyung asked putting his arms around Heechul's waist and kissing him back.

"We're going to have a baby!"

"WHAT?!" Hankyung turned around to walk in the opposite direction.

"Wait Hannie!" Heechul exclaimed running after Hankyung with his arms flailing. "I didn't make him!"

"Of course you didn't! You're not a woman!"

"Omo! You misunderstood me!" Hankyung came to a halt and Heechul was able to catch up to explain. Heechul turned to grab Changmin and place him in between himself and Hankyung. "This is our new baby!" Heechul said with a smile.

"I don't get it. He's a teenage boy."

"No diapers to change is a good thing!"

"Explain," Hankyung said.

"How about when we get home? It's a pretty long story," Heechul said.

"Maybe you should have also waited to tell him this when we got home also," Changmin said.

(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸(¯`'• •'´¯)¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´¯)

"So how did he take it?" Eunhyuk asked.

"How do you think he took it when Heechul flat out yelled 'We're going to have a baby!'"

"Not well I see," Eunhyuk said laughing.

"He accepted. Heechul's pretty happy about it and making arrangements for me to move in with them. I wouldn't want to leave this place but I guess I have to."

"Maybe change is the best," Donghae said.

"Yeah, maybe it is. Still, I'll come back here one day. The window should get repaired again and everything will be left as it is. It is after all Jae's apartment and since we've decided on an explanation as to why he's gone without him actually being dead, it'll still remain his."

"It'll be fine Min," Donghae said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. All there is left to do is just live and keep moving on."


	46. Epilogue FINALE

A/N: I actually didn't expect this to be the end, but, it is...

* * *

**Epilogue ~FINALE~**

_After ten years have gone by I'm 24 years old now. So many things have happened in that period of time. My high school years flew by with friends like Eunhyuk and Donghae who always stuck by me. Heechul and Hankyung were really amazing. I'm grateful for them. They would make amazing parents if they had a child of their own. I'm sure Siwon would be happy to be the godfather although Heechul wouldn't be too happy about having to baptize him or her. Siwon's great! That thing he does with his eyebrows and all his gestures make you laugh so hard your ribs hurt. Even though Junsu and Yoochun are far away, I'm always in touch with them. Yoochun visits regularly and bring anything Junsu sends and I send things back. We don't mean to use him as a postal courier but he's okay with it. At least he isn't a messenger pigeon anymore. Technology takes care of that. I got Junsu a laptop so we could video chat. He's doing really well. My family is pretty amazing. Still, I'm hoping JaeJoong and Yunho will be back one day to complete my family. Kyuhyun. I think about him everyday and think about how things might have been if he were still here. The truth is, even after all this time, he alone has been the only one to remain in my heart._

"Once more I catch you looking at that stone of yours."

"Oh, hey, when did you get here?" Changmin asked putting the stone that had been wrapped in silver around his neck into his shirt.

"Well, I'd like to say I just got here but honestly, I watched you for a few moments as you were lost in your own world."

"Oh."

"You never told me where you got that sapphire stone."

"I got it from someone very special to me," Changmin said.

"Him."

Changmin didn't reply.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I know. To change the subject a bit, I've a surprise for you."

"Oh?" Changmin pouted and tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Your book."

Changmin gasped. "Oh wow! It looks really nice. The red lettering and text on the black hardcover, I love how it turned out."

"You should. It's really elegant looking. The publishers were really impressed with your work. It is quite an extraordinary novel. The title is quite unique too. _Every Sunset Needs Its Moonrise_."

"It's true though. When the sun hides, it's the moon's duty to look over the night. The sun's rays are reflected onto the moon to give us the moonlight. They're the lovers of the heavens."

"Like in the poem."

"Yeah, like in the poem. You know, Jae wrote that," Changmin said.

"You're still dwelling on the past aren't you?"

"How can I forget? This book here is their story. I will never forget."

"Well, I'll be leaving."

"Kibum," Changmin said grabbing the hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, for everything."

Kibum nodded with a smile and left.

"_What is this dream that haunts me?" JaeJoong asked,_

_Facing Yunho,_

_Awaiting an answer._

"_Not a dream but reality," Yunho replied._

"_The shadow that engulfs me,_

_It fascinates me,_

_Yet scares me," JaeJoong said._

"_Am I frightening?" Yunho asked._

"_I, afraid of my shadow?"_

_At night there is none,_

_For the sun is hidden," JaeJoong said._

"_True, there is no sun but you,_

_But I am the moon_

_And the sun's light I do borrow,_

_So I shine upon your figure,_

_And return to you your shadow._

_I am your shadow."_

_JaeJoong replied,_

"_You are my shadow."_

**I suddenly found myself finished with this story... It just happened. Comments are love of course! **

**My surprise for this is that there will be a sequel! I haven't decided on a title yet but I've an idea on what it will be about. It will pick up where the epilogue left off. This means that the sequel will be Min-centered. I don't know when I will start posting it though because I need to take some time off to focus on school but I will work on the sequel form time to time when I have a chance. The reason why I won't be posting right away is because I want to make sure I can commit to regular updates and that nothing will come in the way enough to make me stop updating for long periods of time. Thank You for reading and commenting!**

**3 黒姫  
**


End file.
